


Ô Nuit, Etoiles, revenez !

by Elopez7228



Category: Le Réveil de la Force, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars en français
Genre: F/M, Jakku, Je suis juste la traductrice, Pre-TFA AU, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, VF, je ne suis pas l'auteur, le Réveil de la Force - Freeform, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction française d'une fic anglophone. Un an avant les événements du Réveil de la Force (RdlF), Rey est le seul Padawan à avoir survécu à l’académie de Luke Skywalker. Elle tente de survivre comme pilleuse d’épaves sur Jakku, et ne se rappelle plus avoir connu autre chose. Les pouvoirs de Rey, bruts et intouchés, intéressent Snoke pour le Premier ordre, et il envoie Kylo Ren  la lui ramener. Mais ce dernier comprend vite que la fillette qu’il appelait « Rayon de Soleil » a changé, de la même manière que Ben Solo n’existe plus.<br/>Alternate Universe, Reylo, pré RdlF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pourquoi le matin est-il venu briser

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice : Ce texte est la traduction d'une fanfic en anglais. J'ai procédé à la suppression de toute référence au nom de l'auteur, à ses autres récits, et au titre d'origine, à la demande de l'auteur elle-même. Pour des raisons de contrat d'auteur professionnel, elle doit effacer toute trace de sa participation aux fandoms en ligne. Avec son autorisation, ce récit peut rester accessible. Merci de respecter son souhait d'anonymat. Je peux répondre aux questions en MP.  
> N'hésitez pas à partager ce texte s'il vous a plu ! Assez bavardé, Je vous laisse à la lecture.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Il y aura des scènes pour adultes avertis, ponctuant l'intrigue. Soyez donc bien conscient qu'il y aura des scènes érotiques explicites Reylo. Par contre, cette fois les choses iront plus lentement : l'attraction montera progressivement en intensité, donc d'avance, merci pour votre patience !

Ô Etoiles, rêves et nuit fertile,   
Ô Nuit, Etoiles, revenez !  
Dérobez-moi à la lumière hostile,   
Qui brûle, au lieu de réchauffer   
Qui draine le sang des hommes pantelants  
Boit des larmes, faute de rosée   
Offrez-moi le repos en son règne aveuglant   
Pour ne m’éveiller qu’à vos côtés   
Ah ! Éblouissant est le soleil ! 

« Ah ! Éblouissant est le soleil ! » Emily Brontë  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Jakku,

29 ans après la Bataille d’Endor.

Rey avait déjà vu de nombreuses tempêtes, toutes ces années sur Jakku. L’haleine brûlante des tempêtes de sable était devenue un élément récurent, même si toujours désagréable, de la vie quotidienne sur cette planète. Pendant cette tempête là, Rey s’était calfeutrée à l’intérieur du compartiment de transport de troupes de la carcasse d’AT-AT qui lui servait d’abri, attendant que cesse le crépitement du sable à l’extérieur des parois métalliques. Bien qu’elle ait fixé des couvertures pour calfeutrer l’écoutille, chaque éclair illuminait l’intérieur. A chaque violente bourrasque, Rey voyait les particules de sable s’infiltrer dans son abri.

Elle appuya l’arrière de sa tête contre le métal froid, se demandant ce que ça devait être de vivre dans un endroit humide et verdoyant… un endroit avec beaucoup d’eau, beaucoup de ressources, où les tempêtes arrosaient la terre et faisaient pousser les plantes. Elle avait déjà vu ces endroits, dans des films courts sur son simulateur de vol, et ils lui avaient paru plus tentants encore que les meilleures rations. L’esprit de Rey lui soufflait que des endroits pareils ne pouvaient pas exister pour de vrai, tant ils étaient éloignés du monde qu’elle connaissait.

Au bout d’un moment elle s’assoupit, roulée en boule sur le sol de l’AT-AT. Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, le sifflement du vent avait cessé, et la lumière du jour s’infiltrait par les lézardes du blindage, au lieu d’éclairs violacés. Rey cligna des yeux et tira les couvertures fixées sur l’écoutille, aveuglée un instant par l’éblouissante lumière du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. Les dunes avaient changé de place, dessinant de nouvelles collines et de nouvelles vallées. Sur Jakku, le paysage changeait en permanence. La planète entière obéissait à la volonté des tempêtes.

Au loin, Rey aperçut Teedo sur son luggabeast, traînant derrière eux un filet chargé de pièces métalliques. Si Teedo était parti de l’avant-Poste Niima, la tempête devait être finie depuis longtemps. Combien de temps Rey avait-elle dormi ? Le grondement sourd de son estomac confirma qu’elle n’avait pas mangé depuis trop longtemps, et la douleur brûlante dans sa gorge signifiait qu’il était grand temps de chercher de l’eau. Elle rampa en dehors de l’AT-AT, dégageant tant bien que mal avec son bâton la dune sableuse qui avait englouti le transporteur échoué. Elle dégagea son speeder, qu’elle avait mis à l’abri dans un autre compartiment du transporteur, et jeta ses dernières trouvailles à vendre dans le filet. Elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur quatre communicateurs dans l’épave d’un cargo. Ils ne fonctionnaient plus, mais ils comportaient des pièces avec assez de valeur pour la nourrir une semaine.

Elle enfourcha son speeder et activa le moteur. Elle fila vers L’avant Poste Niima, sentant sa faim et sa soif empirer à l’approche de la station. Peut-être, songea-t-elle, aura-t-elle l’occasion de rincer le sable de sa peau à la station de lavage. De temps en temps, après une tempête particulièrement violente, les ferrailleurs comme elle étaient autorisés à passer un court moment sous les brumisateurs. Rey n’avait pu le faire que trois fois dans sa vie, mais à chaque fois la sensation était si merveilleuse qu’elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être qu’Unkar Plutt prendrait pitié d’elle cette fois et lui ordonnerait d’aller se rincer. Peut-être. Probablement pas.

Rey ne parvenait pas à se remémorer un seul moment de sa vie sans Unkar Plutt, et il ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. Les ferrailleurs surnommaient secrètement Unkar « le blob » parce que son corps de Crolute pendouillait lamentablement en dehors de son milieu naturel aquatique. Il était le chef des ferrailleurs, efficace et sans pitié, avec à sa botte une véritable armée de brutes pour s’assurer qu’aucun pilleur d’épave ne tente de mettre en place un marché parallèle ni ne remette en question son autorité. Ceux qui démantelaient les vaisseaux dans les environs de Niima vendaient leurs marchandises à Unkar Plutt. C’était tout. On ne discutait pas. Il changeait les prix au gré de ses humeurs ; pour un limiteur de flux, Rey avait obtenu parfois 12 portions, parfois deux. Elle se revoyait toute petite, vivant tout près de l’avant-poste Niima, mais Unkar Plutt l’avait toujours mise mal à l’aise, alors elle s’était éloignée année après année.

Aujourd’hui, Unkar ne semblait pas être à son poste habituel. Rey gara son speeder et enclencha le verrouillage, puis descendit du véhicule et jeta son bâton sur son épaule. Elle tira son sac de communicateurs hors du filet, et les tira sur le sable jusqu’à la station de lavage. Elle consacra dix minutes à les dégripper et les lustrer, surprise d’être pratiquement seule. Elle supposa que les autres n’avaient probablement pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de la tempête, de fouiner pour de nouveaux appareils à revendre puis de revenir jusqu’à Niima. La seule autre personne à la station de lavage était une femme humaine si vieille que Rey ne distinguait pas ses yeux sous les plis de ses rides. La peau de la femme avait été changée en cuir par des années de soleil et de sable, mais ses mains étaient agiles alors qu’elle frottait vigoureusement les morceaux métalliques. Rey acheva le nettoyage des communicateurs et les glissa à nouveau dans son sac, se redressant sur ses jambes tout en jetant un regard envieux en direction du robinet dans le coin.

« Vas-y », entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le connétable Zuvio, un Kyuzo aux yeux verts, réputé pour son sens aigu de la justice. La moitié de son visage était cachée dans un chiffon noir, mais Rey vit un éclair de compassion dans ses yeux verts. Le Connétable Zuvio fit un mouvement du menton en direction du robinet sur le mur et répéta « Vas-y.Une minute. Prend du savon et un grattoir. »

« Merci, Connétable », dit Rey immédiatement, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d’avis. Elle bondit de son siège, trainant le sac de communicateurs derrière elle. Elle attrapa le pain de savon  et le grattoir en poils durs posés à même le sol, et ouvrit le robinet. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la morsure de l’eau froide sur sa peau, ni à ses vêtements trempés. Ils avaient bien besoin d’être lavés eux aussi, pensa-t-elle. Elle n’avait pas l’occasion de se baigner nue, et ne ressentait aucune gêne à se sécher en laissant simplement l’eau s’évaporer et la rafraîchir. Elle frissonna et ses doigts tremblaient terriblement alors qu’elle frottait le savon sur son corps, faisant des cercles d’un geste aussi rapide que possible. Elle racla la brosse sur sa peau, ignorant le frottement des crins détachant le sable et la saleté. Elle profita d’un moment sous le filet d’eau glacée, laissant le savon s’écouler alors qu’elle fermait les yeux. Elle s’imagina ailleurs, sur une des planètes du simulateur de vol. Un endroit de pluies froides.

« Ça suffit », entendit-elle dire le Connétable Zuvio, et Rey revint à la réalité. Elle redressa la poignée du robinet et acquiesça en silence, grelottant alors qu’elle dégoulinait d’eau glacée. Elle jeta le sac de communicateurs sur son épaule et inclina la tête pour remercier Zuvio lorsqu’elle passa devant lui pour se rendre sur le stand d’Unkar Plutt.

Il était revenu, et regardait d’un air atterré par la station vide devant lui. Rey s’approcha de l’ouverture et souleva avec difficulté les communicateurs qu’elle déposa sur le comptoir avec un grognement.  Unkar Plutt en saisit un et tapota la surface de son gros doigt mou.

« Est-ce qu’ils fonctionnent ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton bourru, et Rey fit non de la tête, en silence. Unkar poussa un soupir, sa poitrine grondant bruyamment alors qu’il s’empara des communicateurs. « Cinquante portions », dit-il, en se tournant pour se saisir des portions avec lesquelles payer Rey.

Rey haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Cinquante portions ? Elle s’attendait à, disons, cinq. Pas plus de cinq, en tous cas. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Rey apportait à Unkar du matériel de communication défectueux, et jamais il ne lui en avait donné plus de 5 portions. Cinquante ? C’était suspect.

Rey observa avec perplexité Unkar Plutt faire disparaître les communicateurs derrière son comptoir et déposer une pile de portions devant elle. Elle les enfouit dans son sac avant qu’il ne change d’avis, se demandant si l’absence d’eau salée avait achevé de lui griller les neurones. Elle fit demi-tour pour s’éloigner, quand la voix d’Unkar Plutt résonna derrière elle.

«  Attend, jeune fille. »

Elle le savait. Elle savait bien que c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Cinquante portions pour des communicateurs…ha ! Rey se retourna et jeta un regard noir à Unkar Plutt.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle. Unkar fit un geste sur sa gauche, en direction d’un cercle d’abris provisoires fixés sur le sable. Rey savait qu’ils avaient été récupérés dans des épaves. Leur toile de métaux mélangés s’étirait sur des squelettes métalliques, et ils étaient assez grands pour protéger deux personnes des éléments. Rey savait bien ce qu’on faisait dans ce cercle de tentes. Elle fréquentait Niima depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu les femmes entraînées à l’intérieur, de gré ou de force, avec les ferrailleurs ou les contrebandiers d’outre-mondes. Rey sentit se gorge se serrer, et secoua énergiquement la tête et s’adressant à Unkar Plutt.

« Je ne suis pas une putain » lui dit elle, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais bien ! » aboya-t-il. « Il y a un homme dans la grande tente… Il m’a payé grassement pour te rencontrer. En tout bien tout honneur. »

« Je ne suis pas à vendre ! » S’étouffa Rey. Elle commença à retirer les portions de son sac et les jeta sur le comptoir. « Si tu m’as donné tout ça parce que tu comptais m’envoyer sous une tente avec un inconnu, tu peux très bien aller te faire… »

« Garde les portions » Répondit calmement Unkar Plutt, en les repoussant vers Rey. « Il ne te veut aucun mal. Fais-moi confiance. »

Rey fut déstabilisée. Unkar Plutt ne s’était jamais adressée à elle de cette manière. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rappela comment il la trimballait partout quand elle n’était qu’une enfant. Parfois, se souvenait-elle, il l’entraînait loin des gens, sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Est-ce que le chef de la ferraille avait veillé sur elle, depuis toutes ces années, à sa façon ? Etait-il en train de la protéger en ce moment même, lorsqu’il lui assurait avec cette voix étrange que l’homme sous la tente était inoffensif ? Ou était-il en train de la piéger, de la tromper ? Rey reluqua les portions sur le comptoir. Elle n’aurait plus à craindre d’avoir faim pendant des semaines.

Elle les fit tomber dans son sac et se dirigea d’un pas ferme vers les tentes. Le pire qu’il puisse lui arriver, songea-t-elle un instant, serait d’assassiner un homme dans un abri provisoire.

_________________________________________________________  
 «  Son nom est Rey. »

Kylo Ren s’était immobilisé lorsque le Leader Suprême Snoke avait prononcé ces mots, en penchant son hologramme lentement dans sa direction pour guetter sa réaction. Ren avait failli oublier ce nom, - Rey - , mais soudain un flot de souvenirs inonda son esprit.

Rey, la plus menue des novices à l’académie Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Celle qui l’avait enquiquiné inlassablement tout au long de son adolescence tourmentée. Celle dont les petit pas légers le suivaient partout. Elle voulait être comme lui quand elle serait grande. C’était ce que la petite Rey avait déclaré fièrement. Mais Ben Solo n’était pas de cet avis ; il savait qu’il avait déjà un pied dans le côté obscur, et il chassait la fillette en lui ordonnant de le laisser tranquille. N’avait-elle rien de mieux à faire que de suivre ses aînés padawans partout comme un parasite, lui avait-il demandé ? Pourquoi n’allait-elle pas jouer avec les autres novices ? Mais alors même que Ben Solo se débattait contre l’obscurité qui s’immisçait irrémédiablement en lui jour après jour, il trouvait une forme de réconfort dans la compagnie de la fillette. Il se mit à apprécier cette façon qu’elle avait de lui ramener des fagots d’herbes sèches qu’elle appelait des fleurs. Il se mit à apprécier ses chansons naïves et sa façon de trottiner derrière lui. Il ne parvint pas à repousser la bouffée de fierté qu’il ressentit le jour où elle prit un sabre laser en main pour la première fois, paraissant si minuscule derrière cette arme immense.

Ben l’appelait « son rayon de soleil », car elle irradiait de bonheur et de chaleur comme si elle était une étoile à elle seule. Il l’avait appelée « Rayon de Soleil » jusqu’au jour où il avait massacré quasiment tout le monde à l’académie. Luke Skywalker lui avait échappé,  évidemment, et aussi la fillette aux petits pas légers. Rey. Il avait été au dessus des forces de Kylo Ren de frapper cette cueilleuse de bouquets, pris d’un soudain sursaut de scrupules.

A présent, Kylo Ren était contraint d’écouter le Leader Suprême prononcer le nom de la filette et lui expliquer qu’elle vivait sur Jakku depuis toutes ces années. Snoke raconta que la fille était pilleuse d’épaves, qu’il avait réussi à suivre sa trace à travers la Force après une série d’échecs. Le dernier Padawan, c’était ainsi que Snoke parlait d’elle, et il ordonna à Kylo Ren de se rendre sur Jakky pour aller la chercher.

« Elle ne se souvient de rien » lui avait dit Snoke. « Le côté clair de la Force l’a préservée. Je ne pense pas… que la fille soit consciente le moins du monde de ses pouvoirs. C’est un potentiel brut pour nous. Amène-la sur la base Starkiller. »

Kylo Ren avait demandé des précisions. Devait-il la capturer et la ramener comme prisonnière ? Devait-il effacer sa mémoire et remplacer les souvenirs de la fille, pour qu’elle veuille venir sur Starkiller ? Non, avait répondu Snoke. Kylo Ren devait être son professeur, l’informer sur ses capacités et lui enseigner que son avenir était au service du Premier Ordre. Il devait tout lui apprendre sur la Force, sur les capacités d’un Utilisateur de la Force, sur le confort et le pouvoir dont elle disposerait si elle venait sur la Base Starkiller. Il devait l’y amener de son plein gré, ou pas du tout. C’était les ordres de Snoke.

Il était venu seul sur cette planète désertique isolée, pilotant lui-même avec des compétences limitées le vaisseau le plus simple qu’il ait pu trouver, disposant d’un hyperdrive. Il était arrivé juste avant qu’une monstrueuse tempête de sable ne s’abatte, et il avait du attendre que cessent les éclairs et les bourrasques se sable pendant plusieurs jours dans la décharge qu’était l’Avant-poste Niima. Il avait identifié facilement le chef des ferrailleurs que lui avait indiqué Snoke – celui qui s’appelait Unkar Plutt – et il avait payé à la créature une somme énorme en échange d’un peu de temps avec Rey la pilleuse d’épaves. Il avait été très clair sur le fait qu’il n’était pas un client cherchant une prostituée, et qu’il n’avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Du temps et un endroit calme, avait-il demandé. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Et maintenant, il se tenait droit dans l’abri provisoire, tournant en rond pour tuer l’attente. Il avait choisi la plus grande tente du cercle, une unité pour six personnes au lieu des petites tentes pour deux qui constituaient le reste des abris. Il songea qu’au moins, il pouvait tenir debout à l’intérieur de celle-ci. Il leva la main et ajusta sa capuche sur son casque, et regretta un moment de ne pas avoir d’uniforme plus adapté à la chaleur du désert. Les nombreuses épaisseurs de tissu noir étaient étouffantes, même à l’ombre, et il portait son casque, ce qui l’empêchait de boire à sa gourde. Il avait pris trois capsules d’hydratation il y avait à peine une heure, mais il sentait la sueur tremper ses vêtements et le déshydrater progressivement.  Il posa par sécurité la main sur sa hanche, et toucha la garde de son sabre écarlate. Il se demanda si Rey se souviendrait de ce qu’était un sabre laser, ou si elle était trop jeune à l’époque pour s’en rappeler. En tous cas, elle n’en avait certainement croisés depuis, dans cet endroit sordide.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes » fit une voix tranchante depuis l’ouverture de la tente, « Et je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez. Sachez que je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule, et je vous conseille de ne pas tourner autour du pot. »

Il esquissa un sourire derrière son casque. Ses cheveux étaient humides, ses vêtements trempés, et Kylo Ren songea qu’elle avait du s’arranger pour se rafraichir rapidement sous un des robinets qu’il avait vus aux murs près du stand de troc. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux en entrant dans la tente, et il vit que le sac qu’elle avait sur l’épaule était rempli de portions nutritives. Dans son autre main, elle tenait un bâton de combat. Ses yeux noisette étaient froids – magnifiques, mais froids – et ses lèvres serrées en une ligne sévère.

«  Et bien, comme tu as grandi, Rayon de Soleil », dit Kylo Ren, sa voix transformée par le micro à l’intérieur du casque. Il observa sa grimace, et s’accorda un moment pour l’observer des pieds à la tête. Il n’avait pas tort ; elle avait vraiment grandi. Bien sur, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, Ben Solo n’était qu’un garçon maigre à la peau constellée et aux oreilles décollées. Mais elle était une fillette attentive, et maintenant… Maintenant, elle n’était plus une fillette. Ses vêtements mouillés moulaient un corps avec des courbes, une taille fine, des seins et des hanches, et il comprit que la fillette était aussi disparue que Ben Solo. A la place il y avait cette femme, cette pilleuse d’épaves qui avait aiguisé son regard depuis des années de survie solitaire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle encore, et il vit son regard glisser vers sa hanche, où il tenait ses doigts serrés sur la garde de son sabre.

« Veux-tu t’asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, accompagnant ces mots d’un geste en direction des coussins alignés le long des parois de la tente. « Je vais tout t’expliquer. »

« Je ne toucherai rien d’ici » Dit Rey, en faisant une grimace de dégoût. « Je sais ce que les gens font dans ces tentes. »

« Ce n’est pas ce qui va t’arriver. Sois tranquille ; je ne souhaite rien de plus qu’une conversation. »

« Dans ce cas retirez votre masque », lui ordonna-t-elle avec un mouvement du menton dans sa direction. « Je refuse de parler à un monstre sans visage. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes. »

Kylo Ren hésita. Il ne retirait son masque pour personne, ces derniers temps. C’était une façon d’entretenir son lien avec le côté obscur – il se dissimulait entièrement aux yeux de tous ceux qu’il rencontrait. Chaque centimètre de sa peau était couvert, du menton jusqu’au bout des doigts, jusqu’aux chevilles et plus important encore, son visage. Il y avait une vulnérabilité certaine dans le fait de se dévoiler, et Kylo Ren avait mieux à faire qu’être vulnérable. Ses doigts tressaillirent sur ses côtés alors qu’il considérait la requête de Rey. Il pouvait refuser de retirer le casque, mais elle risquait de tourner les talons et quitter aussitôt la tente. Snoke avait été très clair sur le fait qu’elle devait le suivre de son plein gré.

Il leva donc ses mains gantées et abaissa sa capuche noire. Du bout des doigts, il pressa les boutons sur les côtés de son casque, et un sifflement pneumatique retentit alors que le masque se décrochait du casque. Il souleva le casque au-dessus de sa tête et le logea sous son bras, passant les doigts gantés de sa main droite dans ses cheveux moites.

Il observa Rey, étudiant son visage en quête d’un signe de reconnaissance. Y avait-il la moindre chance que la fillette aux fleurs – la fillette qu’il appelait « Rayon de Soleil » - ne jaillisse de derrière ce regard de pierre ? Il observa, et attendit, mais la fillette avait disparu. Elle ne le connaissait pas… Elle ne connaissait pas Ben Solo, et encore moins Kylo Ren.

« Très bien, » Murmura-t-elle. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez? »

Il fit un demi-sourire et déclara d’un ton neutre, « J’aimerais discuter avec toi de quelque chose qui va changer ta vie pour toujours. Quelque chose qui s’appelle La Force. »


	2. Ou je pourrai leur rendre leur liberté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey est entrée sous l'abri où l'attend un mystérieux personnage masqué, qui compte lui parler de la Force. Mais Rey n'est pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite!

« La Force est un conte », cracha Rey en jetant son sac sur le sable et campant les poings sur ses hanches. Elle avait entendu des histoires, toutes ces années, sur les Jedis et les Sith, sur Luke  Skywalker et les héros de la Grande Guerre. Elle avait entendu parler des gens qui déplaçaient des montagnes à la force de leur esprit. Mais jamais Rey n’avait rien vu de tel, et elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l’homme aux cheveux d’ébène qui se tenait face à elle. « Ça n’existe p…-»

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, bouche-bée, car l’homme avait tendu la main devant lui et accomplissait quelque chose d’incroyable. Il n’en toucha aucun, mais les coussins crasseux alignés dans la tente se mirent à  léviter et à s’organiser. Un par un, ils se déplacèrent jusqu’au coin opposé de l’abri et s’empilèrent les uns sur les autres en une colonne parfaite. L’homme abaissa sa main et regarda Rey avec gravité.

« La Force n’est pas un conte, » Déclara-t-il. « As-tu déjà entendu parler des midi-chloriens ? »

Rey se renfrogna, mal à l’aise. Elle n’avait évidemment pas été à l’école sur Jakku, et elle n’aimait pas se sentir idiote. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit d’une voix égale, « Non, jamais. C’est quoi ? » 

« Les midi-chloriens sont des particules minuscules, plus petites que ce que tu peux imaginer. On les trouve dans les cellules de tous les êtres vivants… Ils sont… en nous. » 

Rey eut un mouvement de recul et baissa les yeux sur ses bras, se demandant s’il était possible qu’il y ait des « particules minuscules » sous sa peau. Elle se gratta machinalement et leva les yeux vers l’homme lorsqu’il gloussa.

 «  Ne t’inquiète pas, » dit-il, levant sa main à nouveau. « Tout le monde en a. En quantités variables. Certaines personnes avec très peu de midi-chloriens vivent parfaitement heureux, et sains, et ont des vies normales. Mais ils n’ont aucun pouvoir de Force. Ceux qui au contraire, ont de très grandes quantités de midi-chloriens ont un potentiel de Force infini. Et toi… Rey, la Force est très puissante en toi. »

 «  Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Rey s’éloigna instinctivement de l’homme à la cape noire. Il était fou. C’était évident. Elle secoua la tête et insista, « Vous vous trompez de personne. Je n’ai rien à voir avec la Force, avec des particules invisibles, ni avec le potentiel de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi tranquille. »

 Elle souleva son sac du sol et tourna les talons pour sortir de la tente. Quand elle sentit la main de l’homme saisir son coude, son sang ne fit qu’un tour : elle pivota sur ses pieds et lui jeta son coude au visage. Elle le frappa avec une telle violence que du sang jaillit de son nez, mais Rey n’en avait pas fini. Elle fit pression des deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa de toutes ces forces. Il fut projeté en arrière avec beaucoup plus de force qu’elle ne s’y attendait, et ses paumes la démangèrent. Elle regarda ses mains avec curiosité alors que l’homme se relevait maladroitement, frottant son nez ensanglanté  avec sa manche.

 « Tu vois ? » Dit-il d’une voix étouffée par le sang. « Tu vois ce que tu peux faire ? »

 Rey baissa les bras et secoua de nouveau la tête. « Je vous ai poussé, c’est tout. Et vos petits tours de magie avec les coussins ne prouvent rien du tout. »

 « Ils prouvent tout, » Corrigea-t-il, toujours en s’essuyant le sang du visage. Il ferma ses yeux un instant et inspira profondément, et Rey vit avec stupeur le saignement cesser. Le bleu qui apparaissait déjà sur son visage s’estompa. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Rey eut peur.  Mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus, et l’homme s’approcha d’elle. Elle le parvint pas à lever les pieds, ni crier, ni faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que se tenir immobile, alors qu’il prenait la parole.

 « La Force est puissante. C’est de l’énergie. Elle est en tout ; elle est partout. Elle a toujours été autour de toi, et en toi, même si tu ne l’as jamais su. Ton niveau de Midi-Chloriens a été évalué il y a des années, Rey, et la Force est _extrêmement_ puissante en toi. Ce que tu viens de faire, me repousser avec une _telle_ violence… admets le. Tu sais que tu peux réaliser des choses que tu aurais toujours crues impossibles. Maintenant ferme les yeux et libère toi de mon emprise. »

Rey se força à fermer les yeux et à faire ce qu’il lui ordonnait, ne serait-ce que pour se libérer coûte que coûte des liens invisibles qui la tenaient prisonnière. Ses paupières refusèrent de se baisser, et elle réalisa l’ampleur de l’emprise de l’homme sur son corps. Ça la mit dans une colère folle, et subitement, elle sentit un flux d’énergie parcourir ses veines. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les ferma, et son corps tout entier poussa un rugissement lorsqu’elle projeta une énergie brûlante en dehors d’elle, dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer du contrôle de cet homme.

Ses jambes bougèrent. Ses bras bougèrent. C’était comme s’éveiller de la raideur de la mort. Elle inspira bruyamment et trébucha, mais l’homme la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne s’écroule sur le sol. Elle voulut se dégager, mais sa tête tournait trop. Elle sentit les bras de l'homme la guider en position assise, et sa voix murmura,

« C’était… pas mal. Mais tu vas te sentir épuisée un moment. Reste assise. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Rey une fois de plus, fermant les yeux pour étouffer la sensation de tourbillon autour d’elle. Elle toucha son front de ses doigts tremblants et demanda « Qu’attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Mon nom est Kylo Ren. Je suis le Maître d’une organisation qui s’appelle Les Chevaliers de Ren, rattachée au Premier Ordre. La Force est puissante en moi aussi, mais j’ai été entraîné. Formé. Tu pourrais être très puissante si tu acceptais d’être formée. »

Rey eut un rire silencieux et leva les yeux vers l’homme. « Et donc ? Vous me voulez comme votre… votre apprentie, Maître Kylo Ren ? Vous me voulez comme disciple ? C’est ça ? »

« Quelque chose de ce genre, oui » acquiesça-t-il. Rey se sentit rougir de perplexité autant que d’un autre sentiment, et elle avala sa salive, les yeux rivés sur le sable.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec vous. J’attends le retour de ma famille. Je ne peux pas quitter Jakku. »

« Ta famille. » Kylo Ren descendit à sa hauteur, s’accroupissant dans le sable devant elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Rey replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ne détacha pas les yeux du sable. Il dit avec douceur, « Tu n’as pas de famille, Rey. Tu as été confiée à Unkar Plutt. Il a touché beaucoup d’argent pour s’assurer que tu ne finisses pas comme un cadavre juvénile desséché dans le désert.  C’est bien ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Comment pourriez-vous savoir quoi que ce soit sur ma vie ? » éructa Rey, levant vers lui un regard brûlant. « Qui croyez-vous être pour moi ? Vous êtes juste un magicien taré sorti de nulle part pour me kidnapper. Voilà ce que vous êtes. »

Il eut une drôle d’expression que Rey eut du mal à déchiffrer. Il fallut un long moment pour que ses traits se coordonnent en une mimique identifiable. Ses yeux s’agrandirent dans une expression de grande tristesse. Sa bouche se serra, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rey vit qu’il était contrarié, tourmenté par une pensée muette, mais il finit par se résigner et demanda avec douceur,

« Te souviens-tu des fleurs de Vormur ? Leur parfum… ferme les yeux. »

Rey hésita. Elle n’avait pas confiance en cet homme. Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux et baisser sa garde en sa présence. Mais quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle la poussa à baisser les paupières et imaginer… Qu’avait-il dit ? Les fleurs de Vormur ? Elle n’avait jamais entendu parler de telles –

Soudain un parfum entêtant, agréable, emplit la tente. C’était à la fois nouveau et familier, et la respiration de Rey se fit irrégulière alors qu’elle inspirait à pleins poumons. Elle entendit la voix de Kylo Ren qui disait

« La petite fille qu’on appelait Rayon de Soleil… elle apportait des bouquets d’herbes sèches à un adolescent jusqu’à ce qu’il lui suggère de cueillir plutôt des fleurs de Vormur. Elle voulait toutes les accrocher dans les cheveux du garçon, mais il n’aurait jamais autorisé tant de frivolité. Elle disait qu’elle était une mariée, serrant les bouquets de fleurs, et le garçon la laissa faire quelques minutes, un jour, lorsqu’il la laissa lui prendre la main. Te souviens-tu de cette petite fille ? »

Rey ouvrit les yeux, et le parfum des fleurs disparut. Elle était troublée par cette histoire, le jeune garçon et la fillette, le « Rayon de Soleil » et les deux mains serrées. Elle secoua la tête et dit tristement,

« Je pense que vous vous trompez de personne. Je ne suis pas la disciple que vous cherchez. »

« Mais si, c’est bien toi ». Il se redressa, et se racla la gorge. Rey garda les yeux au sol encore un moment, écoutant les cliquetis et sifflements au-dessus d’elle. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, le son de sa voix était transformé par le filtre dans son masque.

« Je vais rester ici, à l’Avant-Poste Niima, jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Si tu souhaites parler, ou voir d’autres ‘tours de magie‘, ou me frapper et me faire saigner du nez, tu sais où me trouver. Oh… Au fait. Prend ceci. Troque le à Unkar Plutt. Tu avais besoin d’un nouveau générateur, n’est-ce pas ? Il en a un en stock. Contre ceci, il te l’échangera, et peut-être même un peu plus. »

Un petit objet brillant tomba sur le sable aux pieds de Rey. Elle le ramassa et l’observa attentivement. C’était un cryoboard, une pièce  électronique utilisée dans les boucliers déflecteurs.  Rey savait que tous les vaisseaux de la décharge avaient été pillés et chaque cryoboard revendu à prix d’or. L’homme qui se faisait appeler Kylo Ren avait raison ; avec celui-ci, elle pourrait négocier une fortune auprès d’Unkar Plutt. Mais elle le tendit à l’homme alors qu’elle se redressait.

« Merci quand même, » dit-elle froidement, en insistant pour lui rendre le petit cercle métallique. « Je n’ai ni envie ni besoin de votre charité. »

Il hésita un instant, mais finit par reprendre le cryoboard de sa main, le saisissant entre deux doigts gantés de noir et le glissant dans sa ceinture.

« Si tu changes d’avis à son sujet, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l’ouverture de la tente, « Je serai dans une chambre louée dans le bâtiment derrière le stand de troc. »

Rey le regarda s’éloigner, et elle resta debout quelques minutes dans l’abri, seule, à reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d’elle, vit les larges empreinte de ses pas sur la sable, et les coussins empilés soigneusement avec ses étranges pouvoirs magiques.

Il lui avait dit son nom, avait déclaré être le chef d’un groupe de ‘chevaliers’, qu’il était à la solde du Premier Ordre. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu’ils se connaissaient déjà. Il prétendait connaitre sa famille, ou son absence de famille, du moins. Mais qui _était_ il ? Rey se saisit de son bâton et de son sac de portions, déchirant un des emballages avec les dents et le mâchonnant longuement. Elle fit son possible pour se souvenir de lui, pour se souvenir des fleurs dont il avait parlé, de la fillette et du garçon de son histoire. Mais rien ne lui venait. Elle savait qu’il était un homme étrange aux pouvoirs étranges, quelqu’un de persuadé qu’elle avait des compétences exceptionnelles. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit de l’abri, se dirigeant d’un pas vif vers son speeder, convaincue de ne plus revenir à Niima tant qu’elle aurait du rab de portions. Avec un peu de chance, d’ici là l’homme serait parti.

* * *

 « Tu as failli lui révéler son passé », siffla le leader Suprême Snoke. Kylo Ren baissa les yeux et dit avec prudence,

 « Je sais, Maître. Je vous présente mes excuses. Elle n’était pas du tout réceptive à mes enseignements sur la Force, ni sur son potentiel. Elle était hostile, et agressive. Elle m’a fait saigner et m’a projeté à travers la tente.

Le petit hologramme de Snoke sur le communicateur tressaillit. A l’extérieur de la petite pièce qu’il avait louée, Kylo Ren entendit des clameurs et un bruit de bagarre. Il tourna le regard vers le métal rouillé et jeta un œil à travers une lézarde, pour voir ce qui se passait. La voix du leader Suprême Snoke était tranchante, lorsqu’il parla à nouveau.

«  Vous vous êtes séparés en aussi mauvais termes qu’au début de votre rencontre, donc ? »

Ren fit la moue et tenta d’ignorer le raffut de l’autre côté de la cloison. « Je dois reconnaître, Leader Suprême, que je… »

Sa voix s’étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque parmi les cris à l’extérieur, il reconnut une voix familière. C’était elle – Rey – qui affrontait avec son bâton une bande d’humains et d’aliens. Sans réfléchir, Kylo Ren lâcha le communicateur sur le sable et se hissa pour observer à travers la lézarde. Il pouvait la voir tabasser un rodien au sol, frappant de grands coups sur sa tempe reptilienne avec la pointe de son bâton. Le pouls de Ren accéléra, et les mains tremblantes, il ramassa l’appareil tombé au sol et balbutia,

« Maître, je dois… Puis-je y aller ? Elle est dehors ; en train de se battre, et -  »

« vas-y. Nous reprendrons plus tard. » L’image de Snoke disparut et Ren comprit qu’il avait coupé la communication. Ren balança l’appareil sur le tas désordonné de couvertures jetées à même le sol que le propriétaire avait le culot d’appeler ‘un lit’. Ren empoigna la garde de son sabre, sur sa hanche, et de son autre main, enfila son casque sur sa tête alors qu’il franchissait la porte. Il ne s’inquiéta pas de la verrouiller ; si quelqu’un voulait s’emparer de cet endroit miteux, qu’il ne s’en prive pas.

Il s’élança dans le couloir étroit et ensablé, et déboucha derrière le stand d’Unkar Plutt. La bagarre était devenue générale, et Kylo Ren eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre la situation. Rey s’était désintéressée du rodien qu’elle tabassait tout à l’heure, et les trois hommes qui tentaient de la maîtriser recevaient une pluie de coups de poings et de pieds. Son bâton était entre les mains d’une adolescente aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait derrière le rodien. Unkar Plutt en personne avançait lourdement en direction du centre de la place poussiéreuse où tout le monde criait, et clama,

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Expliquez-vous ! »

Rey se dégagea de la poigne des hommes qui la tenaient, et trébucha aux pieds d’Unkar Plutt. Elle se releva en toussant, et cracha,

« Ce _misérable_ a volé mon speeder et l’a _vendu_. Je l’avais laissé juste ici. Ça fait des années qu’il le reluque ; je l’ai vu - »

« S’il t’avait volé ton speeder, tu ne crois pas qu’il serait parti avec ? » Dit la fille aux cheveux noirs. Rey tendit le bras pour arracher son bâton des mains de la fille, et balayant une mèche de ses yeux, elle répondit,

« C’est comme je te dis, Lera. Il l’a vendu. Il l’a reconnu. N’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas_  ? »

Le rodien haussa les épaules et dit tranquillement à Unkar Plutt, « Le verrouillage était trop facile à craquer. J’y suis pour rien si elle n’a pas sécurisé son speeder. Je lui donnerai un pourcentage sur le prix de la vente. »

« Je l’avais bricolé moi-même ! » S’exclama Rey, les mâchoires serrées. « Tu vas me donner tout l’argent, et même plus ! Tu devrais même me procurer un nouveau speeder ! »

Soudain un petit alien aux yeux verts et au visage presque entièrement couvert d’un chiffon noir, s’avança sur la place. Il leva les mains pour séparer Rey et le rodien et dit,

« En tant qu’Officier, il est de mon devoir d’intervenir quand une injustice a été commise. Si le speeder a été laissé sans surveillance, alors on n’y peut rien s’il a été volé. Après tout, notre gagne-pain consiste à récupérer ce qui traîne ! A partir de là, le ‘vol’ est une notion discutable. »

« Bien dit, Connétable Zuvio, » dit le Rodien avec assurance, et la fille brune derrière lui hocha la tête. Rey poussa un juron bruyant et déclara,

« Non. Je refuse. Il va falloir me payer, et pas - » 

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, soudain pliée en deux. Kylo Ren vit avec stupeur le sable se teinter de rouge devant elle, et elle couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains en tombant à genoux sur le sable. Unkar Plutt l’avait giflée du revers de la main, son poing énorme la projetant violemment au sol.

« Plus un mot, ou tu ne recevras plus jamais de portions de ma part , » la prévint-il. La fille brune et le rodien se mirent à rire devant Rey, qui bien que recroquevillée et couverte de sang, fusillait le chef du regard. Les trois humains qui l’avaient maintenue un peu plus tôt avaient reculé prudemment, ne voulant visiblement plus rien à faire avec cette histoire. Le connétable grommela un vague reproche à Unkar Plutt, quelque chose à propos de « retenir ses impulsions » et « justice ». Mais Unkar Plutt ne lui prêta aucune attention, et se massant le poignet, il tourna les talons et retourna à son stand. Le connétable rentra les épaules, et fila à son tour dans la direction opposée. Rey se releva sur ses jambes, et cracha le sang de sa bouche  aux pieds du rodien.

C’en était trop pour Kylo Ren. Il savait Rey parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule dans une bagarre, mais ce conflit là ne se réglerait pas à la seule force des poings. Il quitta l’ombre d’où il avait observé la scène, et marcha à grands pas vers la place, glissant son pouce sur la garde de son sabre pour l’allumer. Il observa avec amusement la terreur dans les yeux du rodien, et le sursaut effrayé de la fille brune. Rey, quant à elle, trébucha en arrière, les lèvres en sang, et Kylo Ren lui fit un signe du menton. Il se tourna vers le rodien, et d’un mouvement du bras dans sa direction, projeta le reptilien et son acolyte plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ils décollèrent du sol et retombèrent avec fracas sur le sable.

La fille poussait maintenant des jurons ininterrompus, maudissant Rey et tentant de s’échapper sans même prendre le temps de se relever. Kylo Ren tendit les doigts vers elle et referma le poing, et une main invisible tira la fille en arrière jusqu’à lui en soulevant des nuages de sable. Il fit approcher le Rodien également, dont les yeux violets brillaient d’épouvante. Keylo Ren brandit son sabre dans leur direction, savourant sur leur visage les reflets rouges et les étincelles projetés par sa lame.

« Où est le speeder ? » Demanda Kylo Ren. Le rodien eut un rictus méprisant, mais la fille brune répondit immédiatement , 

«  Nous l’avons vendu à deux ferrailleurs de la Corniche. Contre six générateurs… Ils sont là-bas ! »

Ren leva les yeux dans la direction indiquée par la fille. Contre le mur du stand de troc, une bâche crasseuse recouvrait ce qui semblait être un empilement de boîtes. Kylo Ren eut un sourire derrière son casque. Des générateurs, mmm ? Précisément ce qui intéressait Rey.

Pendant une seconde, Kylo Ren envisagea d’exécuter le Rodien et la fille. Il savait combien il serait facile de trancher dans leur chair avec la lame de son sabre, et de remettre les générateurs à Rey. Mais il croisa le regard de Rey, dont le visage portait les marques des coups donnés par Unkar Plutt, et il la vit balancer lentement la tête. Elle avait compris ce qu’il voulait faire, les tuer tous les deux, et elle lui faisait signe d'arrêter. Il réfléchit un instant, songeant que la clé pour réussir la mission que lui avait confiée Snoke était de faire de Rey son alliée. Alors il baissa les yeux vers les deux voleurs et dit d’une voix ferme,

« Hors de ma vue. Partez très loin, et ne vous avisez pas de remettre les pieds à l’Avant-Poste Niima, si vous tenez à rester en vie. »

La fille trébucha en se redressant, et tenta d’aider le rodien à se relever. Il la repoussa sans ménagement et chacun prit la fuite dans une direction opposée. Kylo Ren resta sur place encore un moment, son sabre laser crépitant dans sa main, et il sentit un plaisir coupable à les regarder détaler. Il entendit une voix grave derrière lui – la voix de Rey- et elle dit,

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. »

« Bien sûr que non », admit-il, éteignant son sabre et le glissant dans sa ceinture.  Il baissa le visage vers elle et haussa les épaules. « Mais tu as récupéré six générateurs au passage. De rien. »

Il pivota sur ses talons et s’éloigna en direction de la petite chambre de location, en se demandant si elle aurait la présence d’esprit de le suivre, et de stocker ses générateurs à l’intérieur pour la nuit. Après tout, elle n’avait plus de moyen de transport, et donc nulle part où aller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : J’avoue, je suis vraiment très contente des idées que j’ai pour cette histoire ! J’espère que vous aurez la patience d’attendre que les choses se mettent en place. Comme toujours, j’apprécie vraiment les commentaires. Je vous kiffe !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je vais tenter d’être régulière, mais je ne peux absolument pas m’engager sur un rythme précis. Il faudra être patients, je m’excuse ! Pour le reste, vos commentaires me motivent à continuer, à me dire que je ne fais pas tout ce boulot pour rien, qu’il y a bien un lectorat pour en profiter. Alors commentez, faites tourner, diffusez ! Merci !


	3. Avez-vous laissé un ciel désert ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey s'est fait voler son speeder, et Kylo Ren est intervenu pour réparer cette injustice. Mais une nouvelle tempête se prépare... La nuit va être longue!

La chambre à louer derrière le stand de troc n'était réellement qu'un assemblage de tôles dépareillées, grossièrement soudées les unes avec les autres et trouées par l'usure. Le plafond était aussi en tôle, laissant filtrer des aiguilles de lumière à travers les piqûres de la rouille. Au sol, un matériaux couvrant de mauvaise qualité disparaissait sous le sable. Dans un coin, des couvertures avaient été pliées et empilées pour faire office de matelas. Elles étaient grises ou bleues foncées et provenaient probablement de colis d'emballage ou du pillage d'un vaisseau de transport. Il n'y avait évidemment pas d'oreiller.

Pour tout mobilier, une petite table avait été bricolée avec des pièces récupérées certainement dans une navette impériale. La lampe sur la table diffusait une lumière faible et grésillante, d'un bleu qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance sinistre. Un plateau de rations entamées était posé à côté, laissé là par Kylo Ren écœuré après les avoir goûtées. Il y avait aussi sa gourde d'eau désormais tiède, et son communicateur portable.

Enfin, à coté de la table, une pile de boîtes contenant six générateurs.

Rey ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux des cartons de matériel. Se mordant la lèvre, elle dit sèchement, "Je reviendrai les chercher dans quelques jours. Je vis dans un vieil AT-AT à quelques kilomètres. Si je pars maintenant, je serai arrivée avant la nuit."

Kylo Ren répondit d'un ton moqueur, "Fais bien ce que tu veux, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs des marchands de l'avant-poste disaient qu'une nouvelle tempête approchait. Ça doit être la saison."

Rey savait qu'ils avaient dit vrai. Elle le sentait dans sa chair - le calme inquiétant qui précédait les pires tempêtes sur Jakku. Une autre venait de s'achever, mais en effet, c'était 'la saison'. Rey planta les poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils devant le tas de générateurs.

"Je préférerais récupérer mon speeder au lieu de six générateurs! Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse?"

"Ouvrir une centrale énergétique?" Suggéra Kylo Ren, sarcastique. Il alla s'allonger sur les couvertures, poussant un grognement entre soulagement et dégoût, en s'installant. Il glissa ses mains sous sa tête, et Rey trouva qu'il avait l'air curieusement nonchalant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et protesta,

"Pas question de rester ici avec vous. Je préfère encore louer un des abris provisoires."

Kylo Ren poussa un soupir exaspéré et pressa ses poings sur ses yeux. " _C'est moi qui irai_  dans une des tentes," dit-il en se redressant lentement. "Je préfère que tu n'y sois pas si la tempête est trop mauvaise. Ça m'ennuierait que tu t'envoles. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici avec tes générateurs."

"Je ne suis pas une délicate rose des sables, figurez-vous", répondit Rey. Kylo Ren eut un demi-sourire et secoua la tête.

"En effet, non." Il renifla et se dirigea vers la petite table. Il se saisit de sa gourde d'eau et la tendit à Rey, mais elle fit non de la tête. Il haussa les épaules et dévissa le bouchon de la gourde, Et Rey vit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre alors qu'il buvait. Elle était soudain fascinée, devant le spectacle de cet homme en train de boire, et se sentit toute drôle.

Lorsqu'il retira la gourde de ses lèvres et passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, Rey sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Elle remarque que son visage était… séduisant. Etrange, mais séduisant. Son nez était large, sa peau très pâle était piquée de tâches brunes, ses lèvres étaient presque trop charnues pour son visage. Ses cheveux luisaient de sueur et de crasse, mais Rey devinait qu'ils devaient être doux lorsqu'ils étaient propres. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détails chez un humain, auparavant. Elle n'avait toujours eu pour les hommes que de la méfiance, et tous avaient été brutaux avec elle. A vrai dire, celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard, mais il avait obtenu du Rodien et de Lera qu'ils lui remettent les générateurs. Et il lui avait parlé sur un ton plus respectueux que ce qu'elle avait l'usage d'entendre. Et, par dessus le marché, il semblait n'être venu à sa rencontre que pour lui annoncer qu'elle possédait de mystérieux pouvoirs.

"Pour qui travaillez-vous, exactement?" Demanda Rey, en regardant Kylo Ren visser le bouchon de la gourde. "Vous avez parlé du Premier Ordre. A quel titre? Êtes-vous… un soldat? Un officier? Je croyais que le Premier Ordre n'opérait que dans les Régions Inconnues."

"Le Premier Ordre a vu le jour dans les Régions Inconnues," acquiesça Kylo Ren, songeur, "Et à mes débuts je suis surtout restés aux confins de la galaxie. Mais ces dernières années, le Premier Ordre a étendu ses… efforts libérateurs… plus près du noyau."

"Des efforts libérateurs?" Le front de Rey eut un pli soucieux et elle ressentit un léger malaise. "Mais qui a besoin d'être libéré?"

Kylo Ren eut l'air stupéfait, comme s'il trouvait aberrant qu'elle ignore ce qui se passait en dehors de Jakku. "Il y a une épouvantable famine sur Ibaar. Des dizaines de millions de gens sont morts de faim, et la République refuse d'envoyer des secours. Il y a des camps sur des planètes comme Iktoch, où tous ceux qui s'opposent au Sénat sont envoyés aux travaux forcés ou dans les mines, où ils meurent d'épuisement. Les cadavres sont incinérés pour chauffer les manufactures."

Rey resta bouche-bée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de tels actes de la part de la République. Elle ressentit une pointe de scepticisme, et fronça les sourcils en objectant, "Oui, et bien la vie sur Jakku n'est pas exactement une sinécure, mais j'ai vu personne du Premier Ordre venir apporter de l'aide humanitaire."

Kylo Ren sourit et écarta les bras. "Justement, me voici. Me voici pour venir ramener sur ma base quelqu'un qui soit à la fois costaud et sensible à la Force, pour que le Premier Ordre puisse bénéficier de ses services."

Rey ne sourit pas. Elle n'envisageait pas de quitter Jakku, et encore moins pour aller développer des pouvoirs mystérieux avec un inconnu sur une lointaine planète.

"Où se trouve votre base?" Demanda-t-elle, et le regard de Kylo Ren se fit brillant lorsqu'il répondit calmement,

"Une planète froide entre la bordure septentrionale et la bordure extérieure. As-tu déjà vu de la neige?"

Rey secoua la tête, haussant les sourcils. De la neige. Elle avait déjà vu de courtes holovids, sur son simulateur de vol. Mais elle avait du mal à le concevoir - de l'eau gelée volant dans l'air sous forme de flocons. C'était un concept tellement étrange, et Rey se sentit soudain très excitée à l'idée de pouvoir voir ça de ses propres yeux.

"Si je viens avec vous… Si j'accepte de vous suivre, me ramènerez-vous si je change d'avis?"

Il se mordit la lèvre un moment, et finit par répondre, "Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Ça va te plaire. Ça te plaira d'apprendre à compter tes pouvoirs, de les concentrer et de les maîtriser. Ça te plaira de te rendre utile au plus grand nombre, de donner un sens à ta vie. Ça te plaira de ne plus aller te coucher l'estomac vide, et de pouvoir te laver quand bon te semble. Plus de sable, plus d'épaves de vaisseaux. Plus de rodiens pour voler le speeder fabriqué de tes mains. C'est tellement plus que ça, et je suis sûr que ça te plaira. Mais oui, je te promets que si tu changes d'avis, alors je te ramènerai."

Elle noua ses doigts devant elle, écoutant le sifflement du vent qui battait les parois extérieures du bâtiment. La tempête approchait. Le sable ne tarderait pas à fouetter le métal rouillé et à pénétrer dans la petite pièce. L'air se chargerait alors de particules brûlantes et ils devraient se couvrir le visage de chiffons pour pouvoir respirer. Rey avait eu une occasion de quitter cette pièce et l'avait laissée passer. Elle dévisagea l'homme qui était venu la chercher, pour l'arracher au désert sous prétexte qu'elle avait un 'taux élevé de midi-chloriens'.

"Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que j'ai été évaluée il y a plusieurs années," dit-elle, réfléchissant à voix haute, "au sujet des midi-chloriens. Qui m'a évaluée? Quel âge est-ce que j'avais? Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Non, c'est normal," reconnut Kylo Ren. "Tu étais toute petite. La plupart des sujets sensibles à la Force sont repérés très jeunes. Tu as été conduite ici après… Parce que tu n'étais plus en sécurité là où tu vivais."

"Et… On se connaissait?" Demanda Rey, se sentant soudain un peu perdue. "La fillette aux fleurs, et le garçon? C'était moi? C'était vous? Vous étiez là aussi, dans cet endroit où on n'était plus en sécurité? Avant que je vienne ici?"

Le regard de Kylo Ren devint froid, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il déglutit bruyamment, puis agita la tête. "Non," répondit-il. "Je suis venu ici selon les directives du Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre. Il était question d'une fille avec un taux élevé de Midi-chloriens. Un potentiel incommensurable dans la Force, et des compétences de combat impressionnantes dues à des années d'épreuve sur Jakku. Je suis venu pour te convaincre de te joindre à nous. C'est tout."

Rey opina du chef, mais elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, pour découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et tira de son sac une ration sans saveur. Elle déchira l'ouverture et commença à la mâcher, avant de répondre tranquillement,

"Je vais y réfléchir. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Lorsque la tempête sera passée, je vous donnerai ma réponse. En attendant, je vais dormir ici par terre. Passez-moi une couverture."

"Tu n'as qu'à prendre… Hum… Le 'lit'," insista Kylo Ren en désignant le tas de couvertures dans le coin. "Je dormirai par terre."

Rey renifla et fit non de la tête. "Ce serait trop mou," dit-elle. "Et puis vous êtes bien trop grand pour le peu de place qu'il y a par terre. Donnez-moi juste une couverture, d'accord?"

Il obéit, et Rey l'étala au sol comme un tapis. Elle laissa l'emballage vide de sa ration sur la table, avala une tablette d'hydratation, et s'installa sur la couverture en étouffant des grognements. Elle ferma alors les yeux et écouta le sifflement du vent à l'extérieur. Un frisson parcourut son échine alors que la nuit, et le vent, rafraîchissaient l'atmosphère. Glissant dans le sommeil, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud l'envelopper, et un tissu rêche sur sa peau. Elle tendit la main, les doigts engourdis, et se roula en boule sous la couverture.

"Merci," dit-elle doucement, pour Kylo Ren qui venait de la couvrir de cette autre couverture. Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

 

_Elle a accepté de 'réfléchir' à ma proposition. Je sens qu'elle aimerait venir avec moi. Elle a l'air fascinée par la neige, par la promesse de nourriture en abondance, et à l'idée d'affûter ses compétences. Elle est persévérante; ça ne fait aucun doute. Il va falloir la convertir à notre cause et nos idéaux. - Kylo Ren_

Il termina de taper son message et l'envoya au Leader Suprême Snoke, sachant que le réseau holonet le lui adresserait où qu'il se trouve.

Il s'allongea sur les couvertures, déposant le petit communicateur à côté de lui, et balaya de la main le sable qui était soufflé sur son torse par les lézardes dans la paroi. Il envisagea de remettre son casque, pour filtrer les particules les plus fines, et constata que Rey avait dû se réveiller un instant pour enfiler son chèche et protéger son nez et sa bouche. Elle avait l'air de plutôt bien dormir, malgré les hurlements de la tempête. Elle était habituée aux tempêtes dans ce genre ; elle était habituée aux conditions de vie extrêmes.

Kylo Ren ferma les yeux, et tenta de se rappeler de quoi elle avait l'air, enfant, à l'académie. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'aujourd'hui, avant d'être exposée des années durant à l'éblouissant soleil de Jakku. De minuscules tâches de rousseur piquaient le bout de son nez et ses joues rondes. Ses yeux avaient le même brun doré qu'aujourd'hui, mais ils semblaient plus grands, sur son visage. Sa bouche alternait entre moue boudeuse et sourires d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle attachait déjà ses cheveux en trois couettes à l'arrière de sa tête - trois couettes plus fines, presque des cheveux de bébé. Elle arrivait tout juste à la hanche de Ben Solo, même avant que sa croissance ne s'accélère. Elle portait des fleurs dans ses mains minuscules, ses petits doigts potelés serrés autour des tiges.

Ren ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur la pile de couvertures. La tempête était assourdissante, et des éclairs violets illuminaient sans arrêt la petite chambre. Le vent battait les parois avec une telle violence que Kylo avait le sentiment qu'elles allaient s'effondrer. Et pourtant Rey était étendue là, lui tournant le dos, sereine et apaisée sous la mince couverture râpeuse.

La femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien en commun avec la fillette aux tâches de rousseur. Lui aussi avait changé, bien entendu. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas jugé pertinent de reconnaître qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, et ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge de nier l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Après tout, Ben Solo était mort, et disparu. Quant à Kylo Ren, c'était la première fois qu'il croisait la route de Rey, la pilleuse d'épaves sur Jakku. Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Il réalisa qu'elle était une femme adulte, désormais. Sauvage, endurcie par une vie d'affrontements comme l'agression mesquine de tout à l'heure. Elle se méfiait de tout le monde, et il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Mais alors qu'il l'a regardait dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si qui que ce soit avait déjà été bienveillant à son égard. Avait-elle un jour été blottie dans les bras de quelqu'un en attendant que s'apaise la tempête? Avait-on déjà embrassé ses joues dorées en lui murmurant qu'elle était ravissante? Il doutait que ça soit déjà arrivé. Kylo Ren soupira, contemplant le plafond. D'où lui venaient de telles pensées? D'ailleurs, il n'était pas si différent. La dernière fois que Leia Organa avait pris Ben Solo dans ses bras pour le rassurer pendant une tempête remontait à des dizaines d'années. Kylo Ren n'avait jamais reçu d'affection, et ça ne lui manquait pas.

Son petit communicateur émit trois bips, et il le tira de sous les couvertures pour le lever à hauteur de ses yeux, gêné par son casque. Il appuya une fois sur l'écran pour Lire la réponse du Leader Suprême Snoke, suivant des yeux les lettres lumineuses.

_J'ai confiance en toi, Kylo Ren. Vendre notre cause à cette sauvageonne ne sera pas une tâche facile, mais je ne doute pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour y parvenir. Reste concentré sur ta mission, et n'oublie pas ce qui te donne ta puissance aujourd'hui. Ne me déçois pas, mon apprenti. Ramène la fille sur la base Starkiller, et tu seras largement récompensé._

Ren se surprit à sourire derrière son masque. Non, il n'avait jamais reçu de tendresse. Mais le soutien du Leader Suprême valait bien plus. Il reposa l'appareil et imagina les félicitations et la satisfaction dont lui ferait part son mentor, ce qui arrivait rarement, lorsque Rey lui serait présentée.

Ce serait un grand moment. Il ferma alors les yeux et bascula progressivement dans le sommeil, bercé par le souffle du vent.

* * *

 

Quand il se réveilla, elle était partie.

Les couvertures dans lesquelles elle avait dormi étaient pliées avec soin. Son sac de portions était manquant. Il y avait quatre générateurs dans le coin - elle en avait emporté deux.

Kylo Ren poussa un juron silencieux en s'asseyant, se dégagea des couvertures et fourra le communicateur dans la poche de sa cape.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, ignorant le grincement de la porte lorsqu'il la franchit. Il s'avança sur la place devant le stand de troc, aveuglé un moment par la lumière du jour. Il était encore tôt. Le soleil était bas à l'horizon et l'air n'était pas encore brûlant. Ren ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la Force. Il avait ressenti la présence de Rey déjà plusieurs fois, depuis qu'il avait aterri sur Jakku. Il ressentait une légère variation, la signature de Rey, un léger battement doré, sur sa droite. Ren ouvrit les yeux et tira son sabre de sa ceinture. Il contourna le stand d'un pas vif, se demandant si elle avait eu le temps de quitter Niima.

Il se figea en la voyant, debout sous un auvent derrière la station de lavage, en grande conversation avec un commerçant Zabrak. Le grand homme à la peau pâle examinait un des générateurs que Rey venait de lui remettre, et quelques instants plus tard, il tira de sa tente, avec difficulté, un speeder rouillé qui avait l'air d'un assemblage de pièces dépareillées. Rey dit quelque chose, et le Zabrak acquiesça. Kylo Ren observa sans comprendre Rey qui soulevait du sol le second générateur et le tendait au Zabrak. Il lui remit ensuite un petit objet - une clé? - et elle quitta l'auvent, son bâton sur l'épaule. Elle observa le speeder en détails, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Alors ainsi, elle avait décidé de ne pas venir avec lui. Kylo Ren fut soudain furieux, et s'avança d'un pas irrité vers l'emplacement du speeder. Rey détacha les yeux de la mécanique qu'elle était en train d'étudier, et une ombre inquiète traversa son visage.

Elle ne dit cependant rien et reprit l'inspection du speeder.

"Dois-je comprendre que tu ne m'accompagnes pas dans la neige?" Cracha Kylo Ren, la voix transformée par le masque. "Tu n'as pas envie de libérer la puissance qui sommeille en toi? Pas envie de manger de la vraie nourriture tous les jours, pas envie d'un lit confortable où te reposer, de ta propre salle de bain? Tu ne ressens pas le besoin, dans ta chair, d'être utile et précieuse à une organisation qui a pour mission l'ordre, et la libération?"

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, se redressa et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front. "Personne ne me fera quitter ma maison avec du chantage affectif."

Ren poussa un soupir. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et répondit gravement. "Jakku n'est ta maison que parce que tu n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui je te propose une alternative."

"Jakku  _est_  chez moi," insista Rey. "J'ai consacré ma vie à récolter de la ferraille et à l'échanger contre des rations alimentaires. Je ne connais pas la sensation de la neige sur ma peau, ni de manger 'de la vraie nourriture' tous les jours. Je ne connais pas ces choses, et elles ne me manquent pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles. Je reste ici."

Un violent sentiment de frustration gagna soudain Kylo Ren. Pas question de laisser cette gamine gâcher la réussite de sa mission et les félicitations de Snoke! Il saisit brutalement le poignet de Rey, l'arrachant au mécanisme qu'elle était en train d'inspecter. Elle le regarda d'un air outré, et il lui dit les dents serrées,

"Ne mens pas. Ni à toi-même, ni à moi. Tu rêves de goûter la neige. Tu rêves d'aliments frais. Tu rêves d'être entraînée. Et tu sais que j'ai raison."

"Lâchez moi immédiatement," dit-elle tout bas, la voix tremblant de rage, "où je vous jure que vous le regretterez."

Sous son casque Kylo Ren haussa les sourcils, plutôt impressionné. Des menaces, alors qu'elle l'avait vu utiliser son sabre contre le Rodien et la fille? Le Leader Suprême Snoke avait raison : elle avait en elle une véritable propension à la colère. Ren relâcha son poignet, levant ses deux mains gantées dans un geste de soumission.

"Viens avec moi," dit-il calmement, "et si ce que tu y trouves te déplaît, je te ramènerai sur Jakku. Et en gage de bonne foi, tu auras le plus rapide, le plus brillant, le plus neuf des speeders, et tous les générateurs que tu veux. Viens. Mon vaisseau est juste là."

Il se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Il prenait un risque monstrueux, il le savait. Elle allait probablement rester plantée là, à contempler le tas de ferraille qu'elle venait d'acheter avec deux générateurs. Si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait continuer droit devant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour un idiot dans la situation présente, et encore moins pour un faible. Ses poings serrés balançaient le long de son corps alors qu'il marchait, et il l'implora silencieusement de le suivre. Son soulagement fut immense lorsqu'il entendit son souffle derrière lui, et il tourna la tête pour la voir courir et rattraper ses longues foulées.

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Je viens, et vous allez m'entraîner… Disons deux semaines! Mais si ça se passe mal, vous allez me ramener, me fournir une nouvelle paire de lunettes de protection, un générateur neuf, un speeder, et une année de portions."

Il eut un sourire - un vrai, grand sourire - sous son masque. Au vu des choses qu'elle réclamait pour son retour, elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais sur Jakku. Une fois qu'elle aurait eu un aperçu de la puissance de la Force, et lorsqu'elle aurait vu le Premier Ordre de l'intérieur, elle ne partirait plus jamais. Il en était convaincu.

"C'est d'accord," répondit-il.


	4. Un charme si puissant, si sublime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey a accepté de suivre Kylo Ren, pour un essai de deux semaines. Elle quitte Jakku, et sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même...

Rey aurait voulu ne pas être impressionnée par le vaisseau de Kylo Ren. Elle aurait voulu le juger tape-à-l’œil et extravagant, partir du principe que le Premier Ordre avait à disposition de bien meilleurs vaisseaux que celui affecté à aller la chercher sur Jakku. Mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Le vaisseau lui rappelait un peu l’intercepteur léger qu’elle avait déjà ‘piloté’ dans le simulateur. C'était un vaisseau armé, pouvant servir selon les cas pour du transport ou du combat, avec de lourds canons et d’excellents boucliers. Jamais Rey n’avait vu de vaisseau aussi beau que celui dans lequel était venu Kylo Ren. Il était couvert d’un solide alliage noir qui scintillait sous la lumière. Le chrome des canons était reluisant lui aussi.

L'intérieur était encore mieux ; en grimpant à l'intérieur, Rey découvrit un tableau de bords et des systèmes de commande à la pointe de la technologie, plus perfectionnés que tous ceux qu’elle avait déjà vus, en vrai ou sur simulateur. Tout était neuf, et rutilant. La sangle du harnais de pilotage n’avait pas un accroc. Des espaces de rangement le long d’une paroi portaient des étiquettes soignées indiquant ‘réserves alimentaires’ ou ‘matériel médical’.  Rey fut émerveillée à la vue de toutes ces choses et resta plantée derrière le siège du pilote, bouche-bée.

Kylo Ren se racla la gorge, et elle sortit de sa torpeur pour lui céder le passage et s’installa dans le siège du copilote. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il sache piloter ; il était venu sur Jakku par ses propres moyens, visiblement tout seul, et elle ne jugea pas pertinent de faire des commentaires sur ses méthodes de pilotage. Mais alors qu'il prenait place au poste de pilote, son inexpérience lui sauta aux yeux. Il poussa une quantité adéquate de boutons et tira les bonnes manettes, mais resta impuissant lorsque le vaisseau se mit à vibrer et vrombir, mais refusa de décoller.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et s’apprêtait à tout éteindre pour redémarrer l’engin, quand Rey finit par intervenir, d’un ton prudent, 

“Le circuit d’alimentation auxiliaire est allumé. Ici. Il ne décollera pas tant que le circuit d’alimentation auxiliaire sera allumé.” 

Il tourna la tête vers elle d’un air impassible et la regarda un moment, puis sans mot dire, poussa l’interrupteur du circuit auxiliaire.

Alors que le vaisseau s'élevait au-dessus du sol, Rey l’entendit dire, 

“Tu sais piloter.” C'était une constatation plus qu'une question, mais Rey haussa les épaules et répondit, 

“En théorie, oui. J’ai passé tellement d’heures dans le simulateur de vol que j'ai perdu le compte.” 

Il répondit peut-être, mais Rey n’écoutait plus. Aucun simulateur n’aurait pu la préparer à l'émotion, aussi réelle que violente, qu’elle ressentit en réalisant qu’elle quittait Jakku.

Elle se pencha vers la vitre, ne quittant pas des yeux l’avant-poste Niima rapetisser jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir distinguer les bâtiments les uns des autres. Alors que le vaisseau prenait de l’altitude, Rey vit la falaise, et le cimetière de vaisseaux. Là, cette petite tache grise sur le sable, c'était l’AT-AT échoué qui était devenu sa maison depuis tant d'années. Elle ne put s'empêcher d’essayer de repérer son Speeder volé, mais à cette altitude, c'était impossible. Le vaisseau montait encore, droit vers le ciel, donnant à Jakku l’apparence d’une vaste décharge sans âme. Rey songea que peut-être Jakku n’avait jamais été autre chose. Peut-être que cet endroit n'était qu’un gâchis désertique. 

Elle ferma les yeux et prit appui contre son dossier, soudain terrassée par le mal de l’air.

Le vaisseau filait à la verticale, elle le sentait, et la sensation d'étourdissement mit longtemps à se dissiper. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kylo Ren était occupé à actionner de nombreux boutons et manettes, et ses doigts dansaient sur l’écran de l’ordinateur sophistiqué pour y entrer ce qui devait être des coordonnées. 

“Accroche-toi,” dit-il à Rey, et elle se cramponna aux accoudoirs de son siège. Le vaisseau effectua comme une violente poussée, et soudain Jakku disparut.

Les étoiles autour du vaisseau s'étirèrent jusqu’à devenir des lignes blanches infinies, puis le vaisseau se trouva dans un tourbillon bleuté aveuglant que Rey reconnut comme étant l’hyper-espace. Ils voyageaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce n'était pas une simulation. Cette simple pensée submergea Rey, et elle du cacher son visage dans ses mains pour reprendre son souffle. 

“Tu as envie de vomir?” Demanda Kylo Ren depuis l'autre fauteuil, et Rey fit Non de la tête. 

“Non,” Dit-elle d’une voix étranglée. “Seulement… C’est beaucoup pour une seule journée, c'est tout.” 

“Tu peux te détacher et te mettre à l’aise. À cette vitesse, le voyage jusqu’à la base va durer vingt-neuf heures.” 

“Vingt-neuf heures?”  Répéta Rey. Elle se redressa, et en se levant de son siège elle dit malicieusement, “ce sera à déduire de ma période d’essai de deux semaines, vous en êtes conscient.” 

“Et bien, je ne peux pas aller plus vite,” l’informa Kylo Ren. Rey se dirigea vers la cabine du passager, admirant au passage les jolies étiquettes sur les tiroirs, et se demandant ce que contenait celui qui disait ‘matériel médical’. Sur Jakku, il lui était arrivé souvent de laisser ses coupures ou ses plaies sans aucun traitement, parce qu'elle n’avait rien à  troquer contre des soins. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et constata que Kylo Ren était toujours occupé par les commandes de l’hyper-espace, et laissa un moment ses doigts sur la poignée du casier, n’osant pas ouvrir.

Finalement, elle tira la poignée, et le casier s’ouvrit dans un glissement. Rey admira les petits récipients parfaitement ordonnés à l'intérieur, les flacons et les bocaux empilés avec soin. Il y avait du désinfectant, des anti-douleurs, et quelque chose d'étiqueté ‘solution cicatrisante.’ Rey se demanda à quoi ça servait, et se saisit du flacon pour lire la notice. Il était écrit, _Usage recommandé sur les plaies peu profondes avec écoulement de sang. Appliquez quelques secondes jusqu’à coagulation du sang et cicatrisation de la plaie._  

Rey songea qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin de cela auparavant. Ça aurait été efficace contre les coupures dues morceaux métalliques qui s'enfonçaient dans les doigts à la station de lavage, ou pour les écorchures qui saignaient en surface. Peut-être même contre le nez qui saigne? Rey fut soudain troublée, se souvenant de la façon dont Kylo Ren avait soigné son propre nez, quand elle lui avait donné un coup de coude. Elle rangea la solution cicatrisante dans le casier et referma ce dernier, et se retourna vers Kylo qui se levait justement de son fauteuil de pilote. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu’elle soit occupée à fouiner dans le vaisseau sans en avoir demandé la permission. 

“Comment avez-vous fait, pour soigner votre nez, dans la tente?” Demanda Rey, sans transition. “Je vous ai frappé du coude, vous saigniez vraiment beaucoup. Mais ensuite vous avez fermé les yeux et ça s’est arrêté. Comment avez-vous fait?” 

“C'est le même genre de tour de magie que pour déplacer les coussins,” dit-il. Rey fronça les sourcils et il expliqua, “Tout est possible grâce à la Force. La télékinésie - le fait de contrôler les objets par la pensée - est une des compétences de base, et une des premières qui te sera enseignée. Le reste est plus difficile. Les soins, sur soi-même ou sur les autres, sont loin d'être évidents. Plus difficile encore, il y a ce qu'on appelle la ‘vision obscure’ - la capacité à voir l’avenir en plusieurs versions, et à manipuler les événements pour éviter les pires.” 

Une fois de plus, Rey fut bouche-bée. Elle trouvait que ça lui arrivait souvent, depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Kylo Ren. Le son aigu de sa propre voix la surprit, lorsqu’elle demanda, “et quoi d’autre encore?” 

Il parut plutôt amusé par la question, et fit un pas dans sa direction. “Tu veux que je te montre?”, demanda-t-il d’une voix suave et profonde. Cela fit un drôle d’effet à Rey, une chaleur soudaine entre ses jambes, accompagnée d’un battement au creux de son ventre. Elle déglutit et s’efforça de dissiper au mieux la sensation physique inattendue provoquée par cette réponse. Elle acquiesça en silence, lui donnant l’autorisation de lui montrer de quoi ‘la Force’ était capable. 

“Ferme les yeux,” dit Kylo Ren, et Rey hésita.

Kylo Ren s’était encore approché d’elle, et elle recula instinctivement jusqu’à se trouver dos aux casiers. Son expression était étonnement douce lorsqu'il fit un geste du menton et lui dit, “Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Ferme les yeux, Rey.” 

Il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant dans sa voix profonde, et Rey ne put plus lui opposer de résistance et obéit. Elle laissa ses paupières retomber, tout en songeant que de toute façon, il n’existait pas d’issue, dans un vaisseau en hyper-espace. Autant le laisser faire sa démonstration. 

Elle s’adossa aux casiers, attentive à la fraîcheur du métal contre son dos. Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis elle ressentit bizarrement la présence d’une main devant son visage. Elle ne voyait pas la main, mais elle savait qu'elle était là. Elle pouvait la ressentir, dans l'éther derrière ses paupières. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa gorge, elle ressentit un froid glaçant dans tout son corps. Le givre la dévora de l'intérieur et s’empara de chacune de ses cellules. Le néant noir derrière ses yeux devint soudain d’un blanc aveuglant, et il fallut à Rey un long moment pour comprendre ce qu’elle ‘voyait’. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, réalisant soudain de quoi il s’agissait. 

De la neige. De petits flocons blancs tombaient doucement du ciel, et Rey eut envie de crier de joie devant ce spectacle incroyable. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son corps avait si froid : elle était debout dans la neige! 

La neige disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Tout s’estompa dans le grand vide autour de Rey, qui essaya de rattraper les flocons. Son sang se réchauffa, et l’obscurité se dissipa en une nouvelle vision. Il y avait du vert partout autour d’elle… Tellement de vert!

Des feuilles qui reluisaient, dégoulinantes de gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient aux pieds de Rey. Rey se sentit trempée, comme sous le robinet de l’avant-poste Niima. Mais la sensation était bien plus agréable que sous le robinet ! La pluie était tiède, et apaisante, et dans le lointain Rey entendait des chants d’oiseaux. Elle sentit le larmes lui monter aux cils, et ne put plus dire si elle préférait la neige, ou la pluie. Elle voulut parler, appeler Kylo Ren et lui demander quelle était la part de vrai dans tout cela, mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion.

Elle suffoqua, hoqueta, chercha de l’air, et quand ses yeux s’ouvrirent, neige et pluie avaient disparu. Elle était dans un vaisseau, le vaisseau de Kylo Ren, et elle s'affaissa légèrement contre les casiers. Sa tête tournait tant qu’elle n’arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente, et ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Elle était pourtant consciente que des mains serraient sa taille, qu’il la portait devant lui, et elle revint d’un coup à la réalité. Elle parvint à respirer, à se redresser, et il retira vivement ses mains de sa taille.

“Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?” Demanda-t-elle avec plus de colère qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. “Je n’ai pas seulement vu la neige et la pluie. Je les ai senties. Comment avez-vous fait ça?” 

Il humecta sa lèvre inférieure comme pour gagner du temps, et Rey remarqua le bout de sa langue glisser de droite à gauche. Elle eut un frisson, comme si des restes du paysage enneigé étaient encore sous sa peau. Kylo Ren dit d’une voix étrange, 

“Tu peux le faire aussi. Tu en as déjà les capacités. Ce n’est qu’une question d’entraînement. Viens dans ma tête.” 

“Je vous demande pardon?” Protesta Rey, déstabilisée. Elle eut la sensation désagréable qu’il se tenait trop près d’elle, à cet instant ; elle sentait une odeur de sel, de sueur, et d’autre chose d’ostensiblement masculin irradier de lui. C’était obsédant de le sentir si proche, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander de reculer un peu. Comme s’il avait lu ses pensées, il fit un pas en arrière, et elle vit ses pommettes rougir. 

“Regarde-moi dans les yeux”, dit-il d’un ton franc, “et essaie de ressentir ce qu’il y a dans ma tête.” 

Rey n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il attendait d’elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir, mais elle obtempéra en plongeant son regard dans le sien et en essayant de percer ses pensées. Elle n’était pas certaine de comment s’y prendre, et se contenta donc d’observer ses yeux. Si elle le regardait longtemps et que rien ne se passait, elle pourrait au moins dire qu’elle aurait essayé. 

Ses yeux étaient d’un brun foncé, piqués de paillettes dorées qui semblaient danser sous la lumière bleutée du vaisseau. Il y avait quelque chose de profond dans son regard, comme une tristesse dissimulée qui ne partirait jamais, même s’il souriait. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, et Rey eut soudain la sensation de ne plus pouvoir s’en détourner. Il ne cligna pas des paupières, et elle se sentit aspirée à l’intérieur de lui. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas résister à cette sensation, fit de son mieux pour s’abandonner à cet esprit qui venait de se briser comme mille morceaux de verre, et qui l’invitait à entrer. 

_Un besoin profond, et obsédant, de soutien - le soutien d’une forme précise, mais floue. La peur d’être inutile, d’être rejeté. La détermination de mener à bout tout ce qu’il entreprenait. La pression permanente du perfectionnisme, la conviction que la moindre erreur suffirait à tout gâcher et à anéantir tout ce qu’il avait accompli jusqu’alors. Un malaise insidieux à se faire dicter sa conduite, mêlé à un besoin viscéral de se préparer à la suite. Et là, tout de suite, beaucoup de confusion. La sensation d’être captivé, capturé, assourdi et abêti par quelque chose de magnifique, et d’inaccessible. De la perplexité à ce sujet. Une lutte interne jusqu’au fond de son âme._

Rey fut rejetée hors de l’esprit de Kylo Ren, et comprit alors qu’il ne contrôlait plus du tout les parties de son esprit auxquelles elle avait accès. A vrai dire, ce n’étaient pas des ‘pensées’ qu’elle avait ressenti, mais plutôt des motivations, des émotions, des tempéraments. Elle songea qu’il l’avait autorisée à lire en lui pour qu’elle voie ce qui était tapis sous le regard de pierre, les lèvres charnues et cette mâchoire toujours serrée. 

Rey se redressa contre le casier et le défia du regard, consciente mais indifférente à combien sa respiration était irrégulière. Ça faisait beaucoup d’informations d’un seul coup, pensa-t-elle. L’idée qu’il puisse planter des pensées si profondément à l’intérieur de sa tête, l’idée qu’elle puisse comprendre qui il était sans qu’il n’ait besoin de prononcer une parole. L’idée que tout cela n’était que la couche supérieure des possibilités qu’offrait la Force, et qu’un jour elle puisse faire beaucoup plus. La perspective d’abandonner Jakku et de voyager vers une base enneigée inquiéta subitement beaucoup moins Rey. 

“Nous avons encore beaucoup d’heures de vol,” s’entendit-elle marmonner, et elle baissa les yeux comme pour dissiper la tension électrique qu’il y avait entre eux. Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment ; la seule vue de ses bottes provoqua une étrange sensation sous sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et fit de son mieux pour prendre un ton léger en demandant, “Est-ce qu’il y a des distractions ou des hololivres, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, pour passer le temps sur ce vaisseau?” 

Elle sentit son bras frôler son visage et battit des paupières alors que sans un mot, il ouvrait un autre casier derrière elle. Elle ne fit pas un geste, alors qu’il s’avançait pour s’approcher du casier et prit appui au-dessus d’elle. Rey retint sa respiration, pour ne pas sentir de nouveau son odeur. Elle regarda droit devant elle, scrutant le tissu noir et râpeux de sa tunique. Heureusement, il ne fouilla pas longtemps dans le casier, et le ferma avant de tendre un hololivre à Rey. Il recula et lui dit avec douceur,

“C’est un roman classique, à propos d’une esclave Twi’lek qui s’empare de l’Empire commercial d’un Hutt.” 

“Oh.” Rey acquiesça et regarda l’hololivre, mais son esprit fusait dans tous les sens, dans un tourbillon de sensations. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu’il avait toujours les joues rouge-pivoine. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour dégager son visage, et Rey essaya de ne pas le regarder faire. “Merci,” dit-elle, en montrant le livre. Il fit un signe du menton en guise de réponse et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de retourner en silence s’asseoir dans le fauteuil du pilote. Il ne parla presque plus pendant tout le reste du voyage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ohhhhhhh, quoi de meilleur qu'une bonne tension sexuelle irrésolue ? Qui n'est pas à fond là-dessus, franchement? Dans le prochain chapitre, notre petit couple préféré atterrira sur la base Starkiller, bien avant les événements du film. Hmmm...
> 
> Note de la traductrice : j'ai un bon rythme de travail, j'espère que ça va durer! J'arrive à faire avancer la traduction assez vite. Merci pour votre patience!


	5. Sont restés plongés dans les miens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren et Rey arrivent enfin sur la base Starkiller. C'est un monde nouveau pour Rey.

“Mais ce n’est pas une base,” insista Rey.

“C’est.. C’est toute une planète! Recouverte de… Expliquez-moi ce que j’ai sous les yeux.”

Kylo pouffa silencieusement sous son casque, tandis que le vaisseau approchait de la base Starkiller. La fascination de Rey devant cette arme de la taille d’une planète était compréhensible, surtout quand on venait d’un endroit aussi désolé que Jakku. Ren l’observa du coin de l’oeil ; elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Il poussa quelques boutons et expliqua tranquillement,

“la base Starkiller est une planète glacée au cœur de laquelle le Premier Ordre a construit une puissante arme à longue portée. La tranchée que tu vois le long de l'équateur correspond au plus gros de la construction. Des centaines de milliers de Stormtroopers et d'officiers y vivent et y travaillent.” 

“Et… Votre chef, celui qui vous a envoyé me chercher… Est-ce qu’il est là lui aussi?” Demanda prudemment Rey. Kylo eut un rictus et dit, 

“En quelque sorte.” 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de réclamer des explications, car il avait enclenché la communication dans le cockpit et attendait la tonalité lui indiquant la connexion. 

“Capitaine Phasma, ici Kylo Ren à bord du vaisseau B-1015. Confirmez le verrouillage du rayon tracteur.” 

Il y eut un long silence, Rey ne quitta pas le micro des yeux, jusqu’à ce que grésille une voix de femme, 

“Monsieur, ici le Capitaine Phasma. Votre vaisseau est verrouillé. Effectuez une descente prudente vers le secteur Mormer. Les boucliers planétaires s’abaisseront précisément une minute à partir du moment où vous pénétrerez l'atmosphère. Veuillez vous arrimer dans le hangar 257. Je répète. Le hangar 2-5-7.” 

“Secteur Mormer en approche,” répondit Kylo Ren d’un ton posé, puis le haut parleur fut silencieux. Il manipula le manche de pilotage pour orienter le vaisseau vers un point donné de la base Starkiller, et les moteurs ralentirent progressivement durant la descente. Derrière lui, Rey lui demanda, l’air plus effrayé que d’habitude, 

“Des boucliers planétaires… Le hangar 257? Il y a plus de 250 hangars sur cette base?”

“Il y a environ un millier de hangars sur cette base,” corrigea-t-il, et il vit les doigts de Rey s’agripper aux accoudoirs. 

Ren réalisa soudain combien elle était dépassée par tout cela. Son impertinence avait disparu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait consacré son existence à arracher les joints, les compresseurs et les hélices de turbines à des carcasses de vaisseaux échoués depuis longtemps. Elle avait entendu les récits des batailles, des héros et des méchants. Mais elle n’avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le troc de ces joints et de ces hélices avec un ferrailleur crasseux qui en échange, lui donnait à peine de quoi survivre.

Rey n’avait jamais fait l’expérience d’une société basée sur l’ordre, un système fonctionnant de manière efficace en s’appuyant sur le travail d’équipe et le respect de la réglementation. Elle avait du mal à appréhender le mécanisme d’une Base de l’ampleur de Starkiller, un endroit où des milliers de gens évoluaient ensemble, ou par eux-mêmes, travaillant dans un but commun. 

Kylo Ren se crispa en sentant le vaisseau pénétrer l’atmosphère, et les boucliers s’ouvrir pour le laisser passer. Alors que le vaisseau s’enfonçait dans le ciel gris et froid de Starkiller, il songea qu’il faudrait éviter à tout prix de brutaliser Rey. Elle ressemblait à un animal habitué à se faire battre. Il était convaincu qu’à la moindre provocation, elle sortirait les griffes. Tout sa vie, Kylo Ren avait eut du mal à contrôler ses émotions et ses accès de colère, mais dans les prochains jours, il serait particulièrement important de rester calme et mesuré face à elle. 

Rey avait le nez sur la vitre, s’émerveillant des flocons qui volaient autour du vaisseau alors qu’ils descendaient en direction de l’astroport. Elle poussa de petits cris d’enthousiasme, et Kylo ne put pas s’empêcher de sourire. 

Le vaisseau effectuait une descente maîtrisée, et Ren reprit le contrôle manuel des commandes pour le diriger vers le hangar 257. Ils glissèrent le long des spots lumineux, au dessus de la piste recouverte d’une pellicule blanche et poudreuse. Kylo Ren fit atterrir le vaisseau à l’extérieur du hangar, puis le fit rouler à l’intérieur. Il coupa les moteurs une fois à proximité d’une station d’amarrage, choisissant de laisser les employés du hangar se changer de l’amarrer en bonne et due forme. Il tourna ensuite son visage masqué vers Rey, et releva sa capuche sur sa tête, avec un geste du menton. 

“Bienvenue chez toi.”

* * *

 

Tout était noir et sombre. Tout était propre, rutilant, et aseptisé. Rey trouvait cela stupéfiant, alors qu’elle trottinait derrière Kylo pour suivre ses longues enjambées. Il avait l’air de faire comme s’il ignorait sa présence; il lui avait demandé de le suivre, alors elle le suivait. Elle reconnut les armures blanches de stormtroopers qu’elle aperçu ici ou là. Elle en avait déjà vu sur Jakku, lorsqu’ils étaient venus arrêter un trafiquant d’esclave. Mais pour le reste, tout était nouveau. Ils passèrent devant des pièces remplies d’une machinerie qui semblait avoir été conçue d’un bloc, avec un grand sens esthétique. Tout se fondait sans jointure apparente dans les murs lisses et noirs, ou descendait avec élégance du plafond, ou s’élevait du sol avec un bruit pneumatique régulier. Ça fourmillait d’activité. Tout le monde semblait avoir une occupation précise; personne ne semblait prêter attention aux autres. 

Deux officiers en uniformes croisèrent leur chemin, le visage découvert, visiblement des humains. Ils s’arrêtèrent et saluèrent Kylo Ren avec déférence lorsqu’il passa à leur hauteur. Rey se rappela qu’il était le leader d’un groupe appelé les “Chevaliers de Ren”. On aurait dit que les gens le respectaient, le craignaient, même, tandis qu’elle le suivant dans les couloirs. Elle se demanda alors s’il n’était pas un homme puissant ici, au point se circuler librement et de donner des ordres aux uns et aux autres. Cette idée l’effraya un peu, car sa présence ici était liée à celle de cet homme, dont elle ignorait tout. A son niveau, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir peur de lui, surtout depuis qu’elle avait plongé ses yeux dans son regard noir, et dans son esprit débordant de crainte et de déchirures. 

“Où allons-nous?” Demanda-t-elle finalement, fatiguée de ces interminables couloirs. Il s’arrêta devant un tube de transparacier puis poussa un bouton à l’intérieur, et une capsule vitrée glissa vers eux depuis l’étage supérieur. Une ouverture coulissa sur le tube, et Kylo fit un geste impatient de sa main gantée à Rey pour qu’elle entre à l’intérieur. 

“Je vais te montrer tes appartements,” répondit-il simplement. Rey fronça les sourcils et entra dans la capsule, peu rassurée par le mouvement du sol lorsqu’elle posa le pied dessus. Kylo Ren la suivit à l’intérieur, et la porte se referma silencieusement. Rey sursauta et s’accrocha aux parois lorsque la capsule bondit vers le ciel. Un gémissement effrayé jaillit involontairement de sa gorge lorsque les murs noirs autour de la capsule se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse. Elle sentit la main de Kylo Ren se refermer sur son poignet et l’inciter à lâcher la cloison à laquelle elle s’était agrippée. Il relâcha son poignet lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui fit un geste rassurant de la tête.

“C’est simplement un turbolift”, lui dit-il, et Rey ressentit une pointe de honte d’avoir réagi ainsi. Elle acquiesça et essuya la paume moite de ses mains sur sa tunique, l’éclaircit la gorge et fit de son mieux pour prendre une posture détachée, les bras croisés. Elle tenta d’avoir l’air impassible, mais son estomac faisait des bonds et sa tête lui tournait alors que le Turbolift continuait son ascension fulgurante.  Finalement, heureusement, le turbolift ralentit jusqu’à l’arrêt complet, et la porte s’ouvrit. 

Cet étage était aussi sombre que les précédents. Les murs avaient une inclinaison étonnante, largement ouverts au plafond mais penchés jusqu’à un couloir étroit. L’alliage d’un argent foncé qui couvrait les murs était éclairé par des panneaux de lignes d’une froide lumière blanche. Au sol aussi, il y avait des panneaux éclairés ici ou là. Marchant à grands pas dans le couloir, Kylo Ren faisait claquer ses bottes sur le sol poli, tandis que derrière lui Rey avançait à pas feutrés. Elle était si distraite par tout ce qu’il y avait autour d’elle qu’elle percuta son dos lorsqu’il s’arrêta. Il lui fit l’effet d’un mur, solide, grand et large, et Rey ricocha contre lui et perdit l’équilibre. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, cherchant quelque chose d’impertinent à lui dire à propos de prévenir quand on s’arrête, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. 

“Voici tes appartements,” Dit-il avec un geste du visage vers la gauche. “Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter?” 

“D’accord,” dit Rey avec prudence, observant avec attention le code qu’il entrait dans le boîtier de commande. Elle mémorisa la séquence de chiffres, devinant qu’elle en aurait besoin plus tard si c’était chez elle. 9-2-2-7-8-3. Elle répéta la combinaison plusieurs fois d’affilée dans sa tête pendant que s’ouvrait l’énorme porte coulissante. 9-2-2-7-8-3. Elle s’en souviendrait. 

“Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’installer ici,” dit-elle sèchement à Kylo Ren. “Il vous reste moins de deux semaines avant de me ramener sur Jakku avec un speeder neuf, un an de rations, et douze générateurs.” 

“Seulement douze? Je suis certain que tu peux arriver à en négocier plus.” Kylo Ren se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté pour répondre, “Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu décideras de retourner sur Jakku.” 

Il pivota sur ses talons et fit un large moulinet de la main, invitant Rey à entrer. S’il y avait une chose dans laquelle elle excellait, c’était à fouiner partout, aussi eut-elle un frisson d’excitation en entrant dans l’appartement. 

“Mais c’est immense”, souffla-t-elle, réalisant qu’elle n’avait jamais vu autant d’espace destiné à une personne seule. 

“Nous ne manquons pas de place sur cette base” Répondit Kylo Ren dans son dos, “Et le Leader Suprême tient à ce qu’il te soit fait bon accueil.” 

Rey caressa de la main le mur noir et luisant, et se tourna vers lui. “Le Leader Suprême?” 

“Tu le rencontreras le moment venu,” Répondit Ren. “Une fois que nous aurons déterminé clairement la puissance de la Force en toi.”

Rey fit une grimace silencieuse, et laissant ses doigts glisser le long du mur, elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une kitchenette. Elle tira une chaise blanche au design élégant, et s’assit, étendant les mains sur le plat de la table. Puis elle se releva et se dirigea vers un endroit où le long du mur étaient installées des placards noirs. Ça ressemblait un peu aux casiers qu’il y avait dans le vaisseau, et en ouvrant un, Rey découvrit qu’il contenait des étagères couvertes d’aliments divers.

L’intérieur du placard était froid ; c’était visiblement réfrigéré artificiellement pour conserver la nourriture à l’intérieur. Elle eut le souffle coupé un instant, devant des aliments dont elle n’aurait que pu imaginer en rêve, sur Jakku.  Il y avait des miches de pain emballées et portant l’étiquette “pain aux céréales complètes”. Il y avait des fruits frais, des légumes, y compris certains qu’elle identifia comme des pommes. Il y avait des boites scellées indiquant “soupe crémeuse à la tomate” et “soupe de champignons”. Il y avait des bouteilles de jus de fruits, des bouteilles de lait bleu, et même un robinet qui disait “eau filtrée”. Rey sentit ses yeux piquer en voyant tout cela, réalisant que toute cette nourriture était à portée de ses doigts. Elle se retourna vers Kylo Ren, humiliée de ce sentiment et par sa façon de la regarder, impassible sous son masque. 

“Il y a… Nous avons des jardins hydroponiques sur la base,” dit-il d’une traite. “Du bétail. Des manufactures alimentaires et d’emballage. Tu ne manqueras jamais de rien ici, Rey, je te le promets.” 

Ces mots sonnaient étrangement dans sa bouche, pensa-t-elle. C’était gentil, mais bizarre venant de lui. Elle regarda de nouveau dans le placard réfrigeré et se saisit d’une des pommes. Elle referma la porte et s’éloigna sans un mot, mordant de toutes ses dents dans la chair croquante et juteuse. Elle mâcha un long moment, savourant son parfum sucré, et se retint de pousser un gémissement d’aise en avalant. Elle traversa la kitchenette et se dirigea vers le recoin suivant. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l’immense lit d’un blanc immaculé, couvert de couettes et de coussins au moelleux indécent. 

“Je n’utiliserai pas ce truc,” dit-elle fermement, se tournant vers Kylo Ren qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Elle agita la tête, la pomme pendant au bout de son bras, et expliqua, “Je n’ai pas besoin - ni particulièrement envie - d’un énorme endroit mou pour dormir. Le sol fera très bien l’affaire. Ils… Vous… La personne en charge de ces sortes de choses… peut le réaffecter à quelqu’un d’autre. Je n’en ai pas besoin.” 

Elle fut alors surprise de voir Kylo Ren lever les mains et retirer sa capuche. Il appuya des pouces sur les boutons situés sur les côtés de son casque, et son masque fit un bruit pneumatique en s’ouvrant. Il le retira, et le coinça sous son bras gauche, sans la quitter des yeux. 

“Tu n’es pas obligée de dormir dans le lit si tu n’en as pas envie,” lui dit-il, “mais on ne va pas le retirer. La salle de bain est de ce côté.” 

Elle le toisa un moment, incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui pour une raison inexpliquée. Finalement, elle mordit dans sa pomme et se dirigea dans la direction qu’il avait indiquée. Elle découvrit une salle de bain scandaleusement grande, au delà de ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer. Il y avait des toilettes et un lavabo, tous les deux d’un métal rutilant comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été utilisés. Il y avait une cabine de douche entre trois parois dépolies. La porte était ouverte et Rey vit à l’intérieur un panneau de commande pour régler les différents jets d’eau. Elle se rappela combien elle s’émerveillait de pouvoir passer quelques instants sous le robinet glacé de l’avant-poste Niima, et soudain, elle eut envie de pleurer. 

Depuis tout ce temps, de telles choses existaient, sans qu’elle n’en sache rien. Elle n’avait jamais eu besoin de tout cela pour vivre évidemment, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait. C’était uns succession d’émotions indescriptibles. 

“J’espère que tu vas parvenir à te mettre à l’aise,” dit Kylo Ren depuis la porte, et Rey vit qu’il avait la main sur la commande d’ouverture. “Rien de ceci ne va disparaître lorsque les deux semaines seront écoulées, tu sais. Il y a des vêtements propres dans la chambre. Dans l’armoire. Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites; j’ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un d’important, suite à quoi je reviendrai pour te présenter ton programme d’entraînement.” 

Rey le regarda alors qu’il se retournait pour partir. Il remit son casque sur sa tête et ce dernier se referma silencieusement. Il remonta sa capuche, et Rey se précipita vers lui. 

“Attendez!” S’écria-t-elle, et il se retourna depuis la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Rey scruta son casque, réalisant qu’il était rayé, abîmé et irrégulier, à la différence de tout le reste dans cet endroit. Ici tout était lisse, neuf, et propre. Son masque - et son arme, d’ailleurs - semblaient bricolés et rustiques. Elle se fit la réflexion qu’en fait, il n’allait finalement pas très bien dans ce décor. Elle détacha les yeux de son masque et dit doucement, “Merci”. 

Elle sursauta lorsqu’il lui caressa la joue de sa main gantée. Elle tressaillit au contact de ses doigts et de sa paume sur son visage, mais la sensation était agréable, apaisante. Avant même de comprendre ce qu’elle faisait, elle pencha la tête contre sa main. Elle entendit qu’il lui parlait, mais sa voix était lointaine, comme filtré par autre chose que son masque. 

“Fais attention avec le réfrigérateur. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour que ton corps s’adapte à consommer autre chose que des rations déshydratées.” 

Sa main quitta son visage, et Rey eut l’impression se s’éveiller d’une transe, alors qu’il franchissait la porte et partait dans le couloir. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant Rey seule dans cet espace immense et étranger qu’elle était sensée considérer comme chez elle.

* * *

 

“ Général Hux.” Kylo Ren pénétra d’un pas vif dans le salon où il savait que se trouverait Hux. L’officier aux cheveux roux était installé dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, et dans ses mains pâles tenait une large tasse de caf. Au son de la voix de Kylo Ren, il se leva brusquement, déposa la tasse sur le transparacier de la table et ajusta le col de son uniforme. 

Hux et Kylo Ren n’avaient jamais été particulièrement amicaux l’un envers l’autre, mais parvenaient à travailler ensemble, non sans tensions. Hux semblait désapprouver cette manière qu’avaient les chevaliers de Ren - et plus particulièrement, Kylo Ren en personne - d’agir en marge de la structure militaire du Premier Ordre. Hux n’était pas sensible à la Force, et Ren avait déjà remarqué la jalousie dans son regard, lorsque ce dernier le voyait utiliser la Force en pleine bataille. 

“Vous voilà revenu du désert?” Demanda Hux, haussa ses sourcils roux et toisant Kylo Ren de haut en bas. Hux renifla avec dédain et observa, “Visiblement, vous avez encore du sable plein les vêtements.” 

“Je suis touché que vous vous inquiétiez de mes vêtements”, rétorqua Kylo Ren, penchant la tête et soupirant à travers son masque. “J’aurai une entrevue avec le Leader Suprême en personne dans une semaine ou deux… Lui présenter la fille, une fois que j’aurai dompté un minimum ses capacités.” 

Hux montrait des signes d’ennui, mais Kylo Ren savait qu’il n’en était rien. Hux haussa les épaules et demanda, “En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne?” 

“J’ai besoin de la mise à disposition d’une salle d’entraînement, jusqu’à nouvel ordre.” Répondit Kylo Ren. “Je sais qu’il y a des sabres d’entraînement en duracier, stockés dans un arsenal quelque part, et je vais en avoir besoin. Je vais avoir besoin également d’équipements variés - des caisses de rangement, des bâches, ce genre de choses. Plusieurs panneaux vitrés.” 

Hux eut l’air perplexe, et ses pommettes se teintèrent de rouge, entre colère et jalousie. “Je ne suis pas à votre service, Ren,” cracha-t-il. “Si vous avez besoin d’une salle de jeu équipée, adressez-vous aux troopers en charge de la logistique.” 

Kylo Ren haussa les épaules. “Je n’en connais aucun. Je suppose que vous, oui. Une salle, des sabres d’entraînement, une douzaine d’objets quelconques de poids divers, et quelques panneaux vitrés. Ce n’est pas grand chose. Il me les faut demain matin.” 

Il pivota et fit mine de quitter la pièce, réprimant difficilement un amusement certain lorsqu’Hux lança derrière lui, “Je rendrai compte de votre attitude au Suprême Leader, Ren. Je ne suis pas un droïde à vos ordres. Je suis Général, et je…” 

Il n’acheva pas sa phrase, Kylo Ren était parti. Il n’avait pas de patience ni de temps pour Hux, dans l’immédiat. Il se dirigea vers ses propres appartements, qui étaient simplement au bout du couloir où avait été installée Rey. Il jeta un œil à sa porte lorsqu’il passa devant, se demandant ce qu’elle était en train de faire en ce moment.

Il n’aurait pas du lui caresser le visage avant de partir, il en était bien conscient. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, cette façon qu’elle avait eu de le regarder et le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ce mot - merci -, était irrésistible. Et il lui avait caressé le visage, laissant la paume de sa main toucher sa joue, et balbutiant n’importe quoi à propos d’adapter sa digestion. 

Il rougit sous son casque, embarrassé, et pressa le code sur le clavier numérique devant sa propre porte. - 9-2-2-7-8-3 - … il n’avait pas voulu s'embarrasser de deux codes.  La chambre de Rey avait été préparée avant qu’il ne parte pour Jakku, le Leader Suprême ayant indiqué clairement qu’il n’était pas envisageable de revenir sans elle. 

Les appartements privés de Kylo Ren étaient un peu plus spacieux que ceux de Rey ; il avait une petite bibliothèque à sa disposition, avec un large choix d’hololivres, holomags, et parfois des impressions papier de certains ouvrages incontournables.

Il possédait une variété d’holovids qu’il pouvait projeter dans sa chambre. Il avait également à sa disposition quatre blasters de taille différente, en cas d’urgence, et trois comlinks sur lignes privées. Une le liait directement au Suprême Leader Snoke. L’autre était relié au Capitaine Phasma s’il fallait discuter d’informations militaires confidentielles. Le troisième était connecté à Zorva Ren, son lieutenant au sein des Chevaliers de Ren. 

Bien qu’il soit leur Maître, Kylo Ren avait assez peu d’échanges avec ses Chevaliers.

Il s’intéressait assez peu à une bande de sous-fifres moins compétents que lui. Les Chevaliers servaient surtout à faire appliquer les décisions politiques du Premier Ordre, mais dernièrement ils consacraient leur temps à s’entraîner au combat avec des vibrolames et de puissants blasters. Kylo Ren avait reçu un rapport détaillé sur leurs activités il y avait quelques semaines de cela, et n’avait pas de raison de contacter Zorva dans un avenir proche. Dans l’immédiat, il devait se consacrer à affûter la sensibilité à la Force de Rey, la pilleuse d’épaves. 

Rey, dont les yeux noisette l’avaient percé à jour sur le vaisseau, et l’avaient contraint à lui montrer plus qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Rey, qui avait un jour été une fillette cueillant des fleurs, et qui était maintenant une femme d’une beauté foudroyante. Ça le rendait fou, pensa Kylo Ren. Il n’avait pas prévu de se laisser distraire par ses attraits superficiels. 

A vrai dire, son obsession à l’égard de la femme qu’elle était devenue ne se limitait pas à son apparence. Elle était féroce et indépendante, tout en étant d’une naïveté déconcertante. Il n’avait pas prévu de se laisser distraire par son tempérament plus que par son visage, mais il était maintenant debout dans sa chambre, s’extirpant de ses vêtements poussiéreux, obsédé par cette fille. 

Il fourra ses vêtements sales dans le rafraîchisseur sonique fixé au mur, lança un cycle de lavage, et se dirigea, nu, vers la cabine de douche. Il se tint longtemps sous le jet d’eau chaude et frotta sa peau énergiquement avec du savon, tout en jurant à mi-voix contre le fait que même ici, elle monopolisait ses pensées. Il lui semblait déplacé de ne penser qu’à son visage, alors qu’il était nu, et mouillé. Il n’aurait du penser qu’à la puissance qui serait bientôt la sienne. Il n’aurait du penser qu’au talent dont elle ferait indubitablement preuve avec un sabre-laser en main, au vu de ses performances avec un simple bâton. Il n’aurait du penser qu’au fait qu’elle serait bientôt en mesure de concentrer l’énergie de la Force au fond d’elle, de la projeter par la paume de ses mains sur ses ennemis qui voleraient au sol. 

Il ne devrait pas penser au brillant de ses yeux noisettes lorsqu’elle s’entraînerait, ou au mouvement ses muscles de ses bras lorsqu’elle manipulerait le sabre. Il ne devrait pas penser à ce qu’il ressentirait en se battant contre elle, lorsque ses poings le frapperaient et que son corps serait si près du sien qu’il – 

 _Non_. Kylo Ren, ne devrait pas penser à tout cela. Rien ne cela n’était en rapport avec la mission que lui avait donné le Leader Suprême. Il poussa un juron et frappa le carrelage du mur avec une telle violence qu’il en eut mal à la main. Ça l’apaisa, une fraction de seconde, alors il recommença, frappant le mur des deux mains en criant des obscénités. Il ne cessa que lorsque qu’il entendit un craquement, et levant les yeux, constata qu’il avait brisé un des carreaux sur le mur. Il grimaça et arrêta l’eau, attrapa une serviette chaude sur une tringle et sécha sa peau et ses cheveux. Il retira les vêtements du rafraîchisseur et les enfila une à une. Une fois de nouveau vêtu, il enfila son casque sur sa tête et s’empara du sabre qu’il avait laissé sur son lit. 

Il avait dit à Rey qu’il reviendrait la chercher, et ne pouvait raisonnablement pas la laisser toute seule dans un nouveau monde qui devait être terrifiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Hmmm… Ce slow burn prend forme, vous ne trouvez pas? Merci du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de lire et de mettre des reviews. 
> 
> Note de la traductrice : “slow burn” c’est quand la passion monte progressivement. Je n’ai pas trouvé comment le traduire. ;-) Merci pour vos reviews, c’est vraiment motivant d’avoir des retours aussi positifs (même si ce n’est pas mon texte!)


	6. Je l’ai vu s’embraser encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour d'entraînement pour Rey et Kylo Ren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Je me suis laissée emporter, pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour la longueur!

L’eau de la douche était si chaude que Rey du baisser la température. C’était curieux  de se trouver complètement nue dans une cabine privée, propre, sous une cascade d’eau chaude. C’était curieux, et c’était merveilleux. Au début, elle resta simplement debout à regarder les gouttes d’eau s’écouler sur sa peau, et elle se demanda si les gens qui grandissaient avec de l’eau en abondance connaissaient leur chance. 

Elle se rappela finalement qu’elle pouvait se savonner, et ça aussi, fut une expérience. Ce savon n’avait rien à voir avec le pain abrasif suspendu au robinet, sur Jakku. Il avait l’odeur de la pluie qu’elle avait sentie dans la vision transmise par Kylo Ren, sur le vaisseau. Il avait d’autres notes parfumées, quelque chose de plus diffus, qu’elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle se barbouilla de savon et se frotta avec la brosse à poils doux suspendue à un crochet. Puis elle se lava les cheveux, quelque chose qu’elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà fait. Elle connaissait la théorie; elle savait qu’elle devait frotter son crâne avec la crème, puis rincer. Elle se retrouva à le faire trois fois, tant sa chevelure semblait une source inépuisable de crasse et de poussière. 

Lorsqu’enfin elle quitta la salle de bain, emmaillotée dans une serviette, elle comprit ce qui signifiait ‘se sentir propre’. Cette sensation ne lui avait jamais manquée, elle ne l’avait jamais recherchée, parce qu’elle ne l’avait jamais connue. Maintenant qu’elle se trouvait la peau rose, les cheveux propres et une sensation nouvelle de légèreté, elle savait qu’elle était propre. Et ça lui plaisait bien. 

Kylo Ren lui avait dit qu’elle trouverait des vêtements dans l’armoire. Elle contourna l’énorme lit et ouvrit les portes du placard, écarquillant les yeux devant le contenu. Il y avait quatre paires de leggings noirs, et deux tuniques noires à manches longues. Il y avait une élégante veste noire et plusieurs gilets à manches courtes, qui avaient l’air destinés à être portés par dessus d’autres vêtements. Il y avait aussi deux robes amples coupées dans un tissu doux, probablement conçues pour dormir dedans. Rey se demanda bien pourquoi qui que ce soit avait besoin d’autant de choix. Consacrer autant de matière première à vêtir une seule personne lui parut un gaspillage ridicule. 

Elle pouffa en découvrant un ensemble de sous-vêtements dans les tiroirs au bas de l’armoire. Elle rougit en se demandant depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, et si c’était Kylo Ren qui avait ordonné qu’on les y mette. Elle tira une paire de leggings et une tunique du placard. Elle admira un long moment la façon dont le col montant mettait en valeur la ligne de son cou, et apprécia la qualité du tissu des leggings. Rey ramassa les pinces à cheveux qu’elle avait déposées avant de partir dans la douche, et noua rapidement ses cheveux en trois chignons à l’arrière de sa tête. 

Ensuite, elle observa la pièce. Tout était silencieux, en dehors du léger ronronnement des éclairages et de la climatisation. Tout était propre, comme elle désormais, et le luxe apparent de l’endroit était ahurissant. Mais Rey ressentit un frisson de chagrin à l’idée d’être si loin de Jakku, à l’idée d’être ici. Elle était sur une base de la taille d’une planète, aux bons soins d’une organisation dont elle ne savait presque rien, et elle avait été assez inconsciente pour accepter qu’ils l’entraînent. Qu’il l’entraîne, corrigea-t-elle. Elle avait accepté d’être entraînée par Kylo Ren, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait à proprement parler rien de lui. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit trop mou, et songea à l’AT-AT qui lui servait de foyer depuis des années. Elle songea aux lignes interminables de petites marques qu’elle gravait dans la paroi, attendant le retour d’une famille dont elle mettait en doute jusqu’à l’existence même. Elle songea à la sensation de la soif des jours durant, qui provoquait une faiblesse abrutissante et des pleurs sans larmes, des battements de cœur désordonnés, et la tête qui tournait. Cette sensation était devenue familière, année après année. Comme celle du ventre vide pendant des jours. Rey ne connaissait que trop bien le cycle de la faim. Ça commençait par une douleur dans le ventre, accompagnée d’épuisement et de pensées incohérentes. Ensuite, il y avait une accalmie pendant laquelle son esprit et son corps semblaient aller mieux, le temps de basculer dans le chaos.

La vision trouble, les irritations de l’épiderme, les gencives endolories et l’incapacité à rester éveillée. Une fois que Rey trouvait enfin de la nourriture, son corps était bouleversé pendant trois jours, durant lesquels elle peinait à respirer tant la douleur était lancinante. Et pendant ce temps, pendant la faim et la soif, pendant les tempêtes de sable et les nuits glaciales, pendant la solitude étouffante, les marques sur le mur continuaient de s’aligner. 

Rey ouvrit les yeux, assise sur le bord du lit, et son étrange moelleux ne lui parut pas si mal, après tout.

* * *

 

Il poussa le bouton sur la porte, notifiant Rey qu’un visiteur demandait à entrer, mais il n’était pas certain qu’elle sache comment réagir. Donc après une longue attente dans le couloir, il composa simplement le code et entra. 

Tout était silencieux, et Kylo Ren se demanda, inquiet, si elle s’était blessée ou simplement endormie.

Il espérait qu’il s’agisse du second cas, et aurait difficilement pu le lui reprocher. Lui même se sentait épuisé, et était pressé de pouvoir aller se coucher, le plus tôt le mieux. Il se mit à sa recherche à travers la pièce, silencieux comme une ombre, et s’arrêta à l’entrée de la chambre. Il eut même un mouvement de recul et envisagea de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce. Mais ses pieds refusèrent de lui obéir, il était tout simplement fasciné. 

Elle était endormie sur le lit, roulée en boule sous la couverture duveteuse, la tête dans le creux d’un oreiller. Ren oublia de respirer. Découvrir ce qu’était devenue la petite fille aux fleurs, celle qui n’avait pour Ben Solo que des sourires et des taquineries, avait été une expérience douloureuse. Cette petite fille avait été brutalement contrainte à une vie de solitude et de misère, et cette seule idée causait à Kylo Ren une douleur presque physique. Elle avait déclaré que le lit était trop moelleux pour lui convenir, après tant d’années à dormir sur du sable, ou à même la paroi rigide d’un marcheur impérial. Elle avait voulu lui dire qu’elle n’avait même pas besoin d’un lit, qu’elle dormirait par terre. Et pourtant, elle était là, propre et paisible, les paupières closes. Kylo Ren commença à s’éloigner, bien conscient qu’il était déplacé de se tenir debout dans sa porte à la regarder dormir. 

“Oh… Hum… Vous m’aviez dit que vous reviendriez,” l’entendit-il dire la voix ensommeillée, et il se tourna à nouveau pour la voir s’asseoir lentement et s’étirer. Elle secoua la tête et rougit légèrement en balbutiant, “Je suis désolée de m’être endormie. J’ai juste voulu m’allonger un instant.” 

Elle fit mine de se lever du lit, et le cœur de Ren s’emballa à la vue de ses vêtements noirs. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et tendit la main pour l’interrompre. Elle le regarda fixement, ses yeux noisette semblant chercher sur son masque ce qu’il essayait de lui dire. 

“Rendors-toi,” Dit-il d’un ton bourru. “Demain matin, je reviendrai te chercher et nous commencerons l’entraînement. Nous ferons six heures d’exercice quotidien jusqu’à ce que tu sois prête à rencontrer le Leader Suprême, donc repose toi bien.” 

Elle approuva en silence, puis se laissa glisser de nouveau contre l’oreiller. Ren sentit sa poitrine se serrer en la voyant se blottir sous la couverture. Il sortit de la pièce d’un pas vif, et sa voix était déjà lointaine lorsqu'il lança par dessus son épaule, 

“Bonne nuit.” 

De retour dans son propre appartement, Kylo Ren fut accueilli par la sonnerie, basse et régulière, d’un comlink avec un message en attente. Il se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque et détacha le comlink de son support sur le mur. Il pressa une série de touches, et un enregistrement de la voix grave et froide du Suprême Leader Snoke retentit.

 _“C'est avec grande satisfaction que j’ai été informé de votre retour sur la Base, accompagné de la fille. Je dois reconnaître, Kylo Ren, que vous faites un excellent travail… À mon âge, il est rassurant de savoir qu'un apprenti aussi puissant et dévoué ne cesse de s’améliorer. Une fois la fille prête à rejoindre nos rangs, amenez la moi. Et d’ici là, n’oubliez pas de dormir un peu.”_  

Kylo Ren retira son casque. Depuis des années, la considération de Snoke était son unique source de joie, ou du moins, de satisfaction. Quand il n’était qu’un adolescent maigre et boutonneux confronté quotidiennement aux enseignements de Luke Skywalker, c’était le murmure constant de Snoke dans sa tête qui lui avait donné la force de continuer. Aujourd'hui même, bien que son esprit soit perturbé par Rey, les félicitations de Snoke provoquaient au fond de lui une fierté indicible. D'expérience, il savait qu’il y avait peu de choses pires que de déplaire au Leader Suprême, mais il y en avait encore moins de plus valorisantes que de lui plaire. 

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond uniformément gris, il se demanda si Rey était ou non en train de rêver. Et si c'était le cas, rêvait-elle de Jakku? De la nourriture qu'elle avait découverte dans le réfrigérateur? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il remonta mentalement une frise chronologique, se remémorant les moments clés de l’histoire de Sith. Il récita l’histoire de Darth Bane et de la création de la Règle des Deux. Il remonta jusqu’à Darth Vader, son grand-père, celui qui avait été conçu par la Force elle-même. Et il repensa à la première fois qu’il s'était servi purement du côté obscur de la Force - la fois où il avait concentré un éclair de Force et avait foudroyé un garçon qui le malmenait. 

Toutes ces pensées s’entremêlant dans son esprit, Ren finit par s’endormir, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie, étrangement seul dans son lit.

* * *

 “Bonjour.” 

Rey mordit dans un fruit Ghibli en observant Kylo Ren s’avancer vers le coin cuisine. Elle mâcha longuement la chair juteuse, savourant le parfum sucré. Elle laissa même échapper un léger gémissement d’aise, mais se tut en voyant le casque de Kylo Ren s’incliner légèrement sur le côté. Elle étouffa un petit rire et jeta les épluchures dans le vide-ordures. Elle fit un geste en direction du clapet et dit à Kylo Ren, 

"Ça me paraît aberrant de jeter ainsi les épluchures. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les consommer une fois le fruit terminé, hmm?” 

Il la dévisagea en silence un long moment, derrière son masque inexpressif. Finalement, il dit doucement, “ton désir d’efficacité et d’économie est admirable. Ça te sera utile lorsque tu travailleras ton potentiel dans la Force.” 

Rey eut un large sourire, et s’adossa au plan de travail, “Est-ce que vous venez de me _faire un_ _compliment_?” 

Il resta silencieux et impassible, mais elle vit son souffle s'accélérer sous son épaisse tunique. Il se retourna et aboya, 

“Viens. Il est important que nous commencions tôt, chaque matin.” 

Rey le suivit à petites foulées dans le couloir, levant parfois la tête et envisageant sérieusement de lui demander de ralentir. On aurait dit qu’il marchait aussi vite que possible, en faisant des foulées aussi longues que ses immenses jambes le permettaient, juste pour l’obliger à courir derrière lui.

Ils prirent un turbolift pour descendre de quelques niveaux, et cette fois Rey ne fut pas aussi impressionnée que lors de son arrivée sur Starkiller. Elle le suivi à travers un dédale de couloirs aux murs inclinés, de passages étroits et obscurs qui s’entrecroisaient en un motif imprévisible. 

“Je serais incapable de revenir à ma chambre, d’ici,” admit elle au bout d’un moment, et elle aurait pu jurer l’avoir entendu rire sous son masque. En arrivant devant une porte, il répondit, 

“Tu t’y habitueras.” 

Rey haussa les épaules et lui fit un demi-sourire. “Il ne vous reste plus que douze jours pour me convaincre de rester.” 

Il ne lui répondit pas, tapa un code sur le boîtier à côté de la porte, et elle s’ouvrit avec un chuintement.  Kylo Ren entra à l'intérieur, et une fois que Rey fut entrée aussi, il entra un autre code sur un boîtier situé dans la pièce. La porte se referma avec un violent claquement métallique, et Rey s'inquiéta, 

“Vous nous avez enfermés à l'intérieur?” 

“Non. C’est à tous les autres que l’accès est interdit.” L’informa-t-il. Rey s'apprêtait à lui demander en quoi c'était nécessaire, quand elle le vit abaisser sa capuche et appuyer ses doigts sur les côtés de son casque. Alors qu’il le retirait, Rey réalisa que probablement personne, sur cette base, n’avait vu le visage de Kylo Ren. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant elle avait eu le privilège de voir sa peau, des yeux jusqu’aux lèvres, et d’entendre sa voix sans le filtre du masque. Pourquoi elle? 

Il déposa son masque sur le bandeau lumineux qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Rey s'intéressa finalement à la salle autour d’elle et remarqua deux armes en duracier rouge posées contre un des murs noirs. Il y avait aussi quatre ou cinq grands panneaux de verre qui avaient l’air fragiles, et un imbroglio indescriptible de caisses, pièces d’ordinateurs, et d’objets divers qui semblaient être des outils  et matériaux de construction. 

“Tout compte fait, Hux s’est plutôt bien débrouillé,” L’entendit-elle murmurer derrière elle. Elle se demanda qui était “Hux”, mais ne dit rien, supposant que si elle avait besoin de cette information, il la lui donnerait. Elle le regarda se déplacer rapidement à travers la pièce. Il se saisit des deux lames de duracier au mur par leur garde métallique. Il lui dit un geste du menton pour avoir son attention, puis lui en lança un. Elle sursauta, mais le saisit au vol. Elle observa la garde, lisse et brillante, dans sa main, et sentit sous un pouce un petit bouton. Immédiatement, la lame rouge de duracier se mit à briller et Rey sentit une légère vibration dans la paume de sa main. Le souffle court, elle fit quelques mouvements avec l’arme, la sentant tressauter et trembler. 

“C’est un sabre-laser d’entraînement à faible tension”, lui expliqua Kylo Ren. “Il pèse le même poids et est équilibré de la même manière qu’un vrai, mais le contact avec la peau provoquera des bleus et de simples brûlures, au lieu de… Enfin mieux vaut ne pas débuter avec un vrai.” 

C’est alors qu’il lui disait cela que Rey remarqua qu’il avait déposé son propre sabre à la garde en croix à côté de son casque. Il marcha vers elle, son sabre d’entraînement allumé à la main, et elle lui fit un geste entendu du menton.

“Voyons simplement ce que ça donne. Je vais tester tes compétences, et on avancera à partir de là.” 

Les yeux de Rey glissèrent de Kylo au sabre, puis de nouveau à Kylo. _Voir ce que ça donne?_ Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle était sensée faire. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait là, enfermée dans une pièce verrouillée avec un inconnu, un sabre laser d’entraînement à la main. Mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui chuchota qu’elle n’avait qu’à se laisser porter, alors elle agit sans réfléchir. Elle leva son sabre et l’abattit sur l’épaule de Kylo Ren, mais il para son attaque avec une telle fermeté qu’elle du reculer pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Il ne fit rien d’autre, se tenant debout immobile, son arme allumée à la main, bien qu’il ait largement eu le temps de l’attaquer en retour. Elle serra les dents et se jeta en avant, portant un coup d’estoc vers son ventre. Il parut ne faire aucun effort pour balayer son sabre d’un grand moulinet sur le côté, envoyant les bras de Rey dessiner un demi-cercle par-dessus sa tête. Elle gronda et abattit de nouveau son sabre, visant la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Il frappa sa lame de la sienne, et le choc fut tel que Rey sentit l’arme lui échapper. Le sabre qu’elle avait en main fendit l’air, retomba au sol avec fracas, et s’éteignit lors de l’impact. Rey le vit tomber, et poussa un cri indigné, 

“C’est très différent de mon bâton. Je me débrouille plutôt bien avec mon bâton, figurez-vous.” 

“Je le sais. Je t’ai vue t’en servir.” Il marcha jusqu’au sabre et le ramassa, et le tendit à Rey. Alors qu’elle s’en saisissait, les doigts gantés de Kylo Ren glissèrent le long des siens. Rey eut un frisson et se figea, se sentant ridicule d’être plantée ainsi les yeux écarquillés. Elle se consola en lisant le trouble dans les yeux noirs de Kylo Ren, et pensa qu’au moins, elle n’était pas la seule à réagir à ce contact. Puis elle se souvint qu’il lui avait caressé la joue, la veille, qu’il avait posé la paume de sa main sur son visage, et elle se sentir plus troublée que jamais. 

“Ferme les yeux et pare mes coups”, dit-il, et Rey resta muette un instant. Finalement, elle pouffa, 

“De quoi? Vous voulez que… Je quoi?” 

“Tu dois pouvoir sentir mes attaques, les ressentir avant qu’elles n’arrivent. Tu dois pouvoir distinguer mon arme dans l’obscurité, et la frapper avec ta propre lame. Ferme les yeux.” 

La bouche de Rey se pinça, à l’entendre une fois encore lui demander ce genre de chose, fermer les yeux et lui faire totalement confiance, bien qu’il ne soit qu’un inconnu. Mais le grain de folie dans l’esprit de Rey l’encouragea à le faire, aussi leva-t-elle son sabre d’entraînement et ferma les yeux. 

“Si vous me brûlez le visage, ça va mal aller,” lui dit-elle, et il répondit doucement,

“Je ne vais pas te brûler le visage.” 

Rey crut que son esprit volait en éclat, lorsqu’elle sentit, sans se l’expliquer, qu’il avait levé son arme. Instinctivement, elle porta un coup en haut à droite et sentit leurs deux lames de duracier s’entrechoquer. Il dégagea sa lame, et elle sut qu’il attaquait à gauche, vers sa taille. Elle serra la garde de son sabre des deux mains, para le coup, puis fit un vif moulinet vers le haut pour frapper l’emplacement où elle devinait son épaule. Elle l’entendit pousser un grognement bestial et ouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il s'éloigna vivement d'elle. Il couvrit son épaule de sa main droite, et laissa échapper un gémissement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration à travers sa mâchoire serrée. 

“Je suis désolée!” S’exclama Rey, et elle agita la tête d’un air malheureux, lorsqu’elle croisa son regard noir. Il eut un sourire difficile, la bouche grimaçant de douleur, puis sembla reprendre du poil de la bête et fit rouler son épaule en arrière. 

“Juste une brûlure superficielle,” dit-il. “Ce n’est rien.” 

Rey vit l’accroc dans la tunique, sur son épaule, et dit sur la défensive, “Je n’ai pas fait exprès.” 

“Tu n’as pas fini de me faire des brûlures, et je suis sûre que je t’en ferai aussi, au cours de nos entraînements. Ce n’est rien, vraiment.” Dit-il à nouveau. Puis il eut un petit mouvement du menton et dit avec douceur, “Bien joué… Tu as su anticiper les mouvements de mon sabre. On va réessayer sans les armes, voir si on peut se concentrer sur cette notion.” 

Rey resta perplexe un instant, mais déposa son sabre de duracier à côté du sien contre le mur, et revint au milieu de la pièce. Une fois de nouveau face à face, Kylo Ren expliqua d’un ton professoral, “Le combat à mains nues, un art dans lequel je _sais_ que tu excelles. Mais ce que tu viens d’accomplir - ressentir les attaques avant qu'elles n’arrivent, voir des choses dans l’obscurité -, ça demande l'usage de la Force. Montre-moi encore. Ferme les yeux.” 

Rey était déterminée à en découdre, en abaissant les paupières. En effet. Elle était une combattante accomplie, après toutes ces années à affronter des aspirants-voleurs, ou pire. Elle était assez impatiente de montrer à Kylo Ren ce qu’elle savait faire. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait, et lança sa jambe droite vers sa taille. Mais elle le sentit saisir sa cheville et son genou et les faire pivoter, si bien qu’elle eut le souffle coupé en basculant lourdement sur le sol. Elle grogna en se relevant et grommela, 

“J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à me battre les yeux fermés!” 

“Je peux te voir même les yeux fermés,” répondit-il, et cela ne fit qu’amplifier la détermination de Rey. Elle fut soudain consciente du poing qu'il avait lancé dans sa direction, et se baissa instinctivement en esquivant vers sa gauche. Elle sentit le léger courant d'air au-dessus de son visage lorsque le coup la manqua. Elle concentra ses pensées sur un coup de poing, mais au dernier moment frappa un coup de pied, qui le heurta dans la cuisse. Elle l’entendit rire et murmurer, 

“Petite futée. Ça me plaît.” 

Avant que Rey n’ait le temps de répondre, il poussa des deux mains sur ses épaules et elle fut projetée à travers la pièce pour retomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle voulut se relever, mais une force immuable et irrésistible l’avait clouée au sol. Rey voulut ouvrir les yeux, lever des bras et ses jambes du plancher, mais elle était totalement paralysée. 

“Lève toi,” dit-il simplement, et Rey sentit la fureur la submerger. _Lâchez moi, espèce de brute!_ Cria-t-elle dans sa tête, et elle l’entendit rire à nouveau, tandis que ses côtes retrouvaient subitement leur mobilité. Rey ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, et lui jeta un regard furieux en votant qu’il avait lui aussi les yeux ouverts. 

“C'est de la triche,” s’indigna-t-elle, le souffle court des suites de leur combat. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et eut une expression boudeuse des plus agaçantes pour répondre,

“Tous les coups sont permis, il n’y a pas de triche. Allez… Attaque à nouveau.” 

Rey sentit alors une décharge d'énergie entre eux, et se sentit plus combative que jamais. Son regard se fit dur, et prenant son élan, elle bondit vers lui et accrocha ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Verrouillant les poings contre son dos, emportée par son élan, elle bascula son corps sur le côté et l’entraîna dans sa chute. 

L’attaque prit Ren au dépourvu, et l’expression de surprise sur son visage lorsqu’il tomba lourdement au sol fut assez drôle. Rey pivota, de manière à se trouver avec un genou de chaque côté du corps de son adversaire, et leva le poing, prête à le frapper au visage. Il saisit son poing en l’air et le serra si fort que Rey gémit de douleur, puis croisa son regard. Il avait la bouche entr’ouverte, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, les paupières battantes. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poing de Rey jusqu’à ce qu’elle grimace et retire sa main. Il la relâcha et ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps, de haut en bas ; Rey comprit qu’elle devait profiter de ce moment d'inattention. De sa main gauche, elle appuya de tout son poids sur son épaule, et resserra les jambes autour de ses hanches pour se stabiliser, puis elle frappa. Il n’essaya même pas d'empêcher le poing de Rey de lui cogner la mâchoire, ni de retenir les mouvements de sa tête sous les coups. Il ne la regarda pas, alors même que son visage commençait à porter des marques. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et Rey sentit son corps se raidir sous le sien. 

“Lâche moi,” chuchota-t-il, et Rey ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle hésita avant de protester, 

“C’est vous… Qui m’avez dit de vous attaquer. J’étais juste -” 

“Rey. S’il te plaît. Descend.” Le son suppliant, enroué de sa voix, alarma Rey. Avait-elle tout gâché? La liberté qu’elle avait goûtée après avoir quitté Jakku, la sensation délicieuse de crainte mêlée de fascination dont elle faisait l’expérience depuis son arrivée sur la base, l’idée d'avoir des pouvoirs dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'alors… Avait-elle tout gâché? Parce qu'elle l’avait frappé au visage? 

Rey aurait pu en pleurer de frustration, bien qu’elle sache combien ça aurait été immature. Elle fit un mouvement pour s'écarter de Kylo Ren, mais se figea en sentant quelque chose de dur entre ses jambes. Le contact de son corps avec cette chose raide l'électrifia des pieds à la tête, et le bas de son ventre devint tout chaud. Lorsque sa cuisse frotta la bosse, elle se sentit devenir humide entre les jambes, et s’agenouilla à côté de lui, estomaquée. Elle le vit tressaillir, fuyant son regard, et il devint rouge écarlate. Il avait le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte, les poings serrés le long de son corps, mais il les remonta sur ses hanches. Il cachait la bosse raide, ou du moins essayait de la cacher, et soudain Rey comprit. 

Il avait _envie d'elle_. 

Elle avait déjà assisté, de manière involontaire et non-sollicitée, au spectacle de ferrailleurs sans gêne, allongés sur le dos pendant qu’une femme se trémoussait et rebondissait sur eux. Rey savait que c'était une des positions pour faire… Enfin pour faire _ça_. Elle fut soudain humiliée, prenant conscience de la façon dont son corps avait réagi au contact de son érection. Avait-elle envie de lui? Elle n’en était pas sure. Il était séduisant; ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait aimé la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, la veille au soir, et ça ne lui avait pas déplu de le voir debout devant la porte lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. 

Mais il n’en était pas moins un inconnu, et Rey savait combien il serait idiot, et déplacé, de continuer dans _cette voie_ avec lui. Alors elle se leva maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes, et balbutia un flot d’excuses inaudibles, comme quoi elle serait plus attentive à ses directives la prochaine fois.

Il finit par se lever aussi, et sans un mot se dirigea vers l’endroit où les grands panneaux de verre étaient alignés sur le mur. 

Le malaise et la gêne de Rey se dissipèrent un peu en le voyant tendre une main gantée vers un panneau de verre. Puis il renouvela ce qu'il avait déjà fait sur Jakku avec les coussins, mais à une toute autre échelle. Cette fois, Rey eut conscience de l'énergie qui s’écoulait de lui et vers lui, et observa avec fascination l'énorme plaque vitrée se soulever du sol. Kylo Ren avança vers le centre de la pièce, et la plaque le suivit, comme tirée par un fil invisible. 

“Prend la moi” Ordonna-t-il à Rey, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que ça lui paraissait impossible. Elle était habituée à ses ordres improbables, et que les tâches qu’il lui demanderait d’accomplir lui paraitraient irréalisables. Elle redressa donc les épaules et tendit la main, imitant ses mouvements et son expression concentrée. _Prend la moi_ , avait-il dit. Alors Rey en fit un jeu. Elle prétendit que le verre n’était qu’une petite boite dans sa main, et qu’il était simplement en train de la lui donner. Elle fit comme si elle acceptait la petite boite, et dans sa tête, referma ses doigts sur elle. 

Subitement, elle réalisa que le panneau de verre n’était pas en train de léviter parce qu’il le retenait. Il était en train de léviter parce que elle, le tenait. Elle pouvait sentir sa volonté émaner d’elle, faisant flotter le verre. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit que Kylo avait abaissé sa main, et qu’il souriait discrètement. Rey sourit elle aussi, sentant la légère pulsation au creux de sa paume. Mais c’était trop beau pour durer. En un instant d'inattention, elle perdit la connexion entre son corps et le panneau vitré. Il se brisa sol comme si la ficelle à laquelle il était suspendu venait de rompre. Le bruit du verre brisé frappa Rey au cœur. Devant les millions de minuscules échardes de verre, elle abaissa la main dans un geste résigné. 

“Je n’ai pas pu le retenir”, soupira-t-elle devant l’ampleur des dégâts, mais Kylo souffla doucement à côté d’elle,

“Tu _l’as retenu_ assez longtemps. Ce n’est pas un échec”. 

Elle le vit alors faire un geste de la main, et avec un bourdonnement dans la force, les morceaux de verre se soulevèrent du sol. Ils s’élevèrent un moment tel un nuage acéré, et Rey interrogea Kylo Ren du regard, fascinée. Elle vit sa bouche se pincer, ses yeux sombres briller de détermination. Elle parvint à s’arracher de sa contemplation, au moment où les minuscules morceaux de verre se soudaient à nouveau entre eux. Le panneau vitré se répara progressivement, et lorsque plus un seul éclat de verre ne bougea, Kylo ren tenait de nouveau sous son pouvoir une plaque de verre, intacte. Il poussa la main vers l’avant, et la vitre flotta en direction du mur, où elle reprit sa place initiale. 

“Là, c’est juste de la frime”, Protesta Rey, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils hauts. Il se tourna dans sa direction, mais ne sourit pas à cette pique. Il s’avança rapidement vers elle, et soudain, Rey eut peur. Son regard était froid, sa mâchoire serrée. Instinctivement, Rey retira les mains de ses hanches et serra les poings, en position de défense. Il lui donnait l’impression qu’il allait de nouveau se battre contre elle, qu’il allait la frapper, et elle se prépara à riposter. Mais au lieu de cela, il s’empara de ses poignets et les serra forts, baissant les yeux sur elle, sans mot dire. 

Rey cligna des paupières. En fait, ça ne la dérangeait pas, qu’il tienne ses poignets dans ses mains, et ça ne la dérangeait pas qu’il soit soudain si près. A vrai dire, ça lui plaisait plutôt, ou à son corps, tout du moins. Elle étudia la ligne de sa bouche, le léger frémissement de sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il respirait. Elle observa les bleus sur sa mâchoire, qui marquaient l’endroit où elle l’avait frappé. Elle sentit les mains gantées relâcher leur poigne, puis la serrer de nouveau, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle avait un peu chaud, et sa tête tournait. Il y avait un léger sifflement dans ses oreilles, et son cœur battait la chamade. 

“Regarde-moi, Rey” dit-il, et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il serrait toujours ses poignets, et dans son regard, elle lisait encore la dualité, et le doute, qu’elle avait vus dans son esprit, sur le vaisseau. Il se mordit la lèvre, et Rey comprit qu’il luttait contre une impulsion irrésistible. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, et relâcha ses poignets, qui lui firent mal d’avoir été trop étroitement serrés. Rey les frictionna machinalement, et l’écouta murmurer, 

“Je dois avoir la totale certitude que tu es concentrée sur cette mission - sur ton entraînement. Le Leader Suprême serait très contrarié s’il découvrait ta distraction.” 

Rey eut envie de rire, mais se retint en le voyant rougir de colère. Elle baissa la tête avec humilité, et dit, “Je ne sais rien de vous, et je ne sais rien de la Force. Je suis aussi concentrée que peut l’être quelqu’un dans ma situation. Je suis désolée d’avoir cassé la vitre. Je suis désolée d’avoir brûlé votre épaule. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais ne vous attendez pas à –” 

Elle s’interrompit, car une main tremblante venait de caresser sa mâchoire, et l’expression contrariée de Kylo Ren venait de se transformer en douleur physique. Il respirait vite, par saccades, par les narines, et Rey songea qu’il était de nouveau en train de lutter contre une certaine raideur dans son pantalon. Elle entrouvrit la bouche alors que les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres. Elle s’était amusée de cette façon qu’il avait eu de projeter sa propre distraction sur elle, et elle s’en était méfiée, mais elle avait maintenant une envie dévorante de quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais désiré avant. 

Elle repensa à la façon dont la bosse dans son pantalon avait frotté contre ses jambes quand ils se battaient, et elle eut un frisson. Elle prêta attention au toucher de son gant sur sa joue, et son estomac fit une pirouette alors qu’elle devenait humide à un endroit embarrassant. A cet instant, Rey se moquait bien d’à peine connaître cet homme. Elle se moquait bien de ne pas savoir d’où il venait, ou quel genre de littérature il préférait. Elle se moquait de tout, sauf de son regard brûlant et du contact délicieux de sa main sur sa peau. Il allait l’embrasser. Elle le sentait. 

Elle avança un peu, et en réponse, il poussa un gémissement malheureux. Il descendit les mains de son visage vers ses épaules, et y resta un instant, avant de glisser jusqu’à la taille de Rey. _Enfin_ , pensa-t-elle, voyant l’expression désespérée de son regard, et consciente d’avoir le même. Il allait l’embrasser, et elle n’attendait que ça. Le démon irresponsable dans un recoin de la tête de Rey hurla à Ren de le faire, de l’embrasser, et de mettre fin à cette torture. 

“Il faut que je te montre la base,” dit-il dans un chuchotement mal assuré, et Rey resta ahurie un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il retira les mains de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour reprendre une contenance, et il dit, “Il y a… Il y a un tas de choses qu’il te faut apprendre qui… n’ont rien à voir avec les sabres, les vitres, ou le combat. Allons-y.” 

Mais il ne bougea pas. Rey recula d’un pas, mortifiée d’avoir été ainsi rejetée. Elle acquiesça fermement et répondit, “Évidemment. Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir, avec un millier de hangars. Commençons tout de suite.” 

Elle attendit près de la porte qu’il remette son casque de ses mains tremblantes, et glisse son sabre en forme de croix dans sa ceinture. Il resta silencieux en entrant le code qui déverrouillait la porte, et Rey lui emboîta le pas, muette, dans le couloir. 

De sa vie, jamais elle n’avait connue une telle incertitude, ni une telle frustration, et elle faillit lui demander de la ramener sur le champ sur Jakku. Mais il avait encore onze jours et demi pour la convaincre de rester. S’il espérait y parvenir, pensa-t-elle, il allait devoir changer de stratégie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Espérons que cette TSI (Tension Sexuelle Inassouvie, ndt) se résolve bientôt… Mais avant ça… Que vois-je dans le prochain chapitre? Rey découvrant la neige? Hmm...  
> Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews suite à leur lecture. Je suis toujours ravie d’avoir votre feedback!
> 
> Note de la Traductrice : les scènes d’action / mouvement sont ardues à traduire… Et les scènes sexuelles, c’est encore pire. Et encore, là c’est soft. Je me demande comment je vais surmonter les prochains chapitres! Au fait, le prochain, le 7, est mon préféré, toutes fanfics confondues. Vous m’en direz des nouvelles! Par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer beaucoup ce week-end, donc le chapitre 7 ne sera probablement pas publié avant la semaine prochaine. Désolée!


	7. Je me suis tournée vers mon chevet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au détour d'un couloir, Kylo et Rey rencontrent Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : désolée d’avoir mis si longtemps à traduire ce chapitre! J’ai été très occupée! J’espère aller plus vite pour les prochains.
> 
> Note de l’auteur : roulements de tambour...

Il consacra quatre heures à lui faire visiter la base, un prétexte maladroit pour rester en sa compagnie, dans des lieux publics. Il lui montra le centre de commande, fourmillant d’officiers et de sous-officiers travaillant sur des ordinateurs et des holocartes. Il lui montra la cafétéria, où des stormtroopers sans visages recevaient des plateaux repas identiques les uns aux autres. Il lui montra le turbolift qui menait aux immenses baraquements des troupes, et celui qui descendait jusqu'aux hangars. Il lui montra la zone de loisirs, où le personnel ayant terminé son service trouvait toutes sortes de divertissements. Ils jetèrent un œil à la salle d’holo-projection où passait un film qui parlait d’ewoks, et traversèrent une salle encombrée de tables de dejarik. Il marchèrent et marchèrent encore dans d’interminables couloirs, passant devant des salles de conférences et de repos, devant des quartiers privés d’officiers et des toilettes publiques. Après des heures de ce programme, Rey qui trottinait derrière Kylo demanda d'une voix fluette,

“J'aimerais voir la neige.”

Il s'arrêta et soupira sous son casque. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, regrettant maintenant d’avoir été lâche et d'avoir fui la salle d’entraînement, où il avait senti la situation lui échapper. La façon dont elle s'était assise sur lui avait été délicieuse. Il l’avait laissée le frapper au visage, parce que le contact de son corps sur le sien était divin. Mais il avait été à un cheveu de l’embrasser. Il avait failli le faire, failli presser ses lèvres sur celles de Rey et goûter sa bouche, mais quelque chose en lui lui avait crié de résister. C'était arrivé il y avait quatre heures, consacrées à errer sans but dans cette base, et son désir pour elle n’avait pas diminué.

“Nous avons vu la neige lors de notre approche du hangar,” lui rappela Ren, et Rey leva les yeux au ciel, la bouche pincée. Deux stormtroopers les dépassèrent d’un pas vif, puis une silhouette inattendue déboucha dans le couloir. Ren se retint de grogner à la vue du Général Hux qui avança vers eux, son uniforme tiré à quatre épingles et sans faux pli. Hux haussa des sourcils orange, et son regard pâle alla de Kylo Ren à Rey, puis revint à Kylo.

“Ren,” dit sèchement Hux. “Je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir d'être présenté à la nouvelle… Apprentie? C’est bien ça?”

“En période d'essai,” répondit Rey, et Kylo faillit s'étouffer lorsqu’elle lança sa main en avant pour qu’il la serre. “Rey. De Jakku.”

“Rey de Jakku”, répéta Hux, la dévisageant comme si elle avait été un morceau de viande fraîche. Il glissa sa main d’un geste délicat dans celle de Rey, et releva le menton. “C’est un honneur. Général Hux, Haut Commandant de la base Starkiller. Comment trouvez-vous notre modeste installation?”

Ren sentit monter un flot de rage. Il était en train de lui faire du charme. Hux faisait du charme à Rey. Ren avait le malheur de fréquenter Hux depuis plus de quinze ans, et il savait très bien quand Hux faisait du charme. Il avait toujours la même attitude, que ça soit avec un jeune officier féminin ou une femme civile sur une planète éloignée. Son langage châtié, ses sourires et ses mimiques, des flatteries et de la fausse modestie. Tout cela faisait partie de son numéro, de sa façon de draguer les dames. Et en ce moment, Hux jouait son petit jeu avec Rey, juste sous son nez. Il eut un frisson, luttant avec difficulté contre l’envie d'allumer son sabre et de lui trancher la gorge avec.

“Cet endroit est incroyable,” répondit Rey, souriante, en regardant autour d'elle. “Les… Les bâtiments, la taille de cette base, l’abondance de nourriture… C'est très impressionnant.”

“Oui. J’imagine combien il doit être difficile d’accéder à de l’eau et de la nourriture de qualité, sur Jakku,” concéda Hux. “Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi, à l’occasion, dans mon salon d'apparat, pour partager un verre de vin Corrélien? En avez-vous déjà goûté?”  
Rey eut une drôle d’expression, et Ren comprit qu’elle voyait clair dans le jeu de Hux. Son visage se durcit et elle cligna des paupières. Elle sourit à nouveau, mais son regard était froid. Elle acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

“C'est très aimable. Merci.”

“Tu n’auras pas le temps de siroter du vin avec le Général,” l’informa Kylo Ren, crachant ses mots dans le micro de son casque, alors que ses oreilles devenaient brûlantes. Rey se tourna vers lui, alors il expliqua, “Il n’y a pas de place dans ton programme d’entraînement pour ce genre de frivolités.”

“Pourtant, il en faut du temps, pour se promener sur la base, mm?” Fit Hux, d’un air de défi.  
La défiance sur son visage rendit Ren plus furieux qu’il ne l'était déjà. Ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps, tirant sur le cuir des gants, qui grinça.

“Nous sortions” dit-il à Hux. “Dans le froid glacial et la tempête de neige. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.”

“Oh. Ça a l’air d’une idée rafraîchissante,” fit Hux, pivotant sur ses pieds et ayant le culot de faire un clin d’oeil à Rey. “J’ai bien peur d'avoir une entrevue avec le Capitaine Phasma, sans quoi j’aurais été ravi de vous accompagner.”

“Vous n'étiez pas convié, ne vous excusez pas,” dit Kylo Ren. Il saisit Rey par le coude et la tira vers lui, l’éloignant de Hux. Elle se laissa faire pendant une dizaine de pas, puis elle retira vivement son bras et siffla,

“Lâchez-moi. Je sais parfaitement marcher toute seule.”

“Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule avec le Général Hux,” dit Kylo Ren, après avoir marché un peu. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais il vit Rey ralentir le pas. Elle le rejoint finalement, et demanda,

“Vous êtes jaloux?”

Ren s’arrêta net et se tourna vers elle. “Tu es ici pour apprendre à maîtriser la Force. Pas pour boire du vin avec un homme qui ne s’intéresse visiblement qu’à…”

Il s’interrompit, se sentant trop hypocrite pour continuer davantage. De sa gorge monta un grognement de frustration, et il se tourna pour reprendre sa marche. Rey, à côté de lui, déclara d’un air innocent,

“Je suis sûre que le Général Hux me donnerait vingt générateurs à mon retour sur Jakku, si je le lui demandais gentiment.”

“Tais-toi.” Ren n'arrivait plus à tenir les apparences. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et il se tourna vers elle. Elle n’avait pas anticipé son arrêt, et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, mais relâcha sa poigne et recula d’un pas en voyant deux stormtroopers arriver dans le couloir. Il attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés, ignorant l’expression furieuse de Rey, les yeux brillants de colère. Ren profita de cet instant de patience forcée pour respirer profondément et tenter d'apaiser le flot de rage qui s'était emparé de lui. Enfin, il dit à voix basse, “Je n'apprécie pas les sarcasmes. Et, quoi qu’il en soit, méfie-toi de Hux. Il n’agit que dans son propre intérêt. J’ai vu ce qu’il est capable d'infliger aux gens, par divertissement, et je n’ai aucune envie que ça t’arrive.”

“Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire?” Demanda Rey d’un ton sec. Elle se dégagea du mur, et Ren fit un pas en arrière pour lui laisser un peu de place. Il renifla brièvement et détourna le regard d'elle.

“Tu voulais voir la neige,” observa-t-il. Ce n’était pas une question. Rey acquiesça en silence. Kylo Ren fit trois pas dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans un sas, et la porte se scella dans leur dos. Ren sentit la différence de température, malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements. Lorsque la porte extérieure s’ouvrit, le froid le frappa comme un mur de glace. Il baissa les yeux vers Rey, qui ne portait qu'une tunique légère, et regretta de ne pas lui avoir procuré de vêtements adaptés avant de sortir. Pourtant elle n’avait pas l’air de s'inquiéter du froid ; elle se précipita sur la terrasse au-delà de la porte.

Ren, sans un mot, la regarda explorer la terrasse de ferrobéton. Elle avait l’air fascinée par le craquement de la neige sous ses petites bottes, et se baissa pour ramasser des poignées de poudreuse. Elle rit comme une enfant, comme si leur violente dispute quelques minutes auparavant était déjà tout à fait oubliée. Elle lança la neige autour d'elle, gloussa en sentant la poudreuse retomber sur ses cheveux. Dans ce rire, Ren croyait entendre de nouveau celui de la fillette aux fleurs. Il eut une vision de la petite fille, tout à coup, à travers cette femme adulte qui tournoyait, insouciante, et tirait la langue pour goûter les flocons.

Elle grelottait de froid, mais était trop émerveillée pour s’en rendre compte. Ren résista au besoin soudain de l’envelopper de ses bras, d’ôter son casque et de l’embrasser. Elle aurait les lèvres glacées, mais il les réchaufferait des siennes. Il trembla sur ses jambes, mais pas à cause du froid, et leva les mains vers son cou pour saisir son capuchon à col montant. Il le retira et le jeta sur son avant bras en s’approchant de Rey. Il lui tendit la cape et lui dit à travers son masque,

“Aucun de nous ne gagnerait à ce que tu meures de froid sur une terrasse.”

Elle sourit, et prit la cape dans ses mains, puis l’enfila sur sa tête et la laissa retomber sur ses épaules et ses bras. Ren sentit sa poitrine se serrer, à la voir devant lui, portant un de ses vêtements. Il tendit vers elle une main mal assurée et remonta la capuche sur les cheveux de Rey. Elle prit un air excessivement contrarié, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis elle se mit à imiter, avec un talent certain, la voix de Kylo Ren telle que modifiée par le masque.

“J’aime la neige. La neige me réjouit. Je suis content. Ça ne se voit pas?”

“Je t’ai dit que j’appréciais mal les sarcasmes,” lui rappela-t-il, et elle haussa les épaules, dressant un sourcil perplexe.

“Vous appréciez quoi, dans ce cas?” Demanda-t-elle, s’avançant d’un pas vers lui. “Dites le moi.”

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il apprécierait vraiment qu’elle pose ses mains sur lui, et le goût de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il apprécierait plus que tout de lui arracher cette capuche, ainsi que tous ses vêtements. Mais son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, lui donnant une excuse, et il dit,

“J’apprécie un bon repas. Viens. Il se fait tard. Nous nous entraînerons mieux demain. En attendant, nous devons nous reposer.”  
________________________________________  
Le lit semblait particulièrement mou, ce soir là. C'était techniquement le matin, à proprement parler, lorsqu’avec un soupir exaspéré, Rey se leva du matelas insupportablement flasque.  
Elle tourna en rond un moment, les yeux rivés sur l’ourlet de la chemise de nuit noire et légère qu'elle avait prise dans l’armoire. Ce n'était pas seulement le lit, qui lui ôtait le sommeil, elle l’avait bien compris. C'était surtout Lui. Il occupait ses pensées de manière si envahissante qu'elle n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose assez longtemps pour s’endormir. Les traits de son visage. Son corps élancé. L’odeur virile et entêtante qu'il y avait partout sur son capuchon lorsqu’elle l’avait porté, dans la neige. Sa façon de bouger, si différente lorsqu'il avait son masque et lorsqu'il ne l’avait pas. Le fait qu'il puisse réparer un panneau de verre brisé sans même le toucher, et la détermination d’acier trempé qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes. La sensation de son corps sous le sien, le toucher de ses mains sur son visage et sa taille. Le bruit saccadé de sa respiration entre ses dents serrées, alors que ses yeux lui adressaient une supplique silencieuse.

Rey s’arrêta et laissa échapper une exclamation. Quelque chose la poussait à quitter sa chambre, à traverser la kitchenette et franchir la porte donnant sur le couloir. Elle se tint un instant sur le perron, tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour s’assurer que personne n'était en vue. Le couloir était calme et silencieux, et Rey fit quelques pas hors de sa chambre. Le laquage noir du sol était glacé sous ses pieds nus, et elle fila jusqu’à chez lui. Elle se tint devant sa porte - du moins devant la porte qu'il avait dit être la sienne - et elle observa le boîtier de commande. Elle aurait pu, théoriquement, frapper à la porte jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne lui ouvrir. Ou encore, appuyer sur la sonnette, et il viendrait probablement tout ensommeillé ouvrir et la renvoyer immédiatement dans sa chambre. Sinon, elle pouvait aussi faire demi-tour et retourner dans ses propres appartements.

Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. À la place, elle appuya son index tremblant sur le clavier, et composa la combinaison qu’elle était sûre de connaître. 9-2-2-7-8-3. Il avait inséré ce code sur le boîtier de Rey rapidement, sans une hésitation, comme s’il en avait eu l’habitude. C'était un code qu'il utilisait tous les jours, elle le savait. C'était son propre code.

Comme prévu, la porte s’ouvrit aussitôt le code validé. Rey n’osa pas bouger, se sentant comme une voleuse, ou comme une idiote, ou les deux à la fois. Puis, comme possédée, ses jambes l'entraînèrent à l’intérieur de l’appartement, comme si elles avaient eu leur volonté propre. Elle avança à petits pas, remarquant au passage que la cuisine et la salle à manger étaient un peu plus spacieuses que chez elle. Sur sa droite, elle aperçut dans une autre pièce qui devait être une bibliothèque des étagères et des casiers remplis d’holobooks. A sa gauche, une porte ouverte menant sans doute possible à une chambre à coucher.

Les lumières étaient basses, et le lit était large, et bas, comme dans sa propre chambre. Elle le vit allongé, torse nu, à plat ventre sur le moelleux de la couette blanche, les bras sous son oreiller. Rey sentit ses yeux brûler, sans comprendre ce qui la troublait. Elle fit un pas dans la chambre, convaincue à présent de ne plus être maîtresse d'elle même. Ce fut soudain comme s’il avait brusquement ressenti sa présence, et il se réveilla d’un bond, pour s’emparer de quelque chose à côté du lit.

Avant même que Rey n’ait le temps de réagir, il était sur ses jambes, en position de défense, et la croix enflammée de son sabre illuminait la pièce. Ils restèrent face à face un long moment sans bouger, puis il cligna des paupières, semblant réaliser qu’il était réveillé et qu’elle n’était pas là pour le tuer. Elle s'était figée, abasourdie à la vue des muscles de son torse nu, tendus dans une position défensive. Rey parvint à détacher les yeux de lui et à reprendre son souffle, et il éteint son sabre, qu’il jeta sur le lit.

“Je suis désolée.” Balbutia Rey, balançant la tête et se sentant complètement idiote. “Je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Le lit était trop mou, la pièce était trop silencieuse. Et je…”

Elle voulut lui dire qu’elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil parce qu'elle ne cessait de penser à lui, que ses jambes l’avaient portée jusqu'ici, et qu’elle n'était pas du tout contrariée par l’absence de vêtements entre eux, là tout de suite. Mais sa voix mourut dans un silence embarrassé, et ses joues devinrent si rouges qu’elles devaient probablement briller plus que la lame du sabre. Kylo Ren se balança un peu bizarrement sur ses pieds, debout à côté du lit, et son ton était sec et ensommeillé lorsqu’il demanda,

“Tu as besoin de quelque chose?”

Rey eut envie de rire, malgré ses tentatives laborieuses pour garder un semblant de dignité dans cette situation. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit non de la tête, haussant les épaules pour dire,

“Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue… Ici sur cette planète et ici dans votre chambre. C'est absurde. Je ne vous connais même pas.”

“Non, mais ça n’a pas toujours été le cas,” dit-il, et les sourcils de Rey s’arrondirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’il entendait par là, et pourquoi il l’avait appelée ‘Rayon de Soleil’, lors de leur rencontre sur Jakku. Elle n’eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole, qu’il avait franchi l’espace entre eux en trois enjambées, et elle devint muette de le sentir si proche d'elle.

Chaleur. Il irradiait de chaleur par son torse nu, et par ses bras scandaleusement musclés. Le regard de Rey s’arrêta sur une marque sur son épaule droite, une ampoule rouge que Rey savait être la brûlure de son sabre d'entraînement. Instinctivement, elle leva la main et toucha la brûlure du bout des doigts. Le souffle de Ren devint court lorsqu’elle le toucha, et c'est avec la souffrance d’un animal blessé qu’il chuchota,

“Ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu. J'étais sensé… J’ai reçu l’ordre de te montrer comment utiliser la Force. De t'entraîner. C'est tout”

Rey acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur la brûlure autour de laquelle elle laissait aller ses doigts. “Mais vous m’entraînez,” lui rappela-t-elle. “Cette brûlure… Le bleu sur votre mâchoire. Les morceaux de verre que vous avez recollés je-ne-sais-comment. Tout ça faisait partie de l’entraînement, n’est-ce pas? Et demain matin, nous…”

Elle se tut. Sa gorge et ses lèvres étaient devenues aussi sèches que le désert qu'elle avait quitté. Sa main ne bougea plus, sur son épaule, et elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard sombre. Il avait une expression sauvage, les cils battants alors qu’il cherchait son regard en retour.

“Je n’avais pas prévu d’avoir envie de toi à ce point, Rayon-De-Soleil,” dit-il d’une voix à peine audible. Rey ressentit comme un étrange sentiment de perplexité en l’entendant prononcer ce surnom, mais elle l’ignora car il venait de poser ses mains autour de sa taille. C'était la première fois qu’il la touchait sans ses gants de cuir, et elle laissa échapper un soupir au contact de ses mains chaudes à travers le tissu léger de la chemise de nuit. Kylo Ren s’avança encore vers elle, si bien qu’ils étaient pratiquement peau contre peau. Rey aurait pu s'évanouir. Elle le sentait. Sa tête bourdonnait plus que dans les pires périodes de famine et de déshydratation. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et sa vue se troublait. Pourtant, elle parvint à le regarder lorsqu'il murmura, “Pourtant j'ai envie de toi, Rey. Tellement. Je n’y peux rien. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour outrepasser ça.”

Elle réunit tout l’air de ses poumons paralysés, et souffla trois mots étouffés. “Alors embrassez-moi.”

La lueur dans les yeux de Kylo Ren aurait été effrayante si elle n’avait pas mis le corps de Rey en feu. Elle sentit sa peau picoter, et la sensation presque douloureuse mais déjà familière de besoin, entre ses cuisses, et acquiesça d’un air rassurant. Il glissa une main dans son dos, et de l’autre enveloppa sa joue. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux indomptables des yeux de Rey, et du pouce, caressa sa lèvre entr’ouverte. Cette caresse la fit frissonner et elle s’entendit gémir. Il poussa comme un léger soupir entre ses dents serrées, et enfin, baissa son visage vers le sien.

À l'instant où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, Rey sentit une onde d’énergie parcourir ses veines. Il avait les lèvres plus douces que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il les pressa délicatement contre les siennes - une, deux, trois fois - à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps, et un peu plus fort. Puis quelque chose lâcha et ils perdirent tout contrôle. Les mains de Rey s’accrochèrent à ses biceps alors qu’elle basculait contre le mur. Elle put sentir son exaltation dans sa façon de déplacer ses mains pour lui saisir de nouveau la taille. Il avait entrouvert la bouche lorsqu’il l’embrassa à nouveau, et Rey gémit en sentant sa langue chercher comme désespérée, contre ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche, et le laissa entrer, et il y eu un moment maladroit pendant lequel il fut évident qu’aucun des deux n’avait beaucoup d'expérience avec ce genre de chose. Finalement ils trouvèrent un rythme, leurs langues se caressant l’une l’autre, leurs lèvres s’aspirant doucement entre leurs dents, et leurs gémissements vibrant contre leurs peaux.

Rey sentit une pression contre son ventre et réalisa qu’il était de nouveau dur, comme pendant l'entraînement lorsqu’elle l’avait fait basculer. Rey se tortilla contre le mur, un instinct lui intimant l’ordre de frotter son corps contre cette excroissance. Il laissa échapper un son guttural dans sa bouche lorsqu’elle se frotta contre lui, avec comme seule barrière entre eux le tissu de ses sous-vêtements et celui de la chemise de nuit.

“Hum… Rey,” il parvint à détacher sa bouche de la sienne et à reculer un peu la tête, basculant légèrement le bassin en avant. Rey eut un hoquet en le sentant se presser contre elle, et la tension entre ses jambes devint insoutenable. Elle se tortilla et frotta ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, dans une tentative désespérée de soulager la sensation de besoin qui s'était emparée d’elle.

“Si tu restes ici,” dit-il dans un souffle, “Je vais faire quelque chose… Que nous regretterons, sûrement. Il faut… J’ai besoin que tu t’en ailles.”

Rey croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis leur baiser. Il avait l’air malheureux, comme s’il venait de lui faire part d’une nouvelle tragique. Elle fut frappée d’un désagréable sentiment de rejet, mais hocha la tête et chuchota, “D’accord. Je m’en vais. Juste...Laisse moi passer, s’il te plaît?”

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Rey savait bien de quoi il avait peur. Il avait peur que la tension entre ses cuisses et la raideur dans ses sous-vêtements repoussent les inhibitions de deux personnes qui venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Deux personnes dont la relation n’aurait clairement dû être que l’entraînement sportif et la méditation. Ce qu’il y avait entre eux - quoi que ce soit - n’aurait pas du arriver, comme il l’avait exprimé plus tôt. Il était évident que ça ne devait en aucun cas dépasser le stade d’un baiser contre un mur, à moitié nus au milieu de la nuit.

L’estomac de Rey fit des pirouettes entre culpabilité et gêne, lorsque Kylo s’éloigna d’elle. La perte de son contact fut comme une déchirure, et elle s’en voulut d’avoir à ce point besoin et envie de le sentir de nouveau, dur contre le bas de son ventre. Le souffle court, elle le repoussa un peu pour passer, et se dirigea vers la porte en disant tout bas,

“Je suis désolée de t’avoir réveillé. Je serai en forme pour l’entraînement tout à l’heure, c'est promis.”

Elle avait fait quelques mètres lorsqu’elle sentit sa main la saisir par le coude. Elle se retourna et fut entraînée contre lui, pour voir dans son regard un désespoir teinté de perplexité. Il la regarda longtemps, et Rey se demanda où tout cela allait les mener. Leur tentative d’entraînement avait déjà tourné désastre. Elle s’apprêtait à le réconforter, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle dans une semaine et demie et qu’il aurait ensuite tout le loisir de l’oublier. Mais il l’embrassa de nouveau, appuyant tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et recula à peine pour dire dans un souffle,

“Je ne pense pas que mon lit soit aussi moelleux que celui de ta chambre, je…je préfère dormir sur un matelas plus ferme, alors j’ai demandé spécialement… Quoi qu’il en soit, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à dormir quelques heures avant que nous ne reprenions l’entraînement.”

Elle s’abstint de le taquiner sur cette explication maladroite, ou sur la façon dont sa voix se brisa et trembla contre ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva blottie dans ses bras sous la couette, serrée contre lui, le dos contre son ventre. Il avait menti au sujet du matelas; il était, si c'était seulement possible, encore plus mou que celui dans la chambre de Rey. Mais elle ne s’en trouva pas dérangée le moins du monde, les doigts entremêlés aux siens. Elle ne pensa qu’à la chaleur de sa peau, au rythme doux et régulier de sa respiration dans ses cheveux, au souvenir de leurs baisers, et elle s’endormit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : PAS TROP TÔT, pas vrai? Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je promets que leur relation (physique et sentimentale) va continuer de progresser avec une langueur délicieuse. Haha! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent et postent des commentaires.


	8. Qui draine le sang des hommes pantelants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren est convoqué par le Suprème Leader Snoke.

_“Ben? Tu es là? Ben?”_

_Il regarda par dessus son épaule, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, et fit la moue en voyant Rey escalader un rocher sur son chemin. Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus, lui dire de dégager, de le laisser tranquille. C'est probablement ce qu’il aurait fait, s’il avait été dérangé par n’importe qui d'autre. Mais au lieu de cela, il murmura,_

_“Fais attention de ne pas tomber, Rayon de Soleil.”_

_“Je ne vais pas tomber! Je suis un Jedi, les Jedis ne tombent pas.” Sa belle assurance fut de courte durée, car ses petites mains glissèrent sur le rocher humide et elle poussa un cri en tombant à la renverse. Dans un réflexe, Ben jeta sa main en avant et arrêta sa chute. Il se servit de la Force pour ralentir son corps, et la déposer délicatement sur la mousse au pied du rocher. Rey souffla d’indignation et frotta vigoureusement sa tunique en se relevant pour dire, “Stupide rocher. Stupide, stupide rocher.”_

_“Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Rayon de Soleil?” Demanda Ben d’un air misérable, reniflant pour chasser ses dernières larmes. Elle le dévisagea un instant, les petites bouclettes de ses cheveux collées contre sa peau par la bruine. Son expression boudeuse se fit inquiète, et elle dit,_

_“Je t’ai cherché partout. Tu avais dit qu’on jouerait à l’histoire que tu m’as lue. Tu se souviens? Celle avec l’esclave Twi’Lek qui renverse un baigneur Hutt.”_

_“Seigneur,” corrigea Ben doucement. Il contempla le bout de ses bottes tâchées de boue et poussa un soupir. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu’il venait de passer trois heures avec le Leader Suprême Snoke, et qu’il avait reçu l’ordre de faire quelque chose de si épouvantable qu’elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais le lui pardonner? Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Alors à la place il se leva, et entendit sa propre voix se briser en disant, “Je suis désolé Rayon de Soleil. J’avais oublié. Allons jouer tous les deux.”_

_Son visage s’illumina d’un large sourire soulagé, et elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne pour le ramener auprès des cabanons._

* * *

 

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle dans l’obscurité de la pièce, tâtonnant le matelas vide à côté de lui comme dans l’espoir d’y trouver quelque chose. Ses poings frappèrent son front de frustration lorsqu'il réalisa qu’il était de nouveau seul. Rien d'étonnant ; elle n’avait plus dormi dans son lit depuis quatre jours. Cette autre nuit, quand il l’avait embrassée contre le mur et qu’elle s'était endormie sous ses draps, Ren s'était demandé s’il était en train de tomber amoureux. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui, évidemment, puisqu’elle croyait qu'elle venait de le rencontrer. C’était le cas d’une certaine manière puisqu'ils n'étaient plus, ni l’un ni l'autre, les enfants qu’ils avaient été autrefois. Mais Ren savait que si Rey découvrait la vérité sur son compte, et sur ses actes, sur la vie qu’elle menait quand elle était trop petite pour s’en souvenir aujourd’hui… Elle s’enfuirait pour ne jamais revenir. Et il pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. 

Quatre jours venaient de s’écouler dans le brouillard d'un entraînement intensif - une tentative d’affuter les compétences de Rey suffisamment pour impressionner le Suprême Leader Snoke. Kylo Ren évita de lutter contre elle, ou d’être en contact direct avec elle, limitant leurs combats à la manipulation des sabres d’entrainement. Elle était de plus en plus vive et de plus en plus puissante, et c'était devenu réellement passionnant de l’affronter. Désormais, elle faisait léviter toute seule la plaque de verre, sans la laisser tomber ni la briser. La veille, elle avait terminé l'entraînement en utilisant la Force pour empiler soigneusement quatre grandes boîtes en une tour rudimentaire, puis avait soulevé la tour d’un seul bloc et l’avait envoyée voler contre le mur opposé jusqu'à rompre les boîtes. Kylo Ren avait été franchement impressionné par ses progrès, par la concentration dont elle semblait faire preuve sans difficulté, et par la puissance indomptée qu'elle avait au fond d’elle. Le Suprême Leader serait satisfait, à n’en pas douter. 

Avant de la laisser dans ses appartements, la nuit précédente, elle lui avait jeté un regard en biais et lui avait rappelé qu’il lui restait exactement sept jours avant de devoir la ramener sur Jakku avec trente-cinq générateurs, deux speeders neufs et trois ans de rations. Il lui avait répondu que ses exigences étaient au-delà du raisonnable, et ils s’étaient séparés contrariés. Kylo Ren n’avait pas cessé de penser à elle ensuite, incapable de se défaire de l’image de ses mouvements félins, l’arme à la main, ou de celle de son sourire. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier la saveur délicieuse de sa bouche, quand il l’avait embrassée contre le mur. 

Ren se noyait dans ces pensées tourmentées  tout en se brossant les dents, se rasant le visage et se détendant sous la douche. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie, alors qu’il peignait les boucles brunes de ses cheveux, par une soudaine sonnerie provenant de la bibliothèque, de l’autre côté de sa suite. Il maugréa quelque chose d’inaudible, passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux en se levant de son lit, se demandant quelle communication méritait un appel aussi tôt le matin. Il s'empara de son casque, au cas où la communication provienne de Hux ou Zorva Ren. C'était les deux personnes à qui il n’avait pas l’intention de dévoiler le son de sa voix. Son masque et son modificateur de timbre lui assuraient une aura intimidante et mystique au sein du Premier Ordre. 

Le comlink continua de biper en continu. Ren soupira et enfila le casque lorsqu'il vit qu’il s’agissait de la ligne de Hux. Il se moquait bien d’avoir l’air ridicule, debout dans sa bibliothèque, avec pour tout vêtements un bermuda noir et son casque cabossé. Il détacha le comlink de son support et l’emporta jusqu’à sa kitchenette. Il appuya sur un bouton de l’appareil et se balança d'un pied sur l’autre en disant, 

“Bonjour, Général,” 

“En fait Monsieur, ici le Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, vous appelant de la part du Général Hux, Monsieur.” La voix à l’autre bout était hésitante, craintive. Ren leva les yeux au ciel sous son casque et dit, 

“Lieutenant Mitaka. Que voulez-vous?” 

“Monsieur, le Général me charge de vous informer… En fait, il y a eu une entrevue d’organisée. Euh… Il semblerait que le Général Hux et vous même soyez attendus dans la Salle d’Audience du Leader Suprême Snoke dans une heure. J'ai reçu l’ordre de vous informer de cette convocation, Monsieur.” 

Ren se retint de rire aux balbutiements effrayés du jeune officier. Son interlocuteur était terrorisé par Kylo Ren; c'était flagrant au vu de leurs quelques interactions passées. Et bien tant mieux, pensa Ren. Que les officiers le craignent. Comme ça ils le laisseraient en paix accomplir ses missions. 

Avant que Kylo Ren n’ait le temps de répondre quelque chose de cinglant au Lieutenant Mitaka, son attention fut attirée par sa porte d’entrée. Elle s'était ouverte avec un bruit pneumatique, et Rey était entrée dans la pièce. Il vit qu’elle portait des vêtements d'entraînement noirs, et s'inquiétait visiblement qu'il ne soit pas venu la chercher pour s’exercer. Elle se figea sur le perron, les sourcils arrondis à la vue de Kylo Ren ne portant rien d’autre que ses sous-vêtements et son casque. Ren sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes sous son masque, et la voix venant du comlink lui parut lointaine. 

“Monsieur? Puis-je confirmer que vous avez bien pris connaissance du message?” 

Kylo Ren regarda Rey avancer jusque dans sa cuisine, ouvrir son réfrigérateur et prendre une poignée de baies de Juna. Elle se retourna, souriant à Ren en glissant un fruit dans sa bouche, et ferma la porte du réfrigérateur d’un coup de talon. Il était troublant de la voir ainsi, grignotant des fruits d’un air lascif et souriant parce qu’il avait l'air ridicule. Kylo Ren sentit soudain sa bouche devenir sèche et il eut toutes les peines du monde à articuler une réponse dans le comlink.

“Vous pouvez informer le Général Hux que je serai dans la salle d'audience dans une heure.” 

“Merci, Monsieur.” Le soulagement était palpable, dans la voix du Lieutenant Mitaka. Le comlink émit une série de bips indiquant que la communication était interrompue. Ren posa le comlink sur l'étagère qui faisait le tour de la pièce, et croisa les bras sur son torse nu. 

“J’ai mis le casque pour le modificateur de voix. Je n'étais pas certain de qui était de l’autre côté du -” 

“Si tu le dis,” l’interrompit Rey, l’air plus hilare que jamais, en avalant une autre baie de Juna.

Ren se renfrogna et souleva son casque pour le retirer. Il le porta d’une main en retournant d’un pas vif dans sa chambre, et appela par dessus son épaule, 

“Je ne crois pas t’avoir autorisée à piller mes réserves alimentaires.” 

“En effet, non. Je prendrai soin de demander la permission à l’avenir.” Elle le suivit jusque dans son dressing et lui montra sa main tâchée de jus de Juna. “Une baie de Juna? Elles sont succulentes. A tel point que j’ai mangé toutes les miennes.” 

Ren saisit une baie dans sa main et la mangea. Elle était juteuse et sucrée, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et s’affaira à choisir des vêtements dans son armoire. Il enfila un sous-pull et un pantalon à bretelles, puis ses manches et son col, son pardessus et sa tunique, et enfin son capuchon à col montant. Alors qu’il remettait son casque sur sa tête, il entendit Rey demander derrière lui, d’un ton plus sérieux qu’à son habitude, 

“Tu as dit dans le Comlink que tu te rendais dans une salle d’audience, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas voir le Leader Suprême? 

“Oui.” Il vit les yeux noisette de Rey s'agrandir avec une expression entre l’admiration et la peur, et il songea à nouveau à la sensation que ça avait été de l’embrasser, ici dans cette pièce. Il renifla comme pour chasser cette pensée, et s’assit sur le bord de son lit pour enfiler ses bottes. 

“Reste ici jusqu’à ce que mon entrevue soit terminée,” lui ordonna-t-il. “L'entraînement d’aujourd’hui sera retardé. Il y a des holofilms si tu t’ennuies. Sinon, met ce temps libre à profit pour pratiquer la méditation.” 

“D’accord,” dit-elle sagement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte menant au couloir. Son ton taquin d’un peu plus tôt s’était envolé, remplacé par des manières solennelles et un rien tendues. Ren tourna son visage vers elle juste avant d’appuyer sur le bouton d’ouverture de la porte. 

“Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps. Mais si c'était le cas, tu as la permission de te servir dans le réfrigérateur.” 

Elle lui sourit en réponse, et il fut heureux de la laisser sur cette note positive. Ren traversa d’un pas vif une enfilade de couloirs, puis pris un turbolift pour descendre de nombreux étages jusqu’à atteindre un des sous-sols. Les couloirs étaient déserts. En quelques longues enjambées, Kylo Ren fut en un rien de temps devant la salle d’audience. Passant devant une horloge fixée à la paroi, il réalisa qu’il était dix minutes en avance. Lorsqu’on avait rendez-vous avec le Suprême Leader Snoke, on n'était ni en avance ni en retard, on faisait en sorte d'être pile à l'heure. Malheureusement, apparemment Hux était lui aussi arrivé en avance. L’homme aux cheveux roux se tenait devant la porte de la salle, étudiant ses ongles alors que Kylo Ren approchait. 

“Ren,” fit Hux en guise de bonjour, tirant sa bouche dans un sourire forcé et grimaçant. “Heureux que vous ayez bien reçu la convocation.” 

“Je vais être très clair avec vous, Général,” s’entendit dire Kylo Ren. Il n’avait pas planifié un sermon pour Hux, mais les mots sortirent tous seuls à la vue de son sourire narquois. “La fille est hors de portée de vos pathétiques tentatives de drague. Elle est ici exclusivement pour être entraînée. Ce n’est pas un morceau de chair fraîche à vous mettre sous la dent. Dois-je m’abstenir de mentionner au Leader Suprême Snoke votre tentative de l’attirer dans votre antre pour boire du vin en tête à tête?”

L’effrayant sourire de Hux s’élargit, et il se mit à rire de Kylo Ren. Le son de sa voix rebondit sur les parois autour d’eux alors qu’il s’esclaffait, et Ren se sentit prêt de perdre le contrôle de la colère qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine. 

“En quoi est-ce drôle?” Demanda-t-il, et Hux haussa les épaules pour répondre d’un ton sarcastique, 

“Je n’ai pas’ fait une tentative’ de quoi que ce soit avec votre petite ferrailleuse. J’ai réussi. D’ailleurs, elle préfère les vins corélliens rouges. Je sais que c'est étonnant, mais elle a bu trois verres de mon vin le plus fort.” 

L'intérieur de son casque fut soudain envahi de petits points flottant nerveusement, troublant sa vue. Ses oreilles brûlèrent, sa poitrine se serra douloureusement, et il crut qu’il allait vomir. Il prit bien trop longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits et questionner,

“Que lui avez-vous fait?” 

“Ce que je lui ai fait?” Répéta Hux, les sourcils très hauts et la bouche tordue en un rictus. “Je ne lui ai rien fait. Par contre, ce que nous avons fait ensemble…?” 

C’est à ce moment là que Kylo Ren perdit le contrôle. Avant même de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire, il tendit la main et s’empara du corps de Hux à travers la Force. Il projeta sa main vers la gauche, et Hux fut dégagé du mur et lancé vers le sol. Il retomba avec violence contre les dalles, l’expression de son visage passant de la surprise à la douleur quand ses épaules frappèrent le sol. Kylo Ren baissa les yeux vers lui et cracha, 

“Elle est à moi, Hux.” Puis prenant conscience de ce que ça sous-entendait, il corrigea, “Mon apprentie. Ma pupille. Elle n’est pas votre proie. Si vous touchez à nouveau au moindre de ses cheveux, je vous tuerai.” 

Hux frotta son front de sa manche, et fit de son mieux pour arranger ses cheveux de ses doigts tout en se relevant. Il foudroya Ren d'un regard indigné et dit, “A vrai dire Ren, je n’ai pas touché un seul de ses cheveux. Elle a bu du vin et nous avons parlé, c'est tout. La jalousie vous dévore. Vous êtes trop possessif… Je n’ai pas l’impression que Rey apprécierait l’idée d'appartenir à qui que ce soit.” 

La respiration de Kylo Ren trembla à travers le filtre de son masque, et il ferma les yeux pour répondre d'un ton ferme, “Il est l’heure d’y aller. Nous réglerons ça une autre fois.” 

“Il n’y a rien à régler,” insista Hux, se redonnant une contenance et composant le code sur la porte.

“C'est ce que nous verrons,” répondit Kylo Ren en s’avançant dans l’allée étroite et noire de la Salle d'audience. L’allée traversait la vaste salle obscure et s'achevait devant une volée de marches qui menaient sur une estrade. L’estrade, en vérité, était vide. Mais pour le moment, un hologramme immense du Suprême Leader Snoke emplissait l’espace, et Snoke faisait en sorte d'être très réel, même s’il n'était pas présent physiquement. Arrivé au bout de l’allée, Ren plia respectueusement le genou et inclina la tête. Il se releva et leva les yeux en direction de l’hologramme, tandis que Hux s’inclinait derrière lui. 

“Je veux être tenu au courant de l’avancée de vos… projets respectifs,” dit Snoke sans s’encombrer de formalités. Son visage usé, asymétrique, était figé dans une expression d’ennui. Il ne précisa pas lequel des deux hommes devait prendre la parole en premier. Kylo Ren se tint droit et silencieux, obnubilé par l’idée de Rey buvant du vin avec Hux. 

“Leader Suprême,” dit fièrement Hux à côté de Kylo Ren, “La construction du supercanon avance bien - plus vite que je ne l’avais prévu. L’oscillateur thermique sera terminé dans deux semaines, suite à quoi nous commencerons les systèmes de ciblage et de guidage des missiles.” 

“Bonnes nouvelles, Général,” acquiesça Snoke, ses étroits sourcils gris s'arrondissant de satisfaction. Les yeux de Kylo Ren jetaient des éclairs à Hux, et il se trouva soulagé que son masque dissimule son visage, rouge de colère. Snoke demanda à Hux, “Les deux sénateurs ont été enlevés sur Coruscant?” 

“Ils sont emprisonnés, sous surveillance, Leader Suprême.” Répondit Hux d’un air satisfait. Il jeta un regard en coin à Ren avant de se rengorger et d’ajouter, “J’avais envisagé de demander l’aide de Ren pour l’interrogatoire, mais ils se sont avérés étonnement réceptifs aux méthodes traditionnelles.” 

“Bien.” Snoke approuva Hux du menton, ses immenses doigts gris pianotant à ses côtés. “Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez disposer, Général.” 

“Leader Suprême.” Hux s’inclina avec déférence, et fit demi-tour pour s’éloigner le long de l’allée de la salle d’audience. Le bruit des bottes de Hux claquant sur le sol exaspéra Kylo Ren, et il serra furieusement les poings de part et d’autre de son corps. 

“Vous êtes profondément troublé ce matin,” remarqua Snoke après le départ de Hux. Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus affectueuse, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle d’audience. Kylo Ren leva les yeux vers son mentor lorsque ce dernier ajouta, “Quelque chose vous contrarie. Dites-moi de quoi il s’agit.” 

Ren songea que Snoke savait certainement déjà tout, mais il baissa la tête et prit un moment pour réfléchir. S’il admettait devant Snoke son agacement à l’idée que Rey passe du temps avec Hux, il lui serait immédiatement reproché d’avoir des sentiments aussi inutiles d'inappropriés. Il devait choisir soigneusement ses mots. Après avoir pris une minute pour ordonner ses pensées, Kylo Ren dit, 

“Je suis contrarié par la façon qu’a Le Général Hux d’interagir avec mon apprentie. Avec… Avec Rey. Ils ont bu du vin en tête à tête hier soir.” 

“Un peu de vin n’a jamais fait de mal à personne,” répondit Snoke avec indifférence, et Kylo Ren eut envie de lui dire à voix haute qu’il se trompait lourdement. Au lieu de cela, il se renfrogna sous son masque et dit, 

“Il est primordial qu’elle se concentre sur son entraînement, plutôt que sur des soirées alcoolisées et indécentes seule avec le Général, n’êtes vous pas d’accord, Leader Suprême?” 

En guise de réponse, Snoke haussa les sourcils d'un air impatient. “Comment se passe l’entraînement?” 

“Elle est plus susceptible d’être amenée à travailler pour le premier ordre que je ne l’aurais cru au départ.”, répondit Ren en se contraignant au calme. “Elle a beaucoup de talent; sa sensibilité à la Force croît et s’affûte d’heure en heure. Elle maîtrise maintenant la lévitation et d'autres formes de télékinésie. Elle a beaucoup amélioré sa capacité à fouiller les esprits, en parallèle de la télépathie défensive. Ses mouvements au combat au sabre sont de plus en plus fluides et naturels à chaque affrontement. Elle a… Un immense potentiel, Leader Suprême.” 

“Et le moelleux de votre matelas ne la dérange pas?” Demanda Snoke. Kylo Ren sentit son estomac faire une pirouette, son souffle se coincer dans sa poitrine, et regarda son mentor avec épouvante. Il resta muet un long moment, et Snoke hocha la tête lentement, d’un air entendu. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était calme et presque amical. “Soyez prudent, Kylo Ren. La fillette n'est plus. La femme qui a pris sa place ne doit pas être l’objet de vos désirs. Votre possessivité à son égard ne concerne que son rôle d’apprentie. Vous ne devez pas laisser vos tentations ni vos émotions interférer avec la mission que je vous ai affectée. Est-ce clair?” 

“Très clair, Leader Suprême,” acquiesça Ren, se sentant tout à coup stupide. 

“Allez-y,” dit Snoke, agitant la main pour le chasser. “ J’ai d'autres choses à traiter. Apportez moi la fille dans trois jours, et je jugerai de son potentiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : oh oh! Que va dire Kylo Ren à Rey au sujet de sa soirée avec Hux? Comment Rey va-t-elle réagir à ces accusations? Vont-ils finir par coucher ensemble? Hmmm? La suite à la prochaine mise à jour! Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court. Je suis retournée voir TFA (“The Force Awakens”, ndt) hier après midi et je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Merci encore à ceux qui lisent et commentent.


	9. Jusqu’à écorcher de son feu, la joue paisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren est furieux que Rey ait passé une soirée avec Hux. Va-t-elle lui donner une explication valable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : ce chapitre est excessivement long. Désolée.

Avant ce jour, Rey n’avait pas soupçonné que Ren l’ait délibérément laissée prendre le dessus lors de leurs entraînements. Maintenant il ne faisait plus preuve d'aucune pitié à son égard, et Rey se trouva partagée entre panique et rage de vaincre. 

Ils se servaient des sabres d’entraînement, et lorsqu’elle fendit sa lame vers son épaule, il intercepta son coup d'un grand mouvement vers le bas. Il frappa plus fort qu’elle ne pouvait l’encaisser et elle trébucha en arrière en poussant un cri de surprise. Il profita de l’ouverture que lui offrait ce moment de déséquilibre et attaqua vers son bras droit. Rey para juste à temps, poussant son sabre contre le sien, et le garda à distance tout en reculant de quelques pas. Elle le regarda d’un air effaré et demanda, 

“A quoi bon m’avoir ménagée ?” 

“Je n’aurais pas dû, visiblement,” gronda-t-il pour toute réponse, et il posa sa main gauche sur son torse pour retrouver son calme. Sa voix était modifiée par le micro ; Rey n'était pas tranquille non plus, de le voir se battre avec son casque, aujourd’hui. Il tournoya sur lui-même et pointa son sabre vers elle en un coup d’estoc, et Rey se baissa tout juste pour éviter l’impact. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra la garde de son sabre à deux mains, les paumes moites de sueur après trois heures d’exercice ininterrompu. Sa lame fendit l’air vers la cuisse de Kylo, mais il para le coup facilement de son sabre, avec une telle force que Rey lâcha son arme qui vola à travers la pièce et rebondit contre le mur. Elle était soudain désarmée, et poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu’il frappa de taille, brutalement, sa lame contre le textile de la tunique de Rey. Le tissu roussit sous la lame de duracier crépitant, et elle pensa que s’il l’avait voulu, il aurait pu la frapper plus fort encore et la blesser réellement. 

Il fit un pas en arrière et soupira, frotta sa main gantée contre son casque, et fit un geste en direction du sabre de Rey. L’objet vola docilement jusqu’à lui, et il le tendit à Rey. Elle s’en saisit, le regard mauvais, la main tremblante d’épuisement. Elle était trop têtue pour demander une pause, bien qu’elle en ait douloureusement besoin. 

“Va boire un peu d'eau,” lui ordonna Ren, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. 

“Puis-je demander pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi cet après-midi ?” Interrogea Rey en traversant la salle d'entraînement pour saisir sa gourde d'eau. Elle dévissa le bouchon et but avidement, tout en songeant qu’elle n’avait pas vu le visage de Kylo Ren depuis son entrevue avec le Leader Suprême. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu se dire pendant cette entrevue, car Ren était d’humeur massacrante depuis. Elle reposa sa gourde et haussa les épaules, impuissante. “Est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé quelque chose ce matin, ou est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, ou -” 

“Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide” dit-il d’un ton mauvais, et Rey sentit un pic de colère lui chauffer le sang. 

“Je te demande pardon ?”

Ren s’avança vers elle, à si grandes enjambées qu’il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq pas pour traverser la pièce. Rey aurait pris peur si elle n’avait pas été aussi indignée. Elle se redressa pour se faire aussi grande que possible, planta les poings sur ses hanches et lui dit, “Retire ton masque. Si tu vas me sermonner, j’ai le droit de voir ton visage.” 

Il leva les mains et appuya sur les boutons des deux côtés de sa tête, n’attendant pas que le casque ait fini de s’ouvrir avant de le retirer. Il le jeta sur le côté et le casque tomba avec fracas sur le sol laqué noir.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient de sueur après des heures d’effort et sa poitrine se levait et s’abaissait rapidement.

Il baissa sur Rey un regard haineux et elle sentit son indignation se dissoudre dans un sentiment d'angoisse. Elle garda pourtant sa posture, et haussa de nouveau les épaules pour demander, 

“Et donc ?” 

“Trois verres de vin Corrélien,” dit-il d’une voix monocorde, et Rey sentit des sourcils s’arrondir. Elle attendit le reste de l’explication qui ne manquerait pas de suivre ces trois mots qui lui semblaient sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Finalement, elle laissa échapper un grand rire, et secoua la tête en répétant, 

“Trois… Verres de vin corrélien. Est-ce que c’est sensé me dire quelque chose ?”

Kylo Ren resta silencieux un moment, et ses pommettes devinrent rose foncé. Tout revint alors à Rey, la courte conversation qu’elle avait eue avec le Général Hux trois jours plus tôt dans le couloir, quelques instants avant de sortir dans la neige. _Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi, à l'occasion, dans mon salon d'apparat, pour partager un verre de vin corrélien ? En avez-vous déjà goûté ?"_ C'était ce que Hux lui avait dit. Les yeux de Rey ne devinrent qu'une fente et elle secoua la tête furieusement. 

“Est-ce que c'est à propos du Général Hux ? Du vin Corrélien… C'est en rapport avec le Général ?” 

“Bien sûr que oui !” Cracha Kylo Ren, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et la regardant comme il l’aurait fait d’un ennemi. “Je suis au courant pour les verres que tu as bus avec lui. Il m’en a parlé ce matin.” 

Le rire de Rey s'amplifia et elle se frappa le front du plat de la main. “Et bien il t’a raconté n’importe quoi !” S’exclama-t-elle. “Je n’ai jamais goûté de vin Corrélien de ma vie, et certainement pas en compagnie du Général Hux. C’est pour _ça_ que tu t’acharnes sur moi depuis trois heures avec ce sabre d’entraînement ? Parce que tu es jaloux ? Parce que tu t’imagines que j’ai été papillonner dans ton dos et me suis enivrée avec le Général ? Mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème ?” 

Les yeux noirs de Ren s’agrandirent, brillants, et dans le doute, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent. Il balança la tête un long moment, et finalement demanda d’une voix douce, un peu penaude. “Alors tu n’étais pas seule avec lui la nuit dernière ?” 

Rey faillit exploser. “Non ! Pas du tout ! Et d’ailleurs ça ne te regarde pas, je n’ai pas de comptes à te rendre sur ce que je fais de mon temps !” 

Elle n’avait pas oublié son interdiction de passer du temps seule avec Hux, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait justifié ça par tout un tas de prétextes - son programme d’entraînement ne lui laissant pas de temps pour des frivolités comme la dégustation de vin, Hux serait un homme dangereux dont l’attitude envers les autres rendait Ren nerveux - mais Rey n’était pas dupe. Ren était jaloux à l’idée qu’elle passe du temps en tête à tête avec Hux, à l’idée que quoi que ce soit de physique puisse se passer entre eux. Elle comptait pour lui, à un point qui dépassait la futilité. Ça aurait fait peur à Rey de son temps sur Jakku, ou du moins ça l’aurait fait rire. Mais aujourd’hui, une émotion inattendue lui brûlait les yeux. Elle pinça ses lèvres en une ligne étroite et secoua de nouveau la tête. 

“Non,” dit-elle avec calme. “Je n’étais pas avec Hux la nuit dernière. J’étais seule dans ma chambre, à m’entraîner à voir l’avenir. Je n’ai pas beaucoup progressé, si tu veux tout savoir.” 

“Oh.” Kylo Ren essuya son front moite de transpiration d’un grand geste de la manche, et poussa un long soupir. Ses pommettes devinrent - si seulement possible - encore plus rouges qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà, et il murmura, « Tu as raison. Je n’aurais pas dû supposer... Je me demande pourquoi Hux aurait…” 

“Pour provoquer ceci, probablement.” Rey eut un petit sourire, imaginant l’expression de satisfaction mesquine sur le visage de Hux, mettant au point comment tourmenter Ren. Instinctivement, Rey secoua la tête, et leva la main pour caresser la joue de Kylo Ren. Il tressaillit à ce contact. Elle ne l’avait pas touché depuis des jours, et son propre corps réagit étrangement au toucher de sa peau, humide de leurs exercices. Elle déglutit et voulut retirer sa main, mais il leva la sienne et referma doucement ses doigts sur son poignet. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux de Rey et il dit prudemment, 

“Je te présente mes excuses, Rey. Pour avoir… tiré des conclusions, et pour avoir réagi comme je l’ai fait. Je suis ton professeur ; Je dois t’enseigner les voies de Force. C’est tout.” 

Il abaissa son poignet et le relâcha, et elle comprit que c’était lui-même, plus qu’elle, qu’il tentait de convaincre. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, n’ayant soudain plus envie de faire semblant d’avoir moins envie de lui, que lui d’elle. Elle baissa les yeux et dit, 

“Tu sais, ça te va bien d’être jaloux. Pas que ça doive devenir une habitude, mais…” 

“Assez travaillé aujourd’hui” l’interrompit-il sèchement. Puis il se mit à parler très vite. “Le Leader Suprême veut te voir dans quelques jours. Il t'apparaîtra sous la forme d’un hologramme. Il ne sera pas là physiquement, tu comprends. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve réellement, actuellement. Son nom est Snoke - Leader Suprême Snoke. Il sera très impressionné par les progrès que tu as fait, par le potentiel dont tu disposes. Présente-toi à lui avec respect et humilité. Pas de provocations ni d’impertinences. Je t’accompagnerai pour te présenter. Pour aujourd’hui, tu es libre d’aller te rafraîchir et dîner. Vas-y.” 

Rey l’observa alors qu’il lui parlait. Il passa sa manche sur son visage moite et évitait son regard, et elle savait qu’il s’était bâti une muraille mentale pour se protéger d’elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se sentit tout à coup plus frustrée que jamais. 

“Non.” Dit-elle, avec un geste de la tête. Il leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard mauvais, et Rey continua, “Non. Tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne jamais m’avoir embrassée, ou de t’être comporté toute la journée comme un foutu fils de bantha parce que tu t’imaginais que j’avais partagé un verre de vin avec le Général Hux. Soit tu me trouves si irrésistible que tu agis n’importe comment pour moi, soit rien. Alors que choisis-tu, Kylo Ren ?” 

Il la fixa pendant une éternité, son visage passant d’une émotion à l’autre. D’abord, il eut l’air fâché, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées. Puis il parut désespéré, les yeux brillants et la bouche s’adoucissant. Enfin, son visage devint téméraire. Il acquiesça et dit enfin, 

“Va te laver et rejoins-moi dans mes appartements pour dîner.” 

Rey sourit. “C’est un ordre ou une invitation ?” 

Il resta impassible. “Les deux.” 

Rey hocha la tête. “Alors c’est entendu. Tes provisions alimentaires sont de meilleure qualité que les miennes. Je crois même avoir vu du vin Corrélien dans ton placard.” 

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle d’entraînement, laissant Kylo Ren au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés.

* * *

 

De son vivant, jamais Kylo Ren n’avait ressenti l’envie de meurtre aussi violemment qu’envers le Général Hux. 

En sortant de sa salle de bain, glissant un peigne dans ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, il revit le rictus auto-satisfait de Hux le matin même et imagina l'extraordinaire sensation qu’il ressentirait en l'étranglant avec la Force jusqu’à ce qu’il meure. Tout n'était qu'un mensonge, un mensonge calculé pour créer la zizanie entre Rey et lui. Eh bien, ça avait eu l’effet inverse, et de manière spectaculaire, pensa-t-il. Il démontrerait à Hux la pauvreté de sa misérable farce. D’une manière ou d'autre autre, dans les prochains jours, il se vengerait de Hux et ferait couler des flots de larmes sur ses pathétiques joues décolorées. 

Ren poussa un soupir de frustration tout en enfilant sur sa tête un t-shirt noir et une paire de sous-vêtements sur ses hanches. Il passa des pantalons noirs et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides. Pieds nus, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, examinant les étagères d’holovids. Il se demanda si Rey voudrait en regarder une avec lui, et parcourut distraitement les titres. _La fiancée du Clone_ … Non, c'était une ridicule romance sur fond de guerre, au jeu d’acteur déplorable. _L’élevage de Moofs en trois leçons_ … Un navet de bas étage qui se prétendait une comédie. Kylo Ren se demandait où étaient passés tous les bons films, quand ses doigts glissèrent sur l’un d’entre eux et qu’il se figea. _Twi’Lek contre tous_. C'était l’adaptation d’un roman à succès… L’histoire d’une esclave Twi’Lek qui renversait l’Empire Commercial d'un Seigneur Hutt. Kylo Ren tira le film de l'étagère et contempla la couverture. Un souvenir lui revint comme une gifle, celui d'une fillette et d’un garçon asocial rejouant tous les deux l’histoire au milieu des arbres et des rochers. 

Il y eut soudain une pulsion dans la Force, un éclair d’énergie qui jaillit de ses paumes, et l’holovid explosa entre ses mains. Il poussa un cri étouffé alors que des éclats métalliques étaient projetés dans toutes les directions, et grimaça en constatant les dégâts. Ses doigts étaient couverts de cendre grise et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. 

“Ren ?” Fit une voix provenant d’une autre pièce. “Tu es là ? Je meurs de faim.” 

Il se fraya un chemin entre les éclats de l’holovid en miettes, frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour faire partir les restes de la _Twi’Lek Contre Tous_ , et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle était là, sortant des aliments de son réfrigérateur. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en trois chignons habituels, mais ils étaient visiblement encore mouillés après sa douche. En la contemplant dans sa robe de nuit noire, Ren se demanda si sa peau sentait le savon, et il sentit une aiguille de désir descendre entre ses jambes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et elle se retourna vers lui, les bras chargés de victuailles. 

Elle sourit d’un air timide et déposa sur le comptoir une miche de pain aux céréales, deux boîtes de soupe aux champignons, et… Une bouteille de vin Corrélien. Ren sourit et secoua la tête en s’approchant. 

“Tu n’es pas obligée d’en boire juste pour prouver quoi que ce soit.” 

Elle haussa les épaules. “Tu n’avais aucune bouteille de couleur rouge. Alors je me suis dit que j’allais essayer celui-là.” 

“J’ai du vin rouge. Mais il n’est pas au frais.” Expliqua Ren. Il saisit la bouteille de vin blanc et la déboucha avec un tire-bouchon, puis porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but quatre longues gorgées. Elle pouffa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

“J’ai peut-être grandi sur une planète aride et isolée, mais même moi, je sais que le vin se boit dans un verre.” 

Ren haussa les épaules. “Après la journée que j'ai eue, j’ai besoin de me défouler un peu.” 

Il s’empara d’une des boîtes de soupe aux champignons et arracha l’opercule avec les dents, et la boîte se ratatina entre ses mains alors qu’il en aspirait le contenu. Rey l’imita, adossée au comptoir, et but sa soupe en silence. Elle avala quelques bouchées de pain aux céréales sans un mot, puis prit la bouteille de vin blanc dans sa main. Elle étudia un moment l’étiquette, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle but d’abord avec plus de mesure que Kylo Ren ne l’avait fait, puis émit un petit gémissement satisfait et avala ensuite quelques gorgées enthousiastes. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement sensuel dans le mouvement de sa gorge, l’image d’elle en train de déglutir, et Ren dut détourner le regard. Il se trouva soulagé de se tenir de l'autre côté du comptoir, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’aurait pas réussi à dissimuler l'érection qui déformait l’avant de ses pantalons. 

Elle était d’une beauté fatale, pensa-t-il lorsqu’elle reposa la bouteille, et il gloussa silencieusement. Hux avait _souhaité_ partager une bouteille avec elle. Hux aurait été bien chanceux de trouver Rey dans sa cuisine en train de boire de la soupe ou de se faire frapper l’épaule par un sabre d’entraînement. Ren était conscient de sa chance d’avoir pu faire toutes ces choses avec elle, sans parler de l’embrasser. 

“Rey,” s’entendit-il chuchoter, et elle leva les yeux depuis l’autre côté du comptoir. Ren sentit sa gorge se nouer, et une angoisse étouffante s’emparer de lui. Croisant son regard, il eut soudain le sentiment qu’il allait la perdre. Il ne la possédait pas, évidemment. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu’il allait la perdre, et avec, vint le sentiment qu’il devait lui donner une raison de rester avec lui. 

Ses mains étaient moites, sans quoi il aurait saisi celles de Rey à travers le comptoir. Sa gorge lui parut soudain aussi enflée que sèche, et son esprit était tout vide, sans quoi il aurait dit quelque parole intelligente. Alors il resta planté là à l’admirer, muet, benêt, et désespéré. Cette paralysie lui sembla durer une éternité, jusqu’à ce que la charmante bouche de Rey esquisse un sourire chaleureux, et que ses adorables mains fines se tendent vers lui pour enserrer les siennes, et elle murmura, 

“En fait, je suis plutôt contente que tu n’aimes pas l’idée de me laisser boire avec Hux.” 

C'était, probablement, la chose la plus encourageante jamais dite à Kylo Ren, par qui que ce soit, et il hocha la tête. 

“Tu ne veux pas t’en tenir à être mon professeur, n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda Rey, et Ren fit non de la tête. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à parler, il se noyait dans ses yeux dorés et sentait son self-control lui échapper plus encore que d’habitude. Sa tête flottait et tournait, son cœur battait vite et fort, et son sexe était plus dur que jamais. Son esprit s'emplissait de visions de son corps en plein effort, de ses bras en mouvement, de sa fine taille se tournant, de la façon qu’avait sa poitrine de se presser contre lui en plein combat. Il pensait à ses joues, rouges sous l’effort, à l’éclat dans ses yeux quand elle se concentrait sur une tâche. Il pensait à son esprit vif et son humour acéré, à sa façon de trouver une solution pour contourner tous les problèmes, à ses sourires, ses taquineries et ses clins d’œil. C'était beaucoup trop, et il lutta pour ne pas geindre à voix haute. 

Il avait envie d’elle, à tel point qu’il se demandait s’il parviendrait à ne pas lui faire l’amour sur le champ si elle était consentante. Il ferma les yeux et expira bruyamment à travers ses mâchoires serrées, ressentant dans la Force l’irradiation du désir qu’elle avait pour lui. Par les Cieux, la sensation de désir se transforma violemment en besoin. 

“Rey,” articula-t-il enfin, les yeux toujours fermés. “Tu devrais retourner dans tes appartements. C’était… C'était une bêtise de te faire venir ici ce soir.” 

Il avait dit ça le soir où il l’avait embrassée, parce qu’il brûlait de désir à tel point qu’il était prêt à la plaquer contre le mur et à lui prendre quelque chose qu’il aurait été impossible de lui rendre ensuite. A présent, il n'était plus question de maîtrise de soi. Il n’y aurait pas de câlin ensommeillé sous les couvertures. Il y aurait un rut violent - les poignets bloqués contre le matelas et des gémissements dans l’obscurité.

Il y aurait des regrets, des prises de tête, et un Leader Suprême très mécontent. Alors il répéta, ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder, au comble du désespoir, 

“S’il te plaît retourne dans tes appartements avant que je nous crée d’énormes ennuis, qui vraiment n’en valent pas la peine.” 

“Avant que _tu_ nous crées des ennuis ?” Répéta Rey, les sourcils arrondis de surprise. Elle contourna le comptoir et posa les mains sur le torse de Ren, plongeant son regard dans le sien et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était sensuelle, et elle laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge. “Il me semble que ce genre de chose se fait à deux. Et, à mon sens, ça en vaut la peine.” 

Ses doigts descendirent jusqu’à l’ourlet de son T-shirt, et elle l’interrogea du regard, attendant un signe de sa part. Il hocha vivement la tête avant d’avoir pu réfléchir davantage, et les mains de Rey passèrent son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Un petit bruit étouffé franchit les lèvres de Ren, et la respiration de Rey s’accéléra alors qu’elle jetait le vêtement au sol et explorait son torse de ses mains délicates. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir ressenti un jour quelque chose d’aussi bon, d’aussi bon que la sensation de ses doigts se promenant sur son ventre et son torse, autour de son cou. Il avait une telle érection que ça en devenait presque douloureux, et il bascula les hanches en avant en la saisissant par la taille. Il empoigna le tissu de la robe de nuit dans ses poings et chercha son regard, soulagé lorsqu’elle acquiesça. Les doigts de Kylo Ren remontèrent le long de la robe soyeuse, jusqu’à la ligne arrondie du col, puis il fit quelque chose d’idiot et d’impulsif. 

Il la déchira, soudain exalté à la sensation du tissu cédant sous ses mains puissantes. Il aima la vue du tissu déchiré, il aima le son des fibres qui craquèrent. Une sorte de ronronnement grave remonta de sa gorge, et il tira plus fort, alors que Rey le regardait avec une expression d’épouvante feinte. Les doigts de Kylo Ren serrèrent davantage et tirèrent d’un coup sec, et la robe dévoila le corps de Rey. Elle le dévisagea en dessinant les courbes de son torse du bout des doigts, et les lambeaux restants de la robe tombèrent à ses pieds. Elle souffla, 

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?” 

“Je t’en ferai livrer une autre,” assura-t-il, et il eut un sourire malicieux en repoussant les restes de tissu des bras de Rey. Il trépignait quasiment d’excitation après avoir déchiré la robe, mais il se désintéressa immédiatement du vêtement lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se figea pour admirer Rey, et eut du mal à respirer, davantage encore à parler. 

Ses seins étaient parfaits. Tout ronds, et juste la bonne taille - pas trop gros, mais juste assez pour tenir dans le creux de sa main, ce qu’il fit.  Sa taille était étroite, et lisse, et douce. Ses épaules nues étaient aussi bronzées que ses bras. Ren retint un gémissement de désir et quand il parvint enfin à parler, il chuchota, 

“Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi parfait que toi.” 

“Oh. Mer-Merci, je suppose,” balbutia-t-elle, se balançant timidement sur ses pieds. Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu’à ses pantalons, hésita à la ceinture, et Ren posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes. Il guida ses doigts pour le déboutonner, et ensuite, rougissant de son audace, il l’encouragea à poser sa main sur son érection. Il observa le visage de Rey changer d’expression sous la surprise, ses adorables pommettes devenir rouges pivoine et ses yeux s’arrondir, et il s’inquiéta d’avoir été trop loin. Il devrait y aller plus progressivement, pensa-t-il, déglutit et chuchota, 

“Devons-nous aller au lit ?” 

“Oh...oui. Je suppose que c’est logique,” répondit-elle. Il songea qu’elle n’avait aucun standard de référence en matière de sexualité civilisée. Pas vraiment. Elle avait probablement déjà vu des prostituées se faire baiser par des clients sous des tentes, à quatre pattes sur le sable. Elle avait sûrement vu des couples, ou des groupes, de ferrailleurs forniquant les uns avec les autres dans les épaves, faisant ça comme ils le pouvaient. Mais Rey n’avait certainement pas eu l’occasion d’envisager l’acte sexuel comme un acte de tendresse, ayant lieu sous des draps, entre deux personnes câlines. Sans se l’expliquer, Ren se sentit soudain très malheureux, et il eut envie de lui faire découvrir cela. Il n’avait plus envie de la pistonner contre un mur comme si elle avait été une poupée gonflable au rabais. Quoi qu’elle soit _censée_ représenter à ses yeux, elle valait mieux que ça. Il avait envie qu’elle prenne du plaisir, quoi qu’ils fassent ou ne fassent pas. Il avait envie qu’elle sourie en y repensant plus tard, et il avait envie qu’elle soit à l’aise lorsqu’ils le feraient. 

Il prit son poignet dans sa main, prenant soin de ne pas serrer trop fort, et il ralentit délibérément le pas pour l’emmener vers sa chambre. Il s’éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et s’assit au bord du lit, plus prudent sur ce qu’il faisait qu’il n’en avait pris l’habitude en sa présence. Elle ne portait que la culotte noire qu’elle avait sous sa robe, et la gorge de Kylo Ren se serra à la vue de ses cuisses musclées, et à cette façon impudique de lui offrir le reste de son corps. Il détourna instinctivement le regard, jusqu’au moment où il sentit les mains de Rey sur son visage, le forçant à la regarder. Il eut l’impression que son cœur allait exploser. 

“Est-ce que tu sais comment faire ça ?” Demanda-t-elle. “Parce que moi pas”. 

Il inspira, en guise de réponse, secoua la tête, et la tension entre eux s’apaisa un peu. “Non,” admit-il. “Pas vraiment.” 

“Oh. Ouf.” Elle s’approcha et plaça un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et il gémit en la prenant par les côtés pour l’aider à s’installer sur ses genoux. Il avait furieusement envie de l’embrasser, mais se contenta de laisser leurs deux souffles s’emmêler entre leurs lèvres, et se concentra sur la sensation du corps de Rey se tenant à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait envie de la descendre sur son érection, de la serrer contre lui, de déchirer le reste de ses sous-vêtements et de jouir en elle. Mais il n’en fit rien, la regarda droit dans les yeux et souffla, comme il l’avait déjà fait plus tôt, 

“Tu es très belle.” 

Elle gloussa et dit à nouveau, “Merci.” 

Elle l’embrassa, et elle avait le goût du vin qu’ils avaient partagé dans la cuisine. Au début, le baiser fut doux, mais ensuite Kylo Ren perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent dans ses cheveux, défaisant les chignons et la pressant plus fort contre sa bouche. Il glissa sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de Rey, aspirant avec force et gémissant d’aise dans sa bouche lorsqu’il sentit qu’elle descendait les hanches. Il se laissa basculer en arrière quand il sentit les mains de Rey sur ses épaules, et le tissu de ses draps lui sembla incroyablement soyeux contre son dos. Ils ne rompirent pas leur baiser en changeant de position. Elle était assise sur lui quasiment dans la même position que lors de leur premier duel, la fois où il l’avait repoussée parce qu’elle l’excitait. 

Il ne la repoussa pas, cette fois. Cette fois, il laissa aller ses mains sur son corps, suivant ses côtes et caressant délicatement ses seins, titillant les tétons du gras de ses pouces, se délectant de l’entendre gémir et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle noua ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant juste assez pour que ce soit bon, et ajustant le mouvement de son bassin contre ses hanches. Ren comprit qu’elle avait vraiment envie de lui, qu’elle voulait le sentir en elle, et il tourna un peu le visage pour interrompre leur baiser. Il croisa son regard, reprit son souffle, et dit doucement, 

“Je crois qu’il y a un gel contraceptif dans le medi-kit sous le lit. Si tu veux que je l'attrape.” 

C’était une façon détournée de suggérer de faire preuve de responsabilité, dans ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon de la mettre enceinte, de toute évidence. Kylo Ren n’avait jamais utilisé le gel, mais il l’avait vu dans son medi-kit à de nombreuses occasions, alors qu’il recherchait des bandages ou du désinfectant. Rey sourit et descendit, disparaissant hors de sa vue pour attraper la boîte. Il l'entendit l'ouvrir et fouiller à l'intérieur, et son visage devint brûlant de gêne et d’impatience. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la bosse raide dans son slip, puis passa les pouces sous l'élastique. Il le fit descendre, non sans hésitation, se demandant comment elle réagirait en remontant sur le lit pour le trouver avec le pénis dressé. Il décida finalement de le garder, de peur de l’effrayer et de tout gâcher. 

Il aurait dû se douter que Rey ne se laissait pas si facilement impressionner. Il n’aurait pas dû être étonné de la voir remonter sur le lit, le tube de gel contraceptif en main, s’étant débarrassée pour l’occasion de ses propres sous-vêtements. Il se retint de rire devant sa témérité, et son empressement dans cette situation, mais à la place une onde de désir parcourut des veines et le fit tressaillir à la vue de la courbe de ses fesses alors qu’elle l’escaladait de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et se rallongea sur les draps, et chuchota, 

“Par les Cieux, Rey. Je n’ai jamais eu envie de quoi que ce soit à ce point.” 

“Moi non plus,” admit-elle, et il lui sembla entendre une nuance de fragilité à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu, dans ces mots.  Il ouvrit les yeux pour la contempler, et elle lui sourit avec chaleur. Elle soupira et parcourut le mode d’emploi du gel, et alors qu'elle dévissait le bouchon elle balbutia, “les femmes de Niima disent que ce n’est jamais agréable pour la fille, la première fois, donc je ne m’attends pas à des miracles. Ne t'étonne pas si je n’ai pas l’air de prendre du plaisir.” 

Kylo Ren se rembrunit. “Mais je n’ai pas envie que tu… Euh… Passes un mauvais moment.” Dit-il, en se redressant sur ses coudes et sentant son érection mollir un peu. Elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête. 

“Mais non, c’est juste que… Je suis consciente que ça peut être douloureux la première fois, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que j’ai déjà vécu bien pire. Mais je compte sur toi pour prendre du plaisir.” Le sourire qu’elle lui adressa parut plutôt triste. Elle tenait le tube de gel dans une main et tendit l’autre vers l'élastique de son slip, mais Ren lui saisit le poignet - un peu trop brusquement, réalisa-t-il trop tard. Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils, mais il fit non de la tête et lui dit avec autant de douceur que possible, 

“Toi d’abord. Allonge-toi sur le dos, d’accord ?” 

Elle eut l’air perdue un instant, et hésita, agenouillée, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Puis elle échangea sa place contre la sienne, s’installant sur le dos tandis qu’il prenait place au-dessus d’elle. Pour la première fois ce soir, il ressentit de la nervosité émanant d’elle, et elle déplaça ses mains comme pour couvrir sa poitrine et son pubis. Ren eut envie de la rassurer sur quelque chose qu’il lui avait dit deux fois déjà, alors il écarta délicatement les mains de Rey, et murmura, 

“Rey, tu es tellement belle.” 

“Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire ?” Demanda-t-elle, et il fut convaincu qu’elle n’avait réellement pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ça se faisait entre un homme et une femme. Lui-même n’avait _pas d'expérience_ en la matière, mais il connaissant au moins la théorie sur toutes ces choses. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur son ventre et caressa du pouce son bassin, la sentant tressaillir sous sa main. 

“Si je te touche entre les jambes, ce sera agréable,” lui dit-il. “Ou du moins, ça _devrait_. J’avoue ne pas être un expert de la chose. Je vais faire de mon mieux.” 

“D’accord,” dit-elle bravement. Kylo Ren prit une profonde inspiration et fit de son mieux pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa main, puis il la descendit le long du pubis de Rey, lui intimant d’écarter un peu les cuisses pour le laisser passer.

* * *

 

Si Rey avait pu imaginer ce qu’un homme pouvait lui faire en la touchant entre les cuisses, elle n’aurait pas attendu si longtemps pour en laisser faire un. À présent elle était allongée le lit de Ren, le dos arqué, la bouche gémissante, les mains empoignant les draps. Il lui avait dit n’avoir aucune expérience en la matière, mais elle le soupçonna de lui avoir menti. Il donnait plutôt l’impression d’être aguerri dans l’art de dessiner des ronds du pouce sur son pubis. Il semblait maîtriser parfaitement la technique pour pénétrer son entrée étroite et trempée avec deux, puis trois doigts. Il avait l’air de savoir précisément comment elle réagirait s’il pressait la large paume de sa main contre son sexe. Le corps de Rey tout entier était tendu de plaisir, et elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l’air ridicule, à onduler et pleurer sur son lit. C'était trop bon pour se retenir. 

“Tu veux que j’arrête ?” L’entendit-elle demander, la voix mi- naïve et mi- amusée. Elle agita la tête contre le matelas, ses cheveux totalement libérés des trois chignons. 

“ _Surtout. Pas_ ,” gronda-t-elle, et elle bascula les hanches contre sa main, pendant qu’il lui caressait les seins de sa main libre. Il avait l’air de prendre autant de plaisir qu’elle. Soudain elle voulut sentir sa verge en elle, même si elle ne l’avait pas encore vue. C'était comme un instinct primaire ; ça semblait la suite logique. 

“Je te veux en moi,” murmura-t-elle, même si c'était une chose étrange à dire, et il cessa un instant le mouvement de sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard, et le vit bouche-bée. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, et Rey laissa échapper un petit rire. Ça l’avait totalement déstabilisé, ce qui poussa Rey au bord de la jouissance. Elle ondula du bassin contre sa main et dit encore, d’une voix comme enrouée, “je veux savoir ce que ça fait de te sentir en moi jusqu’au fond.” 

Il ferma les yeux, ses doigts recommencèrent leur danse en elle, et son pouce reprit les ronds sur son clitoris.

“Par les Cieux, Rey,” chuchota-t-il d’une voix de gorge. Le voir ainsi, brûlant de désir pour elle, fut trop pour Rey, et elle se sentit basculer par-dessus une falaise invisible. Elle sentit son corps se crisper par à-coups autour des longs doigts, et son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu’elle crut qu’il allait flancher. La sensation était délicieuse, et elle poussa un tel cri de plaisir qu’elle eut peur qu’on l'entende depuis le couloir. Elle s’en fichait. Elle sentit les doigts de Ren ressortir, et elle comprit pourquoi il avait insisté pour la toucher le premier. Si les femmes de Niima avaient raison à propos de la douleur de la première pénétration, elle pouvait au moins se réjouir du plaisir qu’elle venait de prendre. Ça avait été intense. 

Elle resta allongée un long moment, fixant le plafond et reprenant son souffle, et réalisa qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape importante. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire dépassait de loin un baiser en pyjamas. Il avait pénétré son corps nu de ses doigts. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir une autre étape, et elle ne fit rien pour l’en empêcher. Elle oublia de respirer lorsqu’elle le vit glisser son slip sur ses hanches.

Elle n’avait encore jamais vu un sexe d’homme, pas de si près, et elle fut étonnée de le voir gonflé et raide et dressé vers elle. Elle aurait été gênée de reluquer, mais il avait l’air de bien aimer qu’elle le regarde. Il crâna un moment, le menton relevé devant l’air impressionné de Rey, et fit glisser ses doigts de haut en bas sur sa verge. Rey se redressa sur les coudes, et incapable de réprimer sa curiosité, elle demanda, 

“Je peux... ?” 

Pour toute réponse, il lui prit la main et guida ses doigts sur son sexe. Il gémit doucement lorsqu'elle le toucha, et Rey fut surprise par la texture à la fois douce et dure sous ses doigts. Elle sourit à cette sensation étrange. Elle l’aimait bien, surtout le bout rond et tendu qu’elle eut soudain envie de goûter. Elle le regarda alors qu’il pressait le tube de gel contraceptif et l’étalait sur son pénis. Le gel fut absorbé par la peau, et Rey chercha son regard, réalisant qu’ils étaient plus proches que jamais de réellement passer à l’acte. 

“Allonge toi,” lui dit-il, et elle se rappela qu’il était celui qui lui enseignait le combat au sabre, celui qui pouvait réparer une vitre brisée à la seule force de sa pensée. Le sourire espiègle de Rey s’effaça au profit d’une sensation de malaise, mais elle obéit et s’allongea sur le dos. Elle renta de calmer sa respiration et écarta les genoux pour lui, fermant les yeux et se rassurant sur ce que racontaient les femmes de Niima. _Ça ferait mal la première fois. Ensuite ça serait agréable._  

“Rey,” l’entendit-elle dire, et elle réalisa qu'il s'était placé au-dessus d’elle. “Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.”

Elle le fit, bien que distraite par les bras musclés appuyés tout près de son visage. Elle fut aussi distraite par la sensation des cheveux soyeux de Ren caressant son visage, et par son torse large juste au-dessus du sien. Il était terriblement séduisant, constata-t-elle. Elle était totalement séduite. Et pas seulement par son corps. Observant son visage, elle se dit qu’elle admirait sa puissance, et combien en même temps, il se montrait doux et tendre avec elle. 

Elle fut surprise de l’entendre pousser un soupir frustré et s’écarter d'elle. Elle se retrouva perplexe et glacée lorsqu’il s'allongea sur le dos à côté d’elle, son érection dressée sur son ventre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et murmura, 

“Je ne peux pas le faire, Rey. Pas tant que… Je te ferai l’amour quand tu me regarderas dans les yeux.” 

Rey fut comme écrasée par le sentiment d’échec, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle s’assit et se cacha la poitrine avec les mains. Elle balança doucement la tête et se tourna vers lui. 

“Je suis désolée,” dit-elle. “J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?” 

Il fit non de la tête et se couvrit les yeux avec les poings. “Tu n’as rien fait de mal,” répondit-il. “Tu mérites de faire l'amour avec quelqu’un que tu aimes, c'est tout. Et tu ne m’aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas m’aimer. Pas encore.” 

Rey fronça les sourcils et sa lèvre trembla. “Est-ce indispensable de… Est-ce obligé d’aimer celui avec qui on le fait la première fois ? Je n’ai pas l’impression que ça soit nécessaire.” 

“Ce n’est pas obligé,” dit-il. “Mais tu ne mérites rien de moins. Viens ici.” 

Il lui fit signe de s’allonger près de lui, ce qu'elle fit, plus perdue que jamais. Il l’entoura de ses bras comme il l’avait fait la nuit où ils s’étaient embrassés la première fois, et elle se serra contre lui, sentant son sexe raide appuyer contre son dos. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et la serra dans ses bras, puis il souffla dans le creux de son oreille, 

“J’étais jaloux à l’idée que tu boives du vin avec Hux parce que je t’aime vraiment beaucoup, Rey. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher. Tout ceci peut devenir quelque chose de magnifique. Tu comprends ?” 

“Non,” dit-elle avec franchise, car elle était perdue. Elle aurait voulu comprendre, alors elle réfléchit au sens de ses paroles. Peut-être, songea-t-elle, qu’il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait qu'elle partage ses sentiments lorsqu'ils passeraient enfin à l'acte l’un avec l’autre. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer et elle estima que c'était tout à son honneur. 

“Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?” Demanda-t-elle, et elle le sentit acquiescer contre son dos. 

“Le lit n’est pas trop mou ?” Taquina-t-il, et elle rit en silence. 

“Non. C'est parfait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : désolée pour la douche froide ! J’espère que les lecteurs comprennent ce qui est en jeu entre eux. Quel imbécile, ce Hux, lui et ses mensonges ! Au prochain épisode… REY EST PRÉSENTÉE À SNOKE. REN PUNIT HUX. Tin tin tiiiin! Merci à ceux qui commentent au fil de leur lecture !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Bon, encore une fois DESOLÉE d’avoir été si longue à traduire ce chapitre ! A ma décharge il était très long. Pour en dire un peu plus, je travaille environ 1h30 par jour sur cette trad, dans les transports en commun. Je ne peux pas trop plus, famille, boulot, etc obligent ! Merci pour votre patience.
> 
> Pour revenir au texte en lui-même, parce que j’ai bien envie d’avoir vos avis, j’avoue que j’ai triché avec un paragraphe… la VO indique de Rey dévisse le bouchon du vin blanc et boit au goulot. Ça doit être mon côté français, mais je doute que Kylo Ren ait de la piquette façon Villageoise dans son frigo, donc j’ai triché et j’ai ajouté le bouchon et le tire-bouchon. J’ai envie de dire “faut pas déconner”. ;-)  
> Et d’ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, j’ai une idée assez différente d’un “bon dîner” : boire de la soupe en brique, froide, directement à l’emballage, ça doit être un truc culturel américain ? Ha ha ! Si j’étais l’auteur, le menu aurait été très différent. Encore une fois : “french couisine” ! ;-) 
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Le texte complet fait 20 chapitres, on en est donc presque à la moitié. Merci à tous et toutes d’être là !


	10. De ses rayons violents, mon front a été frappé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre avec Hux. Rencontre avec Snoke.

Kylo Ren observa Rey jaillir de derrière la pile de caisses qu’elle avait empilées préalablement grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ses jambes minces fléchissaient et se tendaient à toute vitesse alors qu’elle courrait, puis elle bondit. En plein envol, elle fendit l’air de son sabre d’entraînement, d’un grand geste vertical vers le casque de Ren. Il leva le sien d’un geste vif et les lames de duracier claquèrent avec un crépitement d’étincelles. Rey fit une roulade maîtrisée, prenant soin de garder sa lame à bonne distance tandis qu’elle absorbait l’impact contre le sol. Ren fit un grand moulinet pour frapper Rey à son tour, et elle para le coup d’un mouvement du bras droit juste avant qu’il ne tranche son épaule, et elle eut le souffle coupé un instant à l’idée de la brûlure à laquelle elle venait d'échapper. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et il inclina le casque en ordonnant,

“Anticipe davantage.” 

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et poussa son arme tout droit vers le ventre de Kylo Ren. Il donna un grand coup, frappant son arme si près de la garde qu’elle faillit la lâcher. Elle resserra sa poigne, les dents serrées, les yeux comme une fente étroite, et trébucha sur le côté. Il sourit, plutôt fier d'elle sous son casque, et baissa son arme en reculant de quelques pas. 

“C’est bien,” dit-il. “Il y a quelques jours, tu aurais perdu ton sabre sur un coup pareil. Le Leader Suprême sera satisfait demain matin. Et pas seulement à propos de tes aptitudes au sabre-laser, mais aussi au vu de tes progrès en télékinésie, et chocs de Force. Il va constater ton potentiel, et il sera satisfait.” 

“Sera-t-il content de toi ?” Demanda Rey, traversant la salle et appuyant son sabre contre le mur opposé. Kylo Ren sentit son ventre se serrer à cette question, et il attendit qu'elle se retourne vers lui, le visage rouge et luisant de fatigue, pour répondre de sa voix filtrée, 

“J’espère vraiment qu’il le sera.” 

Ces deux derniers jours d’entraînement avaient été particulièrement intenses. Ren avait expliqué à Rey qu’elle devrait s’adresser à Snoke avec déférence, lorsqu’elle se trouverait dans la grande salle obscure, que le Leader Suprême n'était pas quelqu’un de très amical ni en personne, ni en hologramme. Il lui avait expliqué que sa mission avait consisté à amener Rey sur la base Starkiller et à lui enseigner les voies de la Force, et que sa réputation dépendait du degré d’admiration qu’éprouverait le Leader Suprême devant les progrès de Rey sous son enseignement. Cela semblait avoir motivé Rey à s’entraîner davantage. Elle avait été extrêmement attentive et physiquement performante ces derniers jours, et elle avait même réussi à pénétrer l’esprit de Ren pendant leur déjeuner, un peu plus tôt aujourd’hui. Elle avait dit n’avoir pas fait exprès, qu’elle n’avait pas voulu “entendre” ses plaintes sur le manque de saveur de son bol de soupe à la tomate, mais il avait tout de même été impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle ses sens s’affûtaient. Oui, pensa-t-il, le Leader Suprême serait satisfait. 

“Il faut que tu sois bien reposée demain,” dit-il, alors qu'elle buvait de grandes gorgées d'eau de sa gourde et acquiesçait en silence. Elle ajusta sa tunique noire, arrangea ses chignons et demanda avec sérieux, 

“Tu viens me chercher, demain matin ?” 

Ren eut très envie de lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui, de l’inviter à une autre nuit de tendresse et de baisers, nus dans les bras l’un de l’autre, comme l’autre fois. Elle avait quitté sa chambre au matin, enfilant des pantalons larges et un t-shirt bien trop grands pour elle, lui rappelant qu'il avait déchiré sa chemise de nuit en lambeaux. Depuis, Kylo Ren avait fait en sorte de garder son masque durant leurs entraînements, dans une tentative désespérée de réfréner son envie dévorante de l’embrasser, de la câliner et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait une fois ou l’autre posé une main sur sa taille ou ses seins, et n’avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes que deux fois, depuis l’autre soir. Maintenant, il mourrait d’envie de lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui, mais se contenta d’hocher la tête et dit à travers le filtre de son casque, 

“Je viendrai te chercher après ton petit déjeuner et t’accompagnerai jusqu’à la Salle d’Audience du Leader Suprême.” 

Rey acquiesça et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle fit un pas vers lui, et Kylo Ren sentit sa poitrine se serrer en voyant ses beaux yeux noisette chercher les siens à travers le masque. Elle déposa la gourde sur le support à côté d'elle, et il frémit lorsqu'elle appuya les mains sur sa tunique, en murmurant, 

“Tu sais que ma Période d’essai de deux semaines s'achève dans trois jours ? En quittant Jakku, j’avais bien dit deux semaines. J’avais dit que si je voulais rentrer, tu devrais me ramener sous deux semaines. Tu as promis de me ramener si je le demandais, avec de la nourriture, un nouveau speeder et… et des générateurs.” 

Ren se redressa et saisit les petites mains sur son torse dans les siennes, à travers ses gants. Il baissa les yeux et l’observa longuement, essayant de comprendre ses pensées derrière son expression figée. Il faillit lui demander si elle voulait vraiment rentrer, mais il n'était pas d’humeur pour une réponse cynique, dans l'immédiat. Il demanda donc doucement, 

“J’aimerais solliciter formellement une extension de ta période d'essai. Donne-moi… Un mois de plus pour te convaincre. Je m’assurerai de ton confort ici. Si dans un mois tu veux toujours rentrer sur Jakku, tu n’auras pas qu’un speeder ; tu auras ton propre vaisseau. Ainsi que… Trois ans de tablettes d’hydratation. Et toutes les pièces détachées que tu désires. Quelle est la denrée la plus précieuse à Niima ?” 

Rey sourit et serra ses mains dans les siennes. “Les connecteurs de capaciteurs de flux pour hyperdrive. Il n’en reste pas un dans tous les champs d'épaves de Jakku. Les nouveaux proviennent des nouveaux vaisseaux qui se crashent.” 

“D’accord. Si tu choisis de retourner sur Jakku dans un mois, je t’y renverrai dans ton propre vaisseau, avec une douzaine de connecteurs de capaciteurs de flux. Mais donne-moi encore un mois pour te convaincre de rester.” 

Le sourire de Rey s’élargit et elle dit enfin. “Entendu. Un mois de plus.” 

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher son regard d’elle, en parcourant les longs couloirs noirs et laqués de la base. Ils s’apprêtaient à prendre place dans un turbolift lorsqu’un éclat chromé attira l’attention de Ren. 

“Capitaine Phasma,” dit-il, accompagnant ces mots d'un léger salut de la tête à l’attention du commandant des Stormtroopers. Elle tourna son casque de Kylo Ren à Rey, puis revint, et sa voix transformée résonna, 

“Monsieur. Je reviens d’un entraînement prolongé avec la dernière garnison de Stormtroopers. Ils sont particulièrement endurants. Je vais récupérer un lot d’armes à l’armurerie. Une nouvelle gamme de vibro-matraques, en particulier ; en avez-vous entendu parler ?” 

“Il me semble que Zorva Ren en a emporté quelques-unes pour les Chevaliers, il y a un mois ou deux.” Répondit Kylo Ren la mine grave, se demandant pourquoi Phasma lui faisait ainsi la conversation. Puis il comprit qu’elle était probablement curieuse au sujet de la jeune fille tout de noir vêtue à son côté, étant donné que Kylo Ren n’était pas spécialement réputé être quelqu’un de sociable, au sein du Premier Ordre. Ses chevaliers de Ren, quand il arrivait qu’il soit vu en leur compagnie, étaient des combattants moins redoutables, qui portaient des masques, comme lui. Il les trouvait insignifiants et sans utilité, vides de tout tempérament digne d’intérêt et bien trop médiocres pour mériter son temps et son attention. Ils étaient sur Dagobah en ce moment, travaillant leurs compétences au combat. Phasma se demandait probablement si Rey était un des chevaliers, un nouveau combattant pour le Premier Ordre. Et bien, elle était une guerrière, mais simplement pas le genre auquel s’attendait Phasma. Kylo Ren s’éclaircit la gorge sous son masque et répondit avec prudence, 

“Voici ma nouvelle apprentie. Rey… de Jakku.” Il tourna son masque dans la direction de Rey et fit un mouvement de la tête en direction du trooper en armure chromée qui se tenait devant lui. “Capitaine Phasma. Commandant des Stormtroopers.” 

“Enchantée, Capitaine,” Répondit Rey, levant les yeux et souriant poliment, mais avec assurance. L’expression de Phasma était indéchiffrable, forcément, mais ses mains se détendirent sur la garde de son énorme blaster de combat, et elle hocha la tête pour dire, 

“Le plaisir est pour moi. Passez une bonne soirée, tous les deux. Monsieur.” Elle fit un petit salut à l’attention de Kylo Ren et monta dans le turbolift voisin du leur, qui s’envola verticalement hors de leur vue avec un chuintement. Ren se tourna à nouveau vers Rey, qui haussa les sourcils et sourit. 

“Elle n’a pas l’air très marrante.” 

“Non, mais elle est un excellent commandant.” Dit Ren. Il se dirigea vers l’autre capsule de turbolift et leva la main pour appuyer sur le bouton, mais une autre silhouette apparut au coin du couloir. Kylo Ren faillit grogner à voix haute à la vue du Général Hux. Est-ce que toute la base complotait pour l’empêcher de rejoindre ses appartements tranquillement ? 

“Ren.” Hux avait l’air particulièrement content de lui ce soir, et Ren réalisa qu’il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de mettre en place une vengeance appropriée suite à ses mensonges à propos de verres de vin en compagnie de Rey. Il avait été trop occupé à l’entraîner, et à préparer la première entrevue de Rey avec le Leader Suprême. Instinctivement, la main de Ren se déplaça sur la garde de son sabre, et il était à un cheveu de le décrocher, de l’allumer, et de faire quelque chose qui le ferait certainement exécuter par Snoke. 

C’est alors qu’il sentit une petite main écarter doucement sa main gantée du sabre laser, et ses doigts se nouer dans les siens. Il baissa les yeux et constata que Rey lui avait pris la main, et lorsqu’il les leva à nouveau, il vit que Hux les regardait se tenir main dans la main avec une expression d’horreur incrédule. La rage de Kylo Ren disparut d’un coup, au profit d’un sentiment de triomphe à la vue du visage de Hux, tordu dans une grimace apeurée. Les yeux délavés de Hux se posèrent sur le masque de Ren, puis sur le visage de Rey, et il parvint à se décrisper légèrement. Il fit simplement un sourire ironique et dit à Rey, 

“Rey de Jakku ! Heureux de vous revoir. J’ai entendu dire que vous deviez être présentée sous peu au Leader Suprême. Êtes-vous nerveuse ?” 

“Un peu, malgré les excellents enseignements de mon Maître,” répondit simplement Rey. Elle serra la main de Ren, assez fort pour que ça se remarque, et Ren se retint de glousser à voix haute sous son casque.

La situation devint plus comique que jamais lorsque Rey prit un air innocent et dit, “Je suis sûre que boire un peu de vin corellien ce soir me détendrait en vue de demain. Il vous reste du blanc, n’est-ce pas, Maître Ren ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons tout bu ?” 

Elle regardait Kylo Ren en disant cela, et il aurait pu l’embrasser. Il aurait pu arracher le casque de son visage ici même, dans ce couloir, et lui prendre la bouche, parce qu’elle était très clairement en train de se moquer de Hux, et il la vénérait pour cela. Elle lui épargnait le besoin d’écraser le crâne de Hux contre le mur, ou de le découper en tranches avec son sabre laser, et ce faisant elle était probablement en train de lui sauver la vie vis à vis de Snoke. Mais elle prenait également soin d’humilier dûment Hux qui avait osé mentir à Kylo Ren à propos d’un tête-à-tête avec elle. Et elle ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l’affection que Kylo Ren et Rey partageaient. Pour toutes ces raisons, il aurait pu - et en avait très envie - l’embrasser au su et au vu de qui passerait par là. Au lieu de quoi il fit un simple mouvement du visage et dit d’une voix aussi posée que possible, 

“Il reste une demie bouteille, je crois. J’ai bien une bouteille encore bouchée de vin aux épices de Dolomar, mais… Gardons la pour une autre fois, Rey. Il faut que tu sois en pleine maîtrise de tes sens demain matin pour le Leader Suprême. Tu peux te détendre en regardant une holovid, si tu veux.” 

“Bien sûr, Maître.” Rey lui dit un sourire malicieux et un clin d’œil avant de revenir à Hux. Elle redressa le menton, croisant le regard de Hux, et relâcha la main de Kylo Ren. Ren observa les pommettes de Hux devenir roses, puis pivoines, puis de nouveau roses. Sa bouche et son menton avaient l’air d’un masque hypocrite plaqué sur son visage, mais pourtant il était évident qu’il était en train de hurler en silence. Hux trouvait Rey à son goût. Ça aussi, c'était flagrant. Et à présent, il était furieux parce qu’il ne la ferait pas sienne. Et cela divertissait Kylo Ren plus que tout au monde. 

“Passez une bonne soirée, dans ce cas,” dit enfin Hux, pivotant sur ses talons. En s’éloignant, il lança par-dessus son épaule, “Bonne chance avec le Leader Suprême, Rey de Jakku.” 

“Merci, Général,” répondit Rey. 

“Je ne crois pas avoir déjà assisté à quoi que ce soit d’aussi amusant,” lui dit Ren quelques instants plus tard, alors que le turbolift les projetait vers le haut. Elle sourit derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur la station qui défilait à toute vitesse derrière la paroi de transparacier. Elle tourna ses ravissants yeux noisette vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa tunique noire. 

“Alors ? Et ce vin épicé de Dolomar ? Ou suis-je condamnée aux holovids ce soir… _Maître_ ?” 

“Uniquement des vids,” dit-il avec autorité. “Pas de vin.” 

Elle lui tira la langue et leva les yeux au ciel, mais son expression s’adoucit lorsqu’il tendit la main vers son visage et caressa sa pommette de son pouce ganté. 

“Je n’établis de règles que parce qu’il est primordial que tout se passe bien demain. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour le Leader Suprême. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. Prend un bon petit déjeuner en te réveillant.”

* * *

 

La veille en parlant au Général Hux, Rey avait grossièrement sous-estimé son trac. À vrai dire, elle était terriblement nerveuse, emboîtant le pas à Kylo Ren à travers les tréfonds de la base. Il y faisait froid, car on ne gaspillait pas d'énergie à chauffer ces niveaux-là, et l’atmosphère glacée de la planète s’infiltrait à travers les murs de béton brut. Rey frissonna en parcourant les couloirs, le bruit de ses pas résonnant et faisant écho à ceux de Kylo Ren. À l’approche d’une massive double porte d’un noir brillant, elle chuchota, 

“Promets-moi que je ne vais pas être exécutée ?” 

“Tu ne vas pas être exécutée,” dit-il à travers le filtre de son masque. Il tenait un sabre d'entraînement dans chaque main, et fit quelques moulinets en s'approchant des portes. Au lieu d’entrer un code comme il le faisait pour ses appartements, il leva la main et ouvrit les portes en utilisant la Force. Rey observa non sans un sentiment d'admiration les deux lourdes portes s’ouvrir, et le suivit le long d’une allée noire rutilante qui traversait une sorte d’immense cave. Les murs de pierre brute étaient éclairés de douzaines d’appliques à la lueur diffuse, et droit devant eux, une volée de marches basses menait à une estrade. Sur l’estrade était projeté l’hologramme, immense et aveuglant, d’une forme humanoïde qui devait certainement être le Leader Suprême Snoke. 

Sa silhouette était squelettique, son visage de vieillard, difforme et menaçant, mais il irradiait le Pouvoir et l'autorité. Rey eut soudain peur de lui, et elle se fit violence pour continuer à aller de l’avant.

Elle parvint à avancer encore, en direction de la silhouette, se répétant que si dans un mois elle n’aimait toujours pas être là, elle rentrerait chez elle dans son propre vaisseau. Arrivée devant l'estrade, elle s’inclina sur un genou, comme Kylo Ren le lui avait enseigné, et se tut. Ren lui avait demandé de rester silencieuse, pour la présenter formellement à son Mentor. Elle regarda le bout de sa botte, et écouta. 

“Leader Suprême, voici celle à qui vous m’avez ordonné d’enseigner. Rey, de Jakku. Autrefois rien de plus qu'une pilleuse d’épaves et de ferraille. La Force est puissante en elle, et elle est déterminée à améliorer ses capacités à travers un rythme de travail intense. Pour quelqu’un n’ayant jamais rien connu d’autre qu'une vie difficile dans un désert de ruines, elle s’est étonnement bien adaptée à la vie sur la base Starkiller. Je suis convaincu que vous la jugerez digne de combattre pour vous, Leader Suprême.” 

Rey crut sentir une pointe de fierté à la façon dont il parlait d'elle. Comme s’il partageait ce sentiment, une voix grave et grinçante parvint d’au-dessus d’elle, 

“Tu sembles l’avoir en haute estime, Kylo Ren. Lève-toi, Rey de Jakku. Montre-moi ce visage si persévérant.” 

Rey se releva et fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air trop effrayée ni trop sûre d'elle.

Elle se tint droite, mais pas défiante, les mains pendant sereinement le long de ses hanches, et elle salua du menton en disant d’une voix posée, 

“Leader Suprême Snoke.” 

La silhouette au-dessus d’elle laissa échapper un rire de gorge, qui résonna à travers l’immense salle. “En voilà une qui n’a peur de rien. Un peu stressée, probablement, mais pas effrayée. C'est bien, Rey de Jakku. Sois téméraire. J’aimerais beaucoup une démonstration de tes performances au combat. Qu’en dis-tu ?” 

Rey acquiesça. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix, pour tout dire. Qu’elle soit dévouée ou non à la cause du Premier Ordre, elle se trouvait en présence de son Chef, et il lui demandait - ordonnait serait plus juste - de lui faire un petit spectacle. Alors elle saisit un des sabres que lui tendait Kylo Ren, et au signe de son casque, elle serra les dents. 

Elle frappa d’estoc, comme si elle avait voulu le transpercer, mais elle savait qu’il parerait facilement cette attaque. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il esquive d’une pirouette, pivotant sur lui-même en serrant le bras gauche sur son torse. Elle profita de ce mouvement pour repositionner son arme et attaquer son bras droit. Elle avait à peine effleuré sa manche, et sentit l’odeur de brûlé du tissu, lorsque son bras fendit l’air et frappa sa lame de son sabre d’entraînement. Les lames de duracier crépitèrent, et il tendit brusquement sa main ouverte dans la direction de Rey. Elle sentit une impulsion, comme un choc puissant contre sa poitrine. Elle comprit qu’il utilisait la Force pour la battre, et elle faillit en perdre l’équilibre. Elle lutta contre la poussée, reculant un peu et gardant avec difficulté sa poigne sur la garde de son sabre, alors qu’elle se sentait comme écrasée par un poids énorme. 

Elle poussa un râle bestial et saisissant à deux mains son sabre, elle courut vers lui pour le frapper au côté. Il para facilement le coup, dégageant son arme d’une seule main, mais Rey résista et appuya avec toute la force dont elle était capable. 

Il y eut comme un déclic dans l’esprit de Rey et soudain, une vision lui apparut, aussi nette que si elle avait regardé un holovid. Elle vit un grand garçon dégingandé, aux oreilles décollées, poussant un rire sardonique alors qu’une pluie fine trempait ses cheveux noirs. Rey le regardait par au-dessous, ce garçon, et il dit quelque chose qu’elle ne put pas entendre. Elle comprit que c’était lui - c’était Kylo Ren, simplement, bien plus jeune. La vision, le déclic, disparut comme elle était arrivée, et Rey se sentit perdue un instant avant de réaliser qu’elle était encore en plein combat dans la salle d’audience de Snoke. Elle repoussa une fois de plus les sabres vers la taille de Kylo Ren. 

Une soudaine angoisse irradia de Kylo Ren lorsque les deux lames glissèrent sur sa taille et brûlèrent le tissu de sa tunique. Rey relâcha la pression et libéra les deux lames, quand un rire sonore éclata au-dessus d’eux et envahit l’immense salle. Rey tourna les yeux vers le Leader Suprême Snoke, qui les regardait tous les deux, l’air amusé. 

“Très bien,” dit Snoke, levant ses longs doigts devant lui et les montant jusqu’à ses lèvres blafardes. “Très bien, oui. De vraies compétences au combat physique, mais aussi une puissance sous-jacente dans la Force, c’est flagrant. Oui… Rey, de Jakku, je peux dire que tu seras à la hauteur. Tu es toi-même une arme. Fais-moi encore une faveur, veux-tu ?” 

Rey hésita, légèrement mal à l’aise, et répondit, “Une faveur ?” 

Snoke se pencha en avant, son hologramme grésillant un peu quand il rit de nouveau derrière sa bouche tordue. « Accorde à ce malheureux garçon le mois que tu lui as promis avant de nous abandonner pour Jakku. Il me semble qu’il a un faible pour toi… Et je ne peux me résigner à laisser filer le potentiel que tu détiens pour le Premier Ordre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Donc, Rey a eu une demie seconde de souvenir de Ben Solo, mais elle n’a pas compris ce qu’il était alors. Snoke a été impressionné. Hux est furieux et humilié. Et il n’y a toujours pas eu de coucherie. Mais qu’est-ce que j’attends, pas vrai ? Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre posera de nouvelles questions, et donnera des réponses, et peut-être contiendra de vraies scènes de sexe avec pénétration et tout. Peut-être. En tous cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent. Des tas de love sur vous.  
> 


	11. Et des soupirs émus d'un cœur heureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey a une vision, pendant que Kylo Ren assiste à une réunion stratégique.

“D'après nos espions, la Résistance à obtenu un bataillon flambant neuf d’Ailes-X sur mesure, aux frais des chantiers militaires de la République, sur Corellia.” 

Capitaine Dryma, chef des Forces Secrètes du Premier Ordre, faisait glisser ses doigts sur un holo-projecteur au centre de l’imposante table de réunion. Elle avait une allure surprenante, grande et mince, avec une combinaison inhabituelle de peau très sombre et d’yeux très bleus. Elle était plus âgée que la plupart des autres Officiers du Premier Ordre, ayant été un jeune officier sous l’Empire, à l’époque de sa chute. Elle tourna un visage sévère en direction des présents - Capitaine Phasma, Général Hux, Amiral Nekhtu et Kylo Ren - et dit avec prudence, 

“Nous avons des preuves que le bastion de Résistance sur Lothal se renforce jour après jour. Leur base s’agrandit rapidement. Nous pensons que cette livraison d’ailes-X est destinée aux nouveaux hangars de Lothal.” 

“Merci pour ces informations, Capitaine Dryma,” dit Le Général Hux depuis son fauteuil. Il se frotta le front des doigts un long moment, ajusta son calot, puis se tourna vers l’homme de la cinquantaine, en uniforme, qui se tenait à côté de lui. C'était le chef de la flotte du Premier Ordre, qui à l'instar de Dryma, avait fait ses premiers pas dans l’armée de l’Empire et répondait directement à Hux. “Amiral Nekhtu,” dit Hux, “Assurez-vous qu’un escadron de chasseurs TIE soit prêt au départ d’ici deux jours. Briefez les pilotes au sujet des cibles de la Résistance sur Lothal. En particulier au sujet des Ailes-X.” 

“Oui, Général,” répondit l’Amiral Nekhtu. Il noua ses mains sur la table laquée noire, et Hux s’adressa à l’Officier en armure chromée à l’opposé. 

“Capitaine Phasma. Préparez les nouveaux Stormtroopers que vous avez entraînés ces derniers temps à un assaut contre la base de la Résistance. Je veux qu’ils soient prêts à une opération de nettoyage après une frappe massive des Chasseurs TIE. Comptez parmi eux suffisamment d’unités de flame-troopers.” 

“Bien sûr, Général,” acquiesça le Capitaine Phasma. Le Capitaine Dryma, quant à elle, semblait satisfaite que la menace de la Résistance soit prise au sérieux. De son emplacement en bout de table, Kylo Ren s’éclaircit la gorge sous son masque. Il était évident que Hux ne sollicitait pas son aide sur le sujet, et Ren ne tenait pas spécialement à participer, mais ils étaient néanmoins du même bord. L’Amiral Nekhtu, le Capitaine Phasma, le Capitaine Dryma, et Hux se tournèrent dans sa direction. Sa voix fut claire et mécanique, lorsqu’il dit, 

“J’ai des ordres sans équivoques du Leader Suprême, je dois rester sur la base Starkiller pour continuer la formation de mon apprentie. Mais si vous avez besoin de mes chevaliers, ils sont actuellement sur Dagobah. Je peux les mettre à disposition dès que nécessaire en vue d’un assaut sur Lothal.” 

Le Capitaine Phasma tourna son casque en direction du Général Hux, et il fut très clair dans ses gestes qu’elle espérait qu'il approuverait ce supplément de troupes. Les yeux de Hux cillèrent, observant Kylo Ren. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot ces dernières semaines, depuis la conversation dérangeante dans le couloir où Rey avait pris la main de Kylo Ren dans l’espoir d’humilier Hux. Ils s'étaient croisés à de nombreuses reprises, et Hux s'était arrêté pour observer, une fois où il avait vu Kylo Ren et Rey en pleine méditation sur une terrasse enneigée. A présent, Hux bouillonnait de haine, mais il hocha la tête et dit à Phasma, 

“Vous pouvez compter sur les Chevaliers de Ren en supplément de vos Stormtroopers, Capitaine. Enfin, les Chevaliers moins leur Maître, évidemment. Quant au nid de Résistance sur Lothal… Exécutez tous ceux que vous rencontrerez.” 

“Ramenez quelques Officiers ici,” corrigea Kylo Ren, tapotant de ses doigts gantés sur la table. Hux parut scandalisé d’être ainsi contredit, et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ren ajouta calmement, “Général, dois-je vous rappeler le volume d’information qui peut être obtenu en menant un interrogatoire avec la Force? Si les forces de la Résistance sont croissantes, il nous serait utile d’en découvrir autant que possible. Ramenez moi quelques uns de leurs meneurs, et je vous trouverai plus d’informations que n’y parviendront vos droïdes éclaireurs et vos conquêtes au sol. Autre chose, Capitaine Dryma?” 

La Responsable des Forces Secrètes à la peau foncée et aux yeux pâles secoua la tête et dit poliment. “Non, Monsieur. C’est tout.” 

“Très bien. Rapportez-moi des candidats à l’interrogatoire, Capitaine Phasma.” Ren se leva derrière la table et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de réunion. Il avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir quand il entendit la voix de Hux aboyer derrière lui, 

“Ren!” 

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit lentement demi-tour, inclinant la tête sur le côté, silencieux alors que Hux le rejoignait. Deux troopers en patrouille passèrent à leur hauteur, s’arrêtant pour saluer leur Général, et Hux leur répondit évasivement, attendant avec impatience qu'ils s’en aillent, avant de siffler à Ren, 

“Je ne tolérerai pas que mon autorité soit remise en question devant mes subordonnés, et en pleine réunion stratégique. Le Leader Suprême a très clairement stipulé que vous interveniez en marge de la structure militaire. Vous n’avez pas à outrepasser mes-” 

“Le Leader Suprême est surtout conscient que j’obtiendrai davantage d’information que ne le pourront tous vos droïdes d'interrogation. Si vous doutez que me livrer les meneurs de la rébellion vivants soit la meilleure chose à faire, alors je vous invite à soumettre la question au Leader Suprême et voir ce qu’il a à en dire.” 

Le visage de Hux devint cramoisi, puis presque violet, avant de retrouver sa pâleur morbide. Il ricana, secoua la tête, et demanda, “Et est-ce que le Leader Suprême est conscient que vous êtes malade d’amour pour votre petite créature? C'est flagrant, vous savez. Appelez la comme vous voulez - votre ‘apprentie,’ votre ‘élève’ - ça ne change rien. La raison pour laquelle vous avez été la ramasser sur Jakku est évidente. Sensible à la Force, prête à être entraînée, avec cette paire de jambes et ce joli minois? Est-ce que le Leader Suprême sait combien elle vous rend vulnérable?” 

Kylo Ren soutint silencieusement le regard de Hux pendant un long moment, et ce dernier finit par avoir l’air mal à l’aise et à se balancer sur ses jambes. Finalement, Ren dit, 

“Le Leader Suprême Snoke en sait plus que vous, Général. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Envoyez-moi un message formel lorsque viendra le moment de préparer mes chevaliers à quitter Dagobah.” 

Il pivota sur ses talons et s’éloigna d’un pas vif, laissant derrière lui Hux, écarlate et tremblant.

* * *

 

Rey flottait dans un grand vide obscur. Ces dernières semaines, elle s'était améliorée dans l’art des Visions, mais ses talents étaient encore maladroits. Elle s'était plainte auprès de Kylo Ren de n’avoir aucune connaissance générale ni expérience sur laquelle s’appuyer. Comment, avait-elle demandé, était-elle sensée ‘déplacer sa conscience’ vers d'autres systèmes ou planètes quand elle n’avait jamais été sur aucun? Elle était incapable d’imaginer une forêt vierge, expliquait-elle, ni des lunes vallonnées, ni des astéroïdes de roche grise. Elle ne pouvait pas se projeter à travers l’espace et le temps vers les mégalopoles surpeuplées du noyau central, ni vers les tourbillons pourpres des géantes gazeuses. Comment pouvait-elle voyager dans des lieux qu'elle peinait à concevoir? Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à refaire ce qu'ils avaient testé sur le vaisseau qui quittait Jakku - elle ouvrant son esprit et lui y implantant des images caractéristiques. Ça avait quelque chose d’agréable, sa façon d’insérer délicatement dans son esprit des images de pluie, de montagnes et de cités. Elle aimait cette sensation, il était chaud et doux dans sa tête en l’emplissant d’une ribambelle d’images, de sons et d’odeurs. Et ça lui avait facilité la tâche, d’une certaine manière. Elle avait eu plus de succès ces derniers temps, à projeter des fractions d'autres temps et d'autres lieux. La technique n’avait jamais été très claire, mais Rey sentait qu'elle était proche de pouvoir amplifier sa conscience un tant soit peu. 

A présent, elle était assise sur le sol de la suite de Kylo Ren, dans la salle à manger, attendant qu'il revienne de sa réunion avec le Haut Commandement militaire. Elle comprenait assez mal la structure du Premier Ordre, et à vrai dire ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Rey avait toujours été autonome sur Jakku, et elle n'était pas vraiment tentée de devenir un boulon au cœur d’une immense machine. Ainsi, pendant qu’il rencontrait la hiérarchie militaire, elle méditait. Le bourdonnement  monotone de l'éclairage et de la climatisation finit par s’estomper et l’obscurité de ses paupières closes parut paisible. Rey était restée immobile dans cette position pendant bien longtemps, et commençait tout juste à glisser dans le néant lorsqu’une vision s’empara soudain de tous ses sens. 

 _Elle se trouvait dans un vaisseau cargo qui filait droit sur une surface bleue - de l’eau? Un lac, un océan? Le vaisseau était récent et clinquant à l’intérieur, mais il était clairement en détresse. Ça secouait, ça tombait en pièces, les soudures et les joints se déchiraient tandis que les passagers criaient ou hurlaient des ordres. Le pilote affirmait que le système avait été outrepassé, que le vaisseau allait s’écraser. Quelqu’un va faire écraser le vaisseau, criait le pilote. Quelqu’un allait les tuer tous. Le bleu approchait vite, et le vaisseau traversa un filet de nuages en étant plus secoué que jamais. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir à l’intérieur se cognaient contre les murs, les armes et les réserves valdinguaient de part et d’autre. Le vaisseau chutait maintenant en vrille ; le pilote avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Quelqu’un cria de se mettre en position de sécurité, mais c’était impossible, tant le vaisseau était secoué violemment. Lorsque l’eau fut sur eux, lorsqu’il frappa la surface, le cockpit se disloqua et fut englouti en une fraction de seconde._  

Rey prit une bouffée d’air désespérée, se sentant comme si elle venait de se noyer comme tous les passagers du vaisseau.  Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et elle bondit sur ses jambes. C’était, assurément, de loin la plus réelle des visions qu’elle avait eue depuis qu’elle s’entraînait. Elle regarda autour d’elle la pièce où elle s’était installée pour méditer, serrant ses doigts contre ses joues et respirant convulsivement comme si c’était sa première bouffée d’air. 

"Rey?" 

Elle se retourna et le vit - Kylo Ren - debout près du comptoir dans sa cuisine, l’air inquiet. Son casque était posé près de lui sur la surface noire, et il y avait deux bols remplis d’une sorte de ragoût fumant. Rey déglutit, essayant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ren haussa ses sourcils, attendant qu’elle lui explique ce qui venait de se passer, et elle finit par dire, 

“ J’ai eu une vision.  Avec la Force. Je ne sais pas si c’était le passé, le présent ou l’avenir. Ni où c’était. J’en sais rien. Est-ce que… Viens. Viens dans ma tête. Je vais essayer de te montrer.” 

C’était une supplication, et Ren contourna le comptoir, le visage inquiet. Il posa les mains sur ses joues, et Rey s’ouvrit entièrement à lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement en le sentant plonger dans sa tête. Il était dans ses pensées, entièrement, complètement, et l’angoisse qu’elle venait d’éprouver s’envola comme la nuée de nogulls qu’il lui avait montré, une autre fois. 

Rey fit de son mieux pour retrouver la vision, mais sentant les détails se dissiper, elle lui tendit une corde mentale à laquelle s’accrocher pour qu’il puisse tirer comme sur un fil la vision de sa mémoire. Elle sentit qu’il parcourait délicatement sa conscience, et soudain la vision revint, entière. Le vaisseau, fonçant sur l’eau, grinçant terriblement, prêt à se disloquer. Les gens vêtus de noir à l’intérieur, basculant et se cognant dans les parois, hurlant à propos des contrôles outrepassés. L’image et le vacarme du cockpit s’écrasant à la surface de l’eau. 

Kylo Ren se retira doucement de l’esprit de Rey, mais elle eut encore le tournis un moment. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur d’effroi et d’incompréhension, en reculant d’un pas, puis se dirigea d’un pas vif vers sa bibliothèque. Rey se renfrogna un peu en le voyant s’emparer d’un comlink-video au mur, et elle appela derrière lui, 

“C’était quoi? C’était quoi, cette vision?” 

“C’était mes Chevaliers de Ren, mourant tous dans un crash terrible - et visiblement, délibéré, sur la planète Lothal,” dit-il d’une traite. Il s’adossa au mur et pinça les lèvres, pianotant quelque chose sur l’écran. Elle ne l'interrompit pas pendant l’écriture de son message, mais elle sentit son ventre se serrer. Ainsi, c’était prémonitoire. Une vision du futur. Bien sûr, le futur n’était jamais figé. Mais elle avait vu mourir les soldats, et ça n’avait pas eu l’air de surprendre Kylo Ren, mais plutôt de le mettre en colère. La bouche de Rey devint une ligne étroite, alors qu’elle prenait une des cuillères dans un des bols de ragoût de bantha sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle porta la cuillère pleine à sa bouche, mâcha d’un air songeur, et déglutit. 

Elle observait du coin de l’œil Ren taper furieusement son message, et elle se doutait de ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il écrivait au Leader Suprême Snoke pour le mettre au courant de la vision, et que le futur pouvait être modifié avant même d’arriver. Rey était partagée sur ce nouveau pouvoir. C'était un lourd fardeau, tout compte fait, de voir des fragments de catastrophes à venir, provoquées par des suites d'évènements imprévisibles. 

“Je crois que je n’aime pas beaucoup les visions,” dit-elle à Kylo qui revenait dans la cuisine. Cela eut l’air de l'étonner, mais il prit le bol de ragoût fumant devant lui sans un mot et commença à manger. Il ne discuta pas, et ne lui demanda pas d’explications. Il se contente de mâcher et avaler son repas, puis de dire, 

“C’est un pouvoir utile à maîtriser, bien que souvent déconcertant et inefficace si on s’y adonne trop souvent. Mais je pense que le Leader Suprême jugera cette information d’une extrême importance. J’en suis certain. Le Leader Suprême y verra une confirmation de ta valeur pour le Premier Ordre." 

“Oh, formidable,” dit Rey avec sarcasme, levant les yeux au ciel. “Moi qui pensais justement que ma vie n’avait pas de sens si je ne valais rien aux yeux du Premier Ordre. En plus c’est pile au bon moment, tu sais. Je quitte cet endroit triste et froid dans quatre jours.” 

“Quatre jours?” Répéta Kylo Ren, souriant en coin et reposant son bol de ragoût. Il s’approcha d’elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras, inclinant le visage sur le côté. Rey sentit une pointe de culpabilité la piquer; ça ne l’amusa plus, soudain, de le taquiner à propos de son départ. Elle n’avait plus envie de partir, maintenant. Elle en avait pris conscience plusieurs semaines auparavant, mais elle continuait à le tourmenter à ce sujet. Ces derniers jours, elle avait décompté combien de temps il lui restait du mois qu’il avait négocié avec elle. Elle s'était mise à réclamer des contreparties de plus en plus grotesques pour son retour sur Jakku. Cinq ensembles de rechange pour la vie dans le désert. Des matraques, des blasters, et un abri démontable aux parois rigides. Un kit médical complet. Et tout ceci, avait-elle déclaré, serait chargé à bord de son nouveau vaisseau sur mesure, avec son nouveau speeder, ses rations et tablettes d’hydratation, et ses générateurs. Mais à la vérité, elle se fichait de ces choses matérielles. Elle n’avait pas envie de rentrer sur Jakku. Elle voulait rester ici, ou partir vers un endroit lointain qu’elle peinait à imaginer. Elle se moquait bien de l’endroit, tant qu’elle y était avec lui. 

Rey appréciait beaucoup Kylo Ren. Elle appréciait son sens de l’humeur aiguisé, sa façon d'être puissant et bourru mais aussi doux et tendre. Elle aimait regarder des holovids en sa compagnie, blottie le ventre plein sur son lit trop mou. Elle aimait l’odeur du shampooing dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il les lavait après une longue journée d'entraînement. Elle aimait ses râles lorsqu'ils se battaient en duel, et elle ne se lasserait jamais de le voir retirer son casque pour elle. Oui, Rey aimait beaucoup Kylo Ren, et elle n’avait aucune envie de retourner sur Jakku. Pourtant elle continuait de l’asticoter à ce sujet, et maintenant qu'il était face à elle, les mains sur sa taille,  elle essaya de contenir un frisson et de garder une voix grave. 

“Quatre jours. Tu ferrais bien de ne pas les gaspiller.” 

Il eut un petit rire étouffé et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rey inspira profondément au contact de sa bouche. Ils avaient tous les deux fait leur possible pour limiter les contacts physiques ces dernières semaines, pour se concentrer sur l’entraînement de Rey, mais la tension entre eux s'était amplifiée au fur et à mesure. Jour après jour, Rey sentait son cœur battre plus fort, attendant de lui plus que les coups de poings ou de pieds qu'ils échangeaient. Lorsqu'il pénétrait son esprit, ou elle le sien, c'était intime et délicieux, et Rey en voulait toujours plus. A présent, elle l’embrassait à son tour avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais finalement, elle décida que peu lui importait qu’il sache combien elle avait envie de lui. 

Elle glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et l’attira contre elle, caressant sa langue et suçant ses lèvres.

Ren poussa un ronronnement du fond de sa gorge, et serra sa taille, la voix vibrant sur les lèvres de Rey. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée, et sursauta en relâchant sa bouche. Il la déposa sur le comptoir, et elle ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle prit un ton sévère pour lui demander, lui prenant le visage à deux mains. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire exactement, Maître Ren?” 

Il eut visiblement conscience du contraste entre son air fâché et la politesse surjouée dont elle fit preuve, et ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir. Il avait clairement l’intention d’entrer dans son jeu. Il appuya son front contre le sien, et déboutonna habilement la tunique de Rey. 

“Rayon-de-Soleil, si je n’ai que quatre jours pour te convaincre de rester avec moi, j’ai bien l’intention d’en faire les quatre plus mémorables de ta vie.” 

Rey eut un petit rire, mais se demanda à nouveau d’où venait ce surnom. _Rayon-de-Soleil_. Il le disait de temps en temps, souvent involontairement, comme une vieille habitude, et ça chatouillait l’esprit de Rey avec une sensation de déjà-vu. Son malaise s’évanouit quand Ren finit de lui retirer sa tunique et sa brassière, et prit ses seins dans ses mains, appuyant juste comme il fallait pour que ce soit bon. Rey gémit silencieusement, sentant son front presser plus fort sur le sien, ses doigts sur sa poitrine, et elle se sentit immédiatement devenir humide, et chaude, entre les cuisses. 

Elle ferma les yeux pour l’embrasser de nouveau, et ne sentit presque pas ses mains soulever ses fesses pour faire glisser le legging le long de ses jambes. Rey se demanda un instant s’il comptait un jour lui faire l’amour pour de vrai. Il y avait plusieurs semaines, il avait refusé parce qu’elle n’était pas amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas l’aimer, pas encore, c’était ses mots. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez. Rey se demandait maintenant, l’embrassant et retirant ses leggings d’un coup de pied, quand elle l’aimerait enfin. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu’était l’amour. Elle avait grandi sans exemple de relation amoureuse autour d’elle, ni même une définition raisonnable du sentiment. Comment savoir la différence entre l’Amour et le Besoin, l’Amour et le Désir, l’Amour et l’Amitié? Comment savoir la différence entre l’Amour et ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant - un douloureuse envie de lui, mêlée à l’admiration de son talent et au réconfort ressenti en sa présence? Si ce n’était pas de l’Amour maintenant, alors qu’est-ce que ce sera de l’aimer enfin? Et combien de temps ça prendrait avant d’arriver? 

“Rey,” chuchota-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée, “Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi.” 

Rey ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait libéré son visage et s’était redressé, la bouche close et les yeux brillant alors qu’il attendait sa réponse. Rey cilla et fit glisser son regard sur son corps, de haut en bas, et se demanda s’il était déjà dur d’envie d’elle. C’était impossible à dire sous toutes ces épaisseurs de vêtements. Mais l’expression sur son visage lui laissa entendre que son érection n’était pas une question prioritaire pour le moment. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira. 

“Je ne comprends pas ce qu’est l’Amour,” admit-elle à voix basse. “Alors je ne sais pas si je saurai reconnaître que ça m’arrive, si ça m’arrive.” 

Il lui adressa un sourire triste et leva les mains pour saisir son visage. De ses pouces, il caressa la peau fine sous les yeux de Rey, qui était merveilleusement douce, et elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et l’écouter parler. 

“L’Amour, c’est aller à l’encontre de ton instinct qui t’a toujours éloigné de ce qui est nouveau, ou instable. L’Amour c’est voir les défauts de l’autre mais les ignorer, parce qu’ils sont tellement mineurs face à toutes les merveilleuses qualités. L’Amour c’est ressentir une douleur physique en l’absence de l’autre, une complétude physique en sa présence. C’est voir de la beauté là où avant tu ne voyais que le chaos. C’est te sentir bien alors qu’avant tu te sentais seul. C’est être heureux de te réveiller le matin, et ne plus avoir peur de t’endormir le soir. C'est chaud, ça une odeur et une saveur délicieuses, et ça te donne envie de rester plus que quatre jours.” 

Les yeux de Rey s’emplirent de larmes involontaires, et elle secoua la tête en disant d’une voix brisée, “Mais comment sais tu tout ça?” 

“Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, voilà comment.” Il l’embrassa, plus délicatement que jamais, si doucement que leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine. Rey suivit sa bouche lorsqu’il recula, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. 

Puis ça lui tomba dessus - la sensation qu’il venait de décrire, la douleur physique de son absence. Lorsque leurs lèvres sa touchèrent, une douce chaleur s’écoula dans ses veines. Lui. La complétude physique en sa présence. Elle s’inclina légèrement en arrière et contempla son visage. Il avait des grains de beauté, de petites cicatrices, et son nez paraissait trop long sur son visage. Mais elle ne voyait que la douceur moelleuse de ses lèvres et la magnifique profondeur de ses yeux. _Voir les défauts de l’autre mais les ignorer parce qu’ils sont tellement mineurs face à toutes les merveilleuses qualités._  

“Oh, par les Cieux,” chuchota Rey montant les poings jusqu’à ses lèvres et se sentant entre l’extase et la panique. “Je t’aime, c'est ça?” 

“Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu m’aimes,” dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.” Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre.” 

Rey gloussa, incapable de se retenir, emportée par un vertige s'échappant du creux de son ventre jusqu’au bout de ses membres. Et elle ressentit un instinct, quelque chose de plus primal, mais d’aussi intense. Elle se rappela comment quelques semaines plus tôt, il étalait soigneusement un gel contraceptif sur son pénis en érection, près de lui faire l’amour, avant de décider qu’ils n'étaient pas prêts ni l’un ni l'autre. Et bien Rey savait à présent qu’en ce qui la concernait, elle était tout à fait prête, maintenant. 

“Je voudrais bien aller dans ton lit trop mou, maintenant,” murmura-t-elle, lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Puis elle poussa un cri en se sentant soulevée du comptoir, emportée comme si elle ne pesait rien dans les bras de Kylo Ren qui se précipita dans la chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Aaaaargh! Je saiiiis, c’est méchant de la part de mettre un cliffhanger ici. On a failli voir une pénétration! Nous étions si proches!  
> Alors voilà le deal. J’ai la ferme intention de mettre un pénis dans un vagin au prochain chapitre (et ça ne sera pas celui de Hux dans Phasma parce que je tiens à votre santé mentale). Je ne peux simplement pas écrire davantage ce soir, mais je voulais amorcer la chose. J’ai pour habitude de séparer les parties strictement érotiques/sexuelles de mes récits dans des chapitres spécifiques pour que ceux que ça n’intéresse pas puissent passer directement à la suite sans rater l’intrique. Sachez donc que le prochain chapitre sera...à éviter si vous êtes une âme sensible. Mouahahaha


	12. Vibrait en nous, nous prouvant qu’un seul nous faisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey et Kylo Ren font l'amour pour la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : youpi ! Ce chapitre est un lemon. Un bon gros lemon juteux. Avec un rebondissement important à la fin concernant l’intrigue, donc… Ne zappez pas le chapitre en entier.

Elle allait trop vite, et si elle gardait ce rythme, ce serait terminé avant d’avoir commencé. Kylo Ren se retrouva à devoir la repousser gentiment, alors qu’elle l’avait renversé sur le lit, débarrassé de presque tous ses vêtements à l’exception de ses manches, pantalon et sous-vêtements. Tout en l'embrassant et le déshabillant, le bassin nu de Rey se frottait contre lui, inlassablement, et la sensation de ses mains s’agitant pour lui ôter ses vêtements était délicieuse. Sous ses vêtements, le sexe de Kylo Ren était presque endolori et pulsait doucement, et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. 

“Doucement, Rey,” murmura-t-il, se sentant rougir de honte en la déposant délicatement à côté de lui sur le lit. Elle avait l’air exaltée, les joues roses de désir et les lèvres enflées de leurs baisers ardents. Elle le regarda longuement de ses yeux noisette, puis sa bouche dessina un petit sourire et elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait, il en était sûr, qu’un excès d'enthousiasme de l’un ou de l’autre précipiterait la fin. Et, bien qu’elle ne soit sur Starkiller que depuis un mois, il avait le sentiment d'avoir attendu une éternité pour lui faire l’amour. 

Rey s’agenouilla et glissa le pouce sous les bretelles retenant les pantalons de Ren, les faisant glisser de son épaule. Elle recommença de l’autre côté, puis descendit la fermeture éclair sur sa poitrine.

Ensemble, ils firent comme si se tortiller pour retirer les pantalons n’avait rien de bizarre, et Rey prit même le temps de replier les pantalons et les déposer sur le sol près du lit. Cela dit sourire Kylo Ren, de voir combien elle prenait soin de ses affaires, mais il comprit qu’elle avait toujours été contrainte de faire attention à la moindre de ses possessions. 

Un vaisseau et des années de rations alimentaires, des dizaines de générateurs et un speeder neuf, un abri rigide et des tablettes d’hydratation en abondance. C'était ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir si elle le quittait, mais elle ne partait pas. Ren aurait pu faire preuve d’arrogance à ce sujet et clamer qu'elle restait parce qu’elle prenait goût au Pouvoir, parce qu’elle réalisait enfin combien il était enivrant se sentir le côté Obscur de la Force s’éveiller en elle. Mais alors qu’elle lui retirait ses manches avec des gestes doux et faisait glisser son sous-vêtement de ses hanches, et songea qu’en réalité, c'était pour lui, qu'elle restait. Et il aimait ce sentiment, du fond du cœur. 

Il aimait aussi sentir ses mains sur lui, dans l’immédiat, alors qu’il était allongé sur le dos - enfin entièrement nu - et qu’elle était agenouillée au-dessus de lui. Les doigts de Rey tremblaient légèrement alors qu’elle les faisait glisser le long de ses bras, qu’ils exploraient les formes des muscles de son torse comme si elle cherchait à apprendre par cœur sa topographie. Il chercha son regard, serrant la couverture dans ses poings alors que son sexe réclamait de l’attention, mais elle poursuivit en gardant ses mains sur des parties plus discrètes de son anatomie. 

“Je suppose que c'est là le résultat d'années d'entraînement, n’est-ce pas ?” Chuchota-t-elle, caressant son ventre du bout de ses doigts. Les yeux de Ren se fermèrent et il se tortilla un peu, souffrant physiquement de l’attente. 

La voix de Rey continua, “Par les cieux, je ne savais pas que les hommes étaient si beaux. Si j’avais su, j’en aurais voulu un plus tôt que ça.” 

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire, et leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle en approchant la main de sa poitrine. Il prit délicatement un sein dans sa paume, caressant le téton du pouce, et elle tressaillit. 

“Alors tu n’as jamais… ?” Commença-t-elle, rougissante. Ren secoua la tête, et Rey se mordit la lèvre avant de demander avec autant de tact que possible, “Pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il que tu n’aies rien fait en trente ans ?” 

“Ça n’a jamais été irrésistible,” dit-il. “Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.” 

“Oh.” Rey se pencha et l’embrassa, et Ren regretta de ne pas avoir sorti le kit médical de dessous le lit avant de commencer. Il n’avait aucune envie de devoir tout arrêter pour aller chercher le kit, mais il savait aussi qu’il était fondamental de ne pas prendre de risque. Alors qu’il la savourait, qu’il sentait sa langue caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche et ses lèvres sucées et mordillées, il tendit la main gauche à l'extérieur du lit et se concentra. Il canalisa la Force pour qu'elle porte le kit médical jusqu’à lui depuis le dessous du lit. 

“Aie !” Rey s’arracha à leur baiser, ou plutôt fut arrachée lorsque le kit médical la frappa à la tempe. Ren se redressa d’un coup quand il comprit que la boîte métallique avait jailli depuis sa cachette et qu’au lieu de se poser délicatement dans sa main, elle avait volé en plein dans la tête de Rey. Kylo Ren eut une expression épouvantée en la voyant se frotter la joue avec un râle. Il lui écarta la main, vit le bleu qui apparaissait déjà, et poussa un chapelet de jurons sans reprendre son souffle. 

“Fils de bantha ! Je suis désolé. Je… Je, euh… J’ai loupé. Je suis…” 

Elle pouffa de rire, lui prenant le poignet. Non pas juste pouffer, elle était tellement morte de rire, le visage lumineux alors que ses joues rosissaient. Ren libéra son poignet, se demandant si elle avait perdu la tête, mais elle se pencha en avant et lui planta un gros baiser sur les lèvres. Elle sourit d’une oreille à l’autre et balança la tête d’un air faussement affligé tout en ouvrant le kit médical et en farfouillant à l'intérieur. 

“Maître Ren, il va falloir travailler votre précision lorsque vous êtes déconcentré.” 

Il s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais elle venait de le prendre dans sa main et il perdit le fil. De son autre main, elle cherchait le tube de gel contraceptif, mais sans avoir l’air d’y penser elle faisait glisser ses doigts de haut en bas sur son sexe et Kylo Ren s’en trouva paralysé. Elle avait raison, visiblement ; elle arrivait à fouiller le kit médical tout en le masturbant avec précision. Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur alors que tenant le tube dans une main, elle faisait glisser son pouce sur la peau sensible de son gland. Il tressaillit à ce contact et croisa son regard, qui trahissait ses pensées. 

Son assurance coquine était en train de se dissoudre comme le gel sur la peau de son pénis. Il la vit revenir à la nervosité dont elle avait déjà fait preuve auparavant, surtout la première fois qu'ils avaient été aussi loin tous les deux. Une fois le gel absorbé par sa peau, Ren se redressa sur un coude et incita Rey à prendre sa place, sur le dos. Le petit sourire malicieux de Rey avait cédé la place au doute, et elle tendit le bras entre eux pour saisir son membre et le diriger vers elle de ses mains tremblantes. Ren se rembrunit et écarta doucement ses mains, faisant non de la tête, au-dessus d’elle. 

“Pas trop vite,” répéta-t-il, comme il l’avait fait plus tôt. Son visage s’assombrit encre davantage en voyant la marque violacée qu’avait laissé le kit médical sur son visage. Ren se sentit de nouveau complètement idiot, d’avoir ainsi loupé une des utilisations de la Force des plus rudimentaires. Il était débordé par une occupation aussi insurmontable que l’embrasser, quand il avait déplacé le kit avec la Force. Ça paraissait maintenant une excuse assez minable, face à la trace rouge et violette de son crime, qui était en train de s’étendre sur la joue de Rey. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser à cet endroit, sur le bleu, et il chuchota, 

“Je me sens plus humain, depuis que je te connais.” 

“Je suis désolée,” chuchota-telle à son tour, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l’attirant à elle pour l’embrasser. Il l’embrassa longuement, savourant la chaleur de ses lèvres et la douceur avec laquelle la langue de Rey apaisait ses propres blessures. Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, il se sentait réconforté, à fleur de peau, et il avait plus envie d’elle que jamais. Kylo Ren sourit et dit, 

“Ça ne me dérange pas de me sentir humain. Pas si c’est grâce à toi. Au moins maintenant, je me sens vivant.” 

“Ce n’était pas le cas avant ?” Demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil, lui caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts, et il secoua la tête. 

“Non. Vraiment pas.” 

Il n’eut plus envie de se retenir davantage, malgré la douceur sereine du moment. Du genou, il écarta davantage les cuisses de Rey, en appui sur son bras et genou gauche tandis qu’il prenait son membre tendu dans sa main droite. C'était un peu poisseux à cause du gel contraceptif, mais c’était un bien faible désagrément en échange de leur tranquillité. Son sexe tressaillit en anticipation de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, en particulier au contact du corps de Rey, quand il la sentit chaude et humide à cet endroit. 

Ren gémit, ne retirant pas ses doigts, mais les laissant au contraire toucher l’entrée, qu’il caressait de haut en bas du bout de son sexe. Elle gémit et s’arqua comme il pressait contre elle, et il aima la façon dont ses seins pointaient alors qu'elle s'étirait et s’agitait. Il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau qu’elle dans la Galaxie, et pourtant il avait beaucoup voyagé. 

“Ça va faire un peu mal,” lui rappela-t-il, conscient que la béatitude sur son ravissant visage ne durerait pas. Bientôt, elle ne gémirait plus de désir ; elle se tordrait de douleur, le suppliant de ressortir, ou du moins d’en finir vite. Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre et fermant les paupières comme se préparer à la souffrance. 

Après la fois précédente où ils étaient arrivés au même point, et qu'elle lui ai fait part des mises en garde des femmes de Jakku au sujet de la douleur, Kylo Ren avait effectué des recherches sur la question. Il avait effectivement appris que la plupart des femmes saignaient un peu et avaient assez mal la première fois. Certaines ne saignaient pas, en particulier celles qui avaient une activité physique intense ayant pu impacter et cette partie de leur anatomie, mais il était aussi expliqué que la douleur était surtout provoquée par la tension et un manque de stimulation appropriée. 

Il se frottait à présent contre elle, sentant ses replis doux et humides, et il était convaincu qu’elle aimerait ça. Il n’avait que faire des dire des femmes de Niima. Peut-être que leurs amants n'étaient que des incapables en la matière, mais Rey aimerait ça. Kylo Ren aimerait ça, lui aussi. Ils aimeraient ça tous les deux. C’est tout. 

Il pressa un peu plus fort contre elle, sans la pénétrer, continuant de frotter de bas en haut, bien que son bras gauche commence à faiblir à force de supporter tout son poids. Ren se demanda si ça ne serait pas mieux que Rey puisse contrôler le mouvement, et la profondeur de la pénétration. Et ça soulagerait la pression sur son bras gauche. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté, et d’un mouvement fluide, entraîna Rey par la taille avec lui. Elle poussa un petit cri, ouvrant grand les yeux en se sentant soulevée et pivoter jusqu’à le chevaucher, comme un peu plus tôt.

Elle lui sourit, et Ren eut la confirmation qu’elle prendrait plus de plaisir ainsi. Elle apprécierait d’avoir le contrôle, elle qui dans son for intérieur, était un pilote. 

Rey corrigea la position de ses hanches, et il sentit son gland être comprimé légèrement alors qu’elle l’enfonçait en elle de quelques centimètres. Elle eut le souffle court et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, cherchant dans le vide comme si elle avait été aveugle. Ren saisit sa main pour l’apaiser, serrant ses doigts dans les siens alors qu'elle respirait fort et descendait encore de quelques centimètres. 

“Par les cieux…” Chuchota-t-elle, fermant les paupières et rejetant la tête en arrière. Ren aurait pu en dire autant, s’il avait été en mesure de parler. Mais ça lui était impossible ; il était muet devant la vue, et la sensation, de son corps. Son propre corps pulsait et brûlait comme sous un lance-flammes. Un instinct primal lui ordonna d'attraper Rey par la taille, de la descendre sur sa verge jusqu’au fond, de la pistonner de haut en bas et de s'enfoncer brutalement en elle tandis que ses petits seins rebondiraient sauvagement. Mais il lui tenait la main, et il contemplait son visage, et ne put rien faire d’autre que de rester immobile pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits en silence. 

Elle finit par baisser le visage vers lui et se pencha, caressant la bouche de Ren de ses lèvres tout en remontant le bassin. Ren crut qu'elle allait sortir, se retirer entièrement, et il poussa un gémissement malheureux contre sa bouche. Il aurait été embarrassé, dans d'autres circonstances, de pousser un cri aussi pathétique, mais il avait besoin d’elle et il se sentit soulagé lorsque ses hanches redescendirent à nouveau. Il la pénétrait plus profondément cette fois, et elle appuya son front contre le sien en ahanant entre ses dents. 

“Ça ne va pas ?” Parvint-il à demander, espérant qu’elle réponde que c'était tolérable, parce que lui-même adorait la sensation chaude de son vagin enserrant sa verge. Il fut étonné de la voir nier, frottant son front contre le sien. 

“Ça va. Je… C’est bon.” Murmura-t-elle. Leurs mains étaient toujours serrées, les doigts entremêlés, et elle commença à bouger ses hanches à un rythme lent et régulier. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément intense, et moelleux à être ainsi en elle. Elle était douce comme du velours, délicieusement glissante, étroite mais se relâchant juste ce qu’il fallait pour le laisser passer à chaque fois qu'elle descendait sur son sexe. C'était un câlin comme Kylo Ren ignorait que c'était possible, et ça lui parut plus tendre que tout ce qu’il avait vécu jusqu'alors. 

“C'est bon pour moi aussi,” parvint-il à articuler, et il relâcha ses mains pour explorer enfin le reste de son corps. Du bout des doigts il effleura la surface régulière de son dos, laissa ses paumes caresser sa peau, laissa ses mains s’agripper à ses hanches. Elle continuait de bouger et balancer sur lui, d’un mouvement de plus en plus assuré alors que la vierge effarouchée disparaissait peu à peu. La Rey qui allait et venait sur Kylo Ren avait maintenant une intensité nouvelle dans ses yeux noisette, les joues roses d’effort et l’excitation plutôt que de stress. Elle gémit en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches, et Ren cambra le bassin vers le haut d’un coup sec, tentant d’accompagner son mouvement alors qu'elle semblait s'enflammer. 

Elle poussa un cri à ce geste, se redressa et frotta ses hanches contre celles de Kylo Ren. Ça aussi, c'était bon, constata-t-il. C'était diffèrent du mouvement de haut en bas - moins excitant au contact, mais bien plus au regard. Il était enfoncé en elle jusqu'au bout, alors qu’elle se cambrait et frottait son point le plus sensible contre son corps. Ses tétons étaient roses et dressés. Son corps entier irradiait de chaleur et sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle balança la tête en arrière et déglutit. Elle y était presque, ça se voyait. Proche du point qu'elle avait atteint lorsqu'il l’avait pénétrée avec ses doigts et qu’elle s'était crispée par à-coups autour de lui. 

Instinctivement, il tendit la main vers elle et frotta son pouce en petits cercles sur son pubis, au point précis où leurs corps se rencontraient. Elle sursauta et feula comme une chatte, ne faisant aucun effort pour se retenir alors que ses hanches bougeaient à un rythme effréné. Elle rebondissait, faisait des cercles, frottait et s'agitait, empalée sur son sexe alors qu’il la touchait, parce qu’elle cherchait le point culminant. C'était de loin la chose la plus sensuelle que Kylo Ren aurait pu imaginer, et qu’il lui avait été donné de voir, et son propre corps se tendit comme un élastique prêt à rompre. 

“Oh oui je t'aime” chuchota Rey, plongeant les yeux dans les siens et agitant la tête de manière incontrôlable en sentant son corps atteindre l’extase. Elle se cambra d'un coup, empoignant ses mains, et les parois de son vagin se crispèrent contre le pénis de Kylo Ren avec tant d'intensité qu'il se mit à geindre à voix haute. 

Il perdit alors toute maîtrise de lui, dans une succession d’explosions physiologiques, qu’il décrirait plus tard comme ‘ _désastreuses_ ’. 

Tout d’abord, il jouit en elle, immédiatement après qu’elle ait jouit elle-même. Son bassin se tendit et il éjacula longuement en Rey, et la sensation des jets brûlants fut divine. Ce faisant, au paroxysme de son extase, Kylo Ren sentit la pièce autour de lui disparaître dans un trou noir. Il y eut un grand cri - comme des centaines de voix hurlant à vous glacer le sang - et un éclair éblouissant. 

Puis il vit Rey, étendue nue et tremblante sur le sol au pied au lit, un filet de sang s'écoulant de la bouche et le bras gauche formant un angle affreux sous son corps désarticulé. Il y avait la façon dont elle était immobile et agitée de sursauts en même temps, cette façon qu’avait son sang de former une flaque obscène sur le sol lisse. Il y avait le calme saisissant de la chambre, et la prise de conscience terrifiante que Rey était blessée et que c'était de sa faute. 

Il bondit du lit, brutalement refroidi bien qu'ils soient tous les deux nus et encore poisseux des fluides échangés. Il la retourna sur le dos et caressa le bleu que portait sa joue depuis le choc avec le kit médical, songeant combien il aurait voulu que rien de pire ne puisse lui arriver ce soir. Il regarda le sang s’écouler de ses lèvres ouvertes, les deux yeux au beurre noir qu’elle s'était faits il-ne-savait comment, et l’os de son bras visiblement brisé. Il regarda ses propres mains, instruments monstrueux qui l’avaient punie lorsque lui-même succombait au plaisir. Il essaya de la réveiller, de la soigner, mais comprit finalement qu’il devait s’habiller et l’emporter à l’infirmerie. 

Il savait que rien de bon ne sortirait de cela. Il avait été assez idiot pour croire qu’il passerait la nuit blotti contre son corps chaud sous la couette, à l'écouter dire des bêtises au sujet de générateurs. Mais, songea-t-il amèrement, de sa vie, il n’avait jamais rien accompli qui se soit déroulé comme prévu. Alors pourquoi croire que ça aurait été différent cette fois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : wouhouuuuu! Ils ont enfin fait l’amour ! Mais ensuite… Oh, non ! Ren a tout gâché avec son espèce d’éclair de Force/Rage/perte de contrôle ! Oups ! Que dira Snoke lorsqu’il va comprendre comment la jeune apprentie a été blessée ? Est-ce que sa vision des Chevaliers de Ren va avoir des conséquences ? Est-ce que mes lecteurs sont furieux parce que ça ne s’est pas terminé en mots d'amour sur l’oreiller ? Mmm ?
> 
> Bon au moins il y a eu une vraie pénétration, et c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? Ha ! Merci de Lire et de commenter. Bises à tous.


	13. Captifs de ces lieux, jusqu'à mon lever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey est apportée à l'infirmerie. Ren va devoir rendre compte à Snoke.

 

“Veuillez libérer le passage, Monsieur.” Le droïde chirurgien bouscula presque Kylo Ren en se dirigeant vers la table d’opération sur laquelle était allongée Rey. Un droïde infirmier était occupé à la nettoyer, essuyant le sang sur son visage et ses bras tandis qu’un autre droïde utilisait un médico-senseur pour relever des données physiologiques. Il y avait déjà un appareil branché sur sa poitrine ; trois disques métalliques étaient pressés sur sa peau, par trois trous découpés dans le t-shirt que lui avait enfilé Kylo Ren, et une unité mobile émettait une série de bips. Le droïde chirurgical ordonna sèchement, “diagnostic.” 

Le droïde infirmier débita de sa voix électronique, “insuffisance cardiaque provoquée par une décharge électromagnétique. Brûlures sous cutanées : second degré. Tissu pulmonaire brûlé. Traumatisme des conduits auditifs provoqués par une onde de choc et l’exposition à une forte pression. Commotion crânienne par choc de Force. Le reste du diagnostic reste à déterminer.” 

“Oh, par les Cieux…” Kylo Ren se sentit soudain faible et nauséeux, les yeux brûlant alors qu’il se couvrait la bouche d’une main tremblante. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, serrant son casque sous son bras droit en réalisant qu'il avait failli tuer Rey. Et tout ça pour quoi? Son esprit hurla d’épouvante devant l'évidence, à l’idée qu'il avait absolument et lamentablement perdu tout contrôle de ses pouvoirs simplement en ayant un orgasme. Il avait joui de nombreuses fois dans sa vie d’homme adulte, à chaque fois de sa propre main, mais jamais ça n’avait déclenché de bombe énergétique. Il n’arrivait pas à concevoir ce qui s'était passé, et alors que Rey était étendue immobile et grièvement blessée, il n’en avait pas la force. 

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et il ne pourrait jamais lui demander de lui pardonner. Elle refuserait de se battre pour Snoke, à présent, et le Leader Suprême ne lui pardonnerait jamais non plus. Le châtiment qu'il subirait de la part de son mentor et de la femme qu’il aimait serait tel qu’il ne resterait rien de lui. Il frictionna si fort ses lèvres qu'il se fit mal, mais ça ne lui suffit pas, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester assis en silence à regarder les droïdes médicaux essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Kylo Ren ne détachait pas les yeux de Rey, de l’expression de calme réprobateur de son visage tourné vers lui comme si elle était endormie, et il écouta. 

“Administration d’une ampoule de calmant avec injection d'analgésique. Maintenance de l’assistance cardiovasculaire jusqu’à nouvel ordre,” ordonna la droïde chirurgien. “Infirmier B-Q, apportez-moi le sérum séwitin pour traiter le poumon atteint.” 

Sans s’émouvoir, le droïde chirurgien planta quelque chose de long, étroit et brillant entre les côtes de Rey d’un geste sûr. Ren ferma les yeux en voyant ça, et en voyant qu’elle n’avait pas cillé quand l'énorme aiguille avait pénétré sa poitrine. Le droïde tendit la seringue vide à l’infirmier et continua, 

“Infirmier B-Q, mettez en place un support crânien pour commencer à traiter les dommages. Insérez des tampons sensoriels dans l’oreille pour mesurer l’endommagement des tissus. Infirmier B-Q, apportez la Myocaïne pour réduire la tension musculaire, et des briques de gel bacta pour traiter les brûlures sous-cutanées. 

Kylo Ren avait envie de hurler, mais il n’avait pas l’impression que ça ferait avancer les choses. Pendant encore une heure, les droïdes s'agitèrent jusqu’à ce qu'une sorte de stabilité soit établie, et qu’ils quittent la pièce en laissant Rey étendue sur son lit, immobile et silencieuse, surveillée par des moniteurs bipant doucement. Avant de partir, le droïde chirurgien assura à Kylo Ren que son état était stable, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire, mais qu'elle devrait rester longtemps hospitalisée. Ren avait acquiescé et déposé son casque sur sa chaise, et une fois les droïdes partis il s'était levé  et s’était approché du lit de Rey. 

Elle était heureusement recouverte d'un drap, mais elle était toujours inconsciente, et il était effrayant de voir le tube transparent logé dans chacune de ses narines et le dôme argenté emboîtant sa tête. Ren fut tenté de tendre la main pour prendre la sienne, de demander pardon et de lui dire qu’il l’aimait, qu’il ne recommencerait jamais quelque chose d'aussi idiot et dangereux, mais il ne parvint même pas à s’approcher. Ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes brûlantes, sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge, et ce fut pire que tout quand il entendit derrière lui la voix de la dernière personne dans la galaxie qu’il avait envie d’entendre dans l’immédiat. 

“Foutu fils de bantha. Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous l’avez littéralement _baisée_ _à mort_?” 

Hux s’effondra au sol avant même que Ren ait fini de se retourner pour lui faire face. Sa botte le frappa dans le ventre, puis il attrapa l’arrière du manteau de Hux et le remit debout, le frappant dans la mâchoire avec une telle violence qu'un jet de sang visqueux gicla sur le mur.  Un râle pathétique échappa des lèvres de Hux, et Ren ne parvint à s'arrêter de frapper qu’en entendant la pulsation régulière du témoin sonore derrière lui, à côté du lit de Rey. Il jeta Hux contre le mur et fit deux pas maladroits en arrière, dévisageant l’homme qui était à la fois son allié politique et son ennemi personnel. Il porta sa main à la garde de son sabre, sur sa hanche, mais interrompit son geste en entendant de nouveau le bip du moniteur cardiaque de Rey. 

Hux lui rendit son regard, essuyant le sang de sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Kylo Ren réalisa que depuis toutes ces années, c'était la première fois qu’Hux voyait son visage, sans son masque, mais ça n’avait plus d’importance. Que Hux voie ses yeux rougis de larmes, qu’il voie les coupures sur la lèvre qu'il mordait anxieusement depuis des heures. Qu’il voie qu'il était un être humain, et ni une bête, ni un droïde. Qu’il voie. Et pour la première fois de sa malheureuse vie, Kylo Ren s’en fichait. L’expression de Hux se radoucit au bout d’un moment, et il eut une moue embarrassée en s’adossant au mur et grommelant, 

“Je vous présente mes excuses, Ren.” 

Cela prit totalement Kylo Ren de court, et il tourna la tête en direction du lit où était allongée Rey. Il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit d’un ton neutre, 

“Je dois informer le Leader Suprême de ce qui est arrivé. Je suis certain qu’il est déjà au courant, de toute façon. Si des rumeurs sont remontées jusqu’à vous - probablement par des stormtroopers trop bavards - alors le Leader Suprême a déjà dû avoir un récit complet de l’incident. Ce qui ne me dispense pas d'aller lui rendre compte immédiatement à ce sujet. Pourriez-vous… Général, accepteriez-vous de rester auprès d'elle au cas où son état évolue?” 

Il posa la question de manière assez formelle, la voix posée et en termes choisis, mais l’air fut presque électrique autour de lui quand les mots franchirent ses lèvres, et ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes. Quand il retourna son visage vers Hux, dont la lèvre saignait encore un peu, ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête et tira un comlink de son manteau. Il le tendit à Ren et répondit du même ton, 

“Dans ce cas je vous contacterai si son état évolue de manière notoire, dans un sens ou dans l’autre.” 

Ren se saisit du comlink, les dents serrées, et le glissa dans son manteau. Il attrapa son casque qui était toujours sur la chaise dans le coin et accorda un dernier regard à Rey avant de l’enfiler sur sa tête, regrettant de ne pas avoir le courage de déposer un baiser sur son front. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il mit son casque et écouta le sifflement pneumatique alors qu’il se refermait. 

“Merci Général Hux,” dit-il, bien que ces mots sonnent étrangement dans sa bouche, et il quitta l’aile médicale d’un pas vif. En partant, il entendit le général demander au droïde du désinfectant pour sa lèvre. 

* * *

 

Le parcours jusqu’à la Salle d’Audience de Snoke lui parut durer une éternité. C'était comme si le Turbolift glissait à travers de la gelée, comme si les couloirs s'étiraient à l’infini. Il avait l’impression de traîner ses pieds dans du sable. C'était insupportable. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les portes de la Salle d’Audience, il était convaincu qu’il allait être englouti par le plancher. Et il ne fut pas étonné de voir l’hologramme de Snoke, le dominant du haut des marches, en train de l’attendre. 

“Leader Suprême,” dit-il, la voix légèrement hésitante sous son masque, alors qu’il s’avançait sur l’allée noire. 

“Retire ton masque, Kylo Ren,” dit Snoke d'une voix tranchante, et l’angoisse frappa Ren en plein ventre comme l’aurait fait un poignard. En s’approchant, il leva les mains et pressa les deux boutons sur les côtés de sa tête, ce qui desserra le casque pour qu’il puisse le retirer. Il l’ôta et le posa à côté de lui en s’inclinant sur un genou. Il baissa les yeux et déglutit difficilement, puis resta silencieux, attendant que Snoke prenne la parole. 

“Explique-toi,” ordonna son mentor. Kylo Ren leva le visage vers l’hologramme monumental devant lui, et se mordit la lèvre en essayant de réfléchir à comment lui expliquer la chose. Lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qui s'était passé, alors comment en faire un résumé au Leader Suprême? Finalement, il dit, 

“J’ai perdu le contrôle, Maître.” 

“C'est évident. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.” Snoke tapotait l’accoudoir de son fauteuil de ses doigts squelettiques, et la gorge de Kylo Ren devint sèche. Il avait la sensation désagréable que Snoke savait déjà exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais qu’il voulait l’entendre de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et répondit, 

“Je sais que vous m’avez ordonné de contrôler mon attirance envers elle, Leader Suprême. Je… Je n’ai pas pu. J’ai une faiblesse envers elle. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je le confesse. J'étais… En plein milieu d’une relation d’ordre physique avec elle, et… à la fin, il est arrivé quelque chose.” 

“ _Il est arrivé quelque chose_?” Répéta Snoke, adressant à Kylo Ren le regard condescendant qu’il aurait eu pour un morceau de viande pourrie. Il leva la main jusqu’à son visage et se caressa le menton du bout des doigts, à mi chemin entre ennui et dégoût, puis balança lentement la tête. “Tu as gâché mon arme la plus prometteuse. Tu l’as cassée. Tu as fait preuve d’un manque inadmissible de contrôle de la Force en toi. Je le vois dans tes pensées.” 

En effet, Kylo Ren avait senti une pression dans sa tête, qu’il n'avait pas tenté de repousser. Le terrible souvenir lui revint d’un coup - l’obscurité l’envahissant, les milliers de voix hurlant à l’unisson, l’éclair éblouissant de lumière bleutée, la vue de Rey désarticulée au pied du lit. Kylo Ren revint subitement à son présent, agenouillé sur le sol de la Salle d’Audience devant l’hologramme de Snoke, et il leva vers lui des yeux suppliants lorsque ce dernier lui dit avec mépris, 

“Tu n’as jamais réussi à lancer un éclair de Force digne de ce nom, mon apprenti, et tu y parviens alors que tu es en proie à une passion interdite? Tu n’y parviens que pour détruire ce que je t’ai ordonné de protéger et d'entraîner? Tu me déçois gravement.” 

“Je suis désolé, Maître.” Ren se sentit faiblir, pour la dixième fois en quelques heures. Sa gorge se serra une fois de plus et ses poings se serrèrent désespérément à ses côtés alors qu’il balançait la tête, accablé. “Laissez moi vous prouver que je -” 

“Tu vas te rendre sur Dagobah et y rester avec tes Chevaliers jusqu’à ce que je décide quoi faire de toi,” lui répondit Snoke, et Ren eut l’impression que l’air était soudain glacé. Il sentit sa bouche s’ouvrit et ses paupières battre. Sans réfléchir, il s’exclama, 

“Maître, vous ne sembliez pas voir de problème à ce que Rey boive du vin avec le Général Hux. Vous… Vous lui avez dit que j’avais un faible pour elle et qu’elle devrait m’accorder plus de temps. Sauf votre respect, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant -” 

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il s'étouffait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et il fut projeté contre le mur de pierre avec une telle violence qu'il eut l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux. Même en réunissant tous ses pouvoirs de Force, Kylo Ren n'était pas de taille contre Snoke. Pas même contre l’hologramme de Snoke. L’hologramme s'était levé, le bras tendu, son visage ridé déformé par la colère. Lorsqu’il prit la parole, c'était dans un murmure au calme terrifiant. 

“Comment _oses-tu_ me défier, Kylo Ren? Après tout ce que tu me dois? Je t’ai pris sous mon aile quand tu n'étais que Ben Solo, un gamin minable et imbécile, et j’ai fait de toi un guerrier redoutable. Et tu me fais honte à présent. Tu n’es rien de plus qu'un idiot amoureux. Tu es faible. La fille _m’appartient_. Elle ne sera jamais tienne. Tu _vas_ accepter cette idée. Tu _vas_ te rendre sur Dagobah, rejoindre les Chevaliers de Ren, que ton Rôle premier est de commander, et tu _vas_ faire ce que je t’ordonne. C'est bien compris?” 

Snoke le relâcha alors, le laissant s’écrouler au sol. Kylo Ren se sentait brisé, dans tous les sens du terme, et il resta immobile un long moment. Snoke quant à lui continuait de parler, sa voix faisant écho sur les hauts murs de la Salle d’Audience, 

“M’as tu compris?” 

“J’ai compris, Maître.” Ren hocha la tête et se releva sur ses jambes, trébuchant vers l’avant pour ramasser son casque au sol. Il l’enfila sur sa tête et se redressa, faisant craquer ses épaules et sa nuque, comme pour chasser la douleur du choc avec le mur. 

“Va droit au hangar et prend un vaisseau pour Dagobah. Ne fais pas de détour par l’aile médicale.” Snoke le chassa d’un geste négligent de la main, puis détourna le visage. C’était signe qu’il devait partir.

* * *

 

“Ben? Tu es là? Ben?” Rey n’était pas certaine des mots qu’elle prononçait, ni de pourquoi sa bouche semblait pâteuse. Elle n’était pas certaine de pourquoi les visions dans sa tête étaient celles d’enfants sur des rochers mouillés par la pluie. Elle n’était pas certaine de pourquoi elle avait l’impression d’avoir dormi une éternité. 

Elle n’avait strictement aucune idée de pourquoi elle entendait très distinctement le Général Hux dire quelque chose à propos de “ _elle se réveille ; allez chercher le droïde chirurgien_.” 

“Je ne vais pas tomber. Je suis un Jedi, et les Jedis ne tombent pas.” Sa bouche parlait seule à nouveau, prononçant des mots comme au hasard pendant qu’un holovid s’était mis en route dans sa tête. Un garçon brun dans une tunique beige, tendant les mains en avant pour ralentir la chute d’une petite fille à la moue boudeuse. Mmm. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu, tout en lui étant complètement étrangère. 

“Mais où est ce foutu droïde chirurgien? La fille est en train de se réveiller!” 

C’était la voix de Hux. Plus claire que jamais. Trop claire. Réelle. Rey fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Pourquoi Hux était-il à cet endroit, quel que soit cet endroit? Elle ne voulait pas être avec Hux, jamais. 

Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, mais ça ne changea pas grand chose, parce qu’elle n’avait devant elle qu’un plafond uniformément blanc. Elle commença à s’asseoir, se demandant dans le lit de qui elle était couchée, mais des mains appuyèrent sur ses épaules pour qu’elle reste allongée, et elle entendit la voix de Hux déclarer, 

“Si le droïde n’est pas là dans trente secondes, je vais personnellement le mettre en pièce quand il va se montrer.” 

C’est à ce moment que Rey comprit à qui étaient les mains sur ses épaules. C’était celles de Hux. Elle aurait voulu le repousser avec dégoût, mais il fit ce geste avant elle, la toisant d’un regard étrange en reculant et croisant ses bras sur son torse. Elle sentit un drôle de truc sur sa tête, comme si elle était enveloppée dans quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose de froid et de lourd sur sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose d’allongé et de désagréable qui sortait de son nez. Ses muscles étaient engourdis comme s’ils étaient restés immobiles une éternité. Elle ne se rappelait pas de comment elle était arrivée là, mais elle pouvait tenter de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. 

“Je suis dans une infirmerie,” croassa-t-elle, sa voix sonnant déshydratée même à ses propres oreilles. “Il m’est arrivé quelque chose d’épouvantable.” 

Hux haussa les sourcils d’un air impressionné. “Et dire qu’ils prétendent que vous aurez des séquelles neurologiques. Vous vous remettez bien mieux qu’annoncé. Beau travail.” 

“Où est-il?” demanda Rey, réalisant qu’elle était seule avec Hux dans l’infirmerie. Le visage de Hux s’assombrit, et Rey sentit un sentiment d’angoisse poindre au fond de son ventre. Avant que Hux n’ait le temps de répondre, un droïde chirurgien et deux petits droïdes infirmiers roulèrent à l’intérieur de la pièce. Rey fit de son mieux pour rester immobile alors qu’ils s’agitaient autour d’elle, prenant des mesures et des notes. Finalement Rey se tourna vers un des droïdes et dit, 

“Vous ne me demandez pas comment je me sens?” 

“J’ai toutes les données qu’il me faut à ce sujet,”, fit le droïde, et Rey fronça les sourcils. 

“Je me sens plutôt bien, au vu des circonstances. Merci d’avoir demandé,” Dit-elle. Hux pouffa, derrière le droïde. 

“Vous devriez noter que du point de vue neurologique, elle va mieux que ce que vous attendiez,” dit-il au droïde. Alors que les droïdes travaillaient à déconnecter des tubes et des pinces, il croisa son regard et demanda avec prudence, “Quelle est la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez...mmm… avoir fait?” 

Rey y réfléchit longuement. Elle fixa le plafond, fouillant dans sa mémoire aussi fort que possible. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, sans détourner les yeux du plafond, et répondit, “J’ai eu une vision en méditant. J’ai vu le vaisseau des chevaliers de Ren s’écrasant sur une planète. Lothal, c’est ce qu’il m’a dit. Il a envoyé un message au Leader Suprême à ce sujet. Je ne connais pas les enjeux politiques, et franchement, je m’en fiche. J’étais sensée rentrer bientôt chez moi. Sur Jakku. C’est ce que je veux, maintenant. Je veux rentrer chez moi. On m’a promis un vaisseau et un speeder. Des réserves alimentaires, des tablettes d”hydratation, des vêtements, des armes, un abri. Du matériel médical, et… des générateurs. Que m’est-il arrivé? Où est Kylo Ren?” 

Rey baissa enfin les yeux, croisant ceux de Hux. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme si elle avait été droguée. Elle l’avait probablement été, en fait. Une partie de son esprit flottait ailleurs, et il y avait des paillettes lumineuses devant ses yeux, l’empêchant de se concentrer. 

“Vous avez tous les deux eu un accident pendant un entraînement,” répondit Hux. “Il a été envoyé dans une nouvelle mission par le Leader Suprême pour la durée de votre convalescence.” 

“Je veux juste rentrer chez moi,” dit de nouveau Rey, et c’était vraiment son sentiment. Pendant qu’elle dormait, les déserts de Jakku lui avaient cruellement manqué. Et sans qu’elle ne puisse l’expliquer, elle avait du mal à se représenter le visage de cet homme, Kylo Ren. Il l’avait touchée plusieurs fois, elle s’en souvenait, et il lui avait souri. Mais elle peinait à s’en souvenir. Elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison. 

“Un speeder, c’est ça?” entendit-elle dire Hux, et elle acquiesça. 

“Parmi d’autres choses. Des générateurs.” 

“Ça peut se faire,” acquiesça Hux. “Je vais établir une liste et lorsque vous aurez obtenu la permission de quitter l’infirmerie et l’autorisation du Leader Suprême Snoke de partir, je ferai le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez rentrer sur Jakku.” 

Rey soupira et se remit à contempler le plafond. “Merci, Général.” 

Puis elle ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue la gagner. Son cerveau bourdonnait et elle essaya de se rappeler du nom de l’homme qu’elle avait vu avant d’être emmenée ici. Kylo Ren? Est-ce que c’était ça? Son visage s’effaçait rapidement de sa conscience. Elle savait qu’il portait un masque. Noir, et abimé. Glissant dans le sommeil, elle sentit la piqûre froide d’une aiguille contre son bras, mais ne réagit pas. La scène curieuse qu’elle avait imaginé plus tôt, celle avec des enfants sous la pluie, lui revint à l’esprit. 

“ _Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Rayon de Soleil?” disait l’adolescent à l’allure étrange, reniflant et essuyant ses yeux rouges._

_“Je ne savais plus où tu étais. On devait jouer l’histoire que tu m’as lue. Tu te souviens? Celle avec l’esclave Twi’lek et le baigneur Hutt.”_

_“Le Seigneur,” corrigea le garçon d’une voix douce. Il regarda la boue accumulée au bout d’une de ses bottes et soupira._

_“Je suis désolée Rayon de Soleil. J’avais oublié. Allons jouer.”_  


	14. Rouge sang, il a surgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren rentre enfin sur StarKiller. Va-t-il retrouver Rey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: attachez vos ceintures! Ce chapitre est une montagne russe émotionnelle.

Les rares fois où le Général Hux avait vu le Leader Suprême Snoke en personne, il n’avait ressenti que de la terreur. Et c’était ce qu’il ressentait à présent, relégué dans un coin de la Salle d’Audience, regardant de loin le manteau gris de Snoke penché au-dessus du lit médicalisé dans lequel était allongée Rey. 

Snoke était venu sur Starkiller en personne - et en secret - pour veiller lui-même sur Rey. Le Leader Suprême avait expliqué qu’il pouvait subvenir à ses besoins psychiques, et Hux avait supposé que ça impliquait la mise en œuvre de Pouvoirs de Force. A présent, Rey était allongée, sous sédatifs, sur un lit équipé de senseurs et de tuyaux fixés avec soin sur tout son corps. 

La plupart des blessures provoquées par “l’accident” avec Ren étaient à présent guéries, plus de six semaines ayant passé. Le tissu brûlé de ses poumons avait été régénéré, les déchirures sous cutanées avaient cicatrisé. Les neurones endommagés avaient été rétablis grâce à des ondes magnétiques et la fracture de son crâne, ressoudée. Son cœur avait de nouveau un battement régulier, sa respiration avait retrouvé sa vigueur. Son corps semblait plus solide que jamais. Son Esprit, par contre, s’apprêtait à être broyé. 

Hux observa le Leader Suprême tourner en rond à pas lents autour du lit médical, comme un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie. Sa robe grise ondulait au rythme de ses pas, et ses doigts squelettiques se recroquevillaient, pendant à ses côtés. La créature sans âge avait une manière troublante de dévisager et glisser autour de celle qui avait autrefois été une pilleuse d’épaves. Finalement Snoke s’arrêta, ses yeux pâles fixés sur Rey, et il tendit la main juste au-dessus de son front. Hux se crispa en voyant cela, se demandant ce qu’il allait arriver à Rey. 

Il n’appréciait pas spécialement cette fille, mais il avait acquis un sentiment involontaire de responsabilité et de vigilance à son égard, ces dernières semaines. Ren lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle, pour ce que ça valait, mais Ren avait quasiment été banni de la base Starkiller. Pour ce que Hux en savait, Kylo Ren était sur Dagobah avec sa troupe de guerriers sauvages. Il n’avait pas donné signe de vie en six semaines.  Mais Hux avait conservé sa vigilance, passant au minimum une fois par jour voir comment s’en sortait Rey, entre les mains des droïdes qui soignaient les blessures de son cerveau. Et maintenant, il avait la lourde de tâche de rester à regarder le Leader Suprême la faire _sienne_ entièrement. 

Il y eut une étrange vibration dans la pièce, que Hux n’identifia pas. Il vit le visage du Leader Suprême se crisper. Sa face difforme se tordit en une expression déterminée, comme il était en souffrance. Ses lèvres étroites esquissèrent un sourire qui se métamorphosa en rictus. Ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites s’agrandirent, puis ne devinrent qu’une ligne. Ses narines frémissaient, son souffle était court et rapide. La main de Snoke trembla au-dessus du visage de Rey, et il prit appui sur la table de l’autre main. Le cœur de Hux battit la chamade devant ce spectacle, et il quitta l’appui du mur, d’un air curieux. 

Elle convulsa légèrement, tirant des poignets sur ses entraves et cambrant le dos. Hux se sentit assez mal à la vue de ce qu’il était en train de lui arriver, et il déglutit difficilement. Après une éternité, la possession prit fin, et Rey retomba immobile sur le lit. Snoke retira sa main, et l’essuya sur son manteau comme s’il avait les paumes sales. Il leva son regard perçant sur Hux et dit calmement, 

“Général, venez retirer ses liens.” 

Hux se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne le faisait pas lui-même, mais il n’était pas du genre à discuter des ordres. Il avança d’un pas vif sur le sol laqué et utilisa sa clé sur les entraves aux poignets et aux chevilles de Rey. Elle était toujours droguée, mais Hux recula tout de même avec prudence. Il fit un geste du menton au Leader Suprême Snoke, qui releva un coin de sa bouche et dit d’un air mystérieux, 

“A présent, voyons ce qu’est devenue notre pilleuse d’épaves.” 

Il fit un geste de la main, une arabesque lente et compliquée, et Rey ouvrit les yeux en battant des paupières. Elle fixa le plafond un long moment, ses pupilles se dilatant alors qu’elle s’habituait à l’obscurité des lieux. Elles avait des yeux d’une jolie couleur noisette, constata Hux, puis il se rembrunit et chassa cette idée. Rey avait été lavée régulièrement par des droïdes infirmiers, au cours de son hospitalisation, et ses muscles avaient été préservés de l’atrophie par des appareils de stimulation. Mais elle avait malgré tout l’air maladroite et raide en s’asseyant et regardant autour d’elle. Hux se prépara aux questions qui n’allaient pas manquer de pleuvoir au sujet de Kylo Ren, comme la dernière fois lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée. Et il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait lui répondre. 

Il fut donc étonné de la voir tourner son visage vers le Leader Suprême et de lui dire avec beaucoup d’assurance, 

“Leader Suprême. Je suis prête à vous servir.” 

L’expression de satisfaction absolue sur le visage de Snoke était indiscutable. Snoke fit un petit bruit de gorge et demanda, “Quel est ton nom, ma fille?” 

“Je suis Rey,” Répondit-elle. 

“Et quelles sont tes fonctions?” Reprit-il. 

“Servir le Premier Ordre. Et vous servir _vous_ , Maître.” Rey répondit avec l’air de débiter une évidence, les sourcils haussés alors qu’elle faisait rouler ses épaules engourdies. Son visage se tourna vers Hux, qui écarquillait les yeux sous le choc. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu’elle l’avait reconnu et dit avec une politesse excessive, “Il est bon de vous revoir, Général! J’espère mes actes qui ont bêtement causé ces blessures et cette convalescence n’ont pas porté à conséquences à votre niveau.” 

Hux resta bouche-bée. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille, du tout. Une partie de lui était choquée et, à vrai dire, plutôt épouvantée de ce qui lui avait été fait. On lui avait effacé la mémoire. C’était donc cela. Hux savait que c’était possible. On effaçait la mémoire des droïdes par exemple, pour éviter qu'ils n'acquièrent trop d'indépendance. Des amnésies partielles étaient effectuées chez certains sujets dotés de conscience, mais le résultat sur Rey était bluffant. Rey n'était plus l’agitatrice vive et indisciplinée qu’elle était avant, ça se voyait. Elle était maintenant docile, plus facile à manipuler. Mais probablement toujours aussi sensible à la Force. 

Une arme parfaite pour le Leader Suprême Snoke, de fait. 

Hux battit des paupières et acquiesça, s’humectant la lèvre inférieure en essayant de se donner une contenance. 

“Je suis… Heureux de voir que vous allez mieux,” dit-il, et le sourire de Rey s’élargit. Elle revint à Snoke et lui fit un salut respectueux de la tête. 

“Maître, quand pourrai-je reprendre mon entraînement ? ” 

“Si tu t’en sens la force, tu peux reprendre dès maintenant, et il te faudra bientôt concevoir ton propre sabre laser,” l’informa Snoke, le visage presque joyeux. Il tourna les yeux vers Hux et dit, “Vous pouvez disposer, Général Hux.” 

“Merci, Leader Suprême.” Hux effectua une révérence et quitta la Salle d’Audience. Il y avait comme une crevasse au fond de son ventre alors qu’il s’éloignait, un sentiment de malaise plus profond que tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir depuis qu’il servait le Premier Ordre. Il entendit derrière lui les voix s’estomper, alors que Snoke parlait à Rey de l’apprentissage de nouvelles compétences, comme “l'éther dévorant”. C'était…c'était réellement effrayant, et pourtant Hux n'était pas du genre impressionnable. 

En quittant la Salle d’Audience il s’adossa un instant au mur de pierre brute pour reprendre son souffle. Il n’avait pas eu de conscience d'avoir arrêté de respirer, mais il se trouvait à présent essoufflé et nauséeux. À quoi venait-il d’assister dans la Salle? Qu’avait fait Snoke à la fille impertinente qui avait pris la main de Kylo Ren dans le couloir et avait taquiné Hux à propos de vin corellien? Qu’avait-il fait de la fille qui avait vécu des années sur une planète désertique à manger des portions, la fille émerveillée par la neige et les vrais aliments? Où était Rey, la femme aux yeux brillants que Kylo Ren avait aimé passionnément, au point de provoquer sa propre perte? 

Elle était devenue une ombre, un outil, une machine. Elle était désormais une arme, plus qu’un être humain. Et Hux savait que si Kylo Ren découvrait ce qui s’était passé, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Ren était connu pour ses colères et des crises de rage. S’il découvrait à quoi avait mené sa perte de contrôle pendant l’acte sexuel - un balayage complet de l’âme de Rey, essorée et remodelée - alors Ren relâcherait l’enfer sur eux tous. 

Ce fut les doigts tremblants que Hux saisit le comlink de la poche de son manteau et l’observa. Il avait donné l’autre exemplaire à Kylo Ren dans l’infirmerie le jour où c'était arrivé, quelques semaines plus tôt, lui promettant de le tenir informé de tout changement du statut médical de Rey. Ce modèle de comlink était puissant, malgré sa petite taille. Il transmettrait jusqu’à Dagobah sans problème, et Hux supposait que Ren portait le sien sur lui en permanence. 

Mais ce serait une catastrophe de rapporter à Ren ce qui venait de se passer dans la Salle d’Audience. Alors Hux se pencha et déposa le comlink sur le sol brillant, et il souleva sa botte. Il frappa violemment du talon, et le comlink se brisa comme une coquille d’œuf sous son pied. Le micro et la coque se fendirent au premier coup, et après une demi-douzaine de chocs supplémentaires, il fut en miettes. 

Hux réajusta le col de son manteau, et sans un regard pour le petit tas de déchets électroniques qu’il laissait derrière lui, il prit la direction du Turbolift.

* * *

 Parfois, la nuit, il ressentait sa présence. 

Pas souvent, mais de temps en temps. Quand ça arrivait, c'était assez puissant pour le réveiller d'un coup, et il tâtonnait anxieusement la couchette à côté de la sienne, le souffle court et les mains moites, tentant désespérément de la retenir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les limbes.

Dans ses rêves, il sentait son haleine chaude contre son torse. Il sentait le parfum de ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, dont les mèches humides lui chatouillaient les narines. Il pouvait entendre sa voix chuchoter contre sa peau, expliquant qu'elle avait échoué lors de l'entraînement mais qu’elle ferait mieux le lendemain. Il entendait le ronronnement de son rire, quand il plaisantait avec elle à propos d’avoir mangé trop de baies de Juna et d’avoir mal au ventre. 

Il goûtait ses baisers, gourmands sur sa bouche. Il sentait ses mains, brûlantes sur sa peau alors que ses doigts le caressaient et que son souffle était court contre son cou. Il sentait le fourreau délicieux, étroit et humide, de sa féminité l’accueillant en elle - quelque chose qu’il n’avait expérimenté qu'une seule fois, avec les conséquences que l’on sait. C'était ce souvenir là qui lui faisait le plus mal, quand il réalisait que rien n'était réel, parce qu’il aurait tellement voulu être à nouveau avec elle sur le lit trop mou, et en finir comme il se doit, puis la serrer dans ses bras, se réveiller au matin, et aller s'entraîner. 

Parfois il rêvait de choses bien plus innocentes, où Rey était plus jeune. Il entendait son rire d’enfant tinter entre les arbres, il la voyait écarquiller les yeux de surprise quand Ben Solo lui tendait une poignée de noix de Chooka qu'il avait trouvées. Il pouvait la sentir agrippée au dos de Ben alors qu’il grimpait sur la colline et la jetait dans l’eau d’un lac alors qu'elle s'étouffait de rire. Puis elle disparaissait. La fillette comme la femme. Disparues. 

Que son rêve ait été la réminiscence d’un vieux souvenir, ou la douloureuse piqûre de rappel de son amour perdu, Kylo Ren s'éveillait trempé de sueur et dévoré de frustration. Il était soulagé d'être seul dans ses quartiers au cœur d’un temple abandonné envahi de lianes qui servait de cadre aux entraînements des chevaliers de Ren. Dagobah était une planète opaque et marécageuse, et il n’avait aucun moyen de se distraire de son désespoir et de sa colère.  Alors il s'échappait aux premières lueurs de l’aube après de tels rêves, écrasant sous ses bottes le sol spongieux de la forêt et fendant les branches de son sabre laser. 

Ses chevaliers s’entendaient mieux entre eux qu’avec lui. Vraiment, il n’avait pas d'affinité avec eux. Il était leur Maître, et ils obéissaient à ses commandes de combattre ou de pratiquer des missions de traquer-tuer. Parfois Kylo Ren affrontait ses chevaliers en combat singulier pour perfectionner ses propres talents et identifier leurs faiblesses. Mais le plus souvent il leur donnait une liste de missions et s’éloignait seul, sans autre but que ruminer sa colère. Il devait se forcer à manger, à boire, à s’allonger pour se forcer à dormir à une heure normale. C'était une vie misérable. 

Il s'inquiétait souvent de ce qu’elle était devenue. Avait-elle survécu aux terribles blessures qu'il lui avait causées dans une tentative minable de lui faire l’amour? Était-elle rentrée sur Jakku avec son speeder et ses générateurs? Il la revoyait encore, le jour où il l’avait convaincue de le suivre, sa façon de trottiner derrière lui et d'énumérer ses conditions. 

 _D’accord!_ Avait-elle crié. _Je viens, et j’accepte de m’entraîner avec vous pour… Pour deux semaines! Mais si je déteste ça, vous allez me ramener ici avec des lunettes de protection, un nouveau générateur, un speeder neuf et un an de portions alimentaires._  

Ces deux semaines s'étaient allongées, et la liste des conditions également, plus Rey réalisait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs… Et plus Ren tombait amoureux d'elle. Il se demandait si elle était  présent rentrée chez elle, si elle était la plus riche ferrailleuse de Jakku, le ventre plein de rations et un speeder rutilant et rapide. Il se demandait si elle s’endormait sous son abri rigide monté sur le sable, contemplant les étoiles en ôtant les lunettes de ses yeux. Il se demandait si elle pensait parfois à lui. 

Des fois, il se disait qu’elle avait du rester avec le Premier Ordre, même si elle s’était toujours méfiée de la politique. Peut-être que Snoke l’avait prise sous son aile, comme il l’avait fait avec le jeune et maladroit Ben Solo. Peut-être Rey était-elle plus forte que jamais maintenant, ayant récupéré ses capacités physiques depuis l’accident. Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu’il la verrait, elle se jetterait dans ses bras, lui arracherait son casque et l’embrasserait passionnément, en s’exclamant qu’il fallait absolument qu’elle lui montre ce qu’elle avait appris en son absence. 

Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était peu probable. 

Six mois après son arrivée sur Dagobah, il reçut l’ordre du Leader Suprême de préparer un vaisseau pour emmener ses chevaliers sur Lothal. La Résistance se renforçait jour après jour et avait reçu des armes de la République, selon les rumeurs. Ren avait tressailli en recevant cet ordre, ayant en mémoire la vision qui avait frappé Rey le soir de l’accident. Puis il réalisa que ça ne le dérangerait pas, de mourir dans le crash d’un vaisseau, et il embarqua avec ses hommes. 

Le vaisseau ne s'écrasa pas sur Lothal. Il atterrit sans encombre, et le village ciblé fut facilement soumis, grâce à l’aide d’un escadron de stormtroopers envoyé sur place. Les huit Ailes-X découvertes furent détruites, et dix-sept insurgés de la Résistance tués avec les villageois. Il y eu quelques pertes parmi les stormtroopers et un des chevaliers de Ren moins efficace prit un mauvais tir de blaster, mais Ren se moquait totalement de l’issue de la bataille. 

Il se moquait totalement du carnage. Il était indifférent aux corps des civils qui s’effondraient sous les tirs des stormtroopers, ou sous les coups de vibrolame de ses Chevaliers de Ren enthousiastes. Il ne ressentit rien en plongeant son sabre laser dans la poitrine de cinq pilotes de la Résistance, en rang pour être exécutes, et il contempla le regard vide, les flametroopers enflammer les ailes-X. Avant, les victoires dans la bataille lui inspiraient une sorte d'exaltation malsaine, mais cette fois, Kylo Ren était comme anesthésié. 

Il avait reçu l’ordre de rentrer sur La base Starkiller après la bataille, et c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Elle y était peut-être, pensait-il alors que le vaisseau naviguait à travers l’Espace. Peut-être son visage s’éclairerait-il de son large, merveilleux sourire quand elle le verrait. Ou peut-être était-elle sur Jakku avec son speeder et ses générateurs. Ou alors elle était morte - il l’avait peut-être tuée, cette nuit là. Ces huit derniers mois, jamais il n’avait osé prendre des nouvelles de Rey, lorsqu’il était en contact avec le Leader Suprême Snoke. Une fois, Snoke avait dû sentir ce qui le préoccupait car il avait coupé court à toute question en déclarant que la fille n'était plus son problème. 

Ça l’avait blessé plus que tout ce que son mentor avait pu lui dire auparavant. Ça lui avait fait aussi mal que la fois où Snoke avait déclaré au jeune Ben Solo que s’il n’effectuait pas le massacre de l'académie Jedi, la gamine qu’il appelait “Rayon de Soleil” serait torturée au-delà du concevable, et sous ses yeux. 

Il ne reconnut pas la neige, en atterrissant sur Starkiller. Probablement parce qu’il n’avait pas vu de neige depuis huit mois. Ou bien parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était posé à travers des nuages glacés, Rey s'émerveillait à son côté comme si c'était magique. Quoi qu’il en soit, ça lui faisait horreur, à présent. Il se détourna du cockpit et attendit impatiemment que le vaisseau se pose. Lorsqu’enfin il atterrit, lorsqu'il entra dans le hangar, le sas mit une éternité à s’ouvrir. Ren s'apprêtait à pulvériser la porte avec la Force quand enfin elle siffla et descendit. Il courut quasiment dehors, ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à se retenir et prendre une attitude posée, malgré le tournis et les battements de son cœur. 

Où était-elle? Il fouilla à travers la Force, et ne trouva qu’une faible pulsation de sa signature. Il commença à arpenter les couloirs de la base, se moquant bien de ce que faisaient ses chevaliers. Il croisa quelques stormtroopers qui eurent l’air effrayé à son passage, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention non plus. Il marchait si vite qu’en tourna au coin d’un couloir, il se heurta de plein fouet au General Hux. 

Hux relâcha l’hololivre qu’il avait en main, et l’objet tomba au sol où l'écran se brisa. Hux trébucha en arrière et regarda Kylo Ren comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. Il demeura bouche-bée, battant des cils, avant de dire, 

“Ren… J'ignorais que vous rentriez après la bataille de Lothal.” 

“Vous avez l’air surpris de me voir, Général,” fit remarquer Ren en inclinant son casque sur le côté, “comme si je n’étais pas à ma place sur une base du Premier Ordre.” 

“Mais non, c’est simplement que je n’ai pas été informé -” 

“Où est-elle, Hux?” Le coupa Ren. Hux s’humecta la lèvre et hésita. Il baissa les yeux puis se pencha pour ramasser l’hololivre. Cela dit enrager Ren plus que tout le reste, depuis des mois. Il fit un geste de la main droite, et l’hololivre fut projeté contre un mur où il s'écrasa. Des échardes de transparacier et de métal éclatèrent en milliers de morceaux, et Hux toisa Ren longuement. 

“Où est-elle?” Demanda de nouveau Ren. Hux secoua tristement la tête et dit, 

“Vous devez comprendre que je n’y suis pour rien. J'ai veillé sur elle, comme vous me l’avez demandé. J’ai veillé sur son rétablissement à l’infirmerie, puis je… J'étais là quand sa mémoire a été… Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à vous en parler, à vrai dire. Vous devriez aller voir le Leader Suprême.” 

Il y avait une lueur effrayée dans les yeux pâles de Hux et Ren sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sa mémoire? Il s’efforça de respirer profondément, et de trouva soulagé de porter son masque car ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes brûlantes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il poussa un long, profond soupir, et attendit qu’un escadron de stormtroopers s'éloigne. Ils prenaient leur temps, et il se retint de leur hurler de foutre le camp. Enfin ils disparurent et Hux se mordit la lèvre avant de dire doucement, 

“Ce n’est plus la fille que vous avez quittée. Cette fille n’existe plus, Ren. Vous devez comprendre ça. Elle ne sait même pas qui vous êtes.” 

“Mais… Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin?” En d’autres circonstances, Kylo Ren aurait étranglé Hux avec la Force pour avoir prononcé de telles paroles. Il l’aurait jeté au sol, ou aurait dégainé son sabre laser pour le lui planter dans le ventre. Mais en cet instant, il ne put que se tenir immobile, et Hux semblait s’en rendre compte. Les lèvres de Hux se pincèrent en une étroite ligne, alors qu’il tripotait ses gants de cuir sans les quitter des yeux. 

“Elle a été personnellement entraînée par le Leader Suprême. Je n’ai que très peu d'informations à ce sujet. Je l’ai vue dans la salle d’entraînement que je vous avais fait préparer… Une fois où la porte était restée ouverte. Elle maniait un double sabre laser. Un rouge.” 

“Elle a conçu son propre sabre.” Acquiesça Ren,  entre fierté et regret en entendant cela. Il était heureux, quelque part, d’entendre qu’elle était vivante et en assez bonne santé pour concevoir son propre sabre laser. Il était anéanti de ne pas avoir été là quand elle l’avait fait. Il ne réalisait pas encore bien ce qu’impliquait l’idée qu'elle se souvienne plus de lui, que sa mémoire ait été effacée. 

“Je crois qu’elle s’y trouve en ce moment même,” dit Hux à voix basse, mais il scella immédiatement ses lèvres et eut l’air de regretter ces mots. Il secoua la tête, et ajouta, “je viens de passer devant la salle d'entraînement et d'entendre sa voix à l'intérieur… Des râles, vous savez. Comme en plein effort. Et le bruit d’un sabre laser. J’ai déjà entendu le vôtre, c'était le même son.” 

“Merci, Hux.” Ren commença à s’éloigner, s’obligeant à garder un pas mesuré pour ne pas avoir l’air demeuré, et il s’efforça d'ignorer Hux qui lui lançait, 

“Ren, je suis obligé de vous demander formellement d’aller d’abord rendre compte au Leader Suprême. Je _vous demande formellement_ de -” 

“Merci Général Hux. J’en prends note,” répondit Ren, et il tourna à l’angle du couloir, la main sur la hanche.

* * *

 

Lorsque la porte de la salle d’entraînement coulissa, Kylo Ren faillit ne pas reconnaître la femme qui se tenait derrière. Elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible, faisant tournoyer un double sabre dont les lames écarlates grésillaient à chacun de ses gestes experts. Elle avait des mouvements souples et acrobatiques, donnant des coups de pied dans le vide. Son visage s'était durci; ses pommettes et sa mâchoire semblaient plus aiguës, et ses yeux luisaient d’une énergie vicieuse. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse unique dans son dos, et Kylo Ren observa qu'ils avaient bien poussé. Elle portait un ensemble de manches, leggings et tunique noirs, un uniforme clairement conçu pour faciliter ses mouvements. Elle se tourna vers lui lorsqu’il franchit la porte, et c'est alors qu’il la vit. 

L’absence complète et absolue de reconnaissance. Rey n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était. 

Il eut un haut le cœur à cette idée, en voyant l'indifférence avec laquelle elle le regardait, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la tige de son sabre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s’essuya le front du dos d’une de ses mitaines, et sa voix lui parut plus tranchante que d'ordinaire lorsqu’elle lui demanda, 

“Je peux vous aider?” 

No, comprit-il. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Et l’être humain blotti au fond de lui vola en éclats à cette idée. _Je t’aime, Re_ y _!_ Voulait-il hurler. Il voulait s’approcher d’elle et la secouer par les épaules et lui rendre la raison. Il voulait prendre sa bouche et l'écouter susurrer son nom, l'écouter lui demander de l’emmener dans sa chambre pour lui faire du bien, l'écouter lui dire qu’elle voulait passer chaque nuit à ses côtés jusqu’à ce qu'ils deviennent vieux et ridés. Il voulait qu’elle le taquine à propos du nombre de générateurs à rapporter sur Jakku lorsqu’elle déciderait de repartir. 

Au lieu de quoi il leva les mains pour ôter son casque, en espérant que la vue de son visage lui rendrait la mémoire. Mais rien. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant son visage, comme si ça la surprenait, mais elle poussa un soupir impatient qui écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux noisette, et elle répéta, 

“Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?” 

“Je… Euh… Le leader Suprême Snoke m’a envoyé me battre avec vous.” Réfléchissant aussi vite que lui permettaient les circonstances, Ren saisit la garde de son sabre sur sa hanche. Il déposa son casque sur la saillie qui faisait le tour de pièce. Il essaya d’ignorer le souvenir de la première fois où ils avaient croisé le fer dans cette pièce, où elle l’avait fait basculer au sol et qu’il avait du lui demander de descendre, ou la fois où elle avait fait léviter une vitre, l’avait brisée, et qu’il l'avait réparée. Il déposa seulement son casque et dit d’un ton aussi formel que possible, “Mon nom est Kylo Ren. Je suis le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, et je suis sous les ordres du Leader Suprême Snoke.” 

Rey fronça les sourcils, et objecta d'un air incrédule, “Mon Maître ne m’a jamais parlé des Chevaliers de Ren, encore moins d’un Kylo Ren. Et je n’ai pas été prévenue que j'aurais un partenaire de combat aujourd’hui.” 

“Je rentre tout juste d’une mission d'annihilation d'un foyer de Résistance sur Lothal,” répondit Ren spontanément, bien que sa voix soit mal assurée, “et le Leader Suprême…euh… Il souhaitait que je rencontre sa nouvelle pupille vedette. J’ai été absent longtemps, en fait. Il fait en sorte de… Il garde ses apprentis éloignés les uns des autres.” 

“Oh. Je comprends.” Le visage de Rey se renfrogna encore davantage et elle parut examiner Ren avec suspicion, puis elle recula de quelques pas et s'accroupit en position défensive, armant son double sabre. “Je suis Rey. J’imagine que le Leader Suprême Snoke vous l’a dit.” 

 _Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, ou plutôt qui tu étais_ , pensa amèrement Ren, mais il hocha la tête en silence. Il activa son arme et vit Rey jeter un œil à la lame crépitante. Il frappa par en haut, une attaque violente et rapide, mais elle para le coup avec vivacité et repoussa sa lame d’une extrémité de son bâton-sabre. Elle plongea et attaqua vers sa hanche avec l’autre extrémité de son arme, et il eut l’intuition qu’elle était assez forte pour l’affronter réellement, aussi donna-t-il un brusque coup de pied dans son bras. Elle dut anticiper l’attaque grâce à la Force, car de sa main libre elle intercepta son genou et essaya de le faire pivoter. Ren lui donna un grand coup de son autre genou au visage et recula prudemment, la mine grave en la voyant essuyer le sang coulant de son nez. Elle se redressa et le saignement cessa instantanément, et Ren se rappela soudain le premier jour sur Jakku, quand elle lui avait donné un coup de coude et qu’il avait utilisé la Force pour arrêter le saignement de son nez. Il n’avait pas été aussi efficace qu'elle, cela dit. Elle était vraiment douée. 

Elle se remit en position, sans montrer aucun signe d'énervement à cause du nez abîmé, et fit tournoyer élégamment son double sabre pour retrouver une contenance. Le mouvement tendit sa prochaine action difficile à anticiper et Ren lutta pour être prêt quand elle cessa le mouvement pour attaquer son côté. Il balança son propre sabre en dernière minute d’un geste brusque et assez disgracieux, levant la main pour contrer sa poussée. Les lames crépitèrent entre eux, illuminant leurs visages d’une lumière écarlate. Ren aurait facilement pu reculer, et Rey également, mais aucun ne le fit. 

Il la regarda dans la lumière rouge, et elle lui rendit son regard, ses yeux ourlés de noir brillant soudain de quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des mois. Les mains de Rey tremblèrent sur la longue perche de son sabre, ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes, et sa bouche s’entrouvrit alors qu’un sanglot franchissait ses lèvres. 

“Ben?” Chuchota-t-elle, et il relâcha soudain son étreinte. Il recula maladroitement, son sabre tombant au sol avec un bruit métallique et s'éteignant. Rey éteignit son sabre et cligna des paupières sans le quitter des yeux, puis glissa la longue garde dans sa ceinture et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle était agitée de violents soubresauts, et Kylo Ren ne parvint pas à bouger, à parler, ni même à respirer. 

“Il y avait… Il y avait un garçon qui m’appelait ‘Rayon de Soleil’, qui me portait sur son dos et qui rejouait un livre avec moi. Il s’appelait Ben et je le croyais… Je le croyais mort depuis longtemps, mais…” 

Sa voix était étouffée par ses mains, et elle bascula légèrement sur ses pieds, si bien que Ren eut peur qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi lui répondre. Ben Solo n’existait plus. Comment lui dire qu’il n'était plus ce garçon, mais qu’il avait depuis fait sa connaissance de façon tout à fait différente, mais intense et précieuse? Elle ne se souvenait pas de ça. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et l’eye-liner noir autour de ses yeux avait coulé. Elle donnait l’impression de sortir d’un profond sommeil, et cligna lentement des yeux en étudiant le visage de Ren. 

Là. _Là_. Il pouvait voir, dans ses yeux noisette. Elle le reconnaissait. Ressentant une violente panique, Ren fit trois grands pas vers elle et lui saisit les coudes. Puis, sentant que ça ne suffisait pas, il l’entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle ne protesta pas; elle posa les mains sur son torse et appuya doucement son oreille à l’endroit où son cœur battait la chamade. 

“Il y a eu un éclair blanc,” murmura-t-elle d’une voix brisée. “Puis tout est devenu sombre, et glacé, et tu n'étais plus là.” 

“Je suis revenu près de toi, maintenant,” dit Ren, levant la main pour caresser les cheveux qu'elle s'était laissée convaincre de tresser au lieu de faire les trois chignons qu’elle avait portés toute sa vie. Il sentait ses propres larmes rouler dans les cheveux de Rey, mais peu lui importait. Il entendit sa voix se briser, mais ça ne lui importa pas non plus. “Je suis tellement désolé, Rey.” 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard s’agrandissant alors que les pièces du puzzle semblaient reprendre leur place. C'était comme si les souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire, l’un après l’autre, une avalanche l’ensevelissant à la vue de son visage. Elle le regarda longtemps, puis leva les mains et saisit son visage. Elle se dressa sur ses orteils et il se pencha en avant, et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme un feu d’artifice. La voix de Kylo Ren n'était qu’un gémissement désespéré contre la bouche de Rey, et il s’en fichait. Complètement. Elle aussi, pleurait, tremblant contre son corps alors qu’un flot de larmes s'écoulait de ses yeux. 

Puis Ren songea alors que Snoke saurait exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Snoke saurait qu'ils lui avaient _tous les deux_ désobéi, que Kylo Ren avait fait passer son affection pour Rey avant sa loyauté envers le Leader Suprême, et que l’Esprit de Rey avait été plus fort que la manipulation de sa mémoire. 

“Nous allons mourir tous les deux,” murmura Ren, éloignant son visage de Rey pour la regarder. Elle eut d’abord l’air terrifié, puis déterminé, et dit d’une voix glaciale, 

“On m’a dit que si je voulais repartir, j'aurais un speeder et des générateurs, Maître Ren. Et bien, je voudrais repartir, maintenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : J'espère que vous avez encore de endurance, parce que… j’ai plein d'idées pour cette histoire. Mouahahahahaha. Oh, et oui, il va y avoir de l'érotisme sous peu. De l'érotisme qui se s'achèvera pas tragiquement. Prenez patience, Padawans!


	15. Pourquoi un à un, vous évanouissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey semble avoir retrouvé la mémoire, et envisage de s'enfuir avec Kylo Ren.

Rey se força à marcher calmement dans les couloirs de la base Starkiller, trottinant parfois pour arriver à suivre les longues enjambées de Kylo Ren. Il lui avait conseillé de se déplacer tranquillement et avec naturel, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais en regardant l'arrière de la capuche de Kylo Ren, Rey eut un doute sur ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire. 

Il avait dit quelque chose à propos d’une navette de classe Upsilon. Quelque chose à propos d’approcher tranquillement d’un vaisseau et de monter à bord. Quelque chose à propos de se rendre sur… Sur une planète dont le nom échappait à Rey. Nal Hutta? Avait-il dit quelque chose à propos d’un vieil allié Hutt? 

Ou bien était-ce une toute autre planète? Pourquoi l’idée d’une planète occupait-elle ainsi ses pensées? Rey ralentit le pas, se sentant soudain perdue à suivre le grand personnage encapuchonné qui se tenait devant elle. Elle s’immobilisa en se demandant si le Leader Suprême avait réellement approuvé cette mission d’entraînement. Ou… Attendez. Non. Ça n’allait pas. Ils n'allaient pas en mission. Ils allaient à… 

Qui était cet homme devant elle? Rey eut peur, soudainement, en sentant son esprit lutter et s’embourber comme s’il était engourdi. L’homme devant elle se retourna, comme s’il avait senti qu’elle s'était arrêtée. Son masque effraya Rey, il n’avait pas de visage, et elle essaya désespérément de retrouver son nom. Instinctivement, elle glissa la main vers la longue perche de son double sabre sur sa hanche, et recula de quelques pas. Elle le connaissait, non? Ah oui. Ils avaient combattu ensemble quelques instants plus tôt, dans la salle d'entraînement. C’est le Leader Suprême qui l’envoyait. 

“Kylo Ren,” acquiesça-t-elle, déglutissant difficilement en essayant de graver le nom dans sa mémoire. Ça faisait des mois qu’elle luttait avec ses souvenirs. Son enfance ne lui revenait que par flashs au fond de la tête - des vignettes  d’une fille aux yeux vifs et d’un garçon aux oreilles décollées, d’un droïde astromech usé et d’un professeur aux yeux bleus. Elle avait été un jour à un endroit ensablé, au soleil brûlant, mais elle peinait à remettre un contexte sur ces images. Elle savait qu’elle avait été appelée par le Leader Suprême Snoke pour développer sa maîtrise de la Force, pour servir le Premier Ordre, et pour... 

Rey regarda autour d’elle, se demandant ce qu’elle faisait dans ce couloir. Avait-elle été dans la salle d’entraînement en train d’embrasser Kylo Ren, quelques instants plus tôt? Savourant de nouveau sa bouche? Sa main se resserra sur son sabre et ses yeux s’agrandirent de peur. Elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à l’idée que son cerveau l’avait trahie. Elle réalisa qu’elle venait de l’oublier, un instant. Elle avait oublié qu’ils marchaient vers le hangar, qu’ils… Quoi déjà? Tout était flou. C'était épuisant. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit basculer. 

“Rey. C’est moi.” Il y avait une main sur son épaule, et les yeux de Rey s’ouvrirent alors qu'elle se dégageait brutalement. Elle regarda le masque devant elle, sentant la présence d'un ennemi, et son corps se tendit. Un combat. C'était un combat. Elle tira son sabre de sa ceinture et l’alluma, songeant que c'était l’occasion de prouver sa valeur à son Maître. 

L’homme devant elle avait un sabre laser sur la hanche - un truc mal fini et primitif avec une garde en forme de croix. Rey brandit son sabre et banda ses muscles dans une position défensive, s’attendant à ce que son ennemi allume son arme et la combatte, mais il n’en fit rien. Il ne prit pas son sabre. Il recula de quelques pas, levant les mains alors qu’il penchait la tête sur le côté. 

“Rey…” Sa voix mécanique, transformée par un micro dans le casque, avait un ton entre crainte et mise en garde, et elle se demanda comment il connaissait son nom. Elle fit tournoyer son sabre de manière menaçante et lui jeta un regard mauvais, 

“Qui êtes vous? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez au Premier Ordre?” 

La poitrine de l’homme se souleva et s’abaissa profondément, et elle put sentir dans la Force la peur qui émanait de lui. Au début il ne répondit pas, puis finalement il dit dans un souffle, “Mon nom est Kylo Ren, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren et apprenti du Leader Suprême Snoke. Je viens de rentrer d’une mission contre un foyer de résistance sur Lothal. Nous sommes dans le même camp, toi et moi.” 

Rey fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, analysant ses options. Elle pouvait attaquer et abattre cet homme, supposant qu’il mentait et était une menace pour la base, mais s’il disait la vérité les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Ou encore elle pouvait… 

Elle réfléchissait à... 

Rey regarda la lueur de son sabre laser, dans ses mains, et se demanda pour quel motif ridicule elle l’avait allumé. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et leva le visage vers Kylo Ren. N’étaient-ils pas en route vers la navette de classe Upsilon? Est-ce qu’ils s’étaient trahis? Elle regarda dans le couloir, mais ne vit qu’un escadron de stormtroopers effectuant leur garde, et deux Officiers en uniforme parlant à voix basse en passant à leur hauteur… Et lui. Kylo Ren, qui s’approcha d’elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules en soupirant bruyamment sous son masque. 

“Nous ne pouvons pas partir tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qui est arrivé à ton cerveau,” dit-il dans un souffle. “C'est trop dangereux. Il se pourrait que… Il est possible que ton Esprit ne t'appartienne pas totalement, pour le moment. Et il se pourrait que tu…” 

“Que je te dénonce, c'est ça?” Rey se mordilla la lèvre et le regarda en réfléchissant à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des mois, une période qui lui semblait comme un rêve, le vécu distant de quelqu’un d'autre. Elle se souvenait avoir été entraînée par Snoke. Elle avait conçu un sabre laser, et elle avait appris les principes et les idées du Premier Ordre. Mais c'était comme s’il s'était agi d’une autre personne. Elle se souvenait des baisers de Kylo Ren, avant son départ pour Dagobah. Elle se revoyait assise sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, étendue dans son lit… Puis un éclair aveuglant et des hurlements terrifiants. Elle balança tristement la tête et sa voix se brisa lorsqu’elle murmura, 

“Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Et je ne sais même pas vraiment qui tu es. J’ai l’impression de flotter en dehors du monde. Mon Esprit bascule dans arrêt, comme s’il était déréglé. Je ne peux pas… Je ne comprends pas…” 

“Viens avec moi. Nous allons aller dans mes appartements jusqu’à ce que tout cela prenne sens,” dit Ren avec autorité, et il changea de direction pour s'engager dans de tout autres couloirs. Rey n'obtempéra que parce que son cerveau était embrumé, parce qu'elle luttait entre les réalités contradictoires qui se disputaient son Esprit. Il était son ennemi, son amant, un parfait inconnu. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, retrouvés dans un baiser, en train de s'échapper. Il n’y a pas de Passion ; seulement la Paix. La Paix est un mensonge; tout n’est que Passion. 

Tout s’effondrait et s'emmêlait dans l’esprit de Rey, chaque pensée, chaque souvenir l'éloignant davantage de la réalité présente. Les pieds qui la portaient ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle ne les contrôlait pas. Les mains pendant à ses côtés ne lui appartenaient pas. Le bruit des pleurs désespérés, hoquetant en silence… Ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle de quelqu’un d'autre. 

A un moment donné, ils arrivèrent à hauteur d’un officier en armure chromée, marchant à côté d’un homme roux portant un uniforme de General. Rey mit son esprit endommagé au défi de les identifier. _Elle les connaissait. Elle les connaissait. Elle le savait. Elle devait juste se souvenir de –_  

“Général Hux, Capitaine Phasma,” dit tranquillement l’homme qui se tenait devant elle. _Kylo Ren. Son nom était Kylo Ren_ , et il l’avait aimée. Il avait été un jour le garçon aux oreilles décollées - Ben. Il était l’homme qui l’avait plaquée contre un mur dans l’obscurité et l’avait embrassée. Il était celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois, un fantôme réconfortant qu'elle ne pouvait jamais saisir. Kylo Ren. Oui. 

Et Capitaine Phasma et Général Hux. Rey répéta leurs noms plusieurs fois dans sa tête, pour tenter de les y graver. Elle dévisagea le casque chromé puis l’autre, tentant d'apprendre les noms par cœur. Hux, le roux… Un souvenir jaillit comme une décharge électrique. Elle le voyait dominant un lit médicalisé, poussa doucement sur ses épaules. Elle s’entendit lui dire quelque chose à propos de vin corellien, alors qu'elle serrait une main gantée dans la sienne. La main de Kylo Ren.

“Monsieur, heureuse de voir que vous êtes revenu sain et sauf de Lothal,” dit la voix argentée de la femme. _Capitaine Phasma. Capitaine Phasma_. Rey enfonça cette information dans sa tête et écouta attentivement Kylo Ren lui répondre, 

“Il n’y avait pas vraiment de risque à affronter des civils, et les ailes-X ne se défendent pas beaucoup quand elles sont simplement posées au sol, sans pilotes, Capitaine.” 

“En effet,” répondit le _Capitaine Phasma, Capitaine Phasma - celle dans l’armure chromée c'est Capitaine Phasma_. Elle avait presque l’air amusée, et tourna son casque vers l’homme roux à côté d’elle. “Pardonnez moi Général, mais je dois y aller et débriefer à chaud avec mon escadron de stormtroopers.” 

“Bien sûr Capitaine. Merci de m’avoir tenu informé des détails.” _Général Hux. Général Hux_. Ah oui! Rey se souvenait à présent. Elle s’en souvenait même très bien. Hux était un allié de Kylo Ren, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais vus face à face. Chaque anecdote impliquant le général Hux lui revenait d’un coup. Elle se souvint de leur première rencontre, quand il l’avait audacieusement invitée à boire du vin en privé avec lui, et combien ça avait rendu Kylo Ren jaloux. Elle se souvint qu’il était dans l’infirmerie quand elle était réveillée, appelant des droïdes médicaux. Elle se souvint de son regard fuyant et de ses oreilles rouges à chaque fois qu’ils s'étaient croisés depuis, de sa façon de la regarder avec une expression entre crainte et pitié. Tout ça c'était ces derniers mois, en l’absence de Kylo Ren, quand Rey n'était plus elle même. Elle avait croisé Hux ici ou là pendant cette période, au détour de couloirs, et elle comprenait pourquoi il avait ces yeux effrayés, à présent. 

On avait fait quelque chose à l'esprit de Rey, pour l’éloigner de ces pensées tumultueuses. Elle grimaça en silence dans leur dos et observa les deux hommes devant elle. Des yeux s'attardèrent sur le masque de Kylo Ren avant de revenir à Hux. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait?” Demanda-t-elle, et Hux parut soudain très effrayé, en regardant Kylo Ren. 

“Est-ce qu’elle…?” Commença-t-il, incrédule, et Ren intervint immédiatement,

“Ça dépend. Ça va et vient. Elle ne récupère pas de façon assez régulière pour… Un instant elle saura qui je suis, et la seconde d’après elle me menacera de son sabre.” 

“Je suis _là_ , hein!” S’exclama Rey, les poings sur les hanches. “Et je vous entends parfaitement tous les deux! Parlez-moi en face!” 

“Très bien, dans ce cas,” dit Hux avec prudence, pivotant sur ses talons. Il jeta un œil autour d’eux, s'assurant que le couloir était vide, et dit à voix basse, “On vous a effacé la mémoire il y a six mois. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s’est passé _juste avant_?” 

“Hux…” Gronda Kylo Ren, dont les poings se crispèrent à ses côtés. Hux haussa les sourcils, et Ren le mit en garde dans un souffle, “Vous pouvez y aller. Je m’en occupe.” 

“C'était doux et chaud,” se souvint Rey, pour répondre à la question de Hux. Qu'était-il arrivé juste avant que sa mémoire ne bascule, que Kylo Ren ne disparaisse? Elle cilla et ajouta, “c'était… Agréable. J’aimais ça. Quand il y a eu un éclair blanc et une douleur déchirante. Le son de milliers de voix hurlant en agonie, et la mort, partout en moi. Voilà ce dont je me souviens.” 

“Et bien, pour une première fois,” fit Hux avec sarcasme, et Rey se renfrogna en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il sous entendait. À côté d'elle, Kylo Ren tremblait de rage, mais Hux se tourna vers lui et ajouta tranquillement, “Bon courage pour gérer ça, Ren, et je vous le dis sans mauvais esprit. Si ça peut vous consoler, je vais certainement tenir le Leader Suprême occupé avec des sujets bien plus importants que vos petites personnes, dans un avenir immédiat. Il s'avère que la Résistance a bien plus de ressources à disposition que nous l’avions cru au premier abord. C’est probablement l’occasion pour vous de profiter du chaos qui va s’abattre pour… Enfin pour remettre de l’ordre dans _tout ça_.” 

Il fit un geste las de la main entre Kylo Ren et Rey, puis adressa au masque de Kylo Ren un salut du menton. 

“Alors bonne journée, Général,” dit Kylo Ren après un moment, et Rey eut une soudaine envie de lancer quelque chose de cynique à propos de vin Corellien ou… Ou de speeder et de générateurs, ou… 

“General Hux,” dit-elle, son esprit s’agitant alors qu’elle faisait de son mieux pour s’adresser au Commandant des Forces Armées avec autant de respect que possible. Au vu de sa confusion actuelle, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, à se rappeler que Hux détenait l’autorité en ces lieux. “Heureuse de vous avoir revu. Bonne journée, Monsieur.” 

Hux la regarda étrangement, et le cerveau de Rey eut une décharge si violente qu'elle se sentit tellement secouée. Elle eut un hoquet et saisit sa tête dans ses mains, et les deux hommes devant elle la regardèrent avec une expression épouvantée. Kylo Ren prit la main de Rey dans la sienne, indifférent au risque d'être vu faire. C'était réconfortant, la douceur de cette main gantée contre la sienne, et un peu du malaise de Rey se dissipa. 

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur la sensation de sa main dans la sienne. Ce toucher était comme un baume pour son Esprit. Les souvenirs tourbillonnants, contradictoires, firent place à un flot de d’informations et d’envie d'être maîtresse de son avenir. Elle serra à son tour la main de Kylo Ren et respira profondément avant d’ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le fit, Hux était parti, et Kylo Ren avait visiblement retiré son casque d’une seule main. Il tourna la tête à gauche, et Rey réalisa à ce moment qu'ils se tenaient depuis le début juste devant sa porte. 

“Entrons,” lui murmura-t-il, et elle hocha la tête.

* * *

C'était probablement une mauvaise idée d’administrer un calmant à Rey sans lui en parler. Mais les nœuds de souvenirs contradictoires qui faisaient des trous dans son cerveau la rendaient dingue. En la voyant faire les cent pas, trépigner, pleurer et crier, Kylo Ren avait compris qu’il devait intervenir pour la calmer, sans quoi quelqu’un allait finir par être blessé. Il gardait un œil sur le long manche du double sabre, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et se demandait si elle allait s’en emparer pour tenter à nouveau de le tuer. Elle était assez forte pour que ça puisse vraiment mal finir. 

À vrai dire, Rey n’y était pour rien. Au vu des derniers éléments, elle avait passé les six derniers mois à vivre dans une réalité artificielle. Le Leader Suprême Snoke avait utilisé la Force pour vider sa mémoire, et introduit dans cet espace devenu vierge une arme humaine ultra-loyale. Et pendant des mois, ça avait à priori parfaitement fonctionné. Rey était devenue plus forte physiquement, ainsi que dans la Force, et quand Kylo Ren était revenu sur Starkiller, elle n’avait strictement aucun doute sur le fait d’être un agent dévoué du premier Ordre. 

C’était seulement après qu’ils aient combattus et qu’une vision de Ben Solo lui revienne, seulement après leur baiser et leur étreinte, qu’elle était revenue à elle un instant. Puis à nouveau, aussi vite que c’était venu, elle lui avait échappé comme un filet de sable entre les doigts. Et ces dernières heures, tout allait à un rythme effrayant. Elle pouvait se tenir là, totalement consciente des circonstances et parlant de s’évader avec Ren loin des manipulations et de la menace d’une exécution… et l’instant d’après, elle se frappait les tempes en criant qu’elle ignorait qui elle était, et qui était Kylo Ren. Puis elle dégainait son sabre, menaçant de le tuer, convaincue qu’il était un ennemi, avant de basculer à nouveau et de se souvenir lui avoir dit qu’elle l’aimait. 

En atterrissant sur Starkiller, Kylo Ren était loin d’imaginer qu’il retrouverait Rey avec un cerveau en miettes. Il n’aurait pas pu se douter qu’en se présentant à elle, il les mettrait tous les deux en grave danger et enflammerait un incendie dévastateur dans sa tête. Au cœur de son désarroi, il envisagea même de lui effacer de nouveau la mémoire lui-même. Ainsi, le Leader Suprême ne pourrait pas deviner quel événement avait réduit sa manipulation à néant. Peut-être Snoke ne découvrirait-il pas qu’elle s'était souvenue - même un court instant - combien Kylo Ren l’avait aimée et combien elle l’aimait en retour. Mais en la voyant assise à grignoter des baies de Juna, d’un calme de courte durée, il sut qu’il était incapable de lui faire une chose pareille. Il préférait encore qu’elle devienne folle et le tue à coups de sabre. 

Il lui avait alors apporté une tasse de lait bleu à laquelle il avait mélangé un cachet réduit en poudre. Le médicament apaisant avait fait effet assez vite, et son pouvoir abêtissant semblait empêcher l’esprit de Rey de faire des sauts de puce. 

Elle était allongée sur son lit, propre et humide après une longue douche, les cheveux noués en trois tresses sur sa nuque. Elle portait un de ses t-shirts et un de ses pantalons larges, roulé à la taille et aux chevilles. Elle était roulée en boule comme pour se protéger, et Ren contempla son visage en s’allongeant près d’elle. Elle contemplait le mur, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées, mais elle se tourna vers lui et chuchota, 

“Deux heures et vingt six minutes.” 

“Que veux-tu dire?” Demanda-t-il, et elle lui répondit, 

“Depuis deux heures et vingt-six minutes, je me souviens de mon enfance sur Jakku, que j’ai survécu en récupérant des pièces de vaisseaux échoués, que je suis venue ici avec toi quand tu m’as expliquée que j'étais sensible à la Force, et… Que je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi. Depuis deux heures et vingt-six minutes, je me souviens de tout ça.” 

Ren sentit ses yeux brûler si intensément qu’il en eut mal, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à articuler, la voix brisée, “Je veux que tu saches que pendant tous les mois où j'ai été absent, je n’ai jamais oublié cela. Je n’ai jamais… Je n’ai jamais cessé de penser à cette fille de Jakku, au son de ta voix me disant que tu m’aimes. Je veux que tu saches que je…” 

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et soupira, se sentant idiot en la regardant et cherchant dans ses souvenirs quelle était la sensation de ses seins dans ses mains. Pendant des mois, il n’avait que le souvenir brumeux de rares contacts physiques, mais ça avait alimenté sans fin ses fantasmes. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs la sensation du souffle de Rey dans son cou, tremblante de désir. L’image du sourire qu’elle lui adressait quand elle était fière d’avoir appris une nouvelle compétence, ou quand elle le battait en duel. Ren sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement lorsqu’il réalisa combien de fois elle l’avait oublié ces dernières heures, quand il réalisa qu’il venait de s’écouler plusieurs mois sans qu’elle ne pense à lui. Elle avait occupé la moindre de ses pensées, et à l’inverse, elle n’avait pas songé à lui du tout. 

“S’il te plaît, regarde-moi” chuchota-t-il, baissant le regard vers elle, conscient qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Il avait soudain irrésistiblement besoin d’elle, comme pour compenser leur trop longue séparation, et à l’idée paralysante qu’elle risquait de l’oublier de nouveau à tout instant où pire, qu'ils seraient bientôt morts tous les deux. Rey lui obéit, levant vers lui ses yeux noisette. Il lui caressa la joie de la main et demanda, 

“Deux heures et vingt huit minutes, maintenant?” 

Elle hocha la tête. 

“Qui suis-je?” Demanda-t-il avec empressement, conscient que le temps était une valeur inestimable dans l'immédiat. Rey partageait son sentiment car elle se redressa sur ses coudes et répondit, 

“Tu es Kylo Ren. Et jusqu’à ce que tu sois dérobé à mon souvenir, je t’aimais. Je t’aime encore.” 

Avant de se convaincre que c'était une chose stupide et dangereuse à faire, Ren se pencha au-dessus de Rey. Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans le baiser le plus long et le plus doux jamais partagé entre deux êtres.

* * *

 

“Rey, dis moi d’arrêter.” 

“Mais je n’ai pas envie que tu arrêtes,” souffla-t-elle, cambrant le dos et empoignant les draps. Elle secoua la tête contre son oreiller alors qu’il la torturait délicieusement en frottant du pouce contre son clitoris, et elle agrippa la main et Ren sur sa hanche. Elle guida la main vers son sein et l’incita à caresser, frotter et titiller son téton. C'était bon, c'était si bon, et quand il l’embrassa de nouveau, elle sentit contre sa bouche qu’elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. 

Elle se sentait monter vers un sommet, et ondula désespérément contre sa main. Il n'accéléra pourtant pas le mouvement de son pouce, mais ça la ferait basculer malgré tout. Elle le regarda et trouva dans ses yeux un mélange de chagrin et de doute, un voile de prudence et des restes de perplexité et de crainte. Elle vit tout ceci dans ses yeux noirs, ses yeux dont elle réalisait à présent combien ils lui avaient manqué. 

“Tu es revenu,” chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Tournant le visage vers l’horloge magnétique au mur à côté du lit, elle ajouta, “deux heures et quarante-sept minutes.” 

“Si tu es en train de chronométrer ma performance, laisse-moi te dire que c’est mesquin,” plaisanta Ren au-dessus d’elle la voix tremblante d’excitation, sans cesser le mouvement de sa main. Rey voulut rire, mais la sensation en elle s’intensifia et elle perdit le fil. C'était trop bon, et elle l’embrassa férocement alors qu’elle était secouée par un orgasme qui crispa les parois de son vagin autour des doigts qu’il avait introduits en elle. Quand enfin la tension retomba, que le feu de ses joues se dissipa et que la sensation de pulsation délicieuse s’apaisa, Ren retira ses doigts et l’interrogea du regard. 

Elle éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. “Je dois compter les secondes, aussi?” 

Mais elle cessa ses taquineries en réalisant qu’il était au bord des larmes. Il baissa les yeux vers son érection sur laquelle il avait déjà étalé le gel contraceptif, et ferma les yeux bien serrés pour demander, 

“Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé l’autre nuit? La nuit où… Tout est devenu obscur après un éclair blanc? Avant que je m’en aille. Sais-tu ce qui s’est passé?” 

“Ça finira bien par me revenir,” répondit prudemment Rey, sentant la passion se dissiper. Mais Kylo Ren fit non de la tête, la main enroulée sur sa verge, et dit entre des dents serrées, 

“On a _baisé_ , cette nuit là, Rey.” 

Les mots la choquèrent. Ils l'interpellèrent, dans leur façon d'être crus et manquer de romantisme, et Rey se redressa. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les épaules. 

“Okay, très bien. Très bien. Donc je ne suis plus vierge et je ne m’en souviens même pas. On dirait bien que ma mémoire s’est perdue alors que -” 

“Ta mémoire t’a été ôtée alors que tu recevais des soins pour les blessures que t’ai infligées,” l’interrompit Ren, ayant soudain l’air furieux, ouvrant les yeux. Rey eut peur. Peur de lui. Elle tressaillit, regrettant que son sabre soit hors de portée. Son esprit vacilla et un crépitement grignota les bords, menaçant sa mémoire et sa présence dans cette réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses doutes, et dit avec autorité, 

“Dis-moi simplement ce qui s’est passé.” 

Ren s’humecta la lèvre. “J’ai dit que je t’aimais et tu as dit que tu m’aimais. Je t’ai portée sur ce lit et nous… Nous avons fait l’amour, Rey. Et oui, c'était bon. Jusqu’à la toute fin - la mienne - quand j'ai complètement perdu contrôle de la Force et que je t’ai projetée à travers la pièce avec des blessures qui auraient pu te tuer. Des éclairs de Force, lancés sans faire exprès. J’ai failli te tuer. Et pendant que tu étais entre les mains des médecins, j’ai été banni sur Dagobah, et c'est _le moment_ où ta mémoire a été effacée. Voilà, tu sais tout.” 

Rey était bouche-bée, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour remettre en ordre ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Il y eut une vague d'autre chose - _une fillette qu'on jetait dans un lac, riant aux éclats. Une femme et un homme, les hanches unies dans un même mouvement, les souffles emmêlés tandis qu'une voix prononçait, “oh oui je t’aime.” Une guerrière avec un double sabre rouge, seule dans une forêt vierge, s'exerçant à la méditation sur ordre de son Maître._  

Puis elle comprit que c'était vrai. Tout était vrai. La fillette et le garçon, le couple amoureux, la guerrière sans scrupules qu’elle allait devenir… Tout était vrai, réel, et concret. Alors elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes abondantes qui avaient le goût que devait avoir un océan. Elle était blottie contre le torse de Ren, à l’abri d’une couette chaude avec lui, et elle comprit qu’il était à la fois le garçon sur une planète lointaine, l’homme qui enflammait ses sens, celui qui la ramenait à la vie comme au sortir d’un long sommeil sans rêves. 

“Viens là, Rayon de Soleil,” l’entendit-elle chuchoter, et elle le laissa saisir sa jambe et la hisser sur sa hanche droite. Elle sentit l'extrémité chaude de son pénis presser contre son sexe, le plat de sa main soutenir le creux de ses reins, et il murmura dans son oreille, “je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je t’aime.” 

Rey bascula les hanches et l’accueillit en elle, le souffle court contre son torse alors qu’il l’emplissait, qu’il l'étirait. C'était une sensation délicieuse, réalisa-t-elle peu après. C'était lui, l’essence même de lui, complétant son être. La faisant de sentir humaine, à nouveau. 

“Tu veux que j’arrête?” Chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux. Leurs hanches bougèrent ensemble, dans un rythme lent et serré, alors qu’il la pénétrait plus profondément. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non, mais il ajouta, “je ne laisserai rien t’arriver. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas? Dis-moi que tu le sais.” 

Il avait l’air d’avoir peur, ou en tous cas, d’être plein de doutes. Rey leva les yeux vers lui, vit l'étincelle d'anxiété dans son regard, et écouta le souffle de son haleine entre ses lèvres. 

“Je le sais,” promit-elle, gémissant en silence au contact de son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre autant que possible. Leurs jambes emmêlées, leurs hanches unies et ondulant ensemble, la poitrine de Rey brûlante contre son torse et la main de Ren contre son dos. Jamais Rey n’avait connu de telle proximité avec un autre humain. Jamais, dans aucune des vies qu’elle avait connues. Et elle aimait ça, passionnément, parce que c'était _lui_. 

Après un moment, son visage se crispa, puis elle crut qu’il souffrait physiquement, alors qu’il donnait des coups de hanches en poussant un grognement. Il murmurait le prénom de Rey encore et encore, comme une chanson ou une prière, et serra ses doigts dans son dos. Elle sentit des giclées chaudes s'écouler au fond de son ventre et se détendit, se trouvant apaisée à son tour, comme après un effort. 

Elle se trouva épuisée, comme si elle avait été droguée. Elle ferma les yeux et lui demanda l’heure, en s’allongeant contre son torse large et rassurant. Lorsqu’il répondit, elle fit un calcul rapide et chuchota, 

“Trois heures et une minute. Depuis trois heures et une minute, je me souviens combien je t’aime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : ils sont trop mignoooons, pas vrai? Pas vrai? Sauf que nous savons, vous et moi que ça ne peut pas bien se passer entre eux. Comment réagira Snoke quand il découvrira que Rey a surmonté sa manipulation mentale? Pourront-ils s’enfuir avant? Mmm… 
> 
> Pour ceux qui se posent la question, IRL les amnésies partielles sont une séquelle fréquente quand on subit une violente électrocution. Dans l’univers de Star Wars, on efface régulièrement la mémoire des droïdes pour les empêcher de gagner trop d'indépendance. Quand on fait la même chose sur des êtres conscients (par exemple des humains), il y a toujours un risque que la mémoire revienne d’un bloc, ou par à-coups. C'est la raison pour laquelle j’ai mis en scène Rey luttant contre son Esprit, en se libérant de l’emprise de Snoke. 
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des commentaires au fil de leur lecture. J’adore Lire vos impressions!


	16. Les oiseaux vocalisaient dans les bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren fait face à Snoke pour la première fois depuis son retour de Dagobah.

Kylo Ren fut plutôt surpris de trouver Rey dans son lit lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Lorsqu’il s’était endormi en la serrant dans ses bras, ça lui avait paru trop beau pour être vrai. On aurait dit un rêve de plus, comme sur Dagobah, et il s’attendait à se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur, au milieu d'une jungle hostile, comme ça avait été le cas chaque matin pendant des mois. 

Et même si c’était réel, il songeait qu’elle s’en irait avant l’aube. Elle aurait oublié qui elle était, prendrait peur, et partirait. Ou sinon le Leader Suprême Snoke aurait compris ce qui se tramait, et aurait contacté son arme humaine toute neuve. Et au lieu de s'éveiller, Ren serait mort dans son sommeil, un double sabre planté dans la poitrine. 

Mais rien de cela n’arriva. Elle était simplement en train de cligner des yeux, nue et chaude, et il sentait l’odeur délicieuse de sa peau alors qu’elle se blottissait contre lui et serrait sa main contre son sein. Il respira son parfum un long moment, puis la sentant s'étirer, il eut de nouveau envie d'elle. Lorsqu’elle se tourna vers lui, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l’horloge sur le mur et chuchota avec malice, 

“Neuf heures et dix sept minutes.” 

Ren ne put plus contenir son émotion. D’autant plus qu'elle croisa son regard, ses jolis yeux encore ensommeillés, et l'embrassa sur la joue en le faisant rouler sur le dos. Et quand il la sentit le glisser en elle, quand elle commença à bouger sur lui, il ne put que rester sur le dos, la tenant par la taille, à se demander quand il allait de nouveau la perdre. 

Ça dura longtemps, certainement parce qu'il avait une érection matinale comme en ont les hommes. Elle jouit deux fois, doucement et en silence, d’abord en le chevauchant, puis à nouveau lorsqu'il s'étendit au dessus d'elle et la pénétra profondément. Elle avait la peau douce comme une caresse à chaque contact, et quand enfin il se relâcha au fond d’elle, ce fut si bon qu’il en frémit et gémit pendant de longues minutes. 

Ils occupèrent la salle de bain chacun leur tour, et déjeunèrent de portions de porridge qu’ils trouvèrent dans le réfrigérateur. Puis ils s'habillèrent pour la journée, ignorant de quoi elle serait faite, et se retrouvèrent dans le coin cuisine, la mine grave, comme écrasés sous le poids d’un avenir insondable. 

“Tu vas devoir faire comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas,” lui dit Kylo Ren, hochant la tête. “Tu vas devoir reprendre ce que tu faisais avant que je rentre de Dagobah. Je vais demander une audience au Leader Suprême Snoke et… Prétendre être choqué que tu ne m’aies pas reconnu.” 

Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, à priori.  Il avait été vraiment choqué lorsqu’elle ne l’avait pas reconnu. Mais Rey fit une moue sceptique, et dit, 

“Tu comptes mentir à Snoke? Il est plus puissant que tu - “ 

“Nous n’avons nulle part où aller pour le moment,” tempera Ren. “Si nous volons un vaisseau pour aller quelque part… Où que ce soit… Il nous retrouvera et nous anéantira. Je rentre tout juste d'un village isolé sur Lothal où un foyer de résistance a été balayé. Tu crois vraiment que si le Premier Ordre peut trouver et détruire une grappe d’ailes-X, il hésitera à traquer et exécuter deux fugitifs sensibles à la Force? Nous allons peut-être y passer quand même, Rey. Mais d’ici que nous ayons une meilleure solution, nous allons rester ici et faire ce que le Leader Suprême attend de nous.” 

Rey fronça les sourcils et regarda longuement ses ongles. “Tu as raison à propos de n’avoir aucune chance dans la fuite,” dit-elle enfin. “Mais il va nous démasquer immédiatement. S’il ne l’a pas déjà fait.” 

“Met en place toutes les défenses mentales dont tu es capable,” lui dit Ren. Puis il ajouta d’un air résigné, avec un haussement d’épaule, “nous n’avons pas le choix.”

* * *

 

"Kylo Ren." 

“Maître.” Ren posa un genou à terre en arrivant au pied de l’estrade de Snoke, gardant longuement le casque baissé avant de relever la tête. Il n’aurait pas dû être surpris que le General Hux soit présent dans la salle lorsqu'il entra, mais ça compliquait un peu le principe du mensonge.  Il fallait aussi qu’il sache si Hux avait déjà informé Snoke de leur rencontre dans les couloirs - et du fait que Rey avait retrouvé la mémoire. Une vague de panique parcourut son corps alors qu’il levait la tête vers l’hologramme de Snoke. Il fit de son mieux pour se dominer, repousser son angoisse et la remplacer par sa meilleure expression d’assurance. 

“Le General me disait qu’il vous avait croisé, toi et mon apprentie, dans les couloirs,” fit remarquer Snoke, haussant un sourcil sur son visage de osseux. 

Kylo Ren déglutit et observa Hux en coin, sous son masque. L’expression du General était indéchiffrable. Il n’avait jamais réalisé avant le talent dont faisait preuve Hux pour se transformer en statue, mais il ne trahissait aucune émotion, dans un sens ou dans l’autre. Le visage d'albâtre de Hux et ses traits figés ne laissaient rien échapper sur ce qu’il avait pu dire à Snoke. C'était une complication supplémentaire, car Ren ne savait plus ce qu’il devait dire ou non pour s’éviter des ennuis. 

“Je confesse l’avoir sondée à mon retour de la mission contre la Resistance sur Lothal, Maître.” 

“Mmm. Et qu’avez-vous trouvé?” Interrogea Snoke, joignant l’extrémité de ses doigts maigres. Ren villa derrière son masque, et finit par répondre, 

“J’ai trouvé une combattante dont la puissance dans la Force a n’a fait qu’augmenter depuis notre dernière rencontre… Une combattante dont les pouvoirs dépassaient quasiment les miens. Je l’ai trouvée en train de manipuler un sabre bâton, et j’ai découvert qu'elle ignorait qui j’étais.” 

Alors Snoke se mit à rire, d’un gloussement grave qui résonna dans la salle d’audience. “Et maintenant?” 

Ren hésita. Il le tordit la bouche sous son masque, conscient que ses prochains mots scelleraient son destin et celui de Rey. 

“Elle est toujours cette combattante, Maître.” 

“En effet. Elle est à moi, tout comme tu es à moi. Tous les deux… Vous m’appartenez corps et âme. Mon autorité sur vous coupe dans vos veines. Vous êtes tous les deux puissants, et vous êtes tous les deux _à moi_. En doutes tu, Kylo Ren?” 

Il fit non de la tête et tenta de garder une voix égale. “Non, Maître. Je n’ai aucun doute à ce sujet.” 

“Bien. La fille a l’esprit vif, je ne suis donc pas surpris que ses souvenirs lui soient revenus si vite. A présent qu’elle sait à nouveau précisément qui tu es, fais en sorte qu’elle comprenne quelle est sa place au sein de cette grande Galaxie. Avec toi. Avec moi. Mienne.” 

Ren acquiesça, pliant et dépliant ses mains gantées pendant le long de ses hanches. Son esprit martelait de surprise et d’anxiété, et dans sa poitrine son cœur battait à tout rompre. “Je… Je vais m’en assurer.” 

“Bien,” répéta Snoke, d’un ton plus léger, en se tournant vers Hux qui avait écouté la conversation en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. “Général, le sénateur de Bespin est-il encore vivant?” 

“Oui, Leader Suprême, affirma Hux. “Le sénateur Tyvax est sous sédatif le temps qu’il se rétablisse des blessures infligées par les droïdes d’interrogation.” 

“Et… Quelles informations ont obtenu les droïdes, General?” Fit Snoke avec ironie, son hologramme se penchant en avant d’un air accusateur. Hux s’agita, mal à l’aise. 

“Nous avons découvert l’existence d’un réseau allié à la Resistance, fournissant du matériel, des vaisseaux, et des hommes, bien plus vaste qu’estimé précédemment, Leader Suprême. Les détails logistiques et les noms des contacts ont été difficiles à obtenir du Sénateur Tyvax à ce stade. Nous pensions le laisser soigner ses plaies juste assez pour - “ 

“Cesse de le droguer. Puis… Kylo Ren, je veux que tu fouilles dans son esprit. Enseigne la technique à Rey. Une fois que j’aurai entendu les informations de sa bouche, alors je saurais qu’aucun de vous ne mérite pour le moment d'être… _Exécuté_.” 

Jamais encore Ren n’avait été menacé aussi explicitement par son maître, et cette franchise crue déclencha une alarme dans son esprit. Il hocha la tête et parvint à articuler, “j’obtiendrai les informations que vous demandez dès que le prisonnier aura suffisamment repris ses esprits pour être interrogé, Maître. Et… Je ferai en sorte que Rey soit en mesure d’en faire autant.” 

“Sortez, tous les deux. J’ai besoin de repos. Je n’ai pas dormi depuis l’attaque de Lothal, et votre présence me fatigue, même virtuelle.” Snoke fit un geste dédaigneux de la main en direction de l’allée qui menait à la sortie de la salle d’audience. Hux et Kylo Ren exécutèrent un salut respectueux et pivotèrent pour s’en aller. Ren marcha à hauteur de Hux le long de l’allée obscure, se forçant à garder une allure mesurée en franchissant le seuil. Une fois dehors, Ren se tourna vers Hux et lui dit simplement, 

“Vous ne lui avez pas dit que Rey avait retrouvé la mémoire. Votre expression de stupeur n’aurait pas pu être feinte.” 

Hux eut un demi-sourire. “Mon père m’a toujours dit que mes yeux parlaient pour moi. Non. Je n’ai pas dit au Leader Suprême que sa manipulation de la mémoire de Rey avait échoué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Ren, mais ça ne m’a pas paru une bonne idée.” 

Un ange passa, dans un silence à la fois léger et pesant, et Ren se mordit la joue dans son casque. Un duo de troopers chargés de l’entretien passa, suivi de droïdes de ménage. Ren et Hux attendirent qu’ils se soient éloignés, et une fois de nouveau seuls, Hux demanda d’un ton faussement léger, 

“Comment va sa psyché, à présent? Si je dois vous confier un de mes prisonniers stratégiques, j’ai besoin d’une garantie qu’elle ne va pas faire une crise.” 

“Faire une crise?” Répéta Ren. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora son image le matin même au réveil - ses yeux brillants, son corps chaud blottit contre le sien, sa voix ensommeillée lui disant qu’elle se souvenait qui il était. Kylo Ren secoua la tête et affirma, “Non. Elle n’est pas folle. Elle… Elle se souvient à présent. De tout.” 

Hux eut une expression de surprise, il croisa les bras et prit une inspiration. “Bien, Heureux de l’entendre. Je suppose. Et dire que je me voyais déjà contraint d’interpeller les équipes de nettoyage pour qu’ils viennent récupérer vos cadavres et les mener à l’incinération.” 

“Votre foi me touche, Hux. Vraiment.” Soupira Ren. Puis, effectuant un calcul mental rapide, il ajouta, “Donnez moi deux jours avec elle avant que je ne l’amène pour effectuer un interrogatoire avec la Force, voulez-vous?” 

“Deux jours me semblent raisonnables. Le malheureux Sénateur Tyvax est entre nos mains depuis presque un mois, déjà. Oui, deux jours ça ira.” 

“Parfait. Je vous recontacterai,” dit Ren sèchement, et il s’éloigna.

* * *

 

Rey passa le plus gros de la journée à se battre contre la torpeur de son Esprit, contre cette façon qu’avaient des souvenirs de la titiller avant de disparaître. Elle consacra des heures à la méditation, se concentrant sur la réalité, sur son passé sur Jakku, sur son séjour sur la base Starkiller et la suppression de sa mémoire, sur le retour de Ren et le lien entre eux. Lorsqu’il lui annonça que Snoke savait qu’elle avait surpassé la manipulation mentale, elle se crut perdue. Puis elle comprit combien Kylo Ren avait eut raison de les empêcher de partir. Dans un futur proche en tous cas, ce n’était pas une bonne idée. 

“Demain, toi et moi procéderons à l'interrogatoire d’un prisonnier politique,” l’informa Ren le jour suivant, et Rey s’assombrit, secouant la tête. 

“Non. Depuis des mois j’ai été entraînée au Côté Obscur contre mon gré, mais je connais assez bien le fonctionnement du Premier Ordre pour savoir que je ne veux rien à voir avec ça.” 

“Tu n’as pas le choix,” informa Ren, adossé au comptoir de sa cuisine en mâchant une tranche de pain aux céréales. “Le Leader Suprême a été très clair sur nos options. Soit nous parvenons à extraire l’information recherchée du cerveau du Sénateur et la lui remettons sur un plateau, soit nous serons simplement exécutés.” 

“Je préfère mourir que me rendre coupable de torture,” déclara Rey, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Comme Ren la regardait de travers en reposant son morceau de pain elle ajouta, “Je n’ai pas quitté Jakku avec toi pour devenir un instrument de torture humain.” 

“Nous sommes en guerre, et nous sommes des soldats, que ça te plaise ou non,” dit Kylo Ren en appuyant chaque mot. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent et il ajouta, “je refuse de te perdre à nouveau à cause de scrupules ridicules.” 

Rey manqua de s'étouffer et s’éloigna du comptoir. “ _Des scrupules ridicules_? Alors maintenant c'est ridicule d’avoir des notions de Bien et de Mal? C'est ça?” 

“Le sénateur Tyvax finira par parler, avec ou sans ta participation. Franchement si tu voulais -” 

“Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu vas le torturer jusqu’à ce qu’il se soumette, que je le veuille ou non.” Acquiesça Rey, réalisant combien l’homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse avait l’âme sombre. “C'est tout à fait clair.” 

“Parfait,” répondit Ren sèchement. “Ce serait plus simple si tu _acceptais_ d'être formée à la technique d’interrogation, parce que j'aimerais autant que tu ne sois pas exécutée pour cette histoire.” 

Rey haussa les épaules et contempla le sol. “Je vois que j’ai abandonné il y a bien longtemps mes chances de vivre insouciante. Très bien, Maître Ren. Qu’il en soit ainsi. Montrez moi donc.” 

Il essuya les miettes de pain de ses doigts et traversa la pièce pour s’asseoir sur une des chaises autour de la table dans l’espace salle à manger. Il posa ses mains sur la table, et Rey s’approcha, en essayant de garder un air impassible. Elle haussa les épaules et demanda, 

“Que dois-je faire?” 

“Tu te souviens quand nous étions sur le vaisseau quittant Jakku, quand je t’ai dit de regarder dans mon Esprit? Je t’avais laissée entrer. Cette fois-ci, je vais t’en empêcher. Réfléchis à quelque chose à chercher. Quelque chose que je n’ai pas envie de dévoiler. Et trouve le.” 

La méthode était loin d’être claire, songea Rey, mais elle s’éclaircit la gorge et s’approcha de lui. Elle tendit la main droite et la tint à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer à cause de ses yeux noirs qui la dévisageaient, et n’avait pas idée de quoi chercher. Puis finalement, elle sut. 

La fillette grimpant sur les rochers, et le grand garçon boudeur aux oreilles décollées. Le bruit des éclats de rire et des sanglots étouffés. Le parfum des fleurs de Vormur et le toucher d’un tissu grossier serré dans de minuscules poings. Tout était vrai, elle le savait à présent. C’était eux, ou du moins ça avait été eux, un jour. Elle voulait savoir ce qui leur était arrivé.

Elle soutint le regard de Ren, les paillettes cuivrées dans les iris noirs et l’émotion profonde qu’ils exprimaient. Elle se laissa couler dans sa tête, et au début ne rencontra aucune résistance de sa part. Elle vit des images d’eux allongés sur son lit, de lui s’éveilla en sueur dans une jungle qui devait être Dagobah, d’un vieillard exécuté d’un coup de sabre au cœur d’un champ de bataille. 

Rey ne prêta pas attention à cette vision violente. Elle savait que Kylo Ren s’était rendu coupable de plus d’un… regrettable...acte, au fil de sa vie. Elle traversa les souvenirs récents et se mit à la recherche de la fillette, pour les fleurs de Vormur et pour le garçon aux grandes oreilles. Dès qu’elle se concentra sur ces choses spécifiques, son esprit se mit à bourdonner dangereusement, et elle eut peur de perdre de nouveau sa propre stabilité dans la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de ne pas perdre la connexion entre elle et Kylo Ren. Elle émit un son de gorge sourd et sa main tressaillit alors qu’elle poussait plus fort contre son Esprit. La fillette. Les fleurs de Vormur. Le grand garçon aux oreilles décollées. 

 _Qui étions-nous, alors_? Lui demanda-t-elle silencieusement, et l’air entre eux sembla palpiter et vibrer d’énergie alors qu’elle cherchait. Il la repoussait de toutes ses forces, comme deux aimants aux faces opposées. Il serra les mâchoires, ses yeux se rétrécirent, et les doigts agrippèrent le bord de la table. _Laisse- moi entrer_ , lui cria mentalement Rey. _Montre-moi._  

 _Non. Pas ça._  

Son refus ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Rey, et elle concentra chaque fragment de Force en son pouvoir contre lui, alors que sa propre perception de la réalité vacillait et vibrait. Enfin, elle sentit comme un mur s'effondrer devant elle et son propre Esprit frappa celui de Kylo Ren. Et elle le trouva, tout était là, tout ce qu’elle cherchait, l’inondant en un instant telle une lame de fond. 

 _Un maître Jedi nommé Luke Skywalker dirigeant une académie pour une nouvelle génération de Padawans. Son neveu Ben, le fils de sa sœur Leia, arrivant à l’académie. Une enfant très jeune avec trois chignons sur la tête, à peine en âge de marcher, mais déjà là. Elle était cachée derrière un arbre, observant Ben à qui on faisait visiter les lieux. Quelques années plus tard, le garçon avait grandi trop vite et la fillette avait un pas plus assuré. Ils rejouaient ensemble des histoires - La Twi’lek qui démantelait un Empire Hutt - et la fillette apportait des brassées de fleurs au garçon à la mine revêche._  

 _Mais Ben était sous l’influence, jour après jour, d’une ombre noire et menaçante. Une silhouette dans les ténèbres - Le visage du Leader Suprême Snoke. S’insinuant dans l’esprit de Ben, envahissant ses pensées et les remplaçant progressivement. Faisant des promesses de grandeur, menaçant, et donnant des ordres. Des ordres terribles. Pires jour après jour. Ben en pleurait, seul dans la forêt, voulant être un grand Seigneur Sith comme son Grand-père, mais effrayé en sentant la Lumière quitter ses veines. La peur empira lorsque Ben reçut un ultimatum. Détruire l’académie et se livrer à son nouveau Maître, ou la fillette qu’il appelait “Rayon-de-Soleil” serait démembrée vivante sous ses yeux. Ben suppliant qu’on épargne la fille, qu’on épargne son Rayon-de-Soleil, promettant qu’il ferait tout ce qu’on lui demanderait. Snoke se penchant sur Ben, promettant qu’il reverrait un jour la fille s’il suivait docilement les ordres._  

 _S’en suivi un torrent d’images terrifiantes, créant le film le plus effrayant jamais réalisé. Un adolescent manipulant à gestes mal assurés un sabre laser d’aspect primitif. Ce même sabre tranchant des têtes, écartelant des côtes, traversant des poitrines. Un groupe de padawans épargnés et emportés avec Kylo Ren, alors qu’il abandonnait Ben Solo, mort dans la boue avec les autres. La fillette, son Rayon-de-Soleil, à qui on effaçait la mémoire par une créature masquée et passée de mains en mains et de vaisseau en vaisseau avant de finir dans un désert aux allures de décharge._  

Rey trébucha en arrière et se cacha le visage dans les mains, essuyant les larmes qui inondaient ses joues et luttant pour respirer. Ses propres pensées vacillèrent si douloureusement que pour un long moment, elle n’eut plus idée d’où elle était. Elle tomba au sol, à genoux, et sentit son corps entier se mettre à trembler. 

Elle le sentit contre elle, elle sentit ses doigts remonter le long de ses bras et se glisser dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caresser son front. Rey avait froid et frissonnait, et un partie d’elle lui cria de le repousser. Il était un meurtrier. Il s’était abandonné au côté obscur ; il avait massacré des étudiants à l’académie Jedi et abandonné Rey sur Jakku. Elle eut envie de le tuer. D’une pulsion dans la Force, elle pouvait appeler son sabre à elle et le planter au travers de sa gorge. Elle pouvait, au moins, le repousser avec la Force et l’envoyer valser contre le mur. 

Mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle frappa son torse de ses poings, bien moins fort qu’elle ne l’aurait pu. Elle le gifla avec violence et lui hurla qu’il aurait du le lui dire, qu’elle avait le droit de savoir l’histoire de son enfance, qu’elle aurait du savoir qu’il n’était… 

Puis elle le laissa l’embrasser. Elle le laissa presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le laissa la soulever du sol et rester là à la serrer contre lui comme si elle était de nouveau une enfant. 

“Rey”, l’entendit-elle murmurer, et elle surmonta son tournis pour oser le regarder. Il traversa la pièce et la déposa délicatement sur son lit, reculant ensuite, les yeux rougis. Elle essaya de s’asseoir, mais elle n’en eut pas la force et crut perdre connaissance. Il lui fit signe de s’allonger et dit d’un air absent, “c’est… c’est la télépathie. C’est épuisant. Reste allongée.” 

Il tourna en rond un moment, se frottant machinalement le menton de la main. Finalement il se tourna vers le lit et dit avec autorité, 

“Je ne regrette pas d’avoir quitté l’enseignement de Luke Skywalker. Je n’étais pas fait pour devenir un Jedi. Je reconnais avoir suivi les ordres du Leader Suprême Snoke et… et d’avoir… Disons que Ben Solo a suivi ces ordres. Mais je ne suis plus ce garçon, Rey. Tout ce que ce garçon voulait, c’était de réaliser quelque chose, de trouver sa place. Et d’éviter que la fillette ne soit torturée par sa faute. Parce que la perdre… ça aurait réduit à néant tout le reste. Tu comprends ça?” 

Rey le regarda, regarda comment tremblaient sa main et ses lèvres, comment ses yeux cherchaient les siens alors qu’il chuchota, d’une voix brisée, 

“Je t’en prie, Rayon-de-Soleil, dis moi que je n’ai pas fait cela en vain.” 

Rey ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, dépassée par ce qu’elle avait vu dans la tête de Kylo Ren. 

“Je crois que je serai prête demain pour l’interrogatoire… comment s’appelle-t-il? Sénateur Tyvax? Oui. Je serai en état de participer et de faire en sorte que nous éviter d’être tous les deux exécutés par Snoke. Maintenant si tu permets, mes appartements sont à côté.” 

Elle se leva du lit et traversa la pièce, ignorant le tournis et la sensation poisseuse dans son cerveau. Elle s’empara de la poignée de son sabre sur la table et le glissa dans sa ceinture sans ralentir son pas. En appuyant sur le bouton d’ouverture elle dit par dessus son épaule, 

“ N’essaie pas de me rejoindre dans mon appartement. J’ai fait changer le code d’accès.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Et bien flûte alors. Que peut-on dire de plus? En tous cas comme toujours, j’adorerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Merci à vous, lecteurs.


	17. Et m’enivrais de mes rêves changeants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey et Kylo Ren procèdent à interrogatoire du Sénateur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une info très importante relative à ce texte : l'auteur a signé un contrat d'édition professionnel qui requiert qu'elle efface toute trace de sa participation au "fandom" sur internet. Elle a donc retiré de ce site toutes ses fanfics. J'ai son autorisation de continuer à publier la traduction de celle-ci, à condition de retirer toute référence à son nom/pseudo, aux titres de ses fanfics, etc. Cette histoire ira donc bien jusqu'au bout, mais ses autres textes ne sont plus dispos.

_"Ben ?"_

_Il faillit relâcher les pierres qu’il faisait léviter devant lui. Ignorant l’appel, il cligna les yeux et aligna les pierres verticalement. Maître Luke serait satisfait de ses progrès en télékinésie. Maître Snoke, plus encore._

_“Ben ? Tu es là ?”_

_Finalement Ben leva les yeux au ciel et laissa les pierres tomber au sol. Il était assis en tailleur dans une petite grotte sur la plage, les vagues s’approchant avec la marée montante. Il se leva et frictionna ses leggings gris, et ses bottes crissèrent sur le sable alors qu’il répondait,_

_“Qu’est-ce que tu veux Yah’huse ? Je suis occupé.”_

_La twi’lek bleue surgit à l’entrée de la grotte et lui fit un large sourire. Yah’huse avait à peu près l’âge de Ben et avait un succès certain auprès des garçons, grâce à sa beauté et son charme._

_Ce serait du gâchis de la laisser crever quand il se soumettrait entièrement au Leader Suprême Snoke, se dit-il._

_“Ta petite créature t’attend dans l’herbe, là-haut,” taquina Yah’huse, poussant l’épaule de Ben avant d’incliner le visage et d’observer d’un ton impressionné, “tu deviens scandaleusement grand.”_

_“Quelle créature ?” Demanda Ben, ignorant la remarque sur sa taille._

_“Rey,” fit Yah’huse. “Elle dit qu’elle veut te montrer quelque chose.”_

_Ben poussa un soupir de frustration et suivit Yah’huse sur le sentier de pierres et d’herbes folles qui longeait la plage. Il grimpa sur la falaise aussi facilement que la Twi’lek, mais la raison pour laquelle Rey n’était pas descendue était évidente. Elle était bien trop petite. Bien sûr, elle refusait de l’admettre, et Ben se sentit soudain plein de reconnaissance envers Yah’huse. Elle avait probablement empêché la petite Rey de se jeter du haut de la falaise en recherchant son aîné._

_Il la trouva, assise en tailleur sur l’herbe, le vent décoiffant des mèches de ses cheveux hors de ses chignons. Elle tendait les mains devant elle et quelques cailloux flottaient dans l’air. Ben sourit en la voyant faire léviter des cailloux, exactement comme il le faisait un instant plus tôt avec de grosses pierres. Ses cheveux lui giflèrent le visage, et il les écarta de ses yeux d’une main en se tournant vers Yah’huse._

_“La Force est drôlement puissante en elle, pour une si petite fille,” observa Yah’huse. “Elle n’aime pas trop passer de temps avec le reste de son groupe. Elle les trouve ennuyeux. Elle te réclame sans cesse.”_

_Ben grimaça. Yah’huse était une des apprenties les plus âgées, mentor du groupe de Rey, qui comptait les plus jeunes élèves de l’académie. Ben quant à lui avait pris ses distances avec les mentors de son groupe et passait le plus clair de son temps seul à pratiquer la méditation et le combat au sabre. C’était mieux ainsi ; la solitude lui laissait du temps pour rencontrer Maître Snoke en secret, et pour explorer d’autres possibilités pour son avenir._

_Ben s’approcha de Rey, et il s’assit face à elle sur l’herbe. Il replia ses longues jambes maigres comme Rey l’avait fait, et tendit sa main droite devant lui. Avec la Force, il se saisit des cailloux, prenant leur contrôle, et observa Rey ouvrir les yeux. Elle protesta d’abord d’indignation, puis gloussa lorsque Ben envoya un caillou contre son front. Il vola lentement dans les airs et rebondit doucement sur sa peau alors qu’elle éclatait de rire._

_“Tu m’as vue faire, Ben ?” Demanda-t-elle toute excitée. “Je les ai fait voler, toute seule !” Tu as vu ? Je voulais te montrer.”_

_“Oui, Rayon-de-Soleil. J'ai vu.” Acquiesça Ben, prenant sa petite main et y laissant doucement tomber les cailloux. Il se rembrunit en réalisant qu'il devrait abandonner Rey aussi, s’il partait un jour avec Maître Snoke. Mais pour le moment, il lui fit un petit sourire et dit, “bientôt tu t'entraîneras à la vision d’avenir et au combat avec un sabre que tu auras fait toi-même.”_

_“Et je serai aussi forte que toi ?” Demanda Rey en souriant de toutes ses dents, et projetant d’une pichenette un petit caillou sur Ben. Il fit semblant d'être gravement blessé pour la faire rire, puis il hocha la tête, cherchant Yah’huse du coin de l’œil. Elle était partie. Ben fronça les sourcils et revint à Rey._

_“Oui, bien sûr. Tu seras même bien plus forte que moi, un jour. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Allons remplir ton petit ventre de nourriture, sinon tu ne grandiras pas et tu ne pourras pas devenir forte.”_

_Il l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule d’un seul mouvement souple. Elle prenait du poids en grandissant, mais lui-même était aussi plus grand et plus costaud. Les doigts de Rey s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors qu’il retournait à grands pas vers l'académie. Sur son épaule, le vent emporta la voix fluette de Rey qui disait,_

_“Maître Luke dit “la taille n’a pas d’importance”. Il dit que c'est un Grand Maître Jedi qui le lui a enseigné ! C'est rigolo mais c'est vrai. Je suis déjà forte, même si je suis encore petite, Ben.”_

_“Tu es très forte, Rayon-de-Soleil” approuva Ben._

* * *

 

Kylo Ren se tenait devant la porte close de Rey, tournant en rond sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait été à un cheveu d’appuyer sur la sonnette pour signaler sa présence, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il avait besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour chasser le rêve qu’il avait fait cette nuit. Ça avait été une reconstitution si réelle d’un véritable souvenir que ça n’avait pas semblé un simple rêve, et il avait eu du mal à se rendormir. A présent, il était épuisé, et hanté par des visions obsédantes de l'académie Jedi. 

Il finit par accepter l’idée qu’il ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser totalement des réminiscences du rêve, et il s'éclaircit la gorge sous son masque. Il appuya sur la sonnette, espérant à minima que la Rey qui ouvrirait la porte se souviendrait de lui. 

Elle eut l’air de le reconnaître en effet, mais il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant comment elle était habillée. Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur sa nuque, ses yeux soulignés d’un épais trait d’eye-liner comme lorsqu’il était revenu de Dagobah. Son uniforme noir et moulant lui donnait un air menaçant, surtout avec la garde de son sabre pendant à la ceinture. Il toussa légèrement lorsqu’elle le rejoint dans le couloir, et commença, 

“Es tu prête à -” 

“Je suis prête à faire tout ce qu’il faudra pour nous éviter une mort certaine. Allons-y,” répondit sèchement Rey. Elle fit un geste de la main en direction du couloir, et Ren haussa les sourcils derrière son masque. Marchant avec elle dans les couloirs glacés, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement. Elle se souvenait bien de lui, mais elle le haïssait, à présent. Elle avait vu tout ce qu’il avait fait, le passé qu’ils partageaient, et à présent elle le haïssait. À vrai dire ça n’avait rien d'étonnant. Son passé - et son présent - ne se contemplaient pas sans douleur. Mais même sachant cela, il était malheureux du regard froid et distant qu'elle lui adressait. 

Ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils avaient aujourd’hui à accomplir une tâche qui serait éreintante. Ren savait qu’il devait se concentrer sur cette mission, que c'était leur unique chance de survie. En arrivant au turbolift, le lourd silence entre eux était devenu étouffant, et Ren se tourna vers Rey pour expliquer, 

“Tyvax est le sénateur de Bespin. Est-ce que tu connais l’importance de Bespin?” 

Les yeux de Rey devinrent une fente. Kylo Ren avait posé la question en toute bonne foi, d’autant plus que Rey avait grandi isolée sur Jakku, mais il ne fut pas surpris outre-mesure par son assurance lorsqu’elle répondit, 

“Une géante gazeuse de la Bordure Extérieure, où se trouvent de nombreuses plates-formes d’extraction de gaz. La plus importante, la Cité des Nuages, héberge des millions d’habitants et joue un rôle majeur sur l'échiquier politique.” 

C’était comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur, et elle rougit lorsque Ren inclina la tête. 

“Le Général Hux m’a envoyé un document pour me préparer, hier soir,” admit-elle, et elle détourna le regard en ajoutant, “et aussi… Une fois j’ai trouvé une carte postale, sur Jakku. Ça disait ‘ _j’aimerais que tu sois là_ ,’ et ça venait d’un hôtel de luxe dans la Cité des Nuages.” 

“Mmm.” Ren hocha la tête, tandis que s’ouvrait la porte du turbolift. Il sortit, et Rey du courir derrière lui pour parvenir à le suivre dans un couloir silencieux. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, sur sa moue insoumise, et il dit, “ça va aller. Ce n’est pas de la torture, tu sais. C'est juste un interrogatoire. Nous sommes en guerre, et le seuil de tolérance est différent pendant -” 

“Quelque chose me dit que ça ne te poserait pas de problèmes de conscience même s’il n'était pas ton ennemi.” Cracha Rey en trottinant. “Et quand bien même, c’est mal de pénétrer l’esprit de quelqu’un contre son gré.” 

“Même en ne l’ayant fait qu’une seule fois, on peut comprendre pourquoi certains souvenirs font mieux de rester secrets,” lui dit Ren en pesant ses mots, et elle fit une moue, pour toute réponse. 

“Ralentis, Ben!” Grogna-t-elle, car son pas s'était accéléré. Il obéit et raccourcit ses enjambées, mais réalisa subitement ce qu’elle venait de dire. Il tourna sur lui-même et elle lui rentra en plein dedans. Saisissant ses coudes, il la repoussa et s'écria, 

“Comment m’as-tu appelé?” 

Rey parut aussi choquée que lui, et retira vivement ses bras de sa poigne, rougissant subitement. Elle secoua la tête et balbutia, “c'était - c'était un accident. Ma langue a fourché. J'ai fait un rêve hier soir et j’ai dit le mauvais nom ce matin. C’est tout.” 

“Un rêve?” Kylo Ren pencha la tête sur le côté et la dévisagea. Elle avait l’air aussi humiliée que furieuse, et se mordit la lèvre avant de murmurer, 

“J’ai rêvé du garçon… Ben. Ce garçon que tu étais, il y a longtemps. Il est clair que tu n’es plus ce garçon, à présent. Je suis désolée de m'être trompée de nom. Est-ce qu’on peut passer à autre chose, maintenant?” 

Kylo Ren sentit son cœur battre la chamade, son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, mais il chassa cette sensation et reprit sa marche.

* * *

 

“Tout ce que nous avons pu tirer du Sénateur Tyvax c'est que les ressources de la Résistance sont plus importantes que nous le pensions,” dit Hux. Rey l’observa attentivement contourner les deux stormtroopers et d’approcher du fauteuil d’interrogation. Un homme de la cinquantaine, aux cheveux gris clairsemés et au visage fatigué bien qu’immobile, était attaché sur le fauteuil. Il y avait des bleus et des écorchures sur sa peau ridée - l’ouvrage des droïdes d’interrogation. Ses poignets et chevilles étaient retenus par des courroies métalliques, et il était inconscient. Rey eut un haut le cœur à l’idée d’extirper des informations de la tête de l’homme, mais elle s'inquiétait plus encore d'être exécutée pour trahison, avec Kylo Ren. 

Le Premier Ordre a déjà torturé cet homme, se raisonna-t-elle. Il a déjà été soumis à la douleur pour le pousser à donner les informations qu’il possède. Peut-être, songea-t-elle impuissante, que l’acte de télépathie sera plutôt réconfortant après les souffrances physiques dues aux droïdes. Peut-être que Ren et elle pouvaient abréger les souffrances de cet homme, au prix d’une simple visite dans ses pensées. 

“Réveille le, Rey,” dit Kylo Ren à côté d’elle, et Rey le regarda, surprise. Elle n'était pas sensée faire tout ça elle-même, si? Elle fit un pas hors de l’ombre, ne manquant pas de voir le visage de Hux grimacer en l’apercevant. Lorsqu’elle fut arrivée à hauteur du prisonnier, elle tendit la main et invoqua la Force à l'intérieur de sa paume. Elle pensa fort à l'éveil du Sénateur Tyvax, et rapidement, fut récompensée par deux yeux bleus battant des paupières. Le prisonnier se tortilla et tira sur ses liens, balbutiant des phrases désespérées à propos d’argent et de rançon. 

“Que savez-vous au sujet de Luke Skywalker?” Intervint Kylo Ren, et Rey fut soudain perplexe. Luke Skywalker? Le Jedi mythique, le Maître de l'École qui servait de cadre à ses souvenirs et à ses rêves? Qu’est-ce que le Sénateur Tyvax avait à voir avec Luke Skywalker? 

“Je ne sais rien… Je ne sais rien sur Luke Skywalker.” Persista Tyvax, secouant la tête. Kylo Ren se tourna vers Rey et fit un geste en direction du fauteuil d’interrogation. 

“Trouve l’information,” dit-il sèchement. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, lisant la peur dans les yeux pâles de l’homme, ainsi que le frémissement de sa mâchoire écorchée, et elle eut soudain envie de tourner les talons et de s’enfuir. Mais s’enfuir où? Elle n’avait nulle part où aller. 

Alors elle leva la main devant le sénateur Tyvax et dit avec autant de douceur que possible, 

“Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais il faut me laisser lire dans vos pensées.”

Le sénateur plissa les yeux, surpris, et Rey profita de cet instant de faiblesse. Elle plongea dans sa tête, ignorant l’expression de douleur sur son visage. Elle commença à trier les pensées autour d’elle, cherchant quelque chose au sujet de Luke Skywalker. 

_Des droïdes d’interrogation utilisant des chocs électriques, des aiguilles, et mêmes de petites lames. Un vaisseau quittant La Cité des Nuages, intercepté dans le vide de l’espace. La livraison de nouveaux vaisseaux étant négociée entre le Sénateur, une femme, et un droïde doré._

_Puis, enfin, quelque chose de sensible. Le sénateur Tyvax et la femme de la négociation, debout dans une pièce lumineuse aux murs blancs._  

_“N’y-a-t-il aucun moyen de le retrouver, Général Organa?” Demandait le Sénateur, et la femme secoua tristement la tête en haussant les épaules._

_“Vous pensez bien, Sénateur Tyvax, que si j’avais été en mesure de retrouver mon frère il y a des années, je l’aurais fait! Je l’ai cherché. Et mes dernières informations indiquent une sorte de carte. Quelque chose qu’il a confié à son ami Lor San Tekka.”_  

_“Ce vieux fou de l’Eglise de la Force?” Pouffa le sénateur. “Général… Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu’un ermite illuminé dans le désert aura la moindre idée d’où se trouve le grand Luke Skywalker.”_

_“À vrai dire, Sénateur, je crois que si une seule personne dans la galaxie sait quoi que se soit au sujet de Luke, elle se cache probablement dans ce village. Je vais envoyer mon meilleur pilote chercher des éléments concrets.”_

_“Qui?” Demanda le sénateur, grattant machinalement ses favoris. Devant l'hésitation de Leia Organa il ajouta, “ À partir du moment où je finance toutes ces ailes-X, ces canons à ion et ces blasters, Général, j’estime avoir le droit à des réponses.”_

_"Poe Dameron," dit finalement Leia Organa. “Et oui, Sénateur… Je pense vraiment que la carte mènera à Luke. C'est probablement aller chercher loin, mais c'est tout ce que j’ai.”_  

Rey se sentit glisser hors de la tête du Sénateur. Non, pas glisser, en fait. On la tirait doucement loin de la scène. Lorsqu’elle cligna des yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle d’interrogation obscure, elle vit que Kylo avait tendu sa main gantée devant lui. Lui aussi avait tout vu. Elle le devinait à sa respiration saccadée derrière son moduleur, à sa façon de retirer Rey de l’esprit du sénateur. 

Le sénateur était à présent en train de gémir doucement contre le fauteuil d’interrogation, répétant comme une litanie que son esprit avait trahi la Résistance. 

“Et vous avez trahi la République. Donc la boucle est bouclée, je suppose,” observa cruellement le Général Hux en contournant le fauteuil.  Hux tourna son visage vers Ren, et demanda, “Avez-vous tout ce qu’il vous faut?” 

“Oui, répondit Ren, et Hux hocha la tête. Il planta une seringue jetable dans le biceps du Sénateur Tyvax, et l’homme protesta mollement en s’enfonçant de nouveau dans l’inconscience. Hux adressa à Kylo Ren et Rey un signe du menton, et ils quittèrent la pièce. Une fois dehors, elle lui chuchota, incrédule, 

“Alors Luke Skywalker est vivant? Il… C’est lui qui… quand j’étais petite?” 

“Pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur la carte. Es-tu prête à présenter cette information au Leader Suprême Snoke?” Demanda froidement Ren sans ralentir le pas. Rey serra les dents, tentée de lui dire où il pouvait se carrer son sabre laser bricolé, mais décida qu’elle ferait mieux de s’abstenir. Elle ne répondit néanmoins pas à la question. Elle se contenta de le suivre dans le couloir, et il parut prendre son silence comme un abandon de sa part à cette réalité sinistre. 

Après quelques temps, Rey n’en put plus de retenir sa curiosité. 

“Cette femme que j’ai vue,” dit-elle, “le Général Leia Organa. C’était… c’est ta mère?” 

Elle faisait le lien avec ce qu’elle avait vu dans l’Esprit de Ren la veille, le fait qu’il soit le neveu de Luke Skywalker, le fils d’une femme appelée Leia. Mais Kylo Ren trancha, 

“Non. Leia Organa est la mère de Ben Solo. Et, comme tu l’as bien observé, Rey…” Il s’arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder, et il lui parut plus distant que jamais sous son masque. “Je ne suis pas Ben Solo. Ce garçon n’existe plus. Leia Organa n’est donc pas ma mère. C’est un soldat ennemi. Rien de plus, rien de moins.” 

Rey resta bouche-bée, alors que Ren serrait les poings et s’éloignait à grands pas. Ben Solo pouvait s’être métamorphosé en l’homme devant elle, pensa-t-elle, mais Leia Organa n’en demeurait pas moins sa mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Je suis vraiment reconnaissante à ceux qui commentent au fil de leur lecture. Votre feedback m’aide beaucoup à garder le récit intéressant, et c’est très utile de voir ce que les gens aiment, ou n’aiment pas. Encore une fois, merci pour ça. Love à tous!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : L’histoire s’achève au chapitre 20. On approche de la fin!


	18. Au cours de la nuit, vos admirables yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey et Kylo Ren sont reçu en audience par Snoke.

_“Ben, où est ta petite créature ?”_

_Ben tendit les restes de son petit déjeuner au droïde de nettoyage et se tourna vers Yah’huse. La twi’lek était accompagnée de Darikri, un humain de l’âge de Ben. Ben le savait aussi doué en méditation que maladroit au sabre laser. Il serait anéanti avec le reste de l'académie._

_“Ne l’appelle pas comme ça,” rétorqua Ben à Yah’huse, se sentant particulièrement morose ce matin après une nuit entière en entretien avec Maître Snoke. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de s’attacher à Yah’huse et Darikri. Ces dernières semaines, ses relations avec les autres étudiants n’avaient pas été en s'améliorant. Ça venait en partie de lui, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Son esprit de contradiction frottait les autres Padawans dans le mauvais sens du poil. Mais il s’en fichait, et ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses._

_“Elle se comporte comme un petit animal pourtant, non ?” Insista Yah’huse. “Comme un ferbil apprivoisé. Elle te suit partout, elle réclame les miettes de tes repas. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui mettre une laisse ?”_

_“Tais-toi Yah’huse, où je t’arrache le lekku.”_

_Les yeux de Yah’huse s’agrandirent d’indignation, et près d’elle, Darikri pouffa._

_“Je vais le dire à Maître Luke, Ben.” Dit ce dernier. Ben sentit ses joues brûler, et ses poings trembler sous l’effet de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Darikri recula d’un pas et jeta un œil alentour en riant nerveusement. “Viens, Yah’huse. C’est vrai ce que disent les autres. C’est une limace électrique qui ne demande qu’à exploser. Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir.”_

_Yah’huse s'éloigna, les mains prudemment serrées sur les lekkus que Ben avait menacés. Emboîtant le pas à Darikri, Elle jeta à Ben un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, et son regard était triste, comme si elle quittait un mausolée. Ben lui fit une grimace._

_"Ben ?"_

_Il ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la petite voix fluette à côté de lui. Il n’avait pas de patience pour Rey, ce matin. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, encore tremblant de rage, et cracha,_

_“Quoi encore, Rey ?”_

_Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, et Ben ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle lui parut plus petite que d’ordinaire, et il se demanda un instant si elle avait rapetissé ou s’il avait encore grandi. C'était probablement le second cas de figure, à en juger par la position de ses leggings sur ses mollets. Rey le regardait d’en bas, ses yeux noisette agrandis d’inquiétude et ses petites mains agrippées à un verre de lait bleu._

_“Est-ce que ça va ?” Demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Ben sentit sa poitrine se serrer, ses yeux brûler bien contre sa volonté, et il détourna le regard._

_“Je ne peux pas continuer, Rey,” lui dit-il, et il y eut un autre long silence avant qu’elle ne réponde,_

_“Continuer quoi ?”_

_Lorsqu’il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, il faillit rire bien contre son gré. Elle avait pris une gorgée de lait bleu et ça lui avait dessiné une petite moustache au-dessus de la lèvre. Ben fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, soulagé néanmoins de sentir la tension se dissoudre dans ses veines, alors qu’il la regardait._

_“Tu as du lait sur le visage, Rayon-de-soleil,” lui dit-il. Rey fronça les sourcils et se frictionna la joue, le front, le menton… Partout sauf à l’endroit où elle avait du lait. Ben leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit d’une serviette en papier sur une table. Il s’accroupit devant elle et lui ôta les mains du visage en murmurant,_

_“Tu es en train de l’étaler.”_

_Il lui essuya la lèvre et elle lui fit un sourire radieux en acquiesçant._

_“C'est mieux.”_

_La brûlure sous ses paupières revint alors, et il se trouva heureux de tourner le dos aux Padawans, qui ne pouvaient pas voir son visage se décomposer alors qu’il repensait à la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Maître Snoke la nuit précédente. Il sentit une larme bouillante couler sur sa joue et il jura les dents serrées, sans censurer ses propos. Rey avait déjà entendu ce genre de gros mots. Il leva rageusement sa main pour essuyer la larme, mais Rey fut plus rapide._

_Ses petits doigts se saisirent de la serviette dans la main de Ben et elle frotta la larme sur sa joue. Puis son sourire s’agrandit encore,_

_“C’est mieux.”_

* * *

 

Rey se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu’elle reprenait pied dans la réalité. Une étrange vibration s'immisça dans son esprit, et Rey sentit sa conscience du présent s’effilocher progressivement. Elle empoigna ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, repoussant la sensation jusqu’à retrouver une certaine stabilité. 

Elle se leva instinctivement, traversa pieds nus et en chemise de nuit noire sa kitchenette, et se saisit de son sabre laser sur la table. Elle suivi une impulsion, un magnétisme irrésistible, la poussant vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. Puis elle se retrouva devant la porte de Kylo Ren, et se demanda vaguement comment elle était arrivée là. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que deux stormtroopers passaient derrière elle pour leur ronde de nuit. Elle en entendit un pouffer sous son casque, visiblement amusé de voir une femme pieds nus dans le couloir. 

 _S’il savait ce que je pourrais lui faire_ , pensa Rey, s'effrayant elle-même à cette idée. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et repensa au rêve qu’elle venait de faire. Il avait été gentil autrefois, du moins avec elle. Le plus étrange avec ce rêve, à la réflexion, était le point de vue. 

Le sien. A travers les yeux de Ben Solo. Elle comprit alors que ce n’était pas elle qui rêvait. Ils avaient partagé un rêve, qui avait commencé dans sa tête à lui. Rey ouvrit les yeux et observa le clavier numérique sur le côté de la porte. Elle n’avait pas ouvert cette porte depuis des mois, mais elle se souvenait du code comme si c'était hier. Ce souvenir-là ne l’avait pas quittée. 

9-2-2-7-8-3. Rey tapa le code et la porte s’ouvrit silencieusement. Elle entra dans l’appartement, noir et silencieux, et saisit prudemment la garde de son sabre. Un souvenir lui revint, de plus en plus insistant, de la première fois qu'elle avait agi ainsi. Une fois, auparavant, elle était entrée discrètement dans son appartement, et ça s'était terminé en un baiser passionné contre le mur. 

Ce soir, tout ce qu’elle voulait c'était l’entendre dire qu’il n’avait pas toujours été un monstre, qu’autrefois il avait été tellement plus humain... 

Il était assis sur son lit lorsqu’elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, dans la lueur diffuse des appliques murales. Il était torse-nu, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en disant, 

“Toi aussi ça t’a réveillé.” 

“As-tu toujours fait preuve d'une telle patience avec moi, Ben ?” Demanda Rey en entrant dans la chambre et déposant son sabre sur la table. Il leva la tête vers elle et saisit doucement son avant-bras, secouant la tête pour répondre gravement, 

“Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce garçon.” 

“Pas aux yeux du Leader Suprême, du moins. Pas aux yeux du Général Hux. Pas aux yeux de la Galaxie entière, je le sais bien. Mais pour moi… Maintenant que j’ai vu ce garçon, que je vois ton visage… Je ne peux plus les distinguer l’un de l’autre.” 

Ren ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en serrant le bras de Rey dans sa main. Elle le laissa attirer sa main jusqu’à sa bouche, et tressaillit lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres à l'intérieur de son poignet. 

“Il faut que tu parviennes à faire la différence entre l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui et le garçon que j’étais alors. Ben Solo est mort. Depuis des années. Je l’ai détruit comme j’ai détruit les autres, et je ne le regrette pas. Et puis tu n'étais qu’une fillette à l'époque. Rien qu’une petite... _créature_.” 

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme si ça lui faisait mal, et Le rêve revint à Rey, la voix de la twi’lek demandant au garçon dégingandé où était ‘ _sa créature’_. Et à présent, le visage de Kylo Ren se décomposait, les yeux rivés sur son poignet. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle et Rey fit son possible pour garder une expression neutre alors qu’il chuchotait d’une voix tremblante, 

“Tu n’es plus cette gamine. Nous ne sommes plus…” 

“Je me fiche de ce que tu prétends,” s’entendit insister Rey, agitant la tête. “J’ai vu ta cruauté, et j'ai vu ta douceur. Tu m’as appelée ‘Rayon-de-Soleil’ le tout premier jour de notre rencontre sur Jakku. Si Ben Solo était aussi détruit et mort à ce moment-là, alors comment se fait-il que tu m’aies appelée par ce surnom ?” 

“Rey, arrête.” Il lui lâcha le bras et détourna la tête, mais Rey fit le tour du lit et vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s’enroula dans la couette et s’allongea sur le côté. Après une éternité, elle le sentit s’installer derrière elle.

C'était presque innocent, sa façon qu’il avait d’enlacer sa taille, d’embrasser ses cheveux. C'était paisible et chaleureux d'être avec lui, et soudain Rey n’eut plus l'énergie pour autre chose que profiter de la sensation de sécurité dans laquelle elle baignait. 

“Tu te souviens des tous premiers mots que tu m’as dits ?” Commença-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas, alors elle chuchota, “ _eh bien, comme tu as grandi, Rayon-de-Soleil_.” 

“C’est faux,” murmura-t-il dans son dos, et Rey se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face. 

“Si c'est la vérité. Je m’en souviens parfaitement.” 

Il cligna lentement des paupières, la gorge serrée en balbutiant, “Ça… Ça c'était sur Jakku. Les tous premiers mots que je t’ai dit étaient ‘ _va-t’en, tu veux ?_ ’” 

Rey eut un petit rire, ne pouvant retenir un large sourire. “Et puis ?” Demanda-t-elle. 

“Et puis quoi ?” Questionna Ren les yeux brillant d’un éclat étrange, en pinçant les lèvres. 

“Est-ce que je suis partie comme tu me le demandais ?” Rey écarta une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Ren, contemplant le poil piquant de ses joues qu’il faudrait raser au matin. Son torse et ses bras, sculptés par des années d'entraînement rigoureux, étaient ceux d'un homme. Il avait raison. Le garçon dégingandé au visage piqué de boutons et à la mise boudeuse n’existait plus. 

“Non, tu n’es pas partie,” répondit-il, tirant Rey de sa rêverie.  Il sourit et eut l’air presque serein en ajoutant, “je t’ai envoyée ‘en mission’ dans la forêt. Je t’ai dit de me ramener un bouquet de Lys Nova et de ne pas revenir sans. Il n’y avait pas de Lys Nova où nous étions, évidemment, et j’ai pensé que tu te perdrais dans les bois et que je serais ainsi débarrassée de tes gamineries incessantes.” 

Rey lui jeta un regard d’indignation feinte. “Ce n'était vraiment pas gentil de ta part,” dit-elle. “Il a bien fallu que je revienne, tôt ou tard.” 

“Tu es revenue. Deux jours plus tard. Luke Skywalker était furieux contre moi. Il m’a accusé d’avoir certainement causé ta mort. Mais tu es rentrée en jaillissant des bois comme si tu étais partie depuis dix minutes. En pleine forme, si ce n’est pour les brindilles dans tes cheveux et la boue sur ton visage. ‘ _Je n’ai pas trouvé de Lys Nova_ ,’ as-tu expliqué, ‘ _alors j’ai ramené ça à la place_.’ Tu as tendu la main et tu m’as donné… As donné à _Ben_ … Une poignée de fleurs de Vormur à moitié fanées.” 

Rey sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos en se rappelant comment sur Jakku, il lui avait demandé si elle se souvenait du parfum des fleurs de Vormur. Non, comprit-elle, observant les yeux sombres devant elle. Ben Solo n'était pas détruit. Il avait été écarté, négligé et piétiné, mais il n'était pas détruit. Elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait à davantage, dans l'immédiat. Elle fut surprise qu’il prenne délicatement son visage dans sa main et attire sa bouche contre la sienne pour un long baiser. Il avait le goût du sommeil, et ses joues piquaient, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention. Elle se laissa fondre dans ce baiser, se laissa enlacer tout contre lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il murmure contre sa bouche, 

“Tu n’es plus cette enfant, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Rey fit non de la tête, comprenant qu’il avait besoin d’elle en tant que femme, à présent. Elle ne protesta pas quand il roula sur elle, quand il lui ôta sa chemise de nuit et retira son sous vêtement. Elle contempla simplement son visage, y retrouvant des points communs avec le garçon du rêve, mais surtout avec l’homme qu’elle avait rencontré sur Jakku, dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle gémit lorsqu’il la pénétra, ondulant doucement des hanches et l’embrassant de temps en temps. Rey leva les mains pour toucher ses bras, admirant la forme de ses muscles et l'ampleur de ses épaules, au-dessus d'elle. Elle se trouva heureuse, contre toute attente, qu’on lui ait greffé un implant contraceptif quelques mois plus tôt pour suspendre son cycle et ne pas interrompre son entraînement. Ils n’avaient pas de temps ni d’envie pour le gel contraceptif, et la sensation de son plaisir se vidant en elle et de ses soupirs incontrôlés contre sa bouche fut merveilleuse. 

Qu’il était doux, de dormir blottie contre lui. Doux et chaud. Parfois, Rey se demandait si c'était Ben Solo ou Kylo Ren, à côté d'elle. Elle se résigna à l’idée que c'était les deux. Finalement ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il l’aimait, elle l’aimait. Voilà ce qui serait important, pensa-t-elle, lorsqu’ils seraient entendus par le Leader Suprême Snoke le lendemain.  Tout ce qui comptait était leur amour. Elle s’accrocha à cette idée en s’enfonçant à nouveau dans un profond sommeil, sans rêves ni souvenirs.

* * *

  _Le sénateur Tyvax et Leia Organa se rencontrant dans une salle lumineuse de la Cité des nuages. La voix du Sénateur interrogeant,_

_“N’y a-t-il aucun moyen de le retrouver, Général Organa ?”_

_“_ _Vous pensez bien, Sénateur Tyvax, que si j’avais été en mesure de retrouver mon frère il y a des années, je l’aurais fait ! Je l’ai cherché. Et mes dernières informations indiquent une sorte de carte. Quelque chose qu’il a confié à son ami Lor San Tekka_ _.”_

_Le sénateur s’agitant avec dédain tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. “Ce vieux fou de l’Eglise de la Force ?_ _Général… Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu’un ermite illuminé dans le désert aura la moindre idée d’où se trouve le grand Luke Skywalker_ _,”_

_“_ _À vrai dire, Sénateur, je crois que si une seule personne dans la galaxie sait quoi que ce soit au sujet de Luke, elle se cache probablement dans ce village. Je vais envoyer mon meilleur pilote chercher des éléments concrets._ _”_

_“Qui ?_ _À partir du moment où je finance toutes ces ailes-X, ces canons à ion et ces blasters, Général, j’estime avoir le droit à des réponses._ _” L’air perplexe et inquiet du Sénateur grattant ses favoris._

_Leia Organa répondant alors, “Poe Dameron._ _Et oui, Sénateur… Je pense vraiment que la carte mènera à Luke. C'est probablement aller chercher loin, mais c'est tout ce que j’ai._ _”_  

Kylo Ren regardait Rey frémir, agenouillée. Il revoyait tout aussi clairement que la veille, tandis que le Leader Suprême cherchait les informations sur le Sénateur prisonnier dans l’Esprit soumis de Rey. Rey avait l’air contrariée et souffrant physiquement, se redressant maladroitement, encore tremblante. 

“Tu fais preuve d'une impressionnante loyauté à mon égard, malgré l'échec du nettoyage de ta mémoire,” observa Snoke, dont l’hologramme tambourinait des doigts sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise. Il parut songeur un instant, et Rey saisit l’occasion pour s'éclaircir la gorge et essuyer son front en sueur. Ren savait combien la pénétration mentale était une expérience désagréable. Il l’avait pratiquée sur d’autres, et on l’avait pratiquée sur lui. C'était un mélange de douleur et de démangeaison, comme un parasite qui grignoterait le cœur de la conscience. Il n'était pas surpris, mais fut tout de même sincèrement affligé de voir Rey cligner des yeux, le souffle court. 

“Tu étais avec elle la nuit dernière n’est-ce pas ?” Dit soudain Snoke, et Ren ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était à lui qu’on parlait. Sa bouche resta ouverte sous son casque, et il vit une lueur d'épouvante dans le regard de Rey. 

“Suprême Leader, je… Je vous suis tout dévoué.” 

“Ça ne répond pas à la question,” fit Snoke, et Ren se renfrogna en constant qu’il avait raison. 

“J’ai été de mon plein gré rejoindre Ren dans ses quartiers,” dit alors Rey. Snoke baissa les yeux vers elle, et Ren lui ordonna mentalement de se taire. Ça aggrava les choses. Le regard de Rey se teinta d’une détermination glacée, et elle répondit avec aplomb à l’hologramme de Snoke. “J’ai rêvé d'un garçon. Ben Solo. C'est à la recherche de ce garçon que je me suis rendue dans la chambre de Kylo Ren.” 

“Et qu’as-tu trouvé ?” Demanda Snoke, la voix si mielleuse que Ren en fut mal à l’aise. Rey se mordit la lèvre et répondit, 

“Suprême Leader, j'ai trouvé l’homme qui a détruit ce garçon. J’ai trouvé…” Elle regarda Ren du coin de l’œil, et son visage devint triste. “J’ai trouvé un homme appelé Kylo Ren. Aucune trace de Ben Solo.” 

“Et tu ne le trouveras jamais,” affirma Snoke. “Ce gamin futile a disparu depuis bien longtemps.” 

“C’est évident, Leader Suprême,” dit Rey en baissant la tête. “Tout comme la fillette, je crois.” 

Elle déplaça sa main sur sa hanche et saisit la garde de son sabre, comme pour prouver ses dires. Ren fut soudain submergé d’admiration à son égard. Il comprit à quel point elle jouait parfaitement son rôle. Elle disait juste ce qu’il fallait, faisait juste ce qu’il fallait, pour les couvrir tous les deux. 

“La carte menant à Luke Skywalker,” dit Snoke à Kylo Ren d’une voix tranchante. “Tu vas aller me la chercher. Tu vas t’adresser au Général Hux pour découvrir quand le pilote Poe Dameron arrivera sur Jakku. Tu détruiras le village où Lor San Tekka se terre comme une bête dans une grotte, attendant le retour de quelque chose qui n’a jamais vraiment existé. Tue le vieillard. Et rapporte-moi la carte.” 

“Certainement, Maître.” Kylo Ren exécuta une profonde révérence, s'inquiétant de la réaction de Rey face à de tels ordres. Avant de n’avoir eu le temps de croiser son regard, il entendit la voix de Snoke ajouter, 

“Quant à toi… La femme qui n'était qu’une petite pilleuse d'épaves il n’y a pas si longtemps. Ma chère apprentie. Tu vas l’accompagner. Tu vas combattre en mon nom, me prouver ta loyauté et ta valeur. Et, Kylo Ren… Si elle échoue, tu l'exécuteras. M’as-tu bien compris ?” 

Ren manqua se perdre l'équilibre, terrassé par la violente envie de vomir et le tournis qui le frappèrent de la tête aux pieds. Il tourna son visage masqué vers Rey et lut l’assurance dans ses yeux noisette, alors qu’elle soutenait son regard. 

“As-tu compris ?” Répéta Snoke dans un sifflement menaçant, et Ren hocha la tête. 

“Oui, Maître. J’ai compris. ”


	19. Au travers de mon être et de mon cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey et Kylo Ren descendent sur Jakku, et font face à Lor San Tekka et Poe Dameron.

“As tu mangé quelque chose?” 

Rey regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Kylo Ren approcher, mais ne daigna pas répondre à sa question. Elle regarda droit devant elle à travers la baie de transparacier de la cabine de pilotage de son vaisseau de commande, quelques pas en retrait de la petite équipe de pilotage. 

“Pas faim” dit-elle enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité. “Plus nauséeuse qu'autre chose.” 

“Mmm dans ce cas,” entendit-elle dire Kylo Ren, et il ouvrit son poing derrière elle. Elle regarda sa paume gantée un moment, examinant l’ampoule de liquide violet qu’il lui tendait. 

“Misempha,” dit-il. “Ça désinhibe et estompe la nausée et le stress dans les combats, et permet de mieux suivre les ordres. C’est recommandé aux nouveaux stormtroopers.” 

Rey pouffa avec dédain et referma le poing de Kylo Ren sur l’ampoule. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers son masque. 

“J'apprécie le geste, Maître Ren,” dit-elle avec sérieux, “mais je n’aurai pas besoin d’un sédatif.” 

Il inclina légèrement son casque sur le côté, et saisit son coude dans sa main libre pour l'éloigner du cockpit du vaisseau. Rey ne lui opposa aucune résistance quand il la guida vers un réduit du vaisseau, une petite pièce ouverte dans un mur, et qui semblait conçue pour les conversations privées. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Rey comprit que la pièce était isolée acoustiquement. La porte se teinta de noir dès qu’elle se referma, et il fit évidement que personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait les voir non plus. Rey recula contre le mur, appuyant ses mains contre le métal froid et lisse derrière elle. Elle regarda, entre indifférence et angoisse, Ren lever les mains et retirer son casque. 

“Je voudrais m’assurer que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide,” lui dit-il, ce qui n'était pas ce qu'elle s’attendait à entendre de sa part. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sentit ses paupières piquer en murmurant, 

“Ce n’est pas comme ça que je comptais rentrer sur Jakku, tu sais. Je ne vois ni speeder, ni générateurs. Voilà pour tes promesses. Je ne -” 

Elle ne put pas en dire davantage, sentant une brutale invasion de son esprit. Elle sentit les barrières  mentales autour de sa conscience s’effondrer, mais ne fit aucun effort pour lui résister. Elle toisa ses yeux noirs, sentit son gant contre sa joue, et le laissa regarder dans sa tête. Elle eut le tournis, son estomac tourbillonna et elle aurait crié de douleur si elle avait pu. Mais elle le laissa regarder, sans quoi elle ne ferait que compliquer ce qui les attendait. 

Elle sentit qu’il naviguait entre des pensées de nourriture, de sommeil, de lui. Elle savait qu’il cherchait quelque chose - il y avait une sorte de piqure dans l’arrière de son crâne qui lui disait qu’il était en quête de quelque chose de précis. Rey fit remonter ce dont elle supposa qu’il avait besoin. Ses pensées à propos de Jakku, sur ce qu’ils s'apprêtaient à faire. 

Elle le laissa voir les idées folles qu’elle avait eues, comme voler une navette une fois sur la planète, comme plonger son double sabre dans les points faibles de l’armure d'un stormtrooper. Elle le laissa voir l’image d'elle-même immobile, les bras croisés, au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Elle le laissa voir ce qu’elle imaginait que serait sa mort si Kylo Ren suivait les ordres de son Maître et lui plantait son sabre dans le ventre. 

“Je ne vais pas te tuer,”’l’entendit-elle murmurer, et la douceur de ses lèvres contres les siennes tandis qu'elle se sentait si secouée qu’elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Il la soutint, adossée au mur, sa main gantée tremblante contre le visage de Rey, l’embrassant de plus belle. Il lui évoqua un animal blessé lorsqu’il gémit, “je n’attends pas grand chose de toi sur Jakku, Rey. Juste le minimum pour ne pas nous faire exécuter tous les deux ensuite. Tu dois… Tu vas devoir essayer d’oublier ce que tu me verras faire. Souviens-toi que tout ce que je veux… Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, tu comprends?” 

Son ton, dans cette dernière phrase, fit frissonner Rey, car elle crut entendre Snoke lorsqu'il avait posé la même question à Ren. Immobile, elle sera les dents, acquiesça et répondit, 

“Je comprends, Ben.” 

“Bien.” Il serra sa joue un peu plus fort et l’embrassa à nouveau. Rey goûta sa bouche et sentit sa langue explorer la sienne avec un désespoir évident, et elle réalisa quelque chose d'étrange. Il n’avait pas corrigé le nom qu’elle lui avait donné, cette fois. 

_“Équipage aux postes d'atterrissage. Le vaisseau est en vue des gorges de Kelvin sur Jakku. Équipage aux postes d’atterrissage.”_

Rey tressaillit en entendant l’enregistrement mécanique à l'intérieur de la petite cabine. Ben fit un pas en arrière, et lui adressa un dernier regard ferme en descendant son casque sur sa tête.

* * *

 

Lor San Tekka avait toujours paru bizarre et assez minable à Kylo Ren. Petit, Ben Solo l’avait rencontré à de nombreuses occasions. C'était un membre de l’Eglise de la Force, mais il n'était pas sensible à la Force lui-même. Ça paraissait étrange au jeune Ben - en qui la Force était puissance depuis sa plus tendre enfance - qu’un homme comme Lor San Tekka idolâtrât quelque chose qui serait pour toujours hors de sa portée. Ben se demandait pourquoi un homme accorderait tant d’importance à la Force, et aux Jedis en particulier, quand il était lui-même si _ordinaire_? Aux yeux de Ben, ses parents avaient toujours eu des amis bizarres, mais Lor San Tekka lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel plus souvent que les autres.

 

Après la destruction de l'académie Jedi, Kylo Ren n’avait plus pensé à l’homme si ardemment dévoué à l’Eglise de la Force. Il avait sous-estimé son importance jusqu’à ce qu’il entende son nom dans l’Esprit du Sénateur Tyvax. À présent, apparemment, il était en possession d’une sorte de carte, une carte menant à Luke Skywalker. Et Jylo Ren avait reçu l’ordre d'exécuter l’homme une fois qu’il aurait la carte. 

En descendant la passerelle de son vaisseau, Rey à son côté, il constata que les stormtroopers arrivés avant lui avaient déjà commencé le sale boulot. Rey poussa un cri étouffé en voyant les stormtroopers regrouper les villageois de Tuanul dans un enclos. Kylo Ren contourna l’enclos, indifférent aux cris et aux supplications des humains et aliens. Il regardait droit devant lui, vers les deux stormtroopers qui traînaient sur le sable un homme aux cheveux blancs. C'était bien lui, Kylo Ren n’avait aucun doute. C'était Lor San Tekka. Ren reconnut le visage du vieillard, malgré les nombreuses rides et cheveux blancs qui étaient apparus depuis la disparition de Ben Solo. 

“Ne le fais pas, Ben. S’il te plait, ne le fais pas,” Rey murmurait à côté de Kylo Ren. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, qui regardait le chaos autour d’eux. Un tir de blaster siffla à proximité, et elle sursauta lorsqu’il frappa une femme dans la poitrine. La femme s'écroula, et Rey poussa un gémissement d’agonie. Elle se tourna vers Ren, les yeux brillants dans la lumière de l’incendie. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête et dit, Ne le fais pas.” 

Mais Ren avait des ordres, et s’il ne les suivait pas, ce serait pire pour tous les deux. Il tourna son visage masqué vers Lor San Tekka qui venait d’être jeté à ses pieds. 

“Comme vous avez vieilli,” nota-t-il cruellement, et Lor San Tekka leva les yeux pour répondre, 

“Ce qui vous est arrivé est bien pire.” 

Ren grogna silencieusement sous son casque. Il n’avait pas de temps pour une joute verbale avec le vieillard. Il regarda Rey et lui dit posément, 

“Trouve la carte, Rey.” 

Elle eut l’air perplexe un instant, ses grands yeux emplis de larmes à l’idée de la mort imminente de l’homme. Elle baissa les yeux sur Lor San Tekka et tendit la main pour se préparer à fouiller dans la tête du vieil homme. Lor San Tekka regardait Rey avec une expression étrange, et il lui murmura, 

“Tu n’es pas le fruit du Côté Obscur comme tant d’entre eux, mon enfant. Je vois ta peur. Ne reste pas avec ces gens.” 

“Silence,” trancha Kylo Ren, et d’un geste vif, il tendit la paume de sa main vers le vieil homme. Un choc électrique en jaillit et frappa Lor San Tekka, qui se plia de douleur et tomba sur ses mains, le souffle coupé par la douleur. À côté de Ben, la petite voix de Rey prononça, juste assez fort pour qu’il l’entende, 

“Je ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas fouiller sa tête. Si tu veux la carte, trouve la toi-même.” 

Il la toisa, regrettant qu’elle n’ait pas assez de présence d’esprit pour comprendre qu’en agissant ainsi, elle les condamnait tous les deux. Il fut soudain furieux contre elle. Il lui avait expliqué sur le vaisseau qu’il refusait de la perdre à nouveau, et la voilà, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Ren serra les lèvres et aboya à Lor San Tekka, 

“Où est la carte qui mène à Luke Skywalker?” 

“Vous ne la trouverez pas. Je me souviens du garçon que vous étiez autrefois, avant de vous transformer en ce monstre que vous appelez Kylo Ren. Essayez tant que vous voudrez, vous ne parviendrez jamais à éliminer totalement le garçon.” 

Kylo Ren ne lui répondit pas. Lor San Tekka, pour une fois dans sa vie minable, était en partie dans le vrai. Il ouvrit la bouche sous son masque, cherchant une répartie cinglante, mais Lor San Tekka fit un geste du menton en direction de Rey et ajouta, 

“Libérez cette malheureuse enfant de ses chaînes. Il est évident qu’elle ne -” 

“Vous ne savez rien d’elle,” cracha Kylo Ren, et du pouce, il appuya sur la garde de son sabre pour l’activer. Il n’accorda pas un regard à Rey en le levant haut par dessus sa tête. La lueur écarlate illumina la nuit, et elle s’abattit en grondant. 

La tête de Lor San Tekka atterrit sur le sable avec un bruit sourd à une trentaine de centimètres du reste de son corps. Il n’y avait pas de sang, car la plaie avait été cautérisée par la lame enflammée. C'était comme trancher dans de la brioche, songea Ren. Lui couper la tête avait été facile. Mais il y eut un bruit désagréable derrière lui, un chuintement de chagrin d’une fille pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. 

“Tu es un monstre,” articula-t-elle, reculant de quelques pas, laissant les larmes couler librement. Elle secoua la tête à la vie de la tête décapitée de Lor San Tekka, et sa main tremblait terriblement lorsqu'elle empoigna son sabre. Elle tourna ses grands yeux vers Kylo Ren, et pour un moment il ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux de la lumière de l’incendie sur son visage, de sa beauté dans cet enfer. Ren avait le sentiment qu’il n’aurait bientôt plus le loisir de la contempler. Elle lui montra les crocs et insista, “je préfère être torturée par Snoke, être démembrée morceau par morceau que prendre part à cette aberration. Tu n’es qu’une carapace vide, tu n’as pas de cœur.” 

Kylo Ren aurait pu objecter qu’il sentait précisément son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine à chacun de ses mots. Mais un stormtrooper à sa droite dit sèchement, 

“Seigneur. Le pilote - Poe Dameron. Le voilà.” 

Ren fut contraint de détacher les yeux de Rey et de les baisser sur le prisonnier agenouillé devant lui. Un homme humain, probablement la trentaine, qui aurait eu meilleure allure sans le filet de sang s'écoulant de ses dents cassées. C'était le pilote que Leia avait mentionné dans les souvenirs dérobés à l’Esprit du Sénateur. Kylo Ren fut tenté de lui demander s’il trouvait satisfaisant d'être aux ordres de la pire mère de la Galaxie, mais il n'était pas d’humeur à faire la conversation. Alors il dit simplement, 

“La carte menant à Skywalker. Je sais que vous l’avez vue. Où est-elle?” 

Dameron serra les dents et secoua la tête avec défiance. Ren leva les yeux au ciel sous son casque. En grandissant avec Leia, il avait vu un nombre incalculable de cœurs rebelles refusant de céder sous la pression. L'idéalisme était mièvre et dégoulinant au sein de la Résistance, constata Ren. Il tendit la main et envoya une onde de Force dans la tête de Dameron. Il savait que ça lui ferait l’effet d’un étau géant écrasant son crâne, et ne fut pas surpris de le voir écarquiller les yeux de terreur. Un hurlement de douleur remonta des poumons de l’homme, et Ren sentit le malaise et la nausée dégagée par Rey, qui observait la scène. Il abaissa la main et demanda à nouveau, plus fermement, 

“Dites-moi où est la carte.” 

Mais Dameron cracha simplement un Caillot de sang sur le sol, et Ren se tourna avec calme vers le Stormtrooper qui tenait l’homme par les bras. 

“Emmenez-le à bord.” 

Les stromtroopers entraînèrent Poe Dameron, et ses cris et jurons s’estompèrent dans le chaos brûlant du village de Tuanul. L’armure chromée du Capitaine Phasma approcha, et elle demanda d’un ton neutre, 

“Monsieur, les villageois?” 

Kylo Ren regarda Rey encore une fois. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur une maison en feu, dont on extirpait quelqu’un avec violence. Elle fit un geste vers eux, ses pieds trébuchant sur le sable, sa tête balançant avec épouvante. Ren lui saisit le bras et la tira en arrière, et une angoisse le submergea alors qu’il lui murmurait à travers le filtre de son casque, 

“Je veux surtout ne pas te faire de mal, Rey.” 

“Monsieur.” Le ton du Capitaine Phasma était entre incertitude et impatience, et Ren ne daigna pas se tourner vers elle pour répondre à sa question. 

“Tuez les tous.” 

Rey tenta de se dégager de son emprise lorsqu’il dit ces mots, et au fond de lui, Ren ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais il savait que s’il la laissait partir maintenant, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il resserra sa main sur son poignet, et fut surpris de la voir agripper son sabre et l’allumer. Il regarda les lames jumelles de cette arme magnifique, puis la résolution dans son regard, et il relâcha sa poigne. 

“Tu es venu sur cette planète de seconde zone pour m’entraîner comme combattante… Pas pour faire de moi ton esclave,” lui rappela Rey. Ren voulut lui répondre, mais il était sans voix et nauséeux. Une monstrueuse explosion détona derrière Rey, suivie du bruit assourdissant des blasters et des hurlements autour d’eux, et Rey balança doucement la tête. “Je ne serai pas ton esclave. Je refuse de prendre part à _tout ceci_.” 

Elle désigna le village d’un large geste de son sabre, puis baissa les yeux sur son poignet, prisonnier d’une main gantée. Levant les vers lui des yeux plein de larmes, elle dit, 

“Tu ne m’as pas ramenée avec un speeder et des générateurs, mais tu m’as ramenée chez moi. Comme tu me l’avais promis, simplement un peu plus tard que prévu. Laisse-moi partir, Kylo Ren.” 

“Je… Je ne peux pas,” commença-t-il, mais il ne la retint pas quand elle retira son bras. Elle lui fit le plus triste des sourires, mais il s’effaça quand elle regarda de nouveau le village, et la destruction partout autour d’elle. Ren sentait qu’elle était à un cheveu de s’enfuir, de l’abandonner, et soudain il n’accorda plus d’importance à qui pouvait l’entendre supplier sous son masque, “Rey. Reste avec moi. Je vais tout arranger. Tout. Ne _… Rayon-de-Soleil_.” 

“Adieu, Maître Ren.” Rey ferma lentement les yeux et se retourna, et Ren resta de longues minutes immobile au cœur de la bataille, à la regarder disparaître dans les ombres de Jakku, qu’elle avait toujours considéré comme chez elle. Elle traversa le village et s’enfonça dans le désert, éteignant son sabre  avant de quitter les lueurs de l’incendie pour les abysses de la nuit noire. 

“Monsieur, dois-je envoyer des stormtroopers la chercher?” Demanda Capitaine Phasma à côté de lui. Il fit non de la tête et ajouta fermement, 

“Non, Capitaine. Laissez la partir.” 

Le reste ne fut que destruction. Il réduit des maisons à l’état de ruines fumantes, déchaînant la Force autour de lui. Il découvrit l’Aile-X endommagée de Poe Dameron et le démantela à coups de sabre laser. 

Enfin, le cœur vide et l’âme absente, il retourna à sa navette et laissa Jakku incendiée derrière lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire touche à sa fin. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.


	20. Une même force, lointaine mais sans voiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de ce récit. Fin, conclusion... et ouverture sur l'Eveil de la Force?

“Maître.” 

“Retire ton masque.” Plus de formalités, plus de salutations, cette fois. Snoke s’était déplacé en personne dans la salle d’audience du Finalizer, ce qui ne manqua pas d’inquiéter Kylo Ren puisque ça avait du être planifié ainsi. Ren se demanda vaguement si qui que ce soit d’autre était au courant de la venue de Snoke en personne, mais il n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’y réfléchir. Snoke dévisagea Kylo Ren avec une expression différente des fois précédentes. Ren déglutit et appuya des doigts sur les côtés de ses oreilles. Le sifflement de son masque lui parut assourdissant, et ses cheveux se prirent dans le mécanisme lorsqu’il le retira. Ren tressaillit et laissa lourdement tomber le casque au sol. 

“Leader Suprême, le pilote Poe Dameron est détenu dans une -” 

“Tes tentatives minables de couvrir ton échec ne t’apporteront plus rien de bon, Kylo Ren.” Cracha Snoke, et l’estomac de Ren fit un noeud douloureux. Il serra les lèvres en voyant Snoke lever les yeux au ciel et dire avec cynisme, “Un bataillon d’officiers est à l’œuvre à l’instant même où nous parlons, pour obtenir les informations que nous recherchons. J’ai davantage confiance dans l’unité d’interrogation du Capitaine Dryma, et dans les droïdes IT-000, qu’en toi, dans l’immédiat.” 

Ren acquiesça, conscient que pour le moment, il ferait mieux de se taire. Snoke poussa un profond soupir en frictionnant son front gris, et Ren vit les yeux du vieillard difforme devenir une fente étroite. 

“Quand je t’ai pris comme apprenti, j’étais convaincu que tu deviendrais un des plus puissants guerriers du côté obscur jamais créés au sein de la Force,” commença Snoke, et Ren ressentit un frisson de honte. Il serra les poings à ses côtés et baissa le visage, mais il sentit qu’on le lui relevait et n’y opposait pas de résistance. Il serra les lèvres et regarda Snoke dans les yeux tandis que ce dernier continuait, 

“Et de beaucoup de manières, tu es, en effet, très puissant. Tu n’as jamais failli au combat, mon apprenti. Par une seule fois. Pas jusqu’à ce maudit village sur Jakku, où tu as délibérément désobéi à mes ordres.” 

Kylo Ren ne put pas s’empêcher de répondre alors, “Maître, Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, quand on sait que -” 

“SILENCE!” Snoke se déplaça avec plus de célérité que d’ordinaire. Son bras squelettique se tendit en avant, et le pouvoir qui traversa la poitrine de Kylo Ren fut au-delà de ce qu’il pouvait combattre. La Force était puissance en Ren, c’était connu, et il pouvait interrompre des tirs de blasters dans les airs ou désactiver des sabres lasers en plein combat. Mais cette explosion de douleur fut plus puissante que lui. Il se sentit projeté un avant contre le mur opposé, se sentit s’écrouler au sol comme un enfant fragile, puis ses veines prirent feu. Il s’efforça de ne pas crier, malgré le sang qui gicla de sa bouche, de son nez, et de ses oreilles. 

“ _Lève toi et donne moi tort!_ ” Cria Snoke, dont les mots résonnèrent de manière si assourdissante à l’intérieur de la tête de Ren, qu’il se demanda s’ils n’étaient pas émis par la Force elle-même. “ _Relève toi, et prouve que tu n’es pas faible!_ ” 

Ren gronda entre ses dents ensanglantées, pris appui au sol sur ses mains tremblantes et se releva. C’était comme avoir un poids monstrueux sur le dos, comme la masse d’une planète entière le clouant au sol. Il gronda plus fort encore, et ferma les yeux, cherchant sa haine et sa colère au fond de ses tripes, et les amplifiant. Il se redressa d’un coup, luttant contre l’agonie de ses muscles et le feu dans ses veines.

Il toisa le Leader Suprême Snoke, essuyant le sang de sa bouche avec sa manche, en s’approchant de lui d’un bas irrégulier. Il se déplaçait comme un ivrogne, ou comme un enfant qui ferait ses premiers pas. Le poids de la douleur le tirait en arrière, et il y avait dans ses oreilles un grondement de tonnerre, mais Kylo Ren continua d’aller vers l’avant. Snoke était droit, immobile et calme, les bras croisés sur ses robes diaphanes et la bouche déformée par un rictus. 

“Tu as trouvé cette combattante au bâton sur Jakku, et tu n’as vu en elle que la fillette avec les fleurs dans les mains. Tu as tenu la fille, qui devenait une femme, et tu as été débordé par la courbe de sa taille et le goût de ses lèvres. Tu n’as jamais su comment gérer cette fille, à aucun moment de ta vie, n’est-ce pas Kylo Ren? Elle est ta faiblesse _depuis toujours_. Depuis le premier instant. Mais c’est fini. _C’est fini_.” 

Soudain, Ren ne put plus ni bouger, ni parler. Ses os parurent se briser, comme écrasés sous la pression de poings invisibles, et ça lui prit tout ce qu’il avait de ne pas hurler, de ne pas vider ses poumons. Mais ses poumons aussi étaient broyés, et il fut humilié des larmes brûlantes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Il eut le tournis, comme s’il allait perdre connaissance d’un instant à l’autre, et il tituba sur ses jambes alors que des filets de sang dégoulinaient de son visage sur le sol vernis. 

Il était plus fort que ça. Il fallait qu’il soit plus fort que ça. Ren tenta de déglutit, de surpasser le noeud dans sa gorge et le blocage dans sa poitrine, mais c’était peine perdue. Ses bras étaient cloués le long de son corps et son souffle s’échappait en bouffées ensanglantées. Snoke fit un pas vers lui, toisant son élève de la tête aux pieds. Kylo Ren était plutôt grand pour un être humain, mais Snoke était plus grand encore, c’était plus visible maintenant que jamais. 

“Rey n’était pas assez forte pour suivre mes ordres,” observa Snoke. “Je lui ai explicitement ordonné de combattre pour moi dans la bataille. Au lieu de quoi, elle est restée sur place à chouiner comme une gamine. Et _toi_ … ton échec est encore plus cuisant.” 

Snoke tendit les doigts et les replia dans son poing, et Ren dut réunir toute la force qu’il lui restait pour résister à la sensation de suffocation qui l'étouffa. Les inspirations saccadées qu’avait jusque là laissé passer sa poitrine endolorie cessèrent, et après quelques instants sa tête se mit à tourner et l’obscurité envahit sa vision. Il pouvait sentir - non, il pouvait _entendre_ \- les battements de son cœur si fort dans ses oreilles qu’il avait l’impression que l’organe s’était déplacé. Il aurait voulu lever les mains pour libérer sa gorge enserrée, mais ses mains étaient toujours clouées à ses côtés. Il tomba à genoux, puis bascula en avant. 

Il allait mourir. Ça y était. C’était sa fin, n’est-ce pas? Le hurlement de ses muscles, de son sang, le poussaient à la panique, mais une partie de lui y était indifférente. Une partie de lui acceptait la mort. Finalement, il fit appel à ses dernières ressources dans la Force pour repousser la sensation qui l’étranglait. Il leva les yeux, à genoux, et se leva de nouveau sur ses jambes tremblantes en crachant le sang de sa bouche. 

“Maître, je n’ai pas été à la hauteur. Je l’admets. Pardonnez moi.” 

Mais Snoke secoua la tête lentement, haussa les épaules et siffla, “Pourquoi le ferai-je? Tu l’as laissée _partir_. Tu l’as laissée déserter la bataille, droit dans le désert. Tu n’es qu’un idiot. Un traître.” 

Ren baissa les yeux et essuya de nouveau sa bouche, sentant une partie de la pression contre son corps s’alléger. Il cligna des yeux pour retrouver sa vue et son souffle. 

“Tes sentiments pour la fille ont dépassé la compassion, ce qui en soit est répréhensible,” fit Snoke d’un ton mauvais. “Tu l’as aimée, et il n’y a rien de tel dans la galaxie pour affaiblir un homme.” 

“Je… Je l’ai aimée. Je l’avoue, Maître.” Acquiesça Ren. 

“Tu l’aimes encore,” ajouta Snoke, glissant sur le sol noir et laqué. Kylo Ren ne répondit pas, mais affronta le regard de son mentor et observa ses traits difformes. Il aimait encore Rey, évidemment. C’était la raison pour laquelle il l’avait laissée partir dans l’obscurité de la nuit, sur Jakku. C’était la raison pour laquelle il l’avait laissée le faire passer pour un idiot, sur le champ de bataille. Parce qu’il aimait du fond du cœur, du fond de l’âme. 

“Tu ne parleras plus jamais à cette fille. Cela signifierait votre mort immédiate à tous les deux. Sache que je sais parfaitement où elle est. J’ai repris le double sabre qu’elle a conçu sous mes enseignements et qu’elle sa de manière si ingrate emporté dans cette poubelle qu’est Jakku. Et j’ai déjà retravaillé à effacer sa mémoire… elle ne le surmontera pas, cette fois. Ton petit badinage avec cette gamine - ton _Rayon de Soleil_ \- et avec la femme qu’elle est devenue, est à présent terminé. M’as tu compris?” 

“Je comprends, Leader Suprême.” Ren passa la langue sur ses dents ensanglantées et acquiesça. Il se pencha pour ramasser son casque, sachant que Snoke l’observait de loin. Il n’aurait pas d’autorisation formelle de s’en aller, cette fois. Il enfila le casque sur sa tête et jeta un oeil aux flaques de sang sur le sol, seules traces des tortures qu’il avait subies. Et bien les équipes d’entretien auraient vite fait de tout nettoyer. 

En marchant vers ses appartements, il se demanda si l’équipe du Capitaine Dryma avait réussi à obtenir les informations détenues par Poe Dameron sur la localisation de Skywalker. Il s’en fichait à moitié. Dans l’immédiat, tout son esprit criait le nom de Rey. Peu importe les ordres du Suprême Leader, il ne pouvait pas l’oublier. Il n’oublierait jamais ses yeux noisette, ni la saveur de ses baisers, ni son sourire quand il mangeait des baies de juna. Même si elle ne retrouvait plus jamais la mémoire à son sujet, il ne pourrait jamais l’oublier. Et ceci, comprit-il, serait plus douloureux que toutes les tortures que pourrait lui infliger son Maître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : j’ai décidé d’achever ici “Ô nuit, Etoiles, revenez” parce que sinon je pouvais aussi refaire tout le récit de l’Eveil de la Force, sans m’arrêter. Et même si ça serait trop génial, cette histoire fait déjà 80000 mots. Je voulais vraiment que ce récit soit un prélude à L’Eveil de la Force, que ça puisse expliquer pourquoi, dans le roman et dans le film, Kylo Ren et Rey donnent le sentiment de déjà se connaître.   
> Donc oui, on peut imaginer que le reste de l’histoire de l’Eveil de la Force peut continuer à partir de ce point tel qu’on le connait, que Rey n’aurait pas de souvenirs précis de Kylo Ren (mais que lui à l’inverse, la situe très bien). Ainsi, les paroles de Hux “Attention Ren, à ne pas laisser vos intérêts personnels contrarier les ordres du Leader Snoke” etc, prennent tout leur sens.  
> On comprend pourquoi quand Mitaka annonce à Kylo Ren “le droïde est parti avec une fille”, Ren réagit très violemment : “quelle fille?!”   
> On comprend qu’il ne lui fasse pas de mal.   
> On comprend qu’il la supplie de la rejoindre “Il te faut un professeur!”  
> On comprend aussi pourquoi Rey assimile si vite la Force, le Jedi Mind trick, le combat au sabre, la télékinésie, etc.  
> Happy Ending? Pas vraiment… Et nous avons encore les épisodes VIII et IX pour voir ce qu’ils deviennent !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos gentils messages au fil de cette traduction. Pfou! Je ne suis pas fâchée d’avoir fini! J’aimerais bien écrire ma propre Fanfic, mais j’ai un peu peur de me lancer. En attendant, je fais surtout des dessins, entre autres du Starwars, entre autres des strips de BD mettant en scène Ben Solo. Vous pouvez trouver tout ça ici : http://emilie-la-vraie.deviantart.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : je suis tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire cette nouvelle histoire de Reylo ! SVP suivez cette histoire si vous voulez être informés des mises à jour. Comme toujours, j'apprécie vraiment votre feedback.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Tous les commentaires seront appréciés ! Gardez en tête que cette traduction est un travail bénévole, et amateur. Je fais de mon mieux dans le simple but de partager ce récit merveilleux avec un maximum de monde dans la francophonie. Soyez indulgents et patients ! Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir travailler sur la traduction. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous et à rebloguer, communiquer.


End file.
